The Mail Order Bride
by Mrs. Brownloe
Summary: It's the late 1800s in the wild west. A lonely man seeks companionship; a woman restricted by convention seeks a future. Add those together and what do you get?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Prequel: The Mail Order Bride, Beginnings**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Lady Gwynedd  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Western/Romance  
Published: 07-23-12, Updated: 07-23-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,972

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Beginnings**

Bear Valley, Colorado

March 1887

"Whoa, Carmen…"

My horse's hooves skidded to a stop in the loose gravel at the top of the rise and I looked out over the Bear River Valley. The clean scent of the evergreens filled my lungs and I breathed deeply.

This was the biggest difference between Colorado and Chicago. I could breathe here. I could stretch my limbs and my mind in ways that I never dreamed of doing as a boy, constrained as I was by shallow society and stifling convention. This land filled me with a peace I'd never known as I grew up. From the first moment I arrived here, I knew that this was where I belonged.

The surrounding craggy mountains stood as sentinels while the early morning sun illuminated the snow lying in drifts across the pastures. Frost-covered firs sparkled like diamonds in its crisp light and the deep, clear Colorado sky embraced all in a richness that put King Midas to shame.

Though it had been a hard scrabble winter at Bear Valley Ranch, this sight still brought a thrill to my heart and a lump to my throat. This country was now a part of me as much as my hand was a part of my arm. It was my home. This magnificent valley was mine.

The pride of ownership didn't make living here any easier, though. This winter's record cold froze the sap inside the trees and caused them to fire off their limbs like gunshots during the frigid nights. The snow had fallen so deeply tunnels had to be dug through the enormous drifts in order to get from one ranch building to another. Worse yet, the cattle were suffering with the cold and the scarcity of feed. Plus, the river had frozen over so it was an eternal struggle to melt snow and ice to slake the cattle's thirst. I didn't know who was wearier, my hands or those pathetic beasts they were trying to keep alive. And I was determined that they would keep them alive. Cattle was the life blood of a ranch and I would do all I could to see that they prospered.

As a result, I was up at all hours riding faithful Carmen around the herd, trying to get stragglers to safety and ward off the occasional wolf hoping for an easy meal. I knew that with every steer the winter or wolf took, we would have to pull our belts a little tighter come the roundup; and on a personal level, I'd have to postpone my own dreams as well.

Those hopes, those dreams, centered upon the growing light in my darkness, one Miss Isabella Swan of Old Virginia. We had started a correspondence the past autumn and with each letter, I saw a clearer picture of the woman she was: intelligent, curious, witty and diligent, yet modest and gentle in spirit. I hoped she took as much pleasure from my words as I did hers.

She made it easy for me to pour my thoughts, dreams and ambitions onto paper, more than I ever thought I could. When I sent them off, I was half fearful she'd balk at my earnestness, half hopeful she'd understand it. I would be on tenterhooks until her next letter would arrive only to find her equally as earnest, hopeful and amusing in turns.

Oh, she had a wit, that one. Her words struck me to the heart and I found myself fairly memorizing each line to recite back to myself during my busy but tedious days. I knew I was enamored with her and I so desperately wanted to meet her. But I realized if I could cajole her from Virginia, marriage would be the only reason I could honorably give. No decent lady would come so far on a whim and for no less than a life-long commitment. I had to make sure I was prepared for that step before I made it but even before that, the ranch would have to be able to afford it. My pride and honor would accept no less than offering Miss Bella a comfortable home and secure future.

A niggling worry I had was that perhaps she'd no wish to marry me. Nothing had been said one way or the other but I read each letter carefully and while at times I could imagine her growing regard, at other times I convinced myself she saw me only as an interesting but foreign acquaintance, a curiosity. I told her of my life on the ranch, wanting her to understand what could be facing her should my hopes materialize but, when I reread my words, it sounded a harsh life. She was from the easy east. A rancher's wife was expected to work as hard if not harder than her rancher. What right had I to pull her from that soft existence into this trying one? And so, I was at an impasse. My heart was telling me one thing, my mind another.

Suddenly dissatisfied with my frustrating thoughts, I clucked to Carmen and she started down the hill towards the cattle where my men were watering a part of the herd.

Emmett met me as I neared. "Boss, we've pretty much got this lot taken care of. Where do you want us to work next?"

"I'm thinking across the river. There's about forty head there that need attention."

He nodded and said, "I'm believe this is the last time we will need to water for the year."

I raised a brow and asked, "You've turned weather prognosticator on me? How do you know?"

"I saw Tyler's union suit hanging on the line as I came down from the bunk house today. That's as sure a sign as I know."

I had to laugh then. Those under-britches must be frozen solid. "So Tyler's annual washing of his drawers is a sure sign of spring?"

"That it is—else it's a sign of the apocalypse. Since I've always been an optimistic feller, I choose to think that spring's a-coming."

"I hope your optimism and Tyler's long-johns are right in that. We could stand for spring coming soon."

Grinning, I turned Carmen's nose to check on the health of the steers as they noisily ate the hay that had been thrown down for them near the river bank. They were eating with gusto, a sign of their hunger. Watching them keenly, I noticed they'd sloughed some weight, as was to be expected, but not too much. I had had to buy several wagon loads of fodder at a usurious rate to keep my cattle fed this year. I swear to the Good Lord that next summer I was planting out one of the pastures so I could feed them myself in following years. Raising crops wasn't what ranchers usually did but there would be tremendous satisfaction to inform Mr. Cope I wouldn't need his agency with distant farmers in buying extra hay in the future. He was a greedy beggar if ever I met one but he had the only means of locating hay suppliers in our region.

I leaned over and patted Carmen on the neck, scratching behind her ears as she liked. They flickered in appreciation and she gusted out a satisfied huff. Sometimes I thought my horse could read my mind, so attuned was she to me. I'd never seen a better cattle horse and others agreed. I'd had many an offer for her but I refused each one. Mr. Dowling, who owned the ranch further down river from me, had been particularly eager to buy her, upping the ante every time he saw me but I believe he was mostly joshing. He knew what I knew; a cowboy was only as good as his horse and I'd be a fool to give her up.

But thinking of what Emmett had predicted earlier, I started looking around for signs of spring but everywhere I looked it was still winter. The cattle's breath left clouds of vapor in the cold air and their shit did, as well. All the cottonwood trees were bare of any sign of budding leaves and the river looked as frozen as a harlot's heart. Besides, it was still dang cold. I blew on my hands as I watched a steer saunter over to the water tank to drink, thinking I could use a cup of hot coffee myself.

I turned in my saddle and called out, "Hallo there, Emmett. Is there any coffee on hand?"

"Sorry, boss. Lauren made a pot or two this morning but it's all gone now. I could go up to the house and get more."

"Naw, I'll do it. You finish up here and then get the boys to see to those cattle across the river."

"Yassir." Emmett called to the men to load up the wagon. I directed Carmen up the far hill towards the house. Since it had been a full moon the previous night, I'd been up long before sunrise making the rounds. My stomach roared at the thought of coffee and maybe something to tide me over until the midday meal.

When I got to the cook house, I found Lauren Crowley scrubbing a pot in the sink. "Mornin', Lauren. Is there any coffee?"

It was unheard of not to have a pot of coffee, as strong and thick as molasses, sitting on the back of the stove, so I was sure there'd be some. I was surprised when she responded, "No, sir. No coffee."

Damn. "Could you make some?" I asked.

She stared at me with those big eyes of hers but didn't move towards the stove or the cupboard or the water pump. I raised my brows and stared back. This woman was thicker than a plank.

"Coffee?" I asked again, trying not to let my vexation show. She couldn't help her lack of sense, after all.

"No, sir. 'Tain't any left."

"I know that. Could you make some more?"

"'Tain't any," she answered again.

"You mean there're no more coffee beans on the ranch?"

"Yassir."

Double damn, running out of coffee beans was a huge problem for the ranch. How could the woman not have realized our situation? Then, a worrisome thought crossed my mind. "What other victuals are we low on, Lauren?" I had trusted Lauren to keep me abreast of our provender needs.

"We ain't out of anything but the coffee beans now."

I decided it would be best to be more precise in my questions. "Are we close to being out of other things?"

The woman stood stock still, still staring at me for what seemed like a full minute. Then, she said, "I do believe we're low on corn meal."

"Anything else?"

"And flour."

"Cornmeal and flour? Is that all?"

"No sir, we're low on lard and beans, too."

"Well, Lauren what were you planning to cook for us when all these things ran out?"

"Best go to town and get some more."

"Don't you think it would be wise to do so before we ran completely out?"

She nodded slowly. "I believe so, boss."

It was plain I was going to have to find another cook. Poor Lauren simply couldn't manage.

"Well, there's nothing for it. I must go to town now. Where's Tyler?"

"He's in the big house finishing up them shelves you got in the parlor."

"It's not a parlor, Lauren. It's a library. It's where you keep books."

"Never seen so many shelves afore."

"Have you ever seen a library, Lauren?"

"I've seen where Mr. Cope has his mail order books."

Nodding, I continued, "And where does he keep them?" Surely the man had a shelf or two.

"In that ol' pickle barrel, next to his till."

I sighed and muttered, "Bear Valley, verily an intellectual Olympus."

"Wass that, boss?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to town. You fix the midday meal with what's on hand. I'll bring back supplies for the future."

I went into the house and found Tyler busily sanding the oak boards we'd seasoned the year before. His young son, strangely named Boy, was sitting in the corner playing with scraps of wood. I wasn't surprised. Usually, Boy could be found wherever Tyler was.

Tyler was a man of few words but many skills. He could create masterpieces out of wood, stone, cloth—whatever he put his hands to. I knew I was fortunate to have him as our handyman. In recent years, we'd expanded the old ranch house from a three room cottage to one that could comfortably house a fairly large family. No one dared to ask me why I wanted such a big place but they'd be a lummox not to realize I'd want to have my own family one day.

I hoped that day was coming soon. If Tyler's long-johns were accurate, our few losses should be covered at auction but we were wearing it thin. This unexpected run into town for supplies was going to set me back more than I had anticipated.

Nodding at Tyler, who didn't break stride in his work, I walked to my desk, opened the drawer, and slid aside the false bottom to reveal my money box. I lifted it out, unlocked the lid and counted the money I had left. If I was frugal, I had enough to take care of the expenses of the ranch until it was time to take the cattle to market. I did not have enough to get married on, though. I began to wonder if Miss Bella would be content to wait until the coming fall to meet me. After the drive, I should have plenty on hand in order to treat her like the lady she was. That was a good six months off though, and I sighed. I was definitely not happy to wait that long myself.

I took out enough money for supplies, put the box back, then went to the barn to hitch up a team to a wagon and a short while later I was on the road to Bear Valley, the little town that bore the same name as my ranch. The whole trip there, I tried to think of a way to bring Bella out sooner than the autumn but I couldn't come up with one. I almost didn't notice the sun felt warmer than it had for months past. Maybe spring was close at hand.

After driving down the main road through the little town, I tied the horses up in front of Cope's Mercantile and went inside to find Mrs. Cope in her usual place behind the counter.

"Good day, Missus." I doffed my hat and held onto it while we spoke. I may be in the west now, but my mother had raised me to be a gentleman and she'd be proud to see her lessons still stuck.

"Why, how do, Mr. Cullen. What brings you down to Bear Valley this fine day?" She had a way to make her words seem to mean the opposite of what she said. I could never figure how she managed that.

"I have a list of supplies I need to take back to the ranch today, if you will. But before you fulfill the order, I want to check the prices."

"Of course, sir. Let me see your list and I'll tot it right up." She was smiling now and I was sure she thought it was a friendly gesture but, truly, she resembled nothing so much as a spider getting ready to pounce on a hapless fly caught in her web.

I handed over the list and watched her figure out her prices, carefully writing each down with a crabbed scrawl. When she was done, I took the list and quickly scanned it. It seemed the costs had doubled since I was last here. The woman was a buzzard and a viper all rolled into one. She and her husband made quite a pair. I didn't say anything, just looked at her hard holding the list in my hand and waited for her to respond.

We stood there for a moment, me getting more stern, her getting more red in the face until she stuttered, "I-it's been a harsh winter, Mr. Cullen. Prices have risen."

I cleared my throat. "You have a choice, Mrs. Cope. You can either give me fair market prices or I'll start traveling to Denver for my provender. The savings I'd make in prices would make up for the inconvenience, I know for a fact. Maybe to cut my carrying costs, I'd partner up with other ranchers in the valley and the whole of us would bypass your establishment from now on. I'm sure you can see the ramifications of that, can't you? It wouldn't take much effort for me to do that but I'd much rather you be more reasonable, so that we may all prosper."

The longer I spoke, the redder she got. She didn't know I needed that food today, and so I was fudging a little but taking a chance, I handed the list back. She hastily adjusted her prices to a level that, though still higher than I liked, was more evenhanded. I nodded and signed the chit.

"I shall go down the street for some dinner. Do you think you can have all of this loaded on my wagon out front, ma'am?" My hat was still clutched in my hand.

"Why of course, Mr. Cullen." Her tone was more terse than it had been before.

Not wanting to part on a sour note, I smiled and said goodbye but was surprised to see her eyes widen and her face redden once again. Surprisingly, she fluttered her eyes and tittered. The woman was indeed strange. I shook my head as I walked down the street to Miss Kitty's and hoped she had something good on the table. I was as hungry as a bear just awoken from his winter's nap, as I had had nothing to eat since early morning.

When I entered the saloon, I was happy to see my old friend, Miss Katherine Russell, behind the bar.

"Hello, Miss Kitty. It's good to see you again."

Smiling, the older woman said, "As it is always good to see you, Edward. What brings you around these parts?"

"Just a supply run and the need for a good dinner. Mrs. Cope is fulfilling the first and I was hoping you could help me with the second?"

"Why of course. We have beef stew today. You interested?"

"Yes'm." I smiled and sat down at a nearby table. Kitty and I went way back, back to when I first moved to Bear Valley. I was a homesick pup in those days and Miss Kitty was a comforting woman. Without her tender care, I'd have left Bear Valley long before I'd given it a chance. Once, I hit my stride, however, I found that it wasn't comforting I needed, it was hard work and the education it brought a man. Kitty and I parted as friends but I still enjoyed a conversation with her now and again.

As Kitty brought a generous serving over with half a loaf of bread and fresh butter, she said, "I was just thinking I should send Festus up to your ranch for a delivery. You have a package here waiting for you."

My heart started thumping. A package? Could that be from Miss Bella? She'd sent me only letters in the past.

I eagerly waited for the lady to return with a small parcel. I recognized the handwriting on the direction as that of my dear Virginia friend. Sliding a knife under the seal that was affixed to the letter, I laid it flat on the table, gently teasing the folds out of the paper as I read her fine, copperplate handwriting.

_March 12th, 1887_

_My dear sir:_

_We had a late season snow fall and I've spent a merry day or two shoveling the walkways that lay around our farmhouse. I was surprised at how little I felt the cold after I got going at it. I suppose it is like chopping wood, as Mr. Thoreau says: an activity that burns twice. But then, I suppose snow shoveling only burns once by his reckoning. All that I do know for sure is that my arms and back are both burning now!_

_I did so much enjoy your last latter. I found it fascinating to learn how to care for a herd of cattle during the frigid seasons. To think one must heat their water! Next I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you and your cowboys knit scarves to bundle them into when it gets so abnormally cold as this year has been. That would certainly be a sight to see; both the cattle wearing them as well as your cowboys knitting them. _

_That brings me to my own concern for you. I hope you are keeping warm, sir. If it is too cold for cattle, it must be doubly so for a gentleman and care must be taken to preserve your health from the worst of it. If it isn't too much of a presumption, I beg leave of you to accept the wool scarf I knitted for you and have sent with this missive. I was unsure of the color I should choose, so I simply used yarn that was left over from the knitting of my own scarf that I had made. My brother picked out the color saying it matched my eyes. (The yarn was his gift to me at Christmas.) I don't know how accurate he was about that but then again, brown is brown is brown and now you and I have matching neckwear. I made yours long so that you could wrap it about your head on the especially bitter days if you choose._

I took a moment to unwrap the package to find the scarf that she had made for me with her own hands. As though it was something holy, I lifted it out of its package, held it to my face and inhaled. The faint scent of lavender filled my senses and it was almost as though I was holding that wonderful gal in my arms. My heart thumped alarmingly fast and I was fearful of it pounding straight through my chest from sheer delight.

I heard an indelicate feminine snort which brought to mind that I was in the middle of a saloon not in the privacy of my study just in time to stop making a spectacle out of myself. I quickly looked around but none of the other patrons had seemed to notice my vaporizing. However, Miss Kitty was scrubbing at the bar like she was trying to wipe the stain off of it and there was a peculiar set to her lips that indicated she may have been watching my antics with amusement.

_Time to get a hold of yourself, Edward._

Wrapping a fist in the scarf, I held it in my lap and read on.

_I have some news for you at long last, Mr. Cullen. My brother has gotten married. My new sister's name is Jessica, or as she prefers to be called—as indeed we have always called her— Jessie. She is the belle of the town, the daughter of our local scion, and my brother is quite over the moon in his adoration of her. After a short trip to Richmond, they returned here last week and we are now adjusting to living together. _

_Frankly, I feel as though I am intruding but I suppose that is natural when one lives with the newly wedded. My sister does a lot of sewing and the loft my mother and I had for the purpose is too inconvenient for her use, so I have now moved my chamber there and she uses my old room for her handwork. The loft is quite roomy and so I have plenty of space to organize my trifles. I was fortunate to find another wool blanket tucked away in a chest up there, so my bed is now as toasty as though I slept in front of a blazing fire. _

_Since there is a new Mrs. Swan, another change was that we dispensed with the services of Mrs. Stevenson, the charwoman who came in to help me with my work when it was just me and my brother. Jessie and I can do the chores Mrs. Stevenson did as well as our own._

_I feel badly for Mrs. Stevenson, though. She supported herself with the money she made, but Jess says it would be unchristian of us if we squandered our blessings. So, I've spent the last few days reacquainting myself with the scullery and knitting Mrs. Stevenson's children some good socks. They may not be able to eat them, but they'll at least keep their feet warm as they go hungry._

_After rereading my letter, I find it sounds rather bleak. Please, sir, do not take it so, for I am in good spirits. Your letters are enough to sustain me._

_Yours very truly,_

_Miss Isabella Swan _

I read through the letter the first time with a smile on my face but as I read through it a second, my grin changed to a frown. Something wasn't right there.

Why was Bella shoveling snow? She shoveled until her back hurt as well as her arms? What could Michael Swan have been thinking? Then, her sister-in-law commandeered her bedchamber and now Bella's lodged in a room that is so drafty she was grateful to find another blanket to ward off the cold? Piecing together what Bella had unwarily implied, I could discern a deeper and darker meaning to her words. That heifer of a sister-in-law was making my dear girl a servant in her own home! I reread it a third time just to make sure.

The rush of anger and protectiveness that came over me felt as though someone had punched me in the gut. I wanted to jump on my horse and immediately ride to Bella's rescue.

_Bedamn with my money issues. _

_Bedamn with her sister-in-law. _

_Bedamn with her worthless brother._

I was sending for her today.

After paying for my dinner, I went out and double checked the supplies that had been loaded onto my wagon. I know I was a little distracted when I paid Mrs. Cope for them. I didn't even notice the simpering look the woman was giving me until after I'd tipped my hat and left. Again, she was a strange woman.

Wrapping Bella's wool scarf around my neck—I wondered if her arms there would feel as good—I drove the wagon home praying for a solution to my monetary woes. As I rounded a bend in the road, I happened to look over to the side and was pleased to see, there under the sheltering arms of an old fir, some purple flowers poking their heads up above the fallen needles. I believe my mother used to call those flowers crocuses. At that moment, the sun appeared from behind a cloud to shine brightly upon this tender beauty of nature. Spring had indeed arrived.

Heartened, I clucked to the horses as a verse of scripture rattled through my mind: _"For, lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone; The flowers appear on the earth; the time of the singing of birds is come, and the voice of the turtle dove is heard in our land; … Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away."_

"Yes," I said out loud, "_Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away._"

A gladness came over me that I could hardly describe for I knew in my heart what I must do.

As I was passing the Dowling ranch, I pulled through the gates and headed toward the house. I hoped Mr. Dowling was at home.

* * *

That evening, I sat at my desk and turned up the oil lamp, so it shown brightly. I took out my stationery and pens then sat there a moment as I rested my hands on the polished wood surface and pondered a bit.

Taking a deep breath, I rolled up my sleeves and began to write.

_April 2, 1887_

_Dear Miss Bella,_

_What with the passing of the vernal equinox, I have been eagerly looking for the harbingers of spring…_

**AN**

**The quote from the Bible is from the Song of Solomon-which plays another part in this tale in Chapter seven of **_**The Mail Oder Bride. **_**For those of you who have read that story already, you'll recognize Edward's words as the beginning of the letter he wrote inviting Bella to come to Colorado to be his bride. **

**This prequel was my donation to the fandom for no hungry kids fundraiser. I was delighted to contribute and I hope you feel I did Colorado Edward justice.**

**Thanks to my friends for prereading this for me and thanks to my muse for returning to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Correspondence

Prologue

October 16, 1886

Dear Mr. Cullen,

I read your notice in the Matrimonial News and was moved to respond. You seem to be a thoughtful, poetic man. I am thinking that perhaps we can explore the possibility of a friendship.

I am a spinster. I take care of my brother's home but as he is expecting to be wed in the spring, I am sure his wife would prefer to have her own home to manage without the presence of another feminine hand. Since my brother's affairs will be disposed of satisfactorily, my future is one of opportunity and I am enthused about the prospect.

First, I am sure you will be interested to learn about me. I am, as I said, a spinster of five and twenty years. I am a church going woman of sober character, of middling height and weight, with dark hair and eyes. I have been told that I have a neat figure but as that is a matter of opinion, and I truly have no opinion on it. I believe that if we should ever meet, you would have to form your own thoughts upon the subject.

At this time, my brother's farm produces milk cows and he has one fallow field but the rest are planted in corn and tobacco. I have a small garden wherein I produce various vegetables, fruits and, of course, flowers. I keep chickens— although I have had an ongoing war with the rooster—that seems to be successful. I have a steady hand at sewing and mending and I can cook plain fare.

When I have a spare moment, I enjoy visiting the local lending library. I take pleasure in learning new things and reading about faraway places. What is it like in your home town?

My home town, Occoquan, is old, going back to colonial times. Some of the buildings in the town center predate our nation's independence and there is even a rumor that George Washington slept in our tavern. It is not a very nice tavern, so I cannot attest to his comfort but they do say he was there once. It is our one claim to fame, I suppose.

Occoquan sits on a small tributary of the Potomac River and was once a thriving port but the river has silted up and large ships can no longer navigate it. It is pleasant, though, to go out on a small craft and paddle about of a summer afternoon.

The fall finds me busy preserving the fruits of my gardening labors and there are frequent gatherings of women working on quilts and the greater sewing projects. Usually, we do these projects for folks setting up their homes; planning to wed, in other words. The current quilt on the racks is one for Brother Michael and my soon to be sister-in-law, Jessie.

Upon rereading my letter, I realize that, truly, my life would seem pretty uninteresting to a stranger. To be honest, it seems pretty uninteresting to me as well. Books and poetry seem to be the only things that encourage any of my flights of fancy.

And, with that, I will leave you with a few lines from Lord Byron:

"_But words are things, and a small drop of ink,_

_Falling like dew, upon a thought, produces_

_That which makes thousands, perhaps millions, think;_

_'Tis strange, the shortest letter which man uses_

_Instead of speech, may form a lasting link."_

Yours Truly,

Miss Isabella Swan

* * *

November 30th, 1886

Dear Miss Swan,

I was truly unprepared to receive such an erudite response to my query. You seem to be a woman of wit and curiosity, two qualities I enjoy in others. Yes, I am hopeful that our correspondence would strike up the bonds of friendship, if you are willing.

I am unsure what to tell you about myself. I am a bachelor of thirty years, having never found someone of whom I had enough interest to marry or one who had enough interest to marry me. I grew up in Chicago, Illinois but struck out to the mountains of Colorado when Mr. Greely implored the youth of our generation to "Go west." I worked for a while for a rancher and learned the craft literally "in the saddle."

I came into some unexpected funds and after I felt secure in my knowledge of the ranching business, I staked my own claim in the pleasant valley of Bear River.

Don't let the name give you any fears. There are no more bears in Bear Valley than there are anywhere in Colorado—which means you can't go anywhere in Colorado without being concerned about bears. But we've been fairly safe over the past few years—nothing tragic to write about, at least.

My homestead consists of over seven hundred acres that I use to raise cattle and cut timber. After several years of hard work, I can now realize some small but steady profit from my ventures.

The past year has found me improving and adding on to the ranch house on the property. I believe it is a nice dwelling for a small family, with more than seven rooms in total. We dug a well last year and there's fresh water available at will in the pump house all year long. I know that seems pretty mundane for you easterners but in the west, it is a luxury.

The soil here is rich and fertile and I am sure vegetable —and flower—gardens would do well.

I, myself, am considered tall, over six feet in height, but my build is lean rather than stocky. I have brown hair that sometimes surprises me by appearing red. It's a strange occurrence that puzzles me. My eyes are green but can be influenced by the colors that I wear, or so I've been told. My complexion is fair and I am clean-shaven by preference. Whether I am handsome or not, I couldn't say, and I'll quote you, if you will allow me:_ "I believe that if we should ever meet, you would have to form your own thoughts upon the subject."_

I enjoy quiet contemplation rather than the busy-ness of cities, which can explain why I left the bustle of Chicago for more pastoral scenes. I enjoy reading, as well, having enjoyed the works of Cooper, the aforementioned Greely, and a plethora of other active writers as I sit here in my study. Additionally, I enjoy music and was wont to play the piano back in Chicago. One of my dreams is to ship a piano out so that I can once again take up that pastime but that will not be for a while, I believe.

The nearest town that bears the same name as my ranch is several miles away but it boasts of a few stores that are general nature and some entertainment; however, I doubt that George Washington or anyone remotely of that standing has ever been within twenty miles of the place, so your Occoquan has a lot more to boast about than little Bear Valley.

I will ride into town tomorrow to post this letter and I hope that it will find you in good health and spirits when it eventually reaches you.

I was trying to find a good verse to share with you, Miss Isabella, but the only one that seemed to talk to me today was this:

_'Tis all a chequer board of nights and days,_

_Where destiny with men for pieces plays;_

_Hither and thither, and mates, and slays._

_Edward Fitzgerald, _

_The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyám_, 1859

It's a little morbid but hopeful just the same.

Respectfully Yours,

Edward Cullen

* * *

_Sixth months of correspondence later:_

April 2, 1887

Dear Miss Bella,

What with the passing of the vernal equinox, I have been eagerly looking for the harbingers of spring. And surely, everywhere I look, I see the hope of pleasant weather. The snow is relegated to the deep shades of the trees and is receding up the mountains. Spring flowers are beginning to poke through the insulating pine needles that litter the ground. The sky seems bluer and the birds sing louder than they did just yesterday but maybe that is more of a reflection of my own hopes than a sure indication that softer times are upon us.

This past winter has been bleak; the snow has been deeper and lasted longer than any can remember. It was cold in the saddle, trying to insure the cattle had shelter and food and my long days became long nights more frequently than I would have desired.

The only bright spots in the dark, cold months were the letters you so faithfully wrote. I reread them so often I can pretty near quote them verbatim. I treasure each word because, like Scheherazade, they revealed to me the woman you are by dropping one veil after another until I feel I know you almost as well as I know myself. Dare I hope my letters have also revealed the manner of man that I am to you?

How can that be possible, though? Surely, words on a page are not enough? I have an aching desire to know you more. With the change in the air and the new season upon us, do you think now is the time we cast our lots to the wind and to chance?

Miss Bella, I ask you to come to me. My intentions are noble and honest. I need a helpmate, a wife and I am of the opinion that we would suit.

However, I have no wish to impose my fervent desires upon you. I may not be the man you imagine. Words can be jades at times and perhaps they accidentally mis-portrayed me over the months. So, I am offering a proposal.

Miss Bella, do you think there is a chance that you might be able to commit yourself to a life with me? I am hopeful for marriage for us and I have written it here so that your kith and ken will know my intentions are pure.

All that being said, in case circumstances don't pan out as I am currently hoping, I will purchase a round-trip ticket for you from the District of Columbia to Denver, Colorado. In this manner you have the means to leave and return home if you feel the need.

But I am hoping you will stay.

What say you?

Respectfully yours,

Edward Cullen

* * *

April 15, 1887

Dear Mr. Cullen,

In a word: Yes.

Please send details soon.

Yours Truly,

Isabella Swan

* * *

April 29, 1887

My Dear Miss Swan,

You have no idea how joyful your letter made me.

I've enclosed your round trip ticket. I hope a month gives you enough time to prepare for the trip.

I will be counting the days.

With the highest of hopes,

Edward Cullen

* * *

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Bella spent the next month in a whirlwind, deciding what to bring with her and what to leave behind when she left for Colorado. Her sister-in-law was glad to help in those decisions; mostly, she suggested that Bella leave everything that her envious eye coveted.

Jessie did not surprise Bella a bit. Bella knew from the day Michael told her that he was getting married to Jess Stanley that she needed a way out.

For the life of her, Bella could not comprehend why her brother would tie his future to such a mean spirited, grasping woman. Maybe Michael was looking for a way out, too. She hoped he would be happy but she tended to doubt it. There was no question that Jess would treat her dependent sister-in-law worse than a servant and Bella knew with a solid dread in the pit of her stomach that the time for her to move was now. But, there weren't many ways out of Occoquan, at least not for a woman.

Her only choices were through marriage or death and Bella wasn't quite ready to die yet. She didn't believe she'd quite lived!

The only problem with marriage was there were not many eligible bachelors in the area and the ones that were available gave her the morbid chills. So, when she stumbled upon a copy in the lending library of a backdated issue of the _Matrimonial News_, she was half skeptical, half hopeful that her prayers had been answered.

There were a few dozen notices in the newspaper, all from men out west who were desperate for wives. They didn't usually say it flat out like that. They couched it in flowery language and braggadocio, but you could read the anxious loneliness between the lines. It seemed as if these men could give her the morbid chills as easily as the local swains.

Sighing, she folded the paper in two and sat it down on the table just as a line in one of the ads caught her eye. "The mountains have become familiar friends over the years; purple pillars of majesty, icy castles in the winter, and green havens in the summer. I would like to share them with someone who would appreciate them as I do."

Intrigued, she retrieved the paper and read the full notice.

_"I am E. A. Cullen, a rancher in Colorado. The high country is a mystical place where I have found balm for my weary soul. The mountains have become familiar friends over the years; purple pillars of majesty, icy castles in the winter, and green havens in the summer. I would like to share them with someone who could appreciate them as I do."_

Bella thought about that notice for a week before she responded. It was Jess coming over to the house and reorganizing the kitchen while Bella was visiting a friend that prompted her response to E. A. Cullen. She was not very hopeful of a reply because the issue of the newspaper was several months old and surely someone who wrote so intriguingly of his home would have been snapped up by now. And certainly, after she reread her letter, she realized there wasn't much in hers to attract anyone, never-the-less the poetic E. A. Cullen.

She was very surprised to get a response in a few weeks. Truly, she couldn't understand what prompted him to write after her lack luster letter but he said he appreciated her wit and curiosity. Her brother was leery of this correspondence and teased her about it but with Jess' encouragement, he put no real barriers up to her pursuit of a friendship with Mr. Cullen. Seemingly, even Michael realized his life would be easier if Bella were gone.

Each letter she received from Edward piqued her interest more. He talked about his daily routine, what he did to prepare the cattle for market and how he selected stands of trees for harvesting. He was fortunate not to have a long drive for the cattle, only to Denver where the rail head was but it seemed exciting enough.

He spoke about his upbringing in Chicago and his family, whom he had not seen in years. He wrote about books he was reading or had read and places he had traveled. He asked her questions about her life and family and she had to scramble to find interesting things to tell him.

She told him that in fine weather, she used to go to the woods to read. He wanted to know if she had a particular place where she would sit there and she found herself writing about a tree that had a perfect crook in the branches that she would scramble into. She wrote about it before she realized how unladylike it was to admit that she scuttled up and down trees. She almost rewrote the letter leaving that part out but she decided to be honest. After all, she was a tree scuttler if given the chance, and if he wanted a future with her, he needed to know about her intrepid nature. Later letters revealed that he was pleased.

When the letter came in spring inviting her to come share his life, she leaped at the chance. She was almost sure she was in love with him, or could be. Besides, Jess and Michael had gotten married the month before and her life was a misery.

The first thing Jess did was to move Bella's sleeping quarters to the loft so that her more comfortable and less drafty bedroom could be used for a sewing room. Bella was no longer required to shop for the family but she was required to scour the floors and haul the logs for the wood stove.

Unceremoniously, the charwoman was let go and Bella was installed in her place.

So, the west and Edward seemed a promising jewel in her future. However, when she would wake in the middle of the night from a restless sleep, she wondered if she running towards something or away from something? She was not sure.

It was going to take a week to travel to Denver where Edward would meet her. Riding by rail was not as comfortable as one might imagine. Passengers were shaken, jostled and bumped constantly by the train ba-bumping along the tracks. Sleeping was difficult and noisy.

Still, Bella was excited. For her it was an amazing adventure. The first leg of her journey was from Washington, D.C. to Chicago, Illinois. She saw scenes she had never seen before as the train climbed the relatively gentle Appalachian Mountains on its way northwest.

In Chicago, Edward arranged that she spend overnight in the Tremont House, a very grand hotel. Bella felt pampered and indulged while a guest there. Her room even had its own bath with running water. She made sure to use it, thinking that it may be a long while before she saw the like of it again. She also took advantage of this unexpected luxury to wash her hair, spending the evening combing it out and brushing it until it dried. She felt great gratitude towards Edward, who was insuring each step of her journey was as comfortable as possible. This must be what it felt like to be cared for. She hoped when they met, he would think she was worth it.

Early the next morning, she was at the depot boarding the final leg of her journey. The next stop for her, though a thousand miles away, would be Denver.

Bella was fortunate that she was sharing seats with a young mother, Angela Cheney, traveling with her two children who were joining her Army husband stationed at a western outpost. Together, they kept each other company as well as relatively safe. Bella had been a little nervous about traveling alone but Angela was a sweet and friendly companion who truly appreciated the assistance Bella was able to give her with her young ones.

Edward had arranged that Bella would have a room in a women's hotel when she arrived in Denver. These were unique boarding houses that strictly rented to women of virtue. There were house matrons who made sure all was well and that men were kept at the doors, so that the ladies' inviolate bastions of purity could not be assailed. At least that was the premise. The plan was that Edward and Bella would spend a week in Denver and then decide whether to move on with their relationship or not.

In a few days, Bella arrived in Denver, her destiny. She was hopeful, nervous, fearful, and excited all at once. She was unsure if Edward was going to meet her at the train station or the hotel. She hoped that she could get her belongings to the hotel by a porter from the train depot and then take some time to "gussy" herself up before she actually met Edward. She was sure she looked a fright.

When the conductor reported their arrival in Denver was a half hour away, Bella's nerves were about ready to send her screaming down the aisle. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. She asked Angela to help her ready herself, just in case Edward met her at the station.

"Oh, Bella. You're beautiful. All you need is a little primping!" Angela exclaimed.

Bella stopped her companion before the woman could pull out her handkerchief and use her spit to scrub the travel grime from Bella face. Fortunately, at that moment the conductor came by and Bella asked him for some water and he soon was able to bring her a small bowl filled with it.

She wiped her face and her hands as well as she could with a dampened cloth and a shred of her mother's lavender soap she had squirreled away in her bags. Angela held a little mirror as she re-pinned her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. She arranged her bonnet jauntily on her head, tied its bow up under her chin and smoothed her traveling dress as best she could.

Pulling her gloves on, she asked her traveling companion, "How do I look?"

"He will love you from first sight," Angela responded.

Bella sincerely doubted it.

Suddenly, the train squealed into a slow stop. Bella's heart was pounding as she gathered her small case and purse. She kissed her new found friend goodbye and hugged the children. She hoped she'd see them again one day but that was improbable. If life was anything, it was uncertain. They traded addresses and promised to write.

"Denver and environs," the conductor shouted as he passed down the aisle.

Giving Angela an anxious look, Bella rose to follow her fellow passengers out of the car and down the stairs onto the platform. She took a few steps to the side to clear the way for hurrying passengers behind her when she saw a rather intense looking man staring at her. He was tall and lean and wearing a Stetson. Wasn't that what a rancher would wear? He had brown hair and was clean shaven.

She could feel the blush blooming upon her cheek and she looked down. How would she know if that man was Edward Cullen? She could not approach him and ask. That would be too forward if he was not. Anyway, this man was certainly very handsome, handsome enough to know he was, so it was unlikely he was Edward. According to his letter, he didn't know if he was comely or not. She took a few steps further along the platform away from the staring man and looked for a porter so she could retrieve her trunk.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am, but are you Miss Isabella Swan?"

She thought her heart was pounding while on the train, now it fair flew out of her chest. She slowly turned around to find the man in the Stetson, the brim of which was now politely being held in his hands, looking intently down at her.

"Yes, I am," she said in a shaky voice. "Mr. Cullen?"

His smile spread across his face, twinkling in his eyes and he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

She held out her hand and responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Cullen."

He took her small hand into his own but didn't shake it. He simply held it gently in his grasp, as he would the most delicate treasure.

They stood there for a moment smiling at each other until Edward remembered his manners.

"Let us get your luggage and I will take you to your hotel," Edward said.

He located a porter who found Bella's trunk and loaded it onto a hand truck. Edward offered Bella his arm and he led her out to the street where a carriage was waiting. Edward carefully helped Bella up into the seat and saw to the disposition of her luggage, tipped the porter, then gave directions to the carriage man.

He gracefully pulled himself up onto the seat next to Bella and said, "Welcome to Colorado, Miss Bella."

"I am very glad to be here."

He eagerly turned to her, "So, what do you think?"

Bella was startled by the question. Did he want to know what she thought of his state or himself? She picked the middle ground, "I am very pleased so far."

"I am glad to hear it."

Nothing more was said as the carriage ambled down the road while Bella took in the sights and sounds of Denver until Edward remarked, "I must say, you are a mistress of understatement."

"Me? How so?"

"You claimed in your first letter to me that you had no opinion of your figure, you were of middling height and simply described your eyes and hair as dark. You led me to believe you were plain."

Bella laughed nervously and said, "But I truly am middling and dark."

"But you are also beautiful, Miss Bella, like an oil painting."

Bella ducked her head, thrilled that he thought she was pretty— no, he actually said she was beautiful!

"Thank you," she whispered. "But…" she added more loudly.

"But…?"

"But you also were misleading, Mr. Cullen."

"I was?"

"I almost decided that you could not be E. A. Cullen when I first spied you because I felt you would surely know you are handsome. In your letter, you claimed ignorance of the fact."

His grin was delighted, "You think I am handsome?"

"It is bold of me to admit it, but I do," she responded.

"Well, then, it is good that we are both pleased."

They rode on in silence.

Bella was beginning to feel overwhelmed as she struggled for something to say but before she could, Edward noted, "Ah, I see we are nearing your hotel. I am sure you are very tired from your journey. Shall we agree to meet tomorrow morning?"

Bella _was_ tired. Her body still felt as though it was rocking along the railroad tracks and she knew that she must smell to high heaven. It had been four days since she had had anything resembling a bath. Edward certainly would not consider her beautiful for long if she smelled worse than a pine 'possum.

The carriage deposited them in front of the hotel and Edward easily carried her trunk. The matron registered Bella's particulars and had a bellhop remove Bella's luggage to her room.

Bella turned to Edward and said, "I am so happy to be here, Mr. Cullen. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you better."

"As I am you, Miss Bella. I will have some supper sent up to you tonight. Sweet dreams." He lifted her hand and bent over to gently kiss her knuckles.

"Oh." She was stunned by the feel of his lips on her hand and was not sure if his gesture was appropriate or not, but nevertheless was thrilled by the shiver that shot up her arm.

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen," she said in a low voice and turned to follow the matron to her room.

Edward stood in the lobby until she was out of sight, heaved a sigh, and left, a bemused smile on his lips.

"That gentlemen, your beau, Missy?" the matron asked Bella.

"He … well, yes, I suppose you could say he is," she answered shyly.

"Hmmm. How did you meet?"

Bella couldn't think that it was any of the woman's business but she answered, "We've been corresponding."

"Mail Order Bride, are you?" the matron commented.

"Not exactly. We are going to see if we match, first. If we do not, I have a round-trip ticket and can go back home."

"That's good. Or you could stay in Denver. There are plenty of men here. You may find someone else if that one doesn't suit. A pretty girl like you will be very popular."

Bella simply nodded her head. She was not interested in anyone else but Edward.

They got to her room and the Matron unlocked the door. The room was comfortably furnished with a large bed, wash stand, desk and chair, and a chest of drawers.

"There's a basin and wash stand over there and I shall have Jenny bring hot water for you. A close stool is down the hall but it is shared by all the girls on this hall, please remember."

Bella nodded as she ticked those things off, just as the bell hop brought in her trunk. She was suddenly exhausted.

After a visit to the smelly close stool, she unpacked her small case, took off her bonnet and the jacket of her traveling dress. It was made of very durable dark blue wool and very severely tailored. It turned out to be a perfect traveling suit. There was hardly a wrinkle or crease in it.

A knock at her door signified the promised hot water had arrived. The maid walked over to the wash basin stand and set the steaming pitcher down. "I'll be back in a moment, ma'am, with cold water."

"Thank you." Bella continued to unpack some soap from her trunk, a night gown and some toiletries. She was determined to scour herself before getting into bed.

Jenny returned with the cold water and said, "Your supper will be up in half an hour, ma'am."

She was thankful that after their short meeting, Edward had given her the night to rest. She wanted to be at her best when she was with him but at this moment, she was too tired to care. She spread out a towel on the floor in front of the wash basin, and then quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes.

She poured some of the hot water into the basin with some of the soap, then added the cold water until the temperature was just right, and then lathered her flannel and started to scrub.

It felt wonderful to get clean after her journey.

She slipped her nightgown over her head, and then took down her hair, brushing its long tresses one hundred times.

When her supper arrived, she ravenously set to her meal of delicious baked chicken, green salad, bread, and miracle of miracles, hot tea. She wondered about the chicken. She had heard that chicken was a luxury in the west; folk ate more beef than anything.

Maybe she was wrong about that or maybe it was just another example of Edward providing her with best he could. She was going to have to explain to him that she wasn't a delicate flower. She could eat beef as well as anyone. The chicken was delicious, though. Maybe she could raise chickens here?

After she ate, she got out her tooth brush and ran it over her teeth regretting not having any salt and soda to clean them well. She would have to get some before leaving town.

All these things to remember and to do when all she really wanted to do was to go to sleep and dream. The simple dress and jacket she would wear the next day was hanging over the chair. She hoped the wrinkles would relax before morning. Maybe there was a flat iron she could borrow.

Finally, after she said her prayers, she tucked into bed. She groaned at the comfort of the linens and softness of the mattress. She was sure to sleep like a log. The minute she shut her eyes to slip off to dreamland she was confronted by a twinkling pair of green eyes, the deep timbre of his voice, and the fluttery feelings she got when he kissed her hand.

She could not wait to see him again.

* * *

Edward had to return to Bella's hotel about two seconds after he left it. He had forgotten to order her dinner. He walked back into the lobby and waited patiently for the Matron to return. In a few minutes the woman returned to her desk.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I would like to order a good dinner for Miss Swan, please."

"Of course, sir. We have a good beef stew and biscuits. And then there is the beefsteak and potato."

Edward was dissatisfied, "Do you have anything for a more refined diet? Chicken or the like?"

The matron's eyes widened, "I believe we have some baked chicken, yes."

"Then please send that to her with side dishes as well."

"Certainly, sir."

He could see the skepticism on the matron's face and he knew what she was thinking. He reached into his wallet and pulled out some bills and then left the hotel, wondering what he was going to do with himself in between now and the next morning when he could see Bella again.

He was in no mood to return to his own hotel room; he was full of joyous energy, so he set out to walk. Eventually, he found himself wandering along the South Platte as the sun set. He paused to take in the scene and think about what had passed that day.

He had woken up in the morning anxious about meeting Bella. They had gotten to know one another fairly well through their correspondence. He had become entranced by Bella's humor and observations. She was interesting and appealing to him and the more he learned of her, the more he wished to learn. He was satisfied that if she decided to marry him, they would get along well together.

He never asked for a photograph of her. He wanted her to know that he was more interested in who she was than what she looked like, so it became a point of pride to go picture-less. He noted that she never asked for a photograph of him either. Maybe she had the same quirk; but now that they were meeting, he was hopeful that he could pick her out on the platform.

Bella's train wasn't due in until late in the afternoon and he had decided to meet her at the station and take her to her hotel without pressing her for more time together that day. She was sure to be exhausted with her journey. And there was something to be said for easing their way into things.

He took care of some ranch business during the day and then went to a bath house to clean up before meeting Bella. He dressed carefully in his one good suit, a dark grey broad cloth, and had the barber dress his hair—it could never be tidy if left to its own devises—after his close shave.

He almost didn't recognize the dandy in the mirror when he was done. He felt a little guilty, as if Bella's first glimpse of him wouldn't be an honest one. He normally wore the new patented riveted denim jeans, a cotton shirt with a doe skin coat. However, he felt the occasion earned the suit. It'd been a long while since he had it on.

He wandered over to the station a full half an hour before the train was expected in. He hoped it was on time. He was edgy with anticipation. He leaned against the brick wall of the depot and waited.

Soon, he could hear the train along the tracks, its soft chugging growing louder and louder. He went out to the front of the depot and flagged down a carriage man and instructed him to wait. The train was coming to a stop just as he returned to the platform. He began to peer at the people slowly disembarking from the cars and had to laugh at himself. His heart was hammering away like a schoolboy's on fair night.

Suddenly, he saw a vision climbing down the train car stairs. In particulars she fit the description that Bella had originally given him but with the additional fact that she was beautiful.

He noticed he was not the only man there who was staring. The platform business ground to a stop as the young woman stepped a few feet along the platform. He could not take his eyes off of her. She looked up and her wide brown eyes met his and he was sure that his heart stopped. Sounds stilled. A sunbeam engulfed her figure in angelic luminosity.

Evidently she realized she was staring and she quickly looked down, a delectable blush reddened her cheeks. She started walking away and that spurred him to move. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat and asked if she was Isabella Swan.

She was.

It was when he took her hand he realized it.

She was the woman he would marry.

Now, to convince her of that.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Courtship

The next morning, Bella jumped out of bed so happy and excited that she waltzed around her room a few turns. Edward! Edward! Edward! She was going to see him again today and she couldn't wait. She hoped he liked her. She thought he did.

Oh, she needed to look her best. She ran over to the dress that she had laid out the night before but wasn't at all surprised to see it was still creased. Sighing heavily, she quickly put a shawl around her shoulders and went down to the close stool. She knew she had a thunder mug under the bed but she felt bad leaving that for the maid to clean, so the close stool it was. There was, however, a line waiting outside the room for the use of the facilities.

She got in line and smiled at her neighbor, "Hello."

The young woman smiled back, "Good morning. The line is not usually this long. Are you new?"

"I am. I just got here last night."

"Where are you from?"

"Virginia."

"That is a long, long way. What brings you out here, then?"

Bella felt a little shy about telling her true reason for being in Colorado and she was not sure she wanted to share that just yet. "I am on an adventure. Colorado seemed like a wonderful place to visit."

Her neighbor chuckled and said, "Colorado is a great place for adventure that is true. Just watch out for the desperados."

"Desperados? What are they?" Bella asked.

"They are the wild and lunatic men who are so desperate for female companionship, they will do anything to get it. You are not in Denver by yourself are you?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, honey, don't go anywhere alone. Once a desperado gets you, you won't be found until it is way too late."

Bella had been so used to being ignored in her life she couldn't imagine being coveted just for being a woman. She was glad of the warning, though. When folk spoke of the "Wild and Wooly West" they meant just that.

Finally, it was her turn for the close stool and she held her breath the whole way through. It really stank.

When she emerged, she noticed there was an ironing board and a set of flat irons in a nook of the hallway. There was a little stove that was already hot and with hot irons ready to be used on top. Eureka! She would be creaseless for Edward. There was already a girl there ironing a blouse.

Bella approached her, "Can anyone use the flat iron?"

"Certainly. Just make sure you dampen down the stove when you are finished, so that it will be hot for the next person."

Bella ran down to her room, fetched her dress and then spent a good part of an hour ironing the creases out of it. She had to be careful to wrap a thick cloth around the handle of the heavy irons so that she would not burn herself. She was able to get the worst of the wrinkles out and then slipped back down to her room to get dressed.

Today's outfit was a wine colored walking dress with a bustle. It was the best one she owned. The hat and gloves she wore yesterday matched today's outfit as well. She had to be thrifty in her dressing as her clothing budget before Jess blighted her life didn't go very far. After her sister-in-law was ensconced in Michael's home, Bella had no clothing budget at all.

Just as she was tying the bow of her bonnet, there was a knock at her door and the maid, Jenny, informed her that she had a caller in the lobby. Bella's heart leaped as she picked up her purse and practically flew down to meet Edward.

She had to scold herself to keep from throwing herself into his arms but she managed to maintain her dignity. She could not help that her eyes were sparkling with happiness when she saw him.

He greeted her gladly and offered his arm. "Miss Bella, would you join me for breakfast?"

Taking it, she said, "I'd be delighted, Mr. Cullen."

He led her out of the building, placing his hat on his head once they were outside and turned up the street towards a restaurant that served early morning risers. There was something magnetic in their touch as they walked together down the street.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Edward asked.

"I did indeed, sir. I had no idea how exhausted I was. It seems that you knew I would be tired better than I did."

"You forget, Miss Bella, I have taken that train myself. I remember how I felt once it was over. I could have slept for a day afterwards."

She laughed and said, "I have to admit, I was half the night rocking as if I were still on the thing."

He grinned down at her. "Yes, the drawbacks of modern transportation."

They got to the restaurant and he opened the door for her to enter. She was not playing a bit of attention to the other guests but Edward did. With very few exceptions, all the men stopped mid-bite, mid-sentence, mid-scratch and stared at Bella. Edward was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to come here but if not here, where? Bella was bound to draw attention no matter where she was.

The maitre-d led them to a cozy table half-hidden by a column. Edward held the chair that would largely shield Bella from the stares of their fellow dining room customers and then sat down in the closest seat to her.

"Are you hungry, Miss Bella?"

"Actually, I had a lovely supper last night, thanks to you, but I would dearly love a cup of coffee and perhaps a little toast?"

"That's hardly enough to keep a wren alive, Miss Bella. And besides, there's only one breakfast here, Steak and Eggs."

"Oh. Well, then steak and eggs it is," she said doubtfully.

She was glad when the waiter delivered her coffee but when he slapped a huge plate with a steak so enormous it hung off in some places, topped with four fried eggs, she thought she'd never eat again.

"Mr. Cullen, surely this is meant for both of us?"

"No, Miss Bella. That's yours. This is mine." He pointed at the packed plate in front of him and grinned. He picked up his napkin, stuffed the end into his collar and dug into his food with gusto. With a cautious eye, Bella glanced around the dining room and saw that, indeed, everyone seemed to be enjoying huge hunks of meat. Curious.

She looked back at her plate wondering how she was going to attack her meal. Maybe if she pretended the steak was more of a plate than her entre and just started with the eggs that would serve.

She put her napkin in her lap, picked up her knife and fork and gingerly started eating. She began to wonder if this was how Edward ate all the time. If so, it was going to be a daunting task to cook for him every day.

They ate in silence. Bella got one egg down and then started pushing the food around on her plate. She was full. It did not even look like she had started.

"Is something wrong, Miss Bella?" Edward looked concerned.

"To be honest, this is more than I am accustomed to eating in the morning. I usually have some porridge or a soft egg." She looked at him apologetically.

He was aghast. He should have been more aware of what eastern ladies expected; after all he was reared by one. But point of fact, he could never remember his mother even rising in time for breakfast, never-the-less, eating it. "I am sorry, Miss Bella. Let me signal the waiter over and get you something else."

"That is not necessary. I ate some of the eggs and that was plenty. This coffee is delicious and I am extremely content to sit here and enjoy my surroundings."

"Would you tell me about your trip while I eat, Miss Bella?"

So, Bella described her journey in happy detail. He was especially interested in her stay in Chicago. The more she talked, the more comfortable she became. It was like their letters, an easy friendship.

"The Tremont House was splendid, Edward—er, Mr. Cullen." She blushed at her gaffe.

Edward's eyes were surprisingly warm as he assured her, "We are old friends, after all. Please, do call me Edward."

Blushing still, she went on, "Thank you, Edward. If you wish, you may call me Bella, as well?"

"I would be delighted." What he would really like to call her was his sweetheart but surely it was too early for that.

"So, the Tremont was impressive, was it?" He enjoyed hearing her talk. Her face was so expressive and vibrant. Her soft, Virginian accent alluring.

"Oh, my stars! My room had its own bath adjoining it, Edward. There was a tub with hot and cold running water! I just twisted the tap and the hot water flowed like magic. I soaked in that tub until my skin turned pruney. It was delightful."

Edward swallowed though he had not put a bite in his mouth. He was imagining Bella lying in the bath.

Pruney.

Naked.

As quick as that, his hunger for food was gone and replaced by an overwhelming hunger for her that was startling in its intensity. How was he going to be able to wait for her? How long did their courtship need to be? He took the napkin from his collar and realized from the condition happening in his pants that it would be best if he did not stand up any time soon lest he frighten the maiden.

It was time to change the subject. "Did you meet any interesting characters on the train?"

And so she told him about Angela Cheney and the children, the friendly conductor and the whistle stops along the way.

Edward beckoned the waiter over so that their coffees could be refilled. It was time to start wooing, he decided.

"Bella, I would like to take you out to my ranch. I want you to see what I am offering first hand and if it suits you, then we could marry."

There you have it, the shortest courtship in history.

But evidently, that didn't put her off. "I think, Edward, it is more about if I suit you rather than the other way around."

He reached for her hand and said earnestly, "Bella, you suit me to a 'T'."

"What if I am totally unfit to be a rancher's wife? I don't even know the first thing about it. I don't want you to ever regret our relationship."

Edward was swept off his feet by this girl but he was a prosaic man. He knew that there was a lot Bella needed to know but he also knew she was intelligent and could learn what she didn't already understand.

"I have faith that you will quickly learn. To be honest, I have hired hands that do most of the physical work around the place. I even have a cook—well, he's more of a chuck wagon cook—but he also feeds us even when we aren't on the trail.

"As my wife, you will be keeping my home. I believe you did that for your brother in Virginia? It should not be too much different. To be honest, I am greatly looking forward to chickens and flower gardens and your companionship." His gaze was soft and tender.

"Edward, I don't know how to shoot a gun or to ride a horse very well."

He laughed. "If you want to learn to do those things, I will teach you. But they aren't necessary requirements to being my wife."

"How many people live on your ranch?" Bella asked.

"It depends on the time of year. In the winter, when most of the herd has been sold off, we cut down to eight in total. I have five ranch hands and that includes Cookie. They all live in the bunk house.

"Then there are the Crowleys and their little boy. They help me run things at the ranch house and have a room there. Lauren Crowley's a nice woman but not very clever. She was working in a tavern in Bear Valley when she met and married Tyler and he brought her to the ranch. She doesn't mind work, it's just that she needs someone to direct her all of the time. That will be your job."

The way he said the last told her he would be glad to be shed of supervising Lauren.

"I have as many as thirty working for me during the drive."

"Who harvests your timber?"

"I hire a company to do that. I tell them what they can cut and they harvest it and get it to market."

Bella nodded. In some ways what he was telling her was reassuring but in others, not. He was more well-to-do than she had imagined.

"Edward are you sure I am up for it?"

He smiled, "I have no doubts."

"So, when can we go?"

"Do you think you are up to riding fifteen miles out there?"

"On a saddle?"

"Bareback is harder," he said, and quirked his lips.

Bella looked dubious. She'd ridden before but only for a few miles at a time and on a very gentle horse.

"The thing is, if I rented a carriage, we'd have to stay overnight and that wouldn't be right," Edward explained. He was concerned about her reputation.

"So, I'd have to ride fifteen miles there, look around and then turn around and ride fifteen miles back?"

"Well, yes."

Her look was horrified. At her present level of horsemanship, there was no way she could do that. Her legs would probably fall off. "I am failing you already, Edward."

Edward shook his head, "No, you aren't. One day, you'll be able to ride like that but perhaps today or tomorrow aren't going to be the days. Do you know anyone who could chaperone you out to the ranch for a day or two?"

"I don't know anyone in Denver except for you; no one well enough to trust, anyway."

"Then we are at an impasse. We shall have to ruin your reputation with an overnight visit, or you will have to marry me 'ranch unseen' and take your chances that you'll like it."

"Do you think I'll like it, Edward?"

"Knowing you through our correspondence and seeing that in person you match the Bella of your letters—except for the part about not telling me of your beauty—I think you will like it, Bella. I will do all in my power to help you to."

Bella peered into Edward's eyes and said, "Then, I think you should bring me out to Bear Valley Ranch as your bride, not as your guest."

His heart felt like it would pound out of his chest and the smile that lit his face was incandescent. "Then, Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled happily in return and placed her hand over his on the table, "I will, E. A. Cullen."

He couldn't help it. He let out a "Whoop!"

Everyone in the dining room turned to look at him and he excitedly announced, "We're getting hitched!"

Bella burst out laughing at his enthusiasm as the other diners broke into applause and cat calls. Edward jumped from his chair and scooped her up into his arms, much to her surprise and bussed her properly on the lips amidst all the cheering in the room. She was both thrilled and mortified and she was positive her cheeks were red as radishes—but it felt so good to be in his embrace, like she had found something she had been searching for her whole life.

Edward settled up with the waiter and joyfully ushered Bella out of the restaurant.

"I am sorry for my ardor, Bella, but you have made me a very happy man."

Bella tucked her arm through his content to be with him and not caring very much where they were going. "I am happy as well."

"When do you wish to be wed?"

"I see no use in putting it off. When is the soonest, do you think?"

"Tomorrow? Today?" He was that eager.

"Truly?"

"We'd just need to see a preacher, I would think."

They happened to be passing a small sign that said _First Avenue Presbyterian Church_. Edward looked at Bella and she nodded at him, so they went inside. There was a middle aged-woman arranging flowers on the altar.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Edward asked. "Is the preacher around?"

"Yes, he's in his study. Shall I tell him you would like to see him?"

"Please."

"What shall I say you wish to speak to him about?"

"My lady and I want to be wed." Edward squeezed Bella's hand.

The woman smiled brightly and said, "You wait right here and I'll get him."

Bella's cheeks were blazing and her heart was thumping so loudly, she was sure Edward could hear it. Could it be possible that she would be married in just a few minutes? Was she being foolish? Was Edward?

She looked up at him and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He had been gazing in the direction the lady had gone but upon hearing Bella's question he caught his breath and looked down at her. "Bella, I've known for a long time that I wanted to marry you. Bringing you out here was simply to make sure that the girl in the letters matched the girl in my heart. I hope it was the same for you. If you have any doubt in your own mind, though, we can wait. I won't force you into this."

She turned to face him fully and looked deeply into his eyes as she lifted her hands to frame his face. She had never touched a man so intimately before.

"I believe in you, Edward Cullen. I believe you and I can have a good life together. I care about you and it will be my joy to care for what is yours. With you at my side, I am not afraid."

The kiss in the restaurant was a joyful buss, the kind you gave and got from sheer exultation. It only hinted of the depths of passion. However, the kiss that Edward and Bella shared now was a complete exposure of their souls, their feelings, and their hearts to one another. They embraced, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together, and savored the world that had opened up to them.

"Ahem. My wife said you wished to see me?" A middle aged man with twinkling blue eyes and dressed in clerical robes stood in the side doorway. The beaming woman they had spoken to before, evidently his wife, was right behind him, clutching her hands together in delight.

"Yes. My fiancée and I wish to be wed. Can you do that now?"

"I can if you can answer a few questions first."

He was carrying a satchel that he sat a small desk at the front side of the sanctuary.

He pulled out a pen, inkwell and an embossed certificate. He sat down at the desk and asked, "First, I need to know your exact full names and places of birth."

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Chicago, Illinois."

"Yours, milady?" The preacher asked Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Prince William County, Virginia."

"Ages?"

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five."

"Are any of you aware of any impediment to your marriage? Previous Connections both licit and illicit? Social Scourges? Rampant Diseases? Disturbances of the Brain?

"No."

"None."

The minister had been filling out the certificate as he was asking the questions. Now, he put down his pen and said, "Well, it seems as if you have the minutiae out of the way." He stared at Edward and Bella over his spectacles and added, "Now tell me why you've come into this house of God to ask to be united in holy matrimony until death parts you?"

Edward looked down at Bella as she looked up at him as he answered for them both, "Because we will be better together than we will be apart."

The minister laughed, "I hope you will always feel that way. Just remember that 'love is patient and kind, and unselfish.' Put your spouse ahead of yourself and if you both do that, you will have a successful union. Isn't that right, Buttercup?"

"Perfectly correct, Horace."

"Well, then let us begin. You stand here at the foot of the altar and simply answer the questions I put to you. Mrs. Manley will be your witness and soloist."

Buttercup clapped her hands and rushed to the altar where there were some left over flowers, gathered them up and shoved them into Bella's arms. She then went over to the pump organ, sat on the bench and started stomping on the bellows.

She placed her fingers on the keys and after a few bilious sounds from the organ, started singing the popular _Oh, Promise Me_ in a breathy soprano voice.

Edward and Bella stood facing each other in front of the minister as they listened. Bella arched her eyebrows at Edward who smiled and shrugged briefly as they waited for Buttercup to finish her song.

When she was completed, Bella nodded her thanks and then they both turned to the preacher as he said the familiar words. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God and this witness…"

A few short minutes later, they were married. Buttercup was crying with happiness.

When the minister told Edward he could kiss his bride, Edward took Bella in his arms and whispered, "Welcome to my life, Mrs. Cullen" and they shared their first embrace as man and wife.

* * *

Chapter 4 The Honeymoon

"Sweetheart, you have a choice. We can stay in Denver for a few days or we can pack up and hire a cart and go home."

They were sitting in a little tea shop—before today he didn't even know there were tea shops in Denver—drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches. He didn't have much of an opinion about the sandwiches. One bite and it was gone. Must be something that was appealing to the ladies, he supposed.

"What do you want to do, Edward?" Bella asked, delightfully pursing her lips as she daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin.

He looked at her and swallowed. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss those lips again. He wanted to hold her close and feel her curves. In fact, he wanted to touch those curves. He wanted to caress every square inch of her skin the same way the water did in that magical tub in Chicago. He wanted to make her happy. But, please God, he hoped that making her happy included having his way with her.

All sorts of ways.

All the time.

And soon.

Chastising himself for a satyr, he tried to get his mind back to his bride's preferences rather than his own. He wanted to treat her like the Queen she was before the realities of ranch life came crashing down on her.

He took her hand. "I wasn't able to give you much of a wedding, Bella, but I would like to give you a honeymoon. Let's stay in Denver for a few days. I can send word to the ranch that I've been wed so that they can be prepared for when we come home."

She smiled at him, totally oblivious to his internal monolog. In fact, when it came to the more intimate sides of marriage, truly she didn't know too much about it. Usually, a bride-to-be was taken aside by a close relative where it was explained to her. It wasn't unusual for young women in the Victorian era having no knowledge of carnal life, so Bella wasn't alone in her ignorance.

Edward was aware of this and thought that perhaps her closest relative in Denver was himself but he had no idea how to broach the subject or even if he should. If only he knew how much she did know, that would at least give him some idea of how to proceed.

"Edward, where shall we stay? We can't stay at my hotel."

"No. But I will take you to your hotel so you can pack. Then, I'll hire a cart to take your trunk to our room."

Our room. He liked the sound of that. Bella was blushing, a shy smile on her face. Dare he hope she liked the sound of that, too?

Soon, they had finished their luncheon and Edward rose to escort Bella back to her hotel. He left her there with a promise to be back in an hour.

After a few minutes' walk he was able to find a fine room in the best hotel in town. It was just a few steps over to the lodging house where he had been staying and grabbed his carpet bag and boots.

He stopped by the livery stable where he was boarding his horse to see that she was doing well and to inquire about the availability of a cart. His horse was glad to see him, if only for the carrot he gave her.

He rode with the carter to Bella's hotel and found her awaiting him in the lobby. She looked hesitatingly at him and her cheeks blushed scarlet. She seemed incredibly uncomfortable and all the ease that had naturally sprung between them had gone. Something was wrong.

Just then the matron called over to him, "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen." She gave him the stink eye as she said it. This was confusing.

"Thank you," Edward replied and then went to Bella's side and said in a gentle voice, "Bella, sweetheart, are you well?"

In a stifled voice she replied that she was fine but in such a manner that meant that she wasn't fine at all. Edward paid the fee to the matron, who still had her arms crossed over her massive bosom and looked at Edward as if he was a horse stealer.

He heaved a great sigh. He could guess what had gone on here, he thought. Matron Battle-axe had decided to play next of kin in the matters of marriage to Bella. God knew what she told her. He escorted Bella outside and since it was only a few blocks walk to their new lodging, sent the carter along ahead of them with instructions to have the luggage taken up to their room. He noticed Bella staring at a worn out old horse tied up to a post nearby.

He offered Bella his arm and said, "You told the matron that we got married?"

"Yes."

"And then she told you about how rapacious men were and that you were about to be physically violated by your monster of husband."

Bella stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and gaped at Edward, "How did you know?"

"I could read the signs. You were looking like you were being sent to the seventh circle of hell and that matron was drilling holes through me with her stare. I could only think of one thing that could do both simultaneously."

"Oh," was all Bella said as she ducked her head down and continued walking up the street. Her cheeks were still cherry red.

Edward reached for her arm again so that she'd look at him. "You have to believe that I would never do anything against your will."

She looked him full in the eye this time and nodded. "I know you wouldn't. I am just…well, I don't know what to think."

"Well, it's fine if you don't think about it now. At the moment I don't feel very rapacious." He could kill that smug matron. Because of her fear mongering, he was sure Bella was reluctant to venture into the more intimate aspects of connubiality.

They checked into their room and found it to be nice and airy with large windows overlooking the mountains. There was one bed in the room and a wash stand with an armoire. A small sitting area with two comfortable chairs and a table were facing the windows. Against the near wall was a vanity for Bella to use and a dressing screen in the corner that would afford some privacy. He wished he had sprung for a suite, now. That would have given Bella even more privacy but when he reserved the room, he didn't think it would be necessary.

"Mrs. Cullen, I believe that I will go down to the barber for a shave. If you'd like to order a bath, you may. I won't be back for a good hour and a half. I'll bring supper with me."

Taking her hands in his, he added, "Please don't worry about anything, sweetheart. You will always be safe with me." Smiling, he kissed her on the cheek and then left her alone in their room.

Bella was half relieved, half disappointed at his departure but she new it was for the best. He'd literally swept her off her feet and hearing him call her Mrs. Cullen created such a giddy feeling in her heart that she was sure she would swoon. She did, however, appreciate his suggestion and rang the bell for a bath. Soon, two maids appeared with a copper tub they arranged in front of the fire place with plenty of towels and a steaming hot tin full of water. The cold water was on the side. They offered their assistance but Bella declined. She'd been taking baths by herself all her life.

Bella undressed and after sluicing the water in, she sank down into it up to her chin. She decided to wash her hair. It would keep her mind off of what the matron had told her.

Still, even while keeping busy, in the back of her mind all she could hear was the matron's grating voice explaining to her the 'facts of life.'

Bella had known there was some sort of special interaction that happened in the marriage bed. All her life she had heard about the Virgin Mary and how no man had 'known' her in the Biblical sense and she thought she had a vague idea of what that meant. In fact, from the same source, she had gotten the idea that a man would lie with a woman, but maybe, according to matron, it should have been better stated as 'lie upon a woman.'

Before her talk with matron, she had no idea that there was an 'appendage' involved that would rise like a serpent to 'plunder' her womanly 'depths.'

When she expressed disbelief the matron pointed outside to a horse that was tied up there. "What do you see there, Missy?"

Bella looked and saw hanging down from the old worn out horse's lower abdomen an "appendage." This appendage was almost touching the dang ground! Bella's stunned gaze went back to the matron's.

"And what do you think men are carting around in their trousers, eh? SNAKES! Just awaiting the chance to deflower a girl."

Bella sunk to the sofa in the lobby in a stupor and matron marched to her position behind her desk. Just at that moment, Edward walked in. It took Bella every ounce of her self-discipline not to look at Edward's snake hiding trousers.

But Edward had promised her that she would be safe with him and that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want. If she put matron up against Edward and had to choose which one she trusted the most, she'd have to choose Edward every time. She would take his advice and not worry. Or try not to.

She finished washing and got dressed in what her mother used to call a house gown. It was a loose garment that one could wear over nightwear or over nothing. It was modest enough for her to call the maids to come get the tub.

* * *

After the women left, she sat down in front of the fire place and started brushing out her hair. Feeling more at peace since her bath, Bella hummed as she gently worked the tangles out and slowly dried her hair.

Sure enough just as he said, Edward returned an hour and a half later. Her hair was just about dry so she sat where she was and continued running her comb through it but she smiled at him as he entered the room. He was carrying a covered tray and a bottle with two glasses.

With her hair down, Edward was once again struck dumb by her beauty. Equally, Bella was amazed at this man who was her husband. He had spent the last hour and a half preparing for the night just as she had. He was bathed, brushed, shaved, and styled.

He sat the tray and drinks down and turned to his wife. "Bella, you are beautiful."

He moved closer to her and whispered, "Your hair is like Daphne's."

"The one who turned into a tree?"

"Well, yes. But I am speaking of before she was a tree."

He lifted shaking fingers to let them drift through her locks. "So beautiful."

She smiled softly at him, shut her eyes and inhaled. "You smell like bay rum."

She took a step closer and he pulled her into his embrace. It was marvelous how they fit together. It was perfection.

Edward gently pulled away. He knew that before they could enjoy the delights of their marriage that they needed some clarity.

He had no idea what the monster matron told Bella and he needed to mitigate whatever it was. He was glad to see her relish his kiss and his embrace. He was even gladder to see that she was dressed _a la dishabille_. He decided to join her.

Going to his case, he pulled out a dressing gown-a relic from his Chicago days-then went behind the screen and quickly disrobed. The dressing gown was tied at the waist and covered him from mid-calf to shoulder. He felt Bella would be comfortable enough with that. Or he hoped she would soon get comfortable.

When he came out from behind the screen, he could see that Bella had set the table with the meal he had brought; cheese, bread, and thinly cut beef slices.

"Sandwich?" Bella asked without looking up.

"Yes, please."

He busied himself with the champagne and poured their two glasses just as she had finished preparing the sandwiches. The sun was beginning to set, so she lit the lamps that were in the room and pulled the curtains closed. She sat down and finally looked at Edward. He smiled at her.

"Bella, I know you are nervous. Would you believe that I am, too?" He took a bite of his sandwich.

She looked surprised at that. "You are?"

"Most definitely. I want us to have a long and happy marriage. So far it has been happy, don't you think?"

She nodded, sipping her champagne.

"Now, let me ask you something. Do you think that matron ever was happily married?"

"Perhaps not. The little she said about her husband was not very complimentary."

"There are plenty of marriages out there like that, Bella. But there are plenty of marriages that aren't. They are happy. And I believe that it is more because of the attitude the partners bring to the marriage than not.

"Now, I know our courtship was hasty but I believe we are going to have a good marriage."

"I want a happy life with you," she said.

Edward reached out and put his hand on the back of her chair. "Then we will, Bella. Do you remember what the preacher said? About putting your mate first? I promise to do that for you."

He stood and turned down the bed and turned down the far lamp. Bella's eyes were wide as she watched him.

"Remember, Bella, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. But I believe you'd like to cuddle with me. Don't you?"

She smiled at him and nodded, then slipped up onto the bed. Edward got in after her and opened his arms. Snuggled close to his side, she put her head on his shoulder. He wound his arm around her, pulled her tightly to him, and bent his head to kiss her forehead.

"Now wife, what did that harridan tell you about marital intimacy? I'm sure she made it sound a horror."

Bella giggled, suddenly feeling much more at ease. "Well, she did say something about men carrying snakes around in their trousers that rise at will to plunder womanly depths."

Edward barked out a laugh. "Snakes? Oh lord. That poor woman. She must have never enjoyed it."

"I could hardly believe her! She insisted she was right, then pointed to that poor old horse standing in the street. His 'snake' hung almost down to the ground!"

"She'd compared a man to a horse? Whoa. I'd hate to meet her husband."

"Well, so she wasn't telling me the truth?"

"I promise, Bella, I don't have a snake in my trousers. I do, however, have something like what you saw on the horse but human-sized. It's how marital congress is done and, Bella, it is supposed to feel delightful."

Bella whispered, "Does it look like a snake?"

"No, and I could prove it but I am thinking we need to ease into things. There's a process to love that can make it pleasurable to all parties. There is one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"A woman's first time can be painful. Not for every woman but for most. We'll take it slow to try to make it as easy for you as we can."

"Edward, how do you know so much about this?"

It was Edward's turn to blush and stammer. "I…er…I suppose that men aren't as sheltered as women are. We work with animals and all."

He wasn't going to mention a word about his youthful escapades.

"I've seen what happens when the bull is let loose with the cows. I was reading a book in a tree one day when my brother let the bull out. He didn't know I was there. The cows didn't seem to enjoy it much."

"How do you know?"

"They just stood there and chewed their cud."

"Well, if a cow didn't like it, she'd move off, don't you think? The bull can't keep her there unless she wanted to be. And besides, bulls have never been known for their finesse, 'bull in a china shop' and all that."

Laughing, Bella said, "I have never thought about it like that."

"Bella, what happens in the marriage bed is as natural as the sun setting at night. You and I were both made for it. That's why I have a 'snake' and you have a 'womanly depth' to use the matron's strange analogies. Because we will enjoy this intimacy, one day, children will come of it, God willing. Maybe they'll have your brown eyes."

"Or maybe your green ones?"

He hugged her closer. "Maybe, but it all starts…, in fact, with us it started when we kissed in church before we were married. Do you remember that? Do you remember how it felt?"

"Yes. It was very powerful. I felt your lips clear down to my toes."

"Me, too." Edward pulled her a little closer and started rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Would you like to continue on down that road, Bella? We can stop at any point you want. I simply enjoy feeling that way with you."

Bella didn't say anything; she only pulled herself up and kissed her husband sweetly on the lips. Edward lay there responding to her until she drew back to draw a breath. Then he turned her on her back and kissed her again, this time parting his own lips to sweetly taste hers.

He was leaning over her and he could feel their bodies pressing against each other. Her breasts were against his chest and his heart pumped a faster rhythm because of it. He let his lips drift across her cheek to her ear lobe where he suckled it a bit, then gently nipped it with his teeth.

"Oh…" Bella gasped.

Edward looked down at her and smiled as he whispered, "Did you like that, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do you want to try some more?"

"Please?"

Edward slid his leg over hers as he gave her another open mouthed kiss, this time Bella put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She unconsciously pushed her hip up against him, straining to touch every part of him she could.

Edward gently licked her bottom lip which made her gasp. Edward took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pressed a deeper kiss on her seeking her tongue and then once he found it, lovingly stroked it.

Bella moaned.

Edward pulled back and said, "I like to hear you sigh and moan."

"I don't sound like a wanton?"

"Not at all, you sound like a woman enjoying the attentions of her man."

By now Edward had a pretty prominent erection that was pressing into Bella's hip, but he wasn't sure she knew what she was feeling there. Should he tell her his snake was on the loose?

Probably not.

He whispered, "Can I touch you, sweetheart?"

She looked back into his eyes, puzzled and not sure what he was asking but it didn't matter, whatever he did to her felt heavenly so all she said was, "More."

Edward unbuttoned the button on her gown that was just above her heart, then the ones above that one, all the while he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her ears, her neck, then he followed the path of unbuttoned buttons down. He nuzzled his way over to the curve of her breast and kissed the skin there. "Oh, you are perfect."

Bella arched her back and entwined her fingers in Edward's hair as she moaned his name. He blew hot breath across her hidden nipple and her voice cracked with longing. "Please," she begged.

Edward leaned up on his elbow and whispered hoarsely, "Sometimes clothes just get in the way. Can I take off my robe?"

Her face was flushed and she nodded. He nuzzled her neck as he untied and shrugged off his robe. He was delighted to find when he'd disposed of his garment, that she had completely unbuttoned her own.

"Bella, how I want you." He ran his hand down her chest, grazing her breasts to come to rest upon her stomach. Leaning over, he kissed circles from her shoulder around her breast—but never touching the sensitive bud—teasing languorous moans out of his wife, until she ached for his touch.

"You're so soft," he moaned as he finally caressed her there, teasing the tip into hard peaks. He followed with his lips and tongue.

An electric jolt shot throughout Bella's body, so much that she jerked her one leg free leg up. Her movement caused Edward's torso to slide between her thighs. He realized he was in dangerous territory as he was just a few inches away from consummating their marriage.

_She may not be ready for this step_, he thought, as he wrestled with his almost overwhelming desire for her. At least he wasn't poking her in the hip anymore.

He kept suckling and teasing her nipples as delicious shivers of want and need coursed through his body. Bella was panting, her hands clutching his back and making inarticulate sounds of need.

Edward lifted up and looked at her face, the light was dim but he could see her expression of pure desire. "Bella, do you want me to stop?"

She looked at him and bucked her hips. "No. Please don't."

He swallowed. "The next step, sweetheart, will involve _snakes_ and _depths._ Do you want that?"

Bella bit her bottom lip, shut her eyes and nodded.

"Tell me, Bella. Do you want me to make you mine?"

"Yes. Please, Edward. Yes…."

Edward took a deep breath and pushed up against her as he pulled up her knees. He could feel how ready she was for him but he also knew there was probably a barrier there.

He parted her then and slowly pushed in the rest of the way, watching her reaction until he was fully embedded within her. He met some resistance but not much.

His voice was very tight as he asked, "Are you well, my love?"

Her eyes were clinched shut and she frowned at first when he first pushed in and held her breath. But once they were body to body, she let the breath out and looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I am well."

"Then, love, let us dance," and he slipped his hands down under her bottom to hold her up and open and slowly pulled and pushed until their own natural rhythm took over.

Edward was trying to count backwards from one hundred in a vain attempt to forestall completion but he never made it beyond ninety-three. His climax exploded long before he wanted to and he knew she had been in no way near to her own.

Helplessly, he rocked on a little more groaning his ecstasy until he was completely depleted. He relaxed his arms and his head crashed down on her pillow, right at the crook of her neck.

He felt rather than heard her words as they buzzed in his ear. He lifted up to look down upon her and saw her soft smile and the glow in her eyes. "Bella?" he asked.

"Your snake did plunder my depth."

"I hope it was a little more glorious than that."

"Edward, can we do it again?"

* * *

Chapter 5 The Ring

Consciousness gradually stirred Bella's senses as she stretched dreamily. She was completely and delightfully relaxed but as she was still half asleep, she didn't know exactly why. She abruptly figured that out when in her sleepy stretching, she hit something warm and solid. Her eyes flew open and in the early morning light she could see her husband sleeping next to her.

She was amazed to think that just twenty-four hours ago, she was dancing around her room in the women's hotel simply excited that she was going to see Edward again. It never dawned on her yesterday morning that at the same time today she would be wedded and bedded—Bella looked down at herself and added—and naked in bed with a—looking over at Edward—naked man.

She blushed to think of what she willingly did last night. She eagerly let Edward touch her in her most intimate places. She didn't just _let_ him touch her; she _wanted_ him to. She was glad that his "appendage" wasn't as huge as that poor horse's but she couldn't figure out how he managed to walk around town with something like in his trousers without it being obvious to everyone. It still felt a pretty considerable size to her last night.

To be honest, she was very curious about her husband's body. She looked over again at Edward to make sure he wasn't conscious. He was lying on his side facing her, seemingly sound asleep.

Bella sighed with pleasure. Even in sleep he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His hair, no longer neatly slicked back and pomaded, stood out in every direction but instead of looking untidy, he looked incredibly appealing. His strong jaw line, now stubbled with blondish scruff, made her want to run her tongue along it. And his velvet lips—they were a source of constant delight throughout the night.

And though she'd never seen a man's body in the flesh before, Edward's reminded her of something she had seen in the past. One day in the library, she had stumbled across a book of lithographs showing famous artwork from the middle ages. There was a stunning depiction of Michelangelo's _David_ in all its beautiful glory. Edward was David's body in the flesh, all long lean muscles and sinewy arms and legs and magnificently chiseled torso. Her mouth was getting surprisingly dry for some reason and she ached to reach out and touch him.

She remembered he had laughed when she asked him if they could be intimate again and explained that they could but he wanted to try something else first. It was then that he started with the kissing. He must have kissed every square inch of her, ending up in a place she never dreamed he would want to be.

Once there, he kissed and tugged and laved her until she was sure she broke into a million exquisite pieces. Then, he took her again as he did the first time and she learned what making love really was about. She definitely now disagreed with the matron. Marital intimacy wasn't a question of plundering but of pleasuring. And, indeed, she was very, very pleased.

She looked again at Edward. She wondered if she dared to sneak a peek in broad daylight. She slowly turned over on her side facing him, studying him closely to make sure he was still unconscious. Reaching out, she slowly picked up the sheet that was covering him from his waist down.

Her eyes grew wide as her gaze drifted down her husband's body. Dark hair led the way from his navel down to where the matter at hand was nestled in a mass of dark curls. Surely that wasn't what he was using the evening before! It seemed too boneless, too floppy. Last night, it had felt hard and tumescent, like a thick, smooth stick.

She stared at it and studied it, moving her head in every angle, trying to get her fill when suddenly it jerked-and grew. She couldn't help but to gasp softly-and it grew some more. She blinked in surprise. Was there something wrong? It was swelling even more as she watched. Was Edward in pain?

She cast a worried look at his face only to drop the sheet quickly and cringe in embarrassment. His deep, green eyes were watching her in amusement.

Bella moaned in mortification and covered her face with her hands but Edward was chuckling.

"Come here, wife," he said.

She still kept her face covered but she did scooch closer to him. He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her closer still and said, "Show me your face, Bella."

"I can't, I am so embarrassed!"

"Why? For looking at your husband?"

"It's so unladylike."

"Naw. I liked it. Don't you remember one of the first things I said I admired about you was your curiosity? If you weren't curious about me, then you wouldn't be the gal I became enamored of all those months ago."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Truly. In fact, as you can tell, I rather enjoyed you looking at me."

"You enjoyed it?" She was beginning to think she sounded like a parrot.

"Yes. Look again and you'll see."

He lifted up the sheet and, still peering between her fingers she could see something that more resembled what she had felt in the night. There was nothing floppy about this business at all.

"What happened to make it grow?"

He chuckled. "It grows when I am overwhelmed with desire for a certain brown-eyed temptress."

"You desire me now?" Again, she was a parrot.

"I do."

She laid back compliantly against the pillows. "All right."

He chuckled again as he leaned on his elbow and said, "Bella, there's one thing you need to know from the very beginning. I will _always_ desire you at any time or any place. It only takes a second, or so it seems, to have my soldier standing at attention, ready for duty. So, whether we are intimate or not will depend upon what you want more than me. Are you feeling sore from last night?"

He placed a hand low on her abdomen to indicate what he meant.

"Maybe a little? But nothing that would signify."

"We can give it a pass this morning then."

She actually was disappointed. She covered his hand with hers and lowered her voice, "It really isn't anything to signify, Edward. Please?"

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and whispered in wonder, "You truly are perfection for me."

The rest of that morning was spent in pleasant and gratifying activities.

After the loving, Bella drifted back off to sleep in Edward's arms. He was fast coming to realize that he was head over heels in love with this woman, completely enraptured.

He didn't know what he was going to do about it.

He had decided when he turned thirty and it appeared the hard work of his twenties had paid off in the form of a successful ranch, that it was time to think of his future. There was no use in building a legacy if you had no one to leave it to, so he needed children; which meant he first needed a wife.

At first he looked around his neighborhood and there was no one he saw whom he felt he could tolerate for a week in his life never-the-less the remainder of it.

He considered going back to his family in Chicago to find a wife there but that would take too much time away from his business interests and there was no one here he could trust to act competently in his place, so that idea was moot. Besides, the thought of going back to Chicago and seeing his family again gave him a rash.

Coincidentally, the next time he was in town, he stumbled upon a copy of the _Matrimonial News_ and thought he may as well give that a try.

The next problem was what to write. The other articles seemed to be more desperate plea than interest partner: "Handsome Bachelor of substantial means in need of a comely wife. She must cook, launder, clean, and manage small holding." It left Edward wondering just how handsome and wealthy the man actually was.

Edward read through those skeptically. A smart woman would see those for what they were and dismiss them. And he wanted a smart woman, so his advertisement was more lyrical than practical and truly, he wasn't surprised when he didn't get much of a response, just a few ungrammatical, misspelled letters directly asking for the amount of money he had in his pockets.

Then, he got Bella's letter and the world changed for him. After a few months corresponding, he realized that he'd never find a better partner so he invited her out to Colorado with high hopes.

It wasn't that he hadn't expected to marry Bella when he sent for her, he did. He knew from their correspondence that she was an intelligent, level-headed and active person. Reading between the lines of her letters, he could tell that she was living in misery but she never complained about it. He realized that quite possibly she was more interested in escaping her current hell than relishing a life with him but he admired her forbearance. He believed they'd get along companionably.

But from that moment on the platform two days ago, when he gazed into her eyes for the first time, he knew there was something more than companionship awaiting him. And thus began his headfirst fall into the honey pot of love, falling deeper and deeper under her spell.

While there was a part of him in high alt, his practical side was feeling a little ill at ease. He was used to being in charge and this definitely had the markers of something that could spin completely out of his control. It made him uneasy but he was determined to make the best of it. He reckoned that as he got to know Bella better, this unease would pass as he learned to trust her more.

He slowly eased out of bed and got dressed. He had an important mission to accomplish today. He was buying Bella a wedding band. He needed the world to note at a glance that she was his.

He noticed before that she wore a small ring on her right hand. Perhaps he could get that from her hand as she slept…ah but there was no ring on her finger now. He looked over at the vanity and found it there where she had taken it off the day before. What a stroke of luck!

He pocketed the ring, jotted a note to Bella and quietly left the room. The click of the door lock was what woke her and she moaned a little when she reached for him and he wasn't there. Sitting up she saw the note he left on her pillow "Have gone on an errand. Will return shortly and then take you to town. E."

She arose in happy anticipation, slipped her house gown on and rang for a maid. Then as she turned to straighten the covers on the bed, she gasped. She had bled in the night! But it wasn't the phase of the moon for that. Mortified, she hoped Edward hadn't notice.

When the maid came, she brought with her a steaming pitcher of water and set it down on the wash stand. She couldn't help but notice Bella's embarrassed expression. The maid was a motherly woman with grown daughters and she could tell when Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had checked in that they were newlyweds.

"Dear, is everything well?" she asked kindly.

Bella tried to compose herself. "I am afraid I need new linens for the bed, please." She just managed to speak, though her voice quavered.

The maid, seeing the reason new sheets were wanted, made soothing, clucking noises, "There, there, madam. No need to be upset. That's what happens to us all on our wedding nights. It won't happen again."

Bella stared at her. Why were there so many things she didn't know? It really made her feel like an imbecile. She pointed at the stained linens. "That was from…"

"Aye, missy. And I know just the thing that will take the stain right out so no one but you and me will be the wiser of it. I'll treat it myself before it goes to the laundry."

Bella sat down with a plop on one of the chairs and said, "This marriage business has been a bunch of surprises."

The maid was busy stripping the bed but still replied, "It's the foolish times we live in, keeping girls in the dark about the natural things. I made sure my Sally and Jen knew what was the to do before they left our home. They've both been happily wed for several years, now."

"If my mother was alive, I am sure she would have told me but she passed ten years ago with the typhoid. As it was, my brother probably didn't even think of it when I left Virginia."

"Well, you've made it this far and are still hale and hearty. There won't be many more surprises from now on—except you do know, don't you, that this is the sort of thing that brings babbys?"

Bella nodded. Edward had mentioned that yesterday and she sort of deduced it on her own before then.

"Here's my advice to you, my girl. Take it as if it were a gift from your own mother. Two weeks afore your monthly starts is when babbies are set down, give or take a day or two. If you are of a mind to have a babby, that's when your husband should take you to bed. If you aren't, then don't. You'll know a babby's set when the monthly doesn't come."

Bella blinked at her and in a stifled voice said, "Ah, thank you, I think."

"There. All right and tight." The maid had just tucked the coverlet in place on the bed.

Turning to Bella she said, "Don't worry, ducks. Your husband has the look of a kind man. You'll do fine, I am sure."

Bella nodded as the woman left the room pulling the door shut behind her. Her lack of knowledge certainly made Bella feel helpless. She needed to fix that. She didn't like leaving her life up to surprises.

She quickly scrubbed her body with hot water and the lavender scented soap she brought with her from Virginia. After dressing in a dark bustled skirt and a pin pleated white blouse, she sat at the vanity and brushed out her hair. She was almost finished when Edward returned. He slowly shut the door as they gazed at each other in the mirror.

He walked towards her, "May I?"

She handed him her brush and he slowly started brushing her hair, running his hand through her silken tresses. After a few minutes, he put the brush down and started massaging her scalp. Bella moaned deliciously. With her eyes half shut she looked into the vanity mirror and saw Edward's reflection from the waist down. She began to smile. It seemed that Edward's snaky soldier was putting up a tent. She now knew what a trouser serpent looked like.

She looked up at him a wicked gleam in her own eye but she didn't say anything.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Like I said. Ready and willing at all times but I promised you an outing. There's more to do in a day than give into the delights of Eros." He stepped back from her and then watched her as she finished dressing her hair by deftly pinning it up.

"Oh." Bella was searching the table top; her hand reaching for something that wasn't there. "Where's my ring?"

Smiling, Edward said, "I borrowed it this morning."

He turned her on the bench so that she was facing him. Grinning, he knelt in front of her and reached into his coat pocket.

"Here's your ring."

He handed her the little gold ring with the blue stone that had been her mother's and she slipped it onto her right hand.

"And here's my ring." Reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out a thick gold band.

He took her left hand in his and while slipping the band onto her ring finger, he recited softly, "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. And with my worldly goods I thee endow."

He held her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"This band is specially made. It is Colorado gold. It came from the land that brought us together for had I not written about the high country of Colorado, you would have never answered my notice."

She was speechless and teary. Suddenly she was overcome with such an rapturous feeling, she just managed to choke out, "I shall never take it off."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her tightly, as his heart stammered away in his chest in happy delight. He knew he could never let her go. His heart wasn't his any longer.

For some reason, it made him fearful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6 The Homecoming

_May 15, 1887_

_My Dear Brother,_

_I hope this letter finds you and Jessie well. _

_I have arrived safely in Denver and have met and married Mr. Cullen. He is a fine man and is exactly as he depicted himself in his letters; even more so. You should have no worries for me. I am very happy and I do believe that Mr. Cullen is as well._

_After a few days honeymoon, Mr. Cullen and I traveled by buckboard wagon to his ranch which is some sixteen miles west of Denver. We carried with us diverse goods and supplies for use on his ranch that he bought while we were in town. _

_I was surprised to find Mr. Cullen's "spread," as they call it here, is quite large and he employs several men to help him with the herding and husbandry of the land._

_Mr. Cullen spends most of his day in the saddle as he surveys his stock and supervises his men. It was a very bitter winter this past year and more than the usual amount of cattle perished in the snow, so I know that Mr. Cullen is hopeful for many new calves. In the summer, the stock is given time to fatten up before the drive to Denver in the fall where the prime cattle are sold off to market. It is a busy time for all farm hands._

_Bear Valley Ranch is beautiful; there is no other word for it. Tall and stony mountains border a fertile river valley that is verdant with Ponderosa and Bristle Cone pine trees, along with Douglas firs and Gamble oaks. _

_Interspersed with the thick stands of trees are grassy meadows and pastures. Mr. Cullen has selected some stands for lumbering but there are many more remaining, some coming right up to our house._

_I spend most of my day seeing to things around our home. It is well built and comfortable, a traditional "ranch" house. The main level is composed of a large front parlor that holds a huge fire place, my husband's study, and a bedroom. On the second level are four bedrooms that are suited for guests and lodgings for our man-of-all-trades and his family._

_The kitchen and dining room are in a separate building that is attached to the main house by a breezeway. The large dining room can seat all the workers on the ranch at long plank tables and benches. Behind the kitchen, is a pump house and Mr. Cullen speaks of building a chicken coop not so very far from that._

_Our home is situated on a mountain foothill that overlooks the river below and we have a fine porch on the front where I frequently sit and do hand work. It is ever so pleasant a place to reflect and wonder at this beautiful and interesting world I now find myself._

_Not too far off is a large barn, big enough to hold all the horses on the ranch and then some. Beyond the barn there are corrals for livestock and a bunk house for the men who work the ranch. It is quite a busy place and I am finding my footing here as the days go by._

_I've scratched out some flower beds near the house and have thought of using old rain barrels as planters. I packed my seeds to take with me when I left Virginia and I am hoping I can soon see some familiar flowers growing here in this very different land._

_Immediately upon arriving, Mr. Cullen helped me pick out a suitable place for a vegetable garden and had a plowman up the next day to turn the soil for me. I've been able to work the soil well in the intervening days—I have the blisters to prove it!—and have put out some of my seeds. I do hope they take. There's nothing like fresh squash and beans on the table at dinner._

_Sometimes, I can hardly believe I am so far away from Occoquan. When I wake up in the night, I find myself expecting to be back in my little bed in the yellow room in the house wherein I was born. A part of me pines for it but a much larger part of me rejoices in my new husband and the life he is willing to share with me. It's all a matter of getting used to new things, isn't it?_

_Please give all my old friends my sincerest affection,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Your Sister, _

_Mrs. Edward Cullen_

* * *

Edward sat in front of the fire in his study as he read—or supposedly read—but he found himself glancing up frequently to watch his wife as she penned a letter to her brother. She had the most endearing habit of chewing on her bottom lip as she wrote and it entranced him as did just about everything she did. He surreptitiously looked at the clock on the mantel and wondered if it was too early to suggest bed.

He wryly smiled at himself as he reluctantly went back to his book. Bella was able to distract him no matter what she was doing, whether she meant to or not. It was his own obsession with her that was at fault and he was going to have to work on his self-control or he would fail in his duties as a stockman and a husband.

But he wasn't the only one who was enraptured with his bride. Without realizing it, Bella made quite a commotion when she arrived in Bear Valley. Since they came so late in the day, they took their supper with the men in the mess hall. He'd never heard it so quiet during a meal. Bella's soft Virginian lilt entranced them as she answered the questions a few brave souls put to her.

After supper, he took her down to the camp fire near the bunk house and they sat together on one of the logs that were used for seating, listening to one of the hands play ballads on his guitar. Night birds and crickets could be heard intermittently in the still darkness. The fire crackled and threw warm shadows across the faces of the people gathered round.

The soft, starry night sky flew up over their heads in unending velvet banners, wrapping them all in comfortable mystery. Occasionally someone would join in singing a verse and refrain of a favorite tune but most of the time, people were left to stare into the fire—or at the new Missus, to be honest—and think their thoughts.

"Do you sing, Mrs. Cullen?" one of the hands asked.

"I sing a little but I'd much rather listen than sing tonight."

There were murmurs of both disappointment and encouragement, so Bella laughed and asked the guitarist if he could play _Aura Lee_. He began playing the beginning bars and Bella, in a sweet, surprisingly rich voice began to sing the plaintive song about the maid with golden hair and a man's love true for her. She was not aware but, like a siren, she re-enchanted the whole crew with her, including one Edward Cullen.

After Bella finished singing, there was a hushed silence for a bit, the only noise was the crackling of the fire. One brave soul spoke up, "That was right beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." There were murmurs of agreement. Edward stood and thanked his men for the company and held his arm out to his wife to escort her back to their home and to their bed. He could wait no longer.

It was obvious from Edward's expression that he adored his new wife. A few of the more astute hands elbowed each other and nodded in his direction as they walked away. The boss was certainly smitten. They silently speculated what this would mean to them. If Bella turned out to be capricious and flighty, it could go badly for the ranch. If she was level-headed and treated the boss well, then there could be nothing but a benefit for everyone. Right now it was sort of an even call. Shrugging, Cookie got his betting book out and started to take bets from his fellow pards.

It was evident from that first night that Bella had a deep impact on the ranch hands. Edward noticed they were acting very strangely. Half of them would use any excuse they could to find themselves working in the vicinity of the house during the day and the other half planned stunts to garner her attention.

Edward was sure that Bella believed by now that the only way a horse was ridden in the west was at a breakneck gallop, coming to a sliding and rearing halt in the front yard of the house. He had to put a stop to that because it wasn't good for the poor horses. At this point, he didn't care if the fool men fell off and broke their stupid necks.

He was even an astonished witness to some of his crustier men, whom had always felt a biannual bath was plenty, getting sluiced off a couple times this past week and slicking down their hair with violet water in hopes Bella would join them in their bunk house meal as she did the first day they arrived.

It was sweet, in a way, how she was completely oblivious to the stir in all the manly hearts her presence made. She simply smiled her enchanting and friendly smile as they vied for her notice. He had to start planning work details on the far side of the ranch just to ensure that something got done during the day. His head man, Eric Yorkie, became his ally in getting a good days work out of his lovelorn ranch hands but it was getting rather tiresome. He hope the newness of Bella presence would wear off soon and things would return to normal at least for the ranch.

However, he didn't want things to return to normal for himself. He was more than delighted to return to his home at the middle of the day to share dinner, lovingly prepared by his wife. He discovered that she brought exactly three books with her to Colorado: _The Holy Bible_, _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_, and _Housekeeping in Old Virginia._ The last appeared to be a much used book that was filled with recipes and good advice. Bella was introducing him to a few new treats that she got from its pages.

Their midday meal was the largest and so supper was usually left over from dinner. Bella was a darn good cook and she'd even been able to get Cookie around her thumb with a thorough use of blandishments and bribery. All in all, she'd done very well getting started on the ranch and he was very pleased. Sitting in his study together at the end of a day just underscored how perfect it all was for him.

He shut his book and looked back up at Bella and saw she was blinking back tears. "Sweetheart, what is the matter?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little homesick," she laughed. "Can you imagine me being homesick for a place where I was treated like a scullery maid? I guess I am just missing old memories."

"Come here, then, Bella and let me make it better." He patted his lap as he spoke and she smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Edward."

Taking the letter, she rose and went over to snuggle on Edward's lap. "Would you like to read what I wrote Michael?"

"You don't have to show your private correspondence to me, Bella."

"I know. I just wanted to share it with you. You used to like to read my letters." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and rested her hand above his heart.

"I still do. I am honored you wish to share this with me."

"I have no secrets from you, Edward."

He took the letter and read it through, marveling at the familiar handwriting and how he now was holding on his lap the woman he first learned to know through her pen.

When he finished reading, he said, "I am, you know."

"You are what?"

"I am very happy with you, my wife, and I hope that as you get used to living with me, you won't miss the home that you had quite so much."

"What I really miss, Edward, are my Mother and Father and they can never be returned to me. The home that I left wasn't the home that I miss, so don't let this bother you. I will brighten soon. I am just mopey this evening."

He held her closely and kissed her head. She lifted her face and he kissed that, too. Then he kissed her neck, her ears and finally her lips as he traced down her arm with the tips of his fingers to hold her hand in his over his heart.

He broke off the kiss to find her smiling at him. "See, I am better already."

He chuckled and was bending to kiss her again when she asked, "Is it too early to go to bed?"

* * *

The next day, Bella was working in her garden, wearing a large brimmed hat to keep the sun off her face and neck. She was just getting a watering can when she heard a horse clattering down the yard towards her. She paused and wiped her hands on her apron and smiled to greet whoever it was.

She was surprised to see a stranger. He was a tall, dark man, strikingly handsome if you liked the muscular type, with a flashing white smile. He slid out of the saddle and walked over to her, "Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am your closest neighbor. My name is Jacob Black."

"Pleased to meet you," Bella responded as she offered her hand. She hoped it wasn't filthy, even though she did wipe it on her apron as best she could. "My husband is not here at the moment."

"I know. I passed his work party in the distance as I rode here."

A tickle of discomfort ran down Bella's spine. It wasn't appropriate for a gentleman she didn't know to seek her out like that. She cast about what she should do.

"Mr. Black, I am sure you are thirsty why don't you come with me to the dining room and we will see if Cookie has any coffee on."

"Why thank you, ma'am." He led his horse over to a hitching post and then followed Bella into the dining hall. She showed him to a small table and then went to find Cookie. The cherubic man was stirring a pot on the stove.

"Cookie, we have a guest and I didn't know what to do with him so I brought him in here for a cup of coffee and maybe something to eat?"

Cookie huffed but said, "Sure, I can rustle up something. I'll bring it right out."

Quickly washing her hands in the basin, Bella said, "If you don't mind, I'd rather help you. I don't want to be out there with him alone. I just don't feel right about it."

She fetched a couple of slabs of corn bread that had been warming on the stove and the pot of honey butter she'd made that morning. Cookie put coffee mugs on a tray, poured two cups of the strong brew, and followed Bella back into the dining room. Mr. Black was sitting comfortably, awaiting Bella's return.

Cookie paused in the doorway. "Ah, Jacob Black. It's a rare to see you in these parts."

"I had to meet the new bride of Edward Cullen, now didn't I? It's only neighborly."

Cookie grumbled something under his breath and set the tray down on the table.

Bella took a seat opposite Jacob and cut the corn bread for him. "So, Mr. Black, you're a rancher?"

"I was a rancher. Now, I put my hand to just about anything."

"I've learned a person has to be a jack-of-all trades in the west."

"Yes. We frequently only have our own resources to rely upon."

Taking a sip of her coffee, she asked, "Are you a native Coloradan, Mr. Black?"

"Not exactly. I came here as a boy with my family. We were from Missouri. My Pa settled the land just north of here. Where are you from, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Virginia."

He was leaning back nonchalantly in his chair, peering down at Bella with hooded eyes. "Virginia and Colorado are far apart. How did you and Ol' Edward manage to meet?"

Her eyes flashed. The more she talked to him the less she liked him. She noticed that Cookie had propped open the door that led to the kitchen and was keeping them in sight as he worked. Maybe the feeling she had about Jacob Black was not uncommon.

"It was fate that brought Mr. Cullen and me together, Mr. Black. We were destined to be."

"Ah, newly-wedded bliss. How sweet," except he said it with a slight sneer, almost like he didn't quite mean what he was saying.

"Have you any family left in the area, Mr. Black?"

"My parents have passed on but my sister runs my household here. It's just the two of us."

"Perhaps someday I shall meet your sister?" Bella asked.

"I invited her to come with me today but she had a previous commitment. I am sure you will run into her in the future."

He ate a bite of the cornbread and Bella sipped her coffee.

"So, how are you liking the west, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella cleared her throat. She hoped he left soon but she answered, "I like it very well, thank you, Mr. Black."

Just then she noticed a shadow pass the window and Edward walked into the dining hall. She sighed in relief and jumped up. "Oh Mr. Cullen, we have a guest today."

"So, I see." It didn't seem as he saw too pleasantly either.

Bella ran and got another plate and a cup and sat it down in front of her now seated husband. He had chosen the seat right next to her. She felt a hundred fold better with Edward here—safe and protected.

As she slipped into her seat, Edward casually reached over and draped his arm along the back of her chair. He was making it very clear. Without saying a word he was proclaiming one thing.

Mine.

* * *

Chapter 7 The Song

They were standing next to each other, Edward's arm around Bella's shoulders, waving a seemingly friendly goodbye to Jacob Black as he rode out on his horse.

"Edward, I want you to teach me how to shoot a gun."

Edward blinked in surprise and looked down at his wife, "Why?"

She was still looking at the departing Jacob and waving and said, "To protect myself from snakes."

Edward was puzzled. She wasn't referring to trouser snakes was she? He began to worry as he thought perhaps she'd grown tired of their bedroom activities. Was he not doing a faithful job by her? It didn't seem like she felt he was lacking at the time. And now she wants him to teach her how to _shoot_ snakes?

Good Lord! What did he do wrong?

"Uh, snakes?" was all he could muster up to say.

Bella looked up at her husband and saw the worry and, yes, fear on his face. "Edward, you said you'd teach me how to shoot."

"But you want to shoot snakes." He was trying not to cover his man parts with his hands.

"Metaphorically speaking. I haven't seen a real snake since I got here."

Edward just gaped at her.

Now Bella was getting puzzled. Why on earth was Edward acting like this? "Edward, do you have a problem with me learning to shoot?"

"No not at all-uh-what do you want to shoot again?"

"It's just that, well, I don't want to be rude, Edward, but that Jacob Black gave me cold chills! I'd feel better if I could protect myself a little. As it stands now, if strange people turn up here, what could I do? Hit them over the head with my watering can?"

Edward realized how stupid he had been on two counts; first, Bella wasn't talking about his own personal trouser snake, and the fact that was the first thing he thought when she mentioned snakes probably meant he thought a little too often of their more intimate activities and secondly, he needed to do a better job protecting her—or at least making her feel safe. He hadn't been married two weeks and he already failed his wife.

He put his other arm around Bella and pulled her close, "I will teach you to shoot Bella. I'm sorry you felt unsafe today."

"I think no matter where I would have met Mr. Black I would have gotten the chills. That feeling didn't go away until you arrived."

She smiled up at him and said, "Don't you know that you're my hero?"

"You should always feel safe here, too, Bella whether I'm next to you or not. Where's Tyler this morning?"

"He, Lauren and Boy—does Boy have a real name, by the way?—took the buckboard into town to pick up that shipment for you this morning. I told them they all could go. I hope that was all right."

Edward shrugged, "It's a treat for them to go together. I suppose we can't be denying them that. And if Boy has another name, I've never heard it. Tyler and Lauren are simple people, so they chose a simple name."

He reached up and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Bella's ear, then got caught up in the softness of her gaze. They stood there together for a long moment sharing with their eyes what their hearts felt, even though their lips had never said.

Edward's heart was certainly full but he had work to do and he was sure Bella did as well. "I've got to go back to the river pasture, Bella, but I am going to send someone up here to do some hand work. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra man up here on the days I can't be."

"Edward, please don't let me upset your plans. I would hate that."

Smiling, he shook his head and said, "There's work that needs to be done up here as well as elsewhere, Bella. I would feel better if there were another man around when you're here. Between Tyler, Cookie and the extra hand, you should feel safe."

"Oh Lord, I feel safe now. But there are other reasons for me to learn to shoot. Let me show you."

She led him over to her vegetable garden and pointed at the soft earth. There were a few large foot prints in the soil.

"Bear," Edward said.

"I thought so."

Edward stooped to the ground. "Not a grizzly, though. They're the fierce ones. This one was just looking for an easy meal."

"I had trouble with deer in Virginia. I kept them away with a yard dog." Bella smiled at the memory of the ugly dog with the big bark that would chase the deer off if they came close to her garden at night. That dog was the sweetest creature in the world and she really regretted having to leave him behind. She hoped her brother, Michael, would take care of him.

"We've plenty of dogs around here, Bella. In fact there's a litter of new puppies in the barn. If you want, go look and see if one of those would suit your purposes and you could train him up to guard your garden. And maybe he could guard you, too."

He squeezed her tightly. "Could you wrap some of that corn bread up for me to take? I won't have time to come back for dinner today, since Jacob Black interrupted my work earlier."

"Of course." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she swung away from him to do as he requested. She was surprised at how disappointed she was that she wouldn't see him until supper-time. She sent him off with a melancholy wave and went back to her garden, resolving to keep busy so she wouldn't miss him too much.

Later in the day, she went down to the barn to find a lively litter of puppies that were just learning to toddle around on their own. One particularly bold male puppy kept on trying to escape the pen to get to Bella as she cooed at him.

"You sure are a rascal," she laughed as she picked him up and held him to her face. The excited puppy licked her cheek and bit her nose.

"Would you like to help me keep the bears away from my garden? Would you? We'll ask Mr. Cullen what he thinks later." She put the puppy down and went back to the house to prepare supper.

But supper time came with a message telling her Edward wouldn't be back until late. One of his mares was foaling and needed his calming touch. Bella sent some supper back with the hand who had delivered the message and went back to the house. The Crowley's weren't returning to the ranch until the next day and she would be alone in the house for the evening.

After her experience with Jacob Black today, she felt a little uneasy. She checked the front door and noticed that one of the hands had bedded down on the porch. It warmed her heart and brought a lump to her throat to see how Edward cared for her. This was a feeling she was unused to.

Perhaps she could find something to read to pass the time? She went into Edward's study to see what he had on his bookshelves. The wonder of Edward's study was that it had wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. He had many books but they only took up a small portion of the shelf space that was available. Edward said one of his goals, of which he had many, was to fill the shelves one day.

She nosed around a bit, found a book on the Spanish Armada, curled up in the wing chair next to the stone fire place and read. She learned that Sir Francis Drake was quite the scalawag.

Sleep was finally overwhelming her and she was nodding off as she sat so she decided to go to bed. Maybe she'd dream of Edward and find some comfort there.

She went through the routine of putting the house to sleep, banking the fire, blowing out lamps, pulling closed curtains. Then she performed her ablutions and slipped her cotton night gown over her head. She pulled the pins out of her hair, slowly brushed out the tangles, and then braided up the length in one long tail.

As she crept in between the sheets she sighed. Missing Edward was now a physical ache in her chest. She soothed it by grasping his pillow and pulling it into her arms. She finally relaxed enough to sleep.

It was their first night apart since they married.

Edward looked at the little filly nursing at her mother's teat, a happy smile on his face. She was this mare's first foal whose nervousness required that Edward gentle and soothe her until all was over. It was a good night's work but now it was late and he was sure Bella had gone to bed long ago. For about five seconds, he considered bunking with the men so he wouldn't disturb her in her slumbers but he just couldn't stay away. He wanted her in his arms. He needed to smell her scent and feel her soft skin. His mouth went dry thinking about it.

He said goodnight to the mare and her filly, then hurriedly rushed to the pump house, setting the lamp down on a bench inside. He quickly stripped off and scrubbed down, thinking all the while about his bride snug in their bed.

He remembered the flash of panic he had that morning when he misunderstood and thought she was telling him she didn't want to be intimate any more. He didn't know what he'd do if that happened. He needed her. He was addicted to her.

He was so in love with her.

He quietly slipped into the house, felt his way across the great room to their bedroom door and gently pushed it open. He could see her still shape lying under the covers and his heart was glad. She was his. He wondered if she knew how truly _he_ was _hers_? He decided to forego his night shirt and just crawled into bed naked. As he pulled her into his arms she mumbled sleepily, "Edward?"

"Shhh, Bella. I didn't want to wake you."

She curled into his embrace, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he kissed her temple.

He could feel her lips on his neck as she asked, "How's the mare?"

"All is well. We have a nice filly now." He was tracing her spine through her nightgown.

"Mmmmmm. That's good."

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"You did." He reached her bottom and pulled her hips close to his.

"You aren't wearing a nightshirt."

"No. I didn't see the use in it."

"No?"

"I'd just take it off as soon as I got into bed with you, so I saved the trouble."

"Did you have plans once you got here, then?" she asked, a giggle indicating she knew his intent.

"I did. I do." He slid his hand down her leg to reach for the bottom of her night gown.

"Why are you wearing this?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a wanton, to come into our bed after working into the night, only to find me naked as a robin."

"Frankly, Bella, I couldn't think of a more welcoming gesture." He pulled her night gown over her head as she giggled.

Once free of the enveloping garment, he buried his face in her bosom and simply inhaled her. How he loved her fragrance, a mixture of soap and soft lavender. His hands slipped down her sides and he kissed the side of her breast.

She was lacing her fingers through his damp hair, loving the feel of its fullness, its silkiness. He slid over her and up so that their lips could meet as their bodies pressed together.

Bella took his bottom lip in between hers and touched it with the tip of her tongue, she could feel the goose bumps rise on his arms and she loved how she could please him. He moaned a little when she lightly brushed one hand over his buttocks and she could feel his bourgeoning desire against her hip.

She wondered what it felt like to him. Did he shiver and shudder with mouth-drying awareness as she touched him like he touched her? Her curiosity as well as her desire was aroused. "Edward, what does this feel like to you?"

"What does loving you feel like to me?" His voice was rough with need.

"It's probably not a proper question." She shyly ducked into his neck, trying to back-pedal. Sometimes she wished she could think before she spoke.

But Edward sighed in satisfaction. "You can always ask me anything, especially when it concerns the two of us. I love to touch you and feel your body under me. I can't find the words."

Edward settled down between Bella's thighs and kissed the rosy tips of her breasts, his tongue tickling them into hard peaks. It was Bella's turn to moan.

He lifted his head replacing his mouth with his gentle hand and said, "Since I met you, it seems like a greater part of my mind is always aware of you and where you are and what you are doing. Even when I was in the barn with the mare tonight, I was thinking, '_Bella's probably curled up in the arm chair reading.' 'Bella's shutting the curtains.' 'Bella's turning down our bed.'_ I don't know if all husbands have this extra perception but for me it is pervasive."

He brushed his lips over hers gently grazing them, softly, barely touching.

"Being this close to you, so close that I can share your breath, tasting you is the most intimate feeling. My senses overwhelm me."

He bent down and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, then her jaw.

"Have you ever read the Song of Songs?" he asked.

Bella was surprised. "From the Bible?"

"Yes."

"Parts of it, I suppose."

"Since we've wed?"

"No. I've not been as faithful as I should be lately."

"I am sure I've been distracting you."

He kissed her in the hollow of her throat and then ran his lips down to her shoulder.

"The Song of Solomon describes it better than I could."

"The Bible talks about this?" Bella wasn't sure if she should be scandalized or not.

"Oh, yes. Don't let the parsons persuade you differently. Marital love is a gift from God, Bella. There's nothing shameful about it and the Bible has a whole book dedicated to it. I'll show you.

"_Let me kiss you with the kisses of my mouth: for thy love is better than wine._"

Edward placed an open mouthed kiss on the edge of her breast, then ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of her nipple.

"_You are the rose of Sharon, the lily of the valley._'"

He trailed his lips from side to side across her body and down inhaling her scent, her aroma. She felt boneless and weak as he romanced her and loved her.

"_O my dove, that art in the clefts of the rock_."

Edward murmured as he kissed her navel and just below.

"_In the secret places of the stairs, let me see thy countenance._"

He kissed her below, tasting her with his tongue.

Bella moaned, a fire racing through her veins, and he added, "_Let me hear thy voice; for sweet is thy voice, and thy countenance is comely._"

He lifted up to look down on her as she was spread out on the bed. Her hair had long since escaped its braid; her breasts were aching for his touch, her skin yearning for his caress.

Edward framed her face with his hands, stared lovingly into her eyes and quoted, "_Behold, thou art fair, my love; thou hast doves' eyes within thy locks…thy lips are like a thread of scarlet…I will get me to the mountain of myrrh, and to the hill of frankincense._"

Bella could feel him press against her as he slipped inside and she sighed with bliss.

"_Thou has ravished my heart, my wife; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with the softness of your neck._"

He kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, "_How fair is thy love, my wife! How much better is thy love than wine, and the smell of thine ointments better than all spices!_"

He moved with his words, adoring her with his hips, loving her with his hands.

"_Thy lips,"_ he gently touched hers with his own as he pushed back into her, "_O my wife, sweet as the drop of the honeycomb; honey and milk are under thy tongue."_ He tasted her mouth and continued to move over her.

"_Thou art a garden of delights. I am come into my garden, my wife. I have gathered my myrrh…"_ his voice was thick with passion as he moved and his words were interspersed with shuddering gasps.

"_I have eaten my honeycomb with my honey; I have drunk my wine with my milk._"

With all restraint gone, Edward moved until he shouted in ultimate exaltation in a heavenly release.

He collapsed on top of her, his lips against her throat and he whispered, "_'I know my beloved and my beloved knows me.'__ My Rose of Sharon, My dear one, My wife."_

Bella was overcome with emotion. When Edward said he didn't have the words to tell her his feelings she knew what he meant. She had no words to describe the feelings she had at the moment, except for one phrase, something she needed to express.

She turned her face to her husband's to gaze tenderly into his eyes.

"Edward," she whispered. He smiled softly at her.

"Edward," she repeated, "I love you."

His eyes widened in happiness and he pulled her closer, as close as he could get to her and kissed her temple.

"I love you more than I could ever have imagined, my Bella."

Edward was late getting out to the barn the next day but when he finally arrived his mood was effervescent and joyful. Cookie, who had come down from the kitchen to visit the new filly, looked at Edward and weighed his mood with his actions. Slowly, he reached his hand out to Eric and waggled his fingers. Eric shrugged and reluctantly slapped a dollar into Cookie's palm.

Seems like Cookie won that one.

**AN: ****Edward is quoting and paraphrasing the Song of Solomon from the King James Version of the Holy Bible throughout this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 The Book

As if she was in a hazy dream, Bella leaned against the doorframe as Edward walked down the hill to the barn. His long, lean physique was a pleasure to watch.

She found, since moving to the ranch, that Edward's usual attire was a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a cotton shirt, and of course, his Stetson and boots. It was simple but awfully enticing.

His body entranced her. She sighed in happiness, despite the yearning she had in the pit of her stomach. How well she remembered how it looked bare.

Before Edward disappeared from her sight, he turned to look back at her—their eyes met and he slowly smiled and tipped his hat. Bella coyly pulled her skirt tightly across her hips to tease as she dipped a little curtsey. She returned his smile with a mischievous one of her own. He narrowed his eyes and she could hear his warm chuckle from where she stood. Waving, he was gone.

She sighed happily and felt as though she was soaring as she danced across the main room of their home, singing softly to herself, "I'm in love, I'm in love. I'm in love." Then she added the second verse, "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me."

She flopped down in the arm chair and laughed at herself. She was as giddy as a gadfly but she had a reason to be. Last night was a piece of heaven. She pressed her hand to her pounding heart as she remembered how deep his voice had been with desire, how like a shivery fire was his touch, how he surrounded her, engulfed her, consumed her, loved her.

What was it that he had quoted? _Thou hast ravished my heart, my wife!_

It was _her_ heart that was ravished. She'd never look at the Bible the same way again.

Her eyes drifted over to the doorway of the study and she became suddenly curious. She arose and went into the room. Edward's study was a marvel for he had equipped it with floor to ceiling and wall to wall bookshelves. Only a very few of the shelves were full. Edward explained that among his many dreams, filling those shelves was one. Bella was proud to have added her three books to their collection.

Finding her Bible in its place in the bookcase, she sat at Edward's desk and began to read_. The Song of Songs_ wasn't a very long book but now that she was reading it with new eyes—or rather, experienced eyes—the passages took a whole new meaning than they ever did before. Her pulse quickened and her face flushed. Who would have thought the Bible was so accepting and encouraging of marital pleasures?

Thanks to Edward, she was beginning to look at the whole world differently. Never in her life had she felt so connected, so completely adored, and so completely adoring. But she marveled he could recite so much verse under such distracting conditions as he did last night.

That posed the question, though: how did Edward become so knowledgeable? He had never spoken of his past other than that he was raised in Chicago and had family there still. She knew that once he was in the west, he lived the life of a cowboy that later led to ranching. She was beginning to realize there was more to her husband than met the eye.

She replaced the Bible on the shelf and then looked at the other volumes Edward had there. Perhaps what he read would help reveal his mind a bit more than she knew. There were Plato, Socrates, John Locke, Dante, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Immanuel Kant, even Benjamin Franklin. She also noticed there where were a few books in German and in French. Could Edward speak foreign languages, as well?

She remembered he wrote of reading Cooper and Greely. She saw volumes of poetry by Wordsworth and Coleridge. Bella shook her head in simple amazement. She never thought to ask from whence came this thirst for knowledge and appreciation of literature. She would like to find out.

But for the time being, she had work to do. So, she busied herself with her chores, hardly noticing what she did as her hands mechanically knew their jobs, a smile on her face, and a skip in her step. Did a girl deserve to be so happy?

She helped Cookie get dinner on by making platters of biscuits while he put the finishing touches on the stew. They chatted companionably while they worked.

"How long have you known Mr. Cullen, Cookie?"

Cookie paused to think, "Lessee, I met Boss when he and I were driving for Old Man Black back in '78 or '79."

"Is that Mr. Jacob Black's father?"

"Yes, William Black was his name. He was a good man, a good rancher." Cookie sniffed. "I can't say the same for his son."

"Edw-uhm, Mr. Cullen said that Mr. Jacob Black no longer ranches."

"That's right. He sold the herd off directly after his Pa died. He had no interest in cows, he said. But I had been working up here for a while before that happened. I came here when Boss bought the place seven years ago."

"Were you always a Cook?"

"Naw. I was a ranch hand like any other. But my Ma ran a boarding house back in St. Louis. She taught me to cook there. Cooking here isn't much different."

"I suppose it wouldn't be." Bella reached down to slide her tray of biscuits into the oven.

"What brought you to Colorado?"

Cookie barked out a laugh. "Same thing for everyone: I wanted to live a life of adventure."

Bella smiled at him. "Me, too!"

Soon, the men started coming up for their midday meal. Bella put a tray together for Edward and herself and then went into the main house to set the table in front of the fire place. She was getting giddy again with the thought of him returning home to her. She soon heard his familiar step on the porch, so she rushed to the door and flung herself into his arms.

Edward chuckled, "What's this, my Bella?"

"I missed you is all."

"So, are you going welcome me like this every time I come through the door?"

"I just might," she said.

"Well then, I'll have to come home more often," he lifted her and kissed her thoroughly. She melted into his embrace, all thoughts of dinner evaporating from her mind.

"How long do you have until you have to go back?" she asked a little breathlessly.

He sighed and answered, "Too soon to be able to love you like I'd want."

She entwined her fingers in his and leaned into his shoulder. "'Tis no matter. I have some dinner for you."

They went over to the table and sat, said grace and began to eat.

She wasn't sure she should bring this up but she charged on anyway, "Edward, you surprised me last night in how faithfully you quoted long passages of scripture."

She started to blush before she even began talking.

His eyes twinkled and his voice deepened as he remembered the circumstances of his quoting. "I had to memorize scripture as a boy as a punishment when I had been badly behaved. I was bad a lot."

"I can't believe it!"

"I shall have to let you talk to my mother. She delights in recounting how horrific I was. I practically have the whole Bible memorized because of those punishments."

"Your mother set you to memorize the _Song of Solomon_?" Surely his mother had realized the subject matter at the time.

"Not precisely. One time when I was about fourteen, she was very unhappy with me and instead of a verse or two, or even a chapter, she required that I memorize an entire book of the Bible but she let me pick out which one. I picked the _Song of Solomon_, and that's not even the shortest one, by the way. Not realizing what I had memorized, she had me recite it aloud to her ladies needlepoint meeting. She never made that mistake again."

"Oh, Edward! You were a rogue. I can't believe it!"

"I was a mischief maker, that's true. But as a consequence, I do know my Bible."

"You also know your philosophers, too."

He looked at her inquiringly.

"I was looking at the volumes you have in the study. Most are men who ponder the whys of the world."

"Yes. I enjoyed studying them. Those are left over from my schooling."

"You studied philosophers in school?" That was far above the general curriculum she learned in her one room school house in Virginia.

"I did, in my older years. It was probably the subject I enjoyed the most while in school."

"When did you leave school?"

"When I was twenty. When I came west."

Her eyes were wide. Bella left school when she was fifteen years old. She only had nine years of formal education but that was a lot for the women of her day. She was beginning to feel a little insecure in comparison to Edward's experience, though.

But she had told him that she would have no secrets from him so she said, "I left school when I was fifteen, when my parents died. I was needed on the farm."

He nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure one of the reasons my parents kept me in school to keep me out of trouble. I am not sure they knew how to keep me adequately occupied."

"So, you had fourteen years of schooling?"

Edward grimaced and said, "Well, I had six years of formal education in a preparatory school. Before that, I was educated at home."

"Your mother taught you?"

He shook his head and cocked his brow. "No. That would have really driven her around the bend. We had a tutor from the age of six to fourteen when I was sent off to school. That was shortly after I recited the _Song of Songs_ to my mother's ladies group."

He had a tutor? Only very wealthy families had tutors for their children. "Your family must be very well off."

He looked uncomfortable at her words but he grudgingly admitted, "They are but I gave all that up when I came west."

"Not many would do that Edward."

"I never fit in back east. The life that was planned for me made me feel like I was suffocating, dying by inches. I was the oldest son and I didn't have a choice but to take over the reins of my family's enterprises when my father gave them up but the thought of it just about killed me. As you saw, I was reading a lot of philosophy at the time and I kept stumbling upon versions of _To thy ownself be true_, and I realized I wasn't being at all honest with myself or anyone else, so I escaped. My younger brother now has the onus of heir presumptive but I think he rather enjoys it. When I left Chicago, my parents were up in arms and cut me off. They hoped by doing that, I'd return but their money didn't matter to me. I think Jasper is better suited to that life."

"Jasper?"

"My brother."

"Do you ever miss them?"

He snorted a chuckle and said, "Sometimes. When I am drunk."

Bella blinked in shocked surprise. "When you're drunk?"

He laughed. "Bella, that hasn't happened in a long while, don't worry. I was just trying to make the point that when one drinks, one tends to lose one's better judgment. My best judgment tells me that I am better off in Colorado and my family is better off in Chicago."

"You never hear from them?" Bella was beginning to feel a little sorry for Edward so totally divorced from his kin.

"Oh, we certainly correspond a few times a year but as I've told you, I haven't seen any of them since I left."

"Did you write them about us?"

"I sent my father a letter when we were in Denver the day after our wedding. It was short, just relaying the bare facts that we were married and that I was well satisfied with my bride." He smiled tenderly at her.

She smiled back, the love she felt for him radiating from her eyes and then Edward sighed and said, "I need to get back down to the barn."

"Can I come with you for a moment? I think I found a puppy that would help me to fend off the critters from my garden."

"Did you? Well then, let's go." He reached out a hand for hers as they stood, then impulsively pulled Bella close to him so that he could kiss her. He was beginning to understand why newlyweds went on a trip after their nuptials. This incessant need to touch, kiss, and love her was truly interfering with his piece of mind, not to say what it was doing to his work. But at this point, he didn't care; not a bit.

She laced her arm through his and they went to the barn and Bella pointed out the happy little puppy that had caught her eye the day before. Edward smiled more at Bella's response to the puppy than the puppy itself and agreed that it had potential. They went their separate ways then, the work of the day not doing itself.

Bella decided that if the weather held true, the next day would be a good day to do her washing. She hadn't done anything but rinse her drawers since she left Virginia and she was running out of sweet smelling clothing.

The little she had spoken to Lauren told her that she wasn't much of a laundry woman, so Bella was going to have to teach her. They could do it together the first time or two but Bella was hoping it would be a chore she could delegate.

First she needed to find if she had the right supplies. She needed two wash tubs, at least one wash board, a fire, water, lye soap, and she needed construct a clothes line to dry the clothes somehow. She poked around in the shed next to the pump house and found most of what she was looking for, to her satisfaction.

She was just coming out of the shed when she saw the Crowleys returning from town, the buckboard piled high with wooden boxes. Lauren and Boy were walking alongside the wagon as Tyler urged the horses up the hill to the big house. Bella went over to meet them.

"Hello, and welcome home! I didn't expect Mr. Cullen's shipment to be so huge."

"Huge and heavy. Can you believe all that's in them boxes are books? Why on earth?" Tyler responded.

He added, "I was almost sure we'd not get them back. Lauren and Boy had to walk back from town."

Bella's eyes widened in anticipation; a whole cart load of _books_? She was thrilled! "Was there a letter or manifest that came with the shipment, Tyler?"

"Ah, yes'm. Right here." He reached into his vest pocket and handed her a lading ticket and a sealed letter. The letter was addressed to Edward, so she tucked it into her apron pocket. She looked at the ticket and saw that there were a total of four hundred thirty-seven books in the shipment. Amazing! She supposed that Edward's shelves were going to be filled one way or another.

"Tyler, a hand is over next to the kitchen working on some harness. Ask him to help you get those boxes into the study. You see how each box is numbered? Try to keep them in order because there may be a reason we start with one particular box. Lauren, why don't you and Boy rustle up some dinner for you and your husband? I am sure you all must be hungry."

Lauren nodded, took Boy by the hand and went to find Cookie.

Bella walked down to the barn, carrying the letter and the ticket. Edward saw her coming and smiled as he stood up dusting his hands together.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Mrs. Cullen." There were several hands around, so it was time to be formal in addressing her but for some reason calling Bella "Mrs. Cullen" made him extremely glad.

"I hope I am not interrupting but Mr. and Mrs. Crowley just arrived with the shipment. They brought this letter and the bill of lading." Bella handed Edward what she was carrying.

Edward looked down at the envelope with dread. He had a pretty good idea of what it would tell him and it wasn't good news. He held out his hand to Bella and led her out of the barn and up a path that wound through a nearby stand of trees.

Bella was silent as they walked, sneaking looks at her husband's solemn countenance. They reached a grassy clearing that had some large rocks in it, just the right size for sitting and thinking. Edward took out his kerchief and dusted the rock a bit and then gestured for Bella to sit. He sat down next to her and showed her the envelope.

"It's from Chicago."

"Your family?"

"Most likely. I guess I should open it."

He slit the envelope open with his thumb and unfolded the stationery and sighed as he peered down at the closely writ lines.

"My grandfather has died."

Bella put her hand on Edward's back in a comforting gesture and murmured her condolences.

Edward read the letter through, then handed it to Bella.

"Do you wish me to read it?" she asked, not wanting to pry.

"If you'd like. My father wrote it."

Bella looked at the neat handwriting on the expensive stationery. Sighing, she looked back at Edward as he looked across the clearing to some invisible point in front of him. She started to read the letter.

_March 22nd, 1887_

_Dear Son,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you of the passing of your namesake and grandfather, Edward Masen. He was ill for several months before a seizure of the heart took him from this earth. We shall miss his sharp wit and intuition._

_You, son, had a soft place in his heart and he always remembered how you enjoyed his library, so except for his law books, he left it to you. I hope you have a place to put them befitting their stature._

_Your grandfather collected books lifelong and they, outside of his family, were his chief consolation. I hope you appreciate his generous gift._

_You are missed in Chicago,_

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Bella folded the letter back into its envelope and looked at her husband. He was now studying her.

"Edward, I am very sorry for your loss. Were you close to your grandfather?"

"I spent a lot of time at his house. It was a sanctuary at times. He and my grandmother seemed to understand how I felt. I am sorry that I will never see them again."

"…On this earth, Edward." She put her arms around him and he returned the favor.

"I am not willing to leave this earth just yet to join them." He leaned down to kiss her. "I wish they could have met you. They would have loved you."

"If they loved you, I am sure I would have loved them, too." She smiled up at him.

"Let's see how far they have gotten unpacking the wagon."

He took her hand and they walked quickly back to the house, to find that the empty buckboard was being led back to the barn. Lauren, Tyler and Boy were sitting on the front steps eating some left over stew and biscuits.

"We got the wagon unloaded, Boss. The boxes are stacked in the middle of the study."

"Thank you. Could you bring me a crow bar?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Boss." Tyler got up to go find the required implement.

Edward nodded and led Bella on to the study where twenty cases of books were stacked.

"I am glad I had those shelves built. I didn't realize that I would need them so soon. My grandfather had a fabulous collection."

He found the first box and pulled it aside just as Tyler came in with a crowbar. Between the two of them, they easily opened the box.

Bella peered into the box to see volumes of books, more in this one box than she'd ever had at one time in her life. She shook her head in amazement. "This is better than Christmas, I am thinking!"

Edward chuckled at her words. "And this is just one box, Mrs. Cullen. You'll have no time for chores with all the reading you'll be doing."

Bella scoffed and shook her head. "Mr. Cullen, if you two could pry the lids off of these boxes, Mrs. Crowley and I will unpack them."

Bella went off to get some rags to dust the books as they put them on the shelves. Soon, the men had done their part and left to return to their outside work. Lauren and Bella were quickly unpacking the boxes.

There were so many books. It would take Bella the rest of her life to read them all and she was delighted. She decided to place them in the bookcases in alphabetical order by author's last name. There was an inventory placed in the first case that listed all of the hundreds of books. Bella checked off each book as she placed it on the shelf.

There were dozens of books she could not wait to read. After a while, all the books were unpacked and dusted. Bella sent Lauren off to do the regular chores and she would finish getting the rest of the books on the shelves. A few hands came in to take out the empty cases. Some of them would be saved for reuse and the rest would be broken down for scrap wood.

A few hours later, Bella was putting the last of the books on the shelves. There were so many she had never even heard of a tenth of them. Some books were translations from different lands, and she was looking forward to exploring them.

She had just picked up a larger tome and was mesmerized with the colorful picture of a couple from India on the front. Their clothing was beautiful: bright colors, sparkling jewels, nose piercings and long dark voluptuous hair. The title of the book was in a foreign language, _The Kama Sutra_.

She sat at Edward's desk and cracked the book open and her eyes widened in shock. Her brain froze trying to process what she saw. There were dozens and dozens of drawings of a couple having intercourse.

She swallowed; half thinking she shouldn't be looking at them but unable to stop herself. From drawing to drawing, couples twisted together in all sorts of positions, more than she had ever thought possible, doing things she couldn't have dreamed of doing.

She didn't hear the door open or soft steps approaching the study. Suddenly, Edward was standing in the doorway watching her. She looked up guiltily and shut the book. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth hung open in surprise.

"What are you reading, Bella?"

* * *

Chapter 9 The Sweetheart

Edward decided to return to the big house a little earlier than he usually did. They were just about finished with the branding and he could leave the rest of it to Eric and the hands.

He washed off in the pump house as he normally did before returning to Bella. He was unsure if his excitement stemmed from coming home to Bella or the books awaiting them in the study. It probably was a bit of both.

He was anxious to share some favorite books with his wife. He foresaw evenings spent fireside reading passages to each other, Bella in the rocker, he in the armchair. But then, upon second thought, maybe they could share more easily if Bella sat in his lap while they read. He imagined her sitting in his arms and holding her sweet little body close to his. Predictably his own responded, even at the thought. Since he was so early home, perhaps they could romance a little before supper.

He wasn't surprised not to find her meeting him at the door when he came in. He knew her well enough to know where she'd be. He saw Lauren walking with Boy into the cook house, so he knew he and Bella had their home to themselves. He smiled in anticipation as he neared the study doorway.

As he predicted, he found all the books neatly put away and his wife pouring over one while seated at the desk. She was so absorbed by what she was reading she didn't even notice his arrival.

Edward smiled and watched her as she concentrated on the book in front of her. She made him proud with her literary interests. He wondered what book it was that had so captured her notice. She turned a page and gasped. Edward blinked at her unusual response. What was there in his grandfather's library to gasp about?

"What are you reading, Bella?" he asked.

He was taken aback when instead of answering she jumped in her seat, slammed the book shut and looked up at him guiltily. Her face was aflame with embarrassment.

Edward walked over to the desk and looked down at the cover of the book. "The Kama Sutra?" he asked.

He could see it was a translation of an Indian manuscript and he knew that alone would interest Bella. "May I see?"

Bella refused to look Edward in the eye but she nodded her head and pushed the volume over towards him. What else could she do? She was afraid to even look at her husband. Now he must surely know where her curiosity often led her— places she had no right to be if she considered herself a lady.

Edward calmly opened the book, read the first few paragraphs then turned the page to find the exquisite but graphically detailed drawings. This work was truly had the markings of a masterpiece and knowing his grandfather like he did, he realized that alone would have enticed him into adding this to his collection. But he also remembered his grandfather as a free spirit who thought modern conventions in regards to sexual conduct stultifying and ridiculous.

Edward's mother, daughter to the original Edward, was forever decrying her father's unorthodox ways and opinions.

But now, how was he going to deal with his very embarrassed wife? He thought of pointing out a picture and saying, "This looks like a good one. Do you want to give it a go?" but that would be a little too raw for her at the moment he thought.

So, he shut the book and walked around the desk to sit on his haunches next to her. She still wasn't making eye contact.

Edward took Bella's hand. "Believe it or not, my grandfather was a man of very refined tastes. His mind was the best I'd ever had the privilege of knowing. He had an appreciation for the customs of other lands and he taught that to me. Some of those lands are a little more forward than ours concerning private matters and I know that can be shocking. I hope you aren't too upset, my love?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I am not upset. I just never expected…never realized… I never knew there were books like that or that one could do what they were doing…," she stumbled to a halt.

He kissed her, glad to know she wasn't going to run screaming from the room.

"There's a lot in this world we will get to explore together. In fact…" he stood and picked her up in his arms, then sat down in the chair he'd just pulled her out of, holding her in his lap, "…there's something I'd like to explore right here."

He started to nuzzle her neck, holding her body close to his and she responded in a delighted sigh. Soon, they were all hands and lips, caresses and moans as her skirt was lifted and his trousers were unbuttoned. They didn't realize it but they were duplicating the diagram on page twenty-four and they didn't even need the book to show them what to do.

* * *

"No, Lauren, you pour the hot water in first, then add the clothes and let them soak for a bit. They get cleaner sooner that way." Lauren was looking at Bella in confusion. She'd never washed clothes this way before.

"You let them sit in the hot water?" she repeated.

"Yes and even better, you put some of the soap in there to dissolve first. It cuts the wash board work in half."

Bella was a sweaty mess. Washing clothes was pure physical labor and they'd been at it for a good four hours. She had prepared for it by wearing her oldest gown, just a plain brown dress, a little threadbare in places but still decent. She had rolled up the sleeves and pulled her hair back in a severe knot to keep it out of the way but during the course of the morning several strands escaped.

Bella was feeling frustrated. Lauren was a sweet girl but dumber than a post. Bella immediately felt sorry for comparing her to an inanimate object but her patience was gone after hours of constant watching, warning and reminding. It was going to be a long time before Lauren could be trusted to do this on her own.

Fortunately, Bella had devised a clothesline tied between a tree and the drip line of the house, so the clothes had a sunny yard to dry in. She was going to let that final tub of wash soak and put the fire out before getting ready for dinner.

Cookie was fixing dinner on his own today as she had expected to be tied up with the laundry. Using a shovel, she brushed the ashes up over the coals and grabbing a thick pad, she hoisted the kettle out of the fire and sat it on the ground.

Some of the first loads were dry, so she took them off the line and semi-folded them into a large basket. She would iron this afternoon.

Lauren took Boy inside to get their dinner and Bella just stood for a weary moment in the yard, her knuckles kneading her lower back as she stretched, shutting her eyes and feeling the sun on her face. Bliss.

This is how Miss Black first saw Bella; a sweaty mess, wearing a dress so old that most would have torn it up for rags long ago, hair escaping its confinement to hang in moist curls around her neck and face. She turned her nose up in disdain. How Edward could have married this slattern, she would never, ever know.

Her brother, Jacob, however developed a gleam in his eye that would never again leave when he thought of Mrs. Cullen. He would remember her like this for the rest of his life.

She must have felt their stares because her eyes popped open and then her mouth as she saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen standing in front of her. Miss Black had stunningly blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and a rose and cream complexion. Her figure was voluptuous without too much flesh and her garments were band box fresh, a pattern-plate of perfection.

"Mr. Black! I am sorry, I didn't hear you arrive."

"It seems that we have caught you at your work, Mrs. Cullen, we can come back at a more convenient time." He doffed his hat and sketched a bow.

"Oh, yes, you have surprised me at my chores, but it's a pleasure," she said out of politeness. She felt as dowdy as a French nun compared to the other woman's appearance. She smiled weakly in their direction.

"Let me introduce you to my sister, Mrs. Cullen. She's been anxious to meet you." He indicated the vision next to him,

"Mrs. Cullen, my sister, Miss Rosalie Black."

Bella and Rosalie curtsied to one another and then Bella said, "I was just going in for dinner. Won't you join us?"

Bella led them to the great room of their house where the table was already set for two but just as she was about to go request some food for her guests, Cookie appeared with dinner. His normally sure-footed step stumbled to a halt as he caught site of the room's occupants and his face lost all color. He appeared as though he was seeing a ghost.

Bella, fearing he was simply startled, even though that seemed out of character, said, "Cookie, we have guests today for dinner. Could you bring some more food, please and ask Lauren to prepare a pot of tea for us?"

The man just continued to stare at Jacob and Rosalie in stunned paralysis.

"Cookie? More dinner please?" Bella requested again.

"Yes'm," he nodded, then turned and left as though he had been scalded, taking the dinner he had brought with him.

Bella was amazed that this seemingly unflappable man was done to pieces for some reason and shook her head just as the front door opened and Edward walked in. Drat. She didn't want him to see her looking like this.

Edward's eyes still warmed when he saw Bella, but he was aware of his visitors so he graciously welcomed them. Bella made her excuses and went to the bedroom to tidy herself for dinner. She regretted she didn't have the time to make a thorough job of it but at least she could have a quick cat bath from the waist up and change into fresher clothes.

After she combed and re-pinned her hair, she came back out again to find Jacob, Rosalie and Edward standing around the empty fire place chatting, waiting for dinner to be served.

"I must say, Mrs. Cullen, we were all quite shocked to learn of your precipitous marriage to Mr. Cullen. It was quite a fast thing," Rosalie looked archly at Bella, obviously scanning her waistline as she did.

"_Oh, Lord. Not a witchy neighbor, please."_ Bella prayed but then she answered, "Mr. Cullen and I have been acquaintances for more than half a year, Miss Black. I suppose it wasn't common knowledge here that we had formed a connection but I've known of folks to get married upon shorter notice."

Bella smiled kindly as she said this. She recognized she was rather tired and cranky and the incomparable beauty of Miss Black had her back up.

"I suppose you're right, Mrs. Cullen. Tell me about your nuptials. What was your dress? Your flowers? Did you have a song?"

Bella shot an amused glance at Edward. Their wedding was simple and to the point but she would always remember every second of it fondly. "It wasn't a very fancy affair, Miss Black, but since I walked into the church as Miss Isabella Swan and out as Mrs. Edward Cullen, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than that."

Edward chuckled. "Miss Black is the queen bee here abouts and is very knowledgeable about fashion and the latest gossip. She's a little put out with me for not telling her about you."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, it was very bad of you to keep us all in the dark about your sweetheart. We had such a bleak winter; we needed something to add a spark to our gatherings."

Jacob had been relentlessly studying Bella and he noticed the slight twist of her lips when Rosalie teased her about her quick marriage. He also noticed the besotted look she gave her husband when she commented about her perfect wedding. _What did she see in that that straight-laced Jonah_? He thought.

Bella saw Lauren and Tyler coming in to bring their dinner and so she rose to suggest they come to the table. As they sat, she wondered where Cookie was, since he was the one who always wanted to make sure the food was to their liking. She worried a bit, thinking something must be wrong.

"Lauren," she whispered, "where's Cookie?"

"He won't come in here, Ma'am. Said it was too stuffy. You want me to open some windows?"

Stuffy? It actually was quite comfortable in here. What is the world was Cookie on about? Maybe his dislike for Jacob Black was that intense, but to Lauren all she said was, "No, that won't be necessary, Lauren. Is Cookie well?"

"Seems to be. Grumbling a bit more than usual but not so's you'd notice."

The four sat together and had a fine meal of sliced ham, potatoes, green beans and some delicious dinner rolls that Cookie was known for. The talk was about generalities until Jacob asked Edward, "Are you going to the Open Range Meeting, Edward?"

"I believe I'll have to. 'Tis a shame it is at the beginning of our busiest time of the year, though."

"It's a useless effort. The politicos have decided to end open ranging, so we may as well accept it," Jacob reflected.

"It would mean a big change in how we do business: no muster, no cattle drives, turning into a farmer instead of a rancher. It would make for hard work for most."

"Are you going to fight it?"

"The only way I know how to fight and win, Jacob."

"And how's that?"

"With my wits." Edward smiled broadly at Jacob. Bella was going to have to question Edward more about this when they were alone.

Rosalie asked, "Will there be a need for cowboys after they close the ranges, Mr. Cullen?"

"As long as there are cows, there will be cowboys. They'll just have to do their job a little differently is all. Perhaps we won't need as many of them as we have had in the past but the good ones will always have a job."

Rosalie shuddered as if the mere thought of those rowdy cowhands gave her chills. There was a lot here for Bella to think about when she had time. Bella rose and suggested that they retire to the front porch for their coffee and pie as the day was lovely and the view admirable.

They spent the rest of their visit enjoying the view and dessert and finally Edward and Bella were able to wave goodbye to brother and sister as their buggy wound its way down the hill.

"I believe I'll start teaching you to shoot tomorrow, Bella."

"Truly? Did you notice any snakes today?"

"I did. One with very beady eyes that couldn't seem to take them off a very taken lady."

"He does make me feel uncomfortable, Edward."

"Trust your instincts, Bella. Be careful of yourself and I will also be doubly careful with you."

"His sister seemed nice enough."

"She is if you like that type. I never had time for it."

"She's quite beautiful, Edward."

"Not half as pretty as you," Edward responded as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"How's your vision, Edward?" she laughed.

"I see quite clearly, Bella, and I am telling you she doesn't hold a candle to you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even counting in Chicago."

Bella playfully slapped Edward's chest. "That's a newly-wedded man speaking there."

"Now Bella, would you like to ask Jacob Black to weigh in on the subject? I am sure he'd agree with me."

She smiled. "Rosalie Black is a beautiful woman, Edward. Incomparable."

Edward shrugged shook his head. In his mind there was no contest. Even Bella's name was beautiful. He smiled down at her. "I have got to go down to the paddock. I'll see you tonight. Why don't you pick out a book for us to read together?"

Bella grinned impishly at him and said, "I suppose the _Kama Sutra_ wouldn't be a good choice, then?"

Edward burst out laughing. "Wife, you please to no end. I think the _Kama Sutra_ is something we'll need to explore a little at a time. It isn't light reading you must admit."

Bella smiled and nodded her head and bid her husband good bye. She had ironing to see to. She was determined to iron Edward's shirts and kerchiefs. She heated up three flat irons on the small stove next to the fire place so she could use one while the others were heating. She put a thick cloth on the table and got to work. It went fairly quickly and she sang while she worked to pass the time.

A few hours later, she had finished the last bit of ironing and most everything was put up with lavender sachets tucked in the folds to keep them sweet. She changed the sheets on their bed and the linens smelt nice and fresh.

She was wondering what book she should pick out for the evening. She noticed that there were two Jane Austen novels she'd never seen before in Edward's grandfather's collection. Dare she pick out one of those?

Perhaps not. The subject matter was of womanly concerns and perhaps Edward would tire of it easily. She remembered there was a nicely bound volume of _The Leatherstocking Tales._ That was a robust story and probably more to Edward liking.

Checking the mantel clock, she decided she had enough time to bathe and wash the sweat out of her hair. Today's work had been sticky business. She dragged the tub into their bedroom and then took a bucket to the pump house for cold water. After putting that down next to the tub, she went into the cookhouse to get a bucket of hot water.

The only person in there was Cookie and he was staring dejectedly out of the window.

"Cookie, what's ailing you?" Bella asked.

"Nothing that a good tot of whisky wouldn't cure."

"Now, Cookie, I didn't know you were a drinking man."

"Only when I need to be, ma'am."

"And you need to be now?"

"It's looking that way."

"Why?" Bella persisted.

"Matters of the heart, ma'am. Matters of the heart."

"Do you have a sweetheart, Cookie?" Bella's direct question indicated her shock. Cookie has a romance?

"That's the problem. I would like to have a sweetheart but she won't have anything to do with me."

Bella put her hand on his beefy shoulder. He really did look more like a wrangler than a cook. "Does she know how you feel?"

"She does. I made it plain to her a while ago."

"What did she say?"

He laughed ruefully. "She said, and I quote, _You think that you, a common cowboy, are worthy of Miss Rosalie Black of the Lazy B Ranch? Emmett McCarty, you must be loco."_

* * *

Chapter 10 The Meadow

Bella loved waking in the morning next to Edward. If she was lucky, she awoke before he did and she could spend a delicious few moments admiring her handsome husband without him being aware. This morning, Edward was lying on his back with one arm stretched towards her and his leg pressed against hers. It was as if even in his sleep, he had to maintain a connection to her.

Bella sighed. She was so enamored of her husband. Everything about him attracted her. His hair was in its usual disarray and morning scruff shadowed his jaw deliciously. His sculpted chest tantalized her fingers into following their firm slopes. She loved his strong arms that held her so securely when they loved. She was thrilled by his powerful legs and hips that he got from spending days in the saddle. He was Bella's ideal of masculine perfection.

For the life of her, she couldn't imagine that the local girls didn't feel the same way. How had it been so impossible for Edward to find a wife?

Rosalie Black seemed as though she would have been a fitting wife for him—certainly better than Bella. Rosalie was raised on a ranch. She knew what was expected of her as a rancher's wife and even more, knew how to be one. Plus, she had money, of course. Her father left his children with a huge ranch after all and she dressed as well as any woman Bella had ever seen. Not to mention she was extremely beautiful. This was a puzzle to her.

What was it Edward had written in his first letter? That he had'… _never found someone of whom I had enough interest to marry or one who had enough interest to marry me._'

She wondered if he had pursued Miss Black and she rejected him? That was a scary thought if Miss Black ever changed her mind. How could Bella compete with such perfection?

Before she talked herself into a truly stupid funk, Bella roused herself. Edward married her in the end and he said he loved her and evidently enjoyed all aspects of their life together. He was always so considerate and kind. He didn't mind her curiosity; he even encouraged it.

She'd spent some time on her own looking over that scandalous book and it truly did give her all sorts of ideas. She wondered if she dared take the initiative and attempt something she had read about? Would Edward be delighted or disgusted? There was only one way to find out.

Bella leaned over her husband and kissed the hollow of his neck then languorously kissed down his chest. Rising a bit, she swung her leg over him so that she straddled his waist.

The first she knew of Edward's awareness of her activities was his arms encircling her as she lay upon his chest, kissing his neck and jaw line. She lifted her head and saw his eyes reflecting a fire for her. "Is this to your liking, Edward?" she whispered.

"Oh yes, Bella," he ground out, "I thought I was dreaming for a moment. You're not stopping here are you?"

She smiled a soft, secret smile, "No. But will you allow me to lead this dance?"

"I'd be delighted to, my love." He smiled and leaned back, determined to savor each moment.

Bella continued to kiss his chest and his neck, sliding down a bit until her womanly bits met with an obstruction in the form of a very willing and ready soldier snake.

She angled her body so that the two parts met, "Shall I, Edward?"

He groaned out, "If you don't, I am afraid I will."

She watched his face as she pushed back and sheathed him. She was delighted to see how his eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure as she settled. She had to admit to herself, it felt different in this position; deeper, fuller, more replete.

She pushed up and braced herself with her hands on his chest as she began to move her hips. Groaning, Edward grabbed them tightly, moving with her. She noticed that he was staring at her breasts which were jumping around like rabbits with their loving. She smiled as it seemed that Edward was oblivious to anything but her bouncing bosoms. His mouth was hanging open and he was gasping for air.

Bella was excited that she could give him so much pleasure but she wasn't quite done. What had that drawing shown? While atop the man, the lady twisted her upper body as she moved over him? Bella turned at her waist, still moving her hips and rising as she did, trying to duplicate the picture.

"Bellllla," Edward rasped out. Then, still moving, Bella twisted to the other side. She had to admit, this felt amazing. It was a little too much for Edward, though.

"Ohhhhhhh, damn!" Edward arched his back and she could actually feel the results of his climax inside. She'd never felt that before. Edward reached up and abruptly pulled her lips to his to kiss her deeply.

"You are an enchantress. You have bespelled me." He kissed her again. "I love you so much, Isabella Cullen, so much."

He had wrapped his arms around her and one hand was cradling the back of her head and he kissed her once more.

Bella melted into his embrace well satisfied with the way this day had started. _The Kama Sutra_ was indeed a wonderful source of marital advice. She leaned up and studied Edward's face. He seemed to be the epitome of a satisfied man.

"Are you hungry, Edward?"

"Uhm. No longer… oh, you mean for food? I suppose I could enjoy some steak and eggs. Do you feel up to fixing them?"

"Of course. I just have to get dressed and then I'll go right over to get started."

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Oh, the usual. I was going to turn out that large bedroom in the front upstairs today. I'd like to keep it ready in case we should ever have unexpected guests."

"Is it something Lauren could do?"

"She's very good at working with me on something but not when she's on her own. She can't seem to figure out things easily."

"No, Lauren isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she works hard."

"Did you have something you'd rather me do today?" Bella asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. I propose that we pack a picnic and I will take you out on the ranch. You can get some horseback riding in and we can also practice your shooting while we are gone."

Bella's smile was radiant. "I suppose I could ask Lauren to work with Tyler today. He was going to make a better clothes line for me."

"Well, let's get up and get ready. I have a few things to do before we leave."

Bella started to move out of his arms but he won't let her go. She looked questioningly at him. "Bella, what you did this morning was wonderful. I am still recovering from it."

She buried her face into his neck, too bashful to meet his eyes. "I am glad you liked it. I wasn't sure you'd like me being so bold."

"You are welcome to be as bold as you please whenever you'd please. There isn't a happier man on this earth than me, I guarantee you." He kissed her one more time and reluctantly let her get out of bed.

She spent a busy hour getting everything sorted so that she could spend the day with her husband. It was no use giving Lauren a list of things to do as she couldn't read but Bella found that if she gave her one task at a time, she was usually competent.

Cookie was moody in the kitchen, still thinking of his unrequited love. Bella's heart went out to him. She was thinking how awful it would be to love Edward as much as she did and for him not to return it. It was like a knife in her heart. She didn't know how she'd live if that were the case.

Smiling kindly at the cook, she was able to pack some sandwiches, some dried fruit and a few slices of cheese and a canteen of fresh water. She didn't have a basket to put it in so she just wrapped the food up in a large napkin and went back to the main house.

One of the purchases Edward made for Bella while they were in Denver was a riding costume. This one was particular to the west. It looked like a long, full skirt when standing but it was actually a pair of very loose trousers with full legs.

Women rode astride in these parts as the trails were frequently rough. It was easier to stay in the saddle that way, especially when using the western saddles with their deep seats and high horns. There were a few women who would ride side-saddle in the west but Edward wanted his wife to be safe, or at least as safe as he could keep her.

With the riding skirt, she wore a cotton blouse and a short-waisted jacket. Edward even had her fitted with her own pair of cowboy boots as he found them to be the best for riding. Their pointed toes made it easier to find the stirrup and the thick, high heels kept the rider's foot seated correctly. Plus, the extra height they gave Bella when she wore them made her lips more accessible to his. He tried that out several times to be sure.

He also purchased a fine pair of Spanish leather riding gloves for Bella. They would protect her hands but were so sensitive, it would feel like she wasn't wearing any gloves at all. The final touch was a Stetson hat that matched his own.

Bella was dressed and ready when Edward came up from the barn. She literally took his breath away. When he remembered to breathe, he smiled. "You look like a true ranchera, Bella. You lack one thing, though."

He went over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a large bandana. He folded it long ways and then wrapped it around his wife's neck, tying it neatly at her neck. "Kerchiefs are always a necessity on the range, Bella."

He led her out to the paddock where two horses were waiting for them. Bella recognized the large mare that Edward had ridden to Denver but the other was a smaller horse.

"This is Tanya, Bella. She's an Arabian and is playful but gentle. I thought you'd like to meet her and see if she suits you."

Bella took her gloves off and went up to gentle Tanya's velvet nose. Tanya's ears were forward and her large eyes were sparkling as she snuffled Bella's hands.

"She's lovely, Edward."

"Let's get you up in the saddle and see how it goes."

He adjusted the stirrups and hefted Bella into the saddle. She had never ridden astride before and she found it much easier and more comfortable, at least for the moment. Edward took the napkin with their food tied into it and put it into his saddle bag along with the canteen she prepared.

Eric approached with two rifles. Edward took the smaller one and slid it into the scabbard on Bella's saddle and then put the other one in his own. Edward mounted his horse then turned the reins. "Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"As I ever will be, I suppose." He smiled at her and led the way out of the paddock and down along the lane. When they got away from the barnyard, Edward eased his horse up alongside of Bella's. He was watching her seat and not for the usual reasons he would watch it.

"You're a natural, Bella. Just be sure to rise with your legs as the horse rises and you won't be as sore at the end of the day. It also makes your legs stronger." He winked at her when she glanced at him.

She knew that he was thinking of her exploits this morning and her cheeks flamed. Edward laughed to see her reaction.

"Are you ready to go faster, Bella?"

She nodded and they kicked their steeds into a trot. Bella was surprised at how easy it was to manage this. It was a revelation to her.

"I think men have been keeping things from us."

Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Astride is a lot easier than side saddle, Edward."

He smiled, "Yes. Convention at the expense of comfort. Sounds like civilization to me."

"Is that another reason you left Chicago?"

"Yes. The atmosphere was stifling. I hated it."

"I am glad I am here with you, Edward."

He laughed. "And I'm delighted that you are glad."

He began pointing out various places of interest on his spread and Bella relished the thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life here with this man. It was a beautiful, wonderful place. Her heart was happy.

After they had ridden for a while, Edward led Bella up to an open meadow, filled with wild flowers and sweet smelling grasses.

"Lovely," Bella sighed.

"I thought this would be a good place to picnic." Edward swung out of his saddle and then helped Bella out of hers. They settled the horses then Edward unpacked his saddle bag. There was a nice overlook that was a perfect place to spread their blanket. Bella sat in the middle of it and started to unwrap their food. Edward sat down next to her and took the sandwich she handed to him.

"This is my favorite place—next to one other—on the ranch."

"It is indeed beautiful, Edward, but where is the other place?"

He had picked a wildflower growing in the grass nearby and held it out to her, "Any place where you are, my love."

He was just too perfect. Bella's heart beat so hard that it was painful. She took the flower and put it behind her ear, then leaned over to kiss Edward. "You are too sweet, husband."

"Must be the company I've been keeping."

They ate the rest of their dinner, sitting side by side just enjoying their togetherness. Edward pointed out birds that were flying over head and named the various wildflowers. She was intrigued by his knowledge.

After they had finished their meal, Edward suggested that they start with her rifle training. Edward sat up a shooting range at the back of the meadow.

Edward handed Bella her rifle. "This is a light gauge rifle, Bella. There isn't as much as a kick back with it but you can't shoot as far. It should be fine for your purposes."

The first thing he did was get out a wad of cotton and tore two hunks off of it. "Put this in your ears, Bella. The rifle is loud when it fires."

He showed her how to hold the stock tightly to her shoulder, line up the sites and the target, and squeeze the trigger.

Bella was surprised at the kickback and her first shot went wide but her next was better. Edward got his rifle out and they shot together for several rounds. Her ears where ringing by the time they had finished and her shoulder was beginning to feel a little bruised.

"You did very well, Bella. You'll be a crack shot before long."

Bella messaged her shoulder. The sun was blazing down on them and she was feeling quite sweaty. "It's hot work learning to shoot."

"I believe I have just the thing for you, then." He held out his hand to her and led her beyond a few trees at the edge of the meadow and there was a pond. "See, a swimming hole."

"You think we should swim here?" Bella asked.

"Why not?"

"We don't have swimming costumes."

Edward's look was incredulous. "We don't need them."

"Edward! We are outside!"

"There's no one else here, Bella. Just us two and I don't mind seeing you in your birthday suit."

Bella blushed and said, "You are sure no one else will see?"

"I made sure the men were working on the other side of the ranch today. No one else is up here." He began to take off his shirt.

Bella shyly removed her jacket and folded it before putting it down. She pulled off her boots and started to unbutton her blouse. By that time Edward was already naked and he dove into the pool, splashing her.

"Edward, this means war, you should know!"

She slipped out of her skirt and was down now to her drawers and camisole. He splashed her again, so she shrugged and stripped the rest of the way and dove in. Edward didn't realize she could swim. Soon they were teasing and splashing around in the pond. Their playing led to touches that led to caresses that led to kisses that led to what it always led to in their case.

Edward picked Bella up and carried her out of the pond to a sunny patch of grass. Their kisses were incendiary and soon they were expressing their love in the most intimate way, right there in the middle of the Wild West, in front of God, and his creatures.

* * *

The solitary horseman sitting on the ridge overlooking the meadow and the pond, growled in pent up emotion as he watched the unsuspecting couple express their love.

He'd never in his life seen such a beautiful woman and the fact that Edward Cullen had her whenever he wished just made his bile rise.

If it was the last thing he did, Jacob Black was going to have her for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 11 The Parting

"So, you'll be gone for two days?" Bella asked, trying to sound supportive and brave. She actually was fighting panic.

"Yes, the Open Range Meeting is in Denver and I have to be there. It's a bad time for me to be going, so I am going to ride Kate into town as quickly as I can. I will take care of some ranch business during the day, attend the meeting, staying the night in Cawber's Boarding House and then get back home first thing in the morning. I would love to bring you with me but that would take longer than I can afford to be away."

"I know, Edward, I know. Besides, there's a lot to be doing here and it won't get done unless I am here to see to it. You'll be back before we know it."

She smiled at him, hoping she could fool him into thinking she was calm about his trip.

But Edward knew differently. She was uneasy about him going away. "You'll be safe here, Bella."

"Oh, I know that, Edward. I'll be fine." She shrugged and looked away trying to look confident and at ease.

"Bella," Edward said as he reached for her. "Truly, love, don't worry. I will have some extra men up here working while I am gone. You'll be right as rain."

"I know it, Edward. I am not worried about that. I shall miss you, is all." Her voice sounded a little forlorn as she said it and she couldn't help the tears that rose in her eyes. Edward pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"I'm going to miss you, too, my Bella. I will count the minutes until we are reunited. Don't cry. Just think of how good it will be when I return."

"I can't believe I'm behaving like such a baby, Edward. I'm so sorry. I meant to be so strong." Bella was really angry at herself but her tears and her emotions were beyond her control for the moment.

Edward chuckled and said, "To be honest, if my bride was happy with my leaving, there'd be a problem in my way of thinking."

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "And truly, I'm having to chew the inside of my mouth to avoid being in tears right with you."

"Oh, Edward," she said as she lifted her face to share a kiss that expressed what words could not.

Reluctantly, Edward let her go and, too choked up to say a word, he simply grabbed his saddle bag, and backed out of the door, staring into Bella's eyes the whole while. She stood there rooted, trying to control her tears but to no avail. But then she thought, "_I need to wave him off!_" so she ran to the porch and watched as he mounted his horse then waved as he rode away. He tipped his hat but his lips were in a line. She couldn't smile either.

She watched him until he rode out of sight, then swallowed and went back into the house to find some time to herself. She went into the study and sat at the desk and cried for five minutes solid.

Finally, she started listening to the little voice in her head that was getting progressively louder.

_"Isabella, you are being so ridiculous!" _

Finally she heard herself and laughed. She _was_ being ridiculous. Goodness. Edward would be back the next day. That was not too long a time. Now, she should busy herself and try to get as much done as she could while he was gone.

She rousted out Lauren and announced that they were going to turn out the upstairs bedrooms and that is what they did for the remainder of the day. By the time supper came, they were finished washing down walls and scrubbing and waxing floors, moving furniture, washing curtains and bed linens and beating carpets. From the amount of dust that came off the carpets, Bella doubted they'd ever been cleaned. Bella was exhausted from the physical labor but she was glad she got so much accomplished. Lauren was a good help and they actually got the entire second floor completely cleaned. Bella decided to take a bath to wash up. She gathered what she needed and after a bit, was soon ensconced in her metal tub in front of her fire place. She felt so relaxed and almost drifted off to sleep when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Her eyes popped open. Who on earth could it be?

"Yes?" her voice quavered.

It was Tyler talking through the door, "I am sorry, ma'am, but there's a guest at the door."

"Who is it?"

"Miss Rosalie Black."

Rosalie Black! Why in the world would she come here outside of visiting times?

"Have Lauren fix a pot of tea and I will be out in a moment."

Bella quickly got out of the tub and dressed. She was a little put out as she had been looking forward to a relaxing evening. Her hair was still wet even. Well, there was nothing to do about it now. She combed her hair out and shrugged.

When she entered the great room, she found Rosalie ensconced in the wing chair next to the fire place sipping a cup of tea, looking for all like she was the Queen of England. Not a hair out of place, or crease in her clothes.

"Why, Miss Rosalie, it is such a surprise to see you here! How have you been?"

"I apologize for the hour, Mrs. Cullen, but I throw myself on your mercy."

Bella sat in the other chair, folded her hands in her lap and asked, "How can I be of service?"

Rosalie sighed and said, "Jacob has left me alone at the ranch and I fear to be there by myself. I was wondering if you could find it in your heart to let me stay with you tonight?"

"You are by yourself? Don't you have help in the house or on the ranch?"

Blushing, Rosalie said, "No. We haven't for some time now."

"Surely a ranch is too big for just one man and one woman to operate it?"

"True. But as we don't run cattle any longer, the only livestock we have on the place are our two horses."

"But surely you have people to help in the house."

Rosalie fidgeted, "No, I am afraid not. They left a while ago."

Bella realized there was more to this than was polite to pry into, so she said, "But of course you may stay with us as long as you would like."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen. I truly appreciate it."

Bella rose to find Lauren to ask her to get the bedroom ready for company. She was glad they cleaned it thoroughly today.

"Have you had any supper, Miss Black?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes. I am fine. Frankly, I am very tired and would appreciate bed right now."

"Of course." Bella showed Rosalie to her room, thankful that all Lauren had to do was to light the lamps and put a pitcher of water on the wash stand.

When Bella went back downstairs, she asked Tyler to bring Rosalie's baggage up to her room and then bed down her horse.

She decided she may as well go to bed herself and started to shut down the house for the night. She dumped the water from her tub and put the tub back where it was stored then completed the rest of her nightly chores.

After her prayers, she climbed into the empty bed and turned down the lamp. She lay there staring at the dark, never having felt so alone.

She got up and went over to Edward's chest of drawers, pulled open his shirt drawer and took out one of his favorite work shirts. After pulling her night gown off, she put the shirt on, and being enveloped by his smell, she felt much better.

Climbing back into bed, she pulled his pillow into her arms and held it tight. This was approaching bearable. She sighed and shut her eyes. Tomorrow night, Edward would be lying here next to her. Tomorrow night. She only had to wait another day. With those thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Edward nodded at some familiar faces as he entered the hall where the Open Range Meeting was being held. He had a good idea what they were going to be told—_told,_ not asked.

He sat in the back and got comfortable. He chose a seat where he could see the podium clearly and still not have his back to the door. In situations where the resolution was unknown, it was best to watch your back.

Edward looked around the hall. Every rancher within a hundred mile vicinity was there waiting to hear what the representative of the Department of the Interior had to say to them about open range herding. Edward knew it was going to be bad.

The last winter saw massive amounts of cattle dying due to the severe winter and lack of food. Edward wasn't exaggerating when he told Bella that he spent long days and nights in the saddle trying to keep his herd alive. He was lucky in that he didn't lose as many as some ranchers had but he had lost enough. It impacted his welfare more than he liked to see.

It was the lack of forage that was the disturbing trend. Open range herding was killing the grasslands. Over populating, over producing led to over grazing and was creating a crisis. Strong measures needed to be put in place. Their way of life was going to change. Edward knew this but he also understood that it wasn't going to be a calm transition.

Soon the dignitaries arrived and introduced themselves. Then the man from the federal government stood up and said, "Open Range Herding is destroying forage. In five years time there will be none left on the range, turning what was once a vast pasture into a vast desert. You and yours will be paupers with no forage, no herds, and eventually no land. Ignore these facts at your peril. Thirty percent of the rangers who were in business ten years ago are no longer. Soon it will be you."

The outcry and shouts were overwhelming. Edward wasn't surprised. He sat there silently watching.

After a few minutes of rapping the gavel and shouting for order, people settled down and the Government man continued, "It is time to reconsider how you will be cattlemen. You need to fence in your ranches, grow grain for your cattle, and feed them with what you produce in concert with what they can forage on your own land."

"But we are Ranchers, not Farmers!" a man across from Edward yelled. Many shouted in agreement.

"You can call yourselves what you wish. The fact is the open range is now closed."

There was a large outcry and men rose to their feet in protest. But in the end, there was nothing for it. Edward knew this from the start. If they closed the ranges, he needed to start adapting to the change. If he didn't, he would lose everything. He worked too hard for that to happen. Plus, he couldn't do that to Bella. He promised her safety and security and come hell or high water, he would make sure she had it.

The raucous meeting broke up an hour later. Edward walked through the hall to the saloon that was attached to it. He saw, to his surprise, Jacob Black sitting at a poker table with three other men. Edward knew one of them by reputation as being a professional gambler. The stakes looked very high. Edward knew there was no way Jacob could afford to play so deeply but it wasn't any of his business. He just hoped Jake didn't do anything stupid. He had to consider he had a sister to support.

Edward left the saloon and headed for the local postal service. He already had in mind what he needed to do and that would necessitate staying in Denver another day.

Reluctantly, he realized he was going to be breaking his promise to Bella. He decided he needed to send her a message so she knew not to expect him the next day. After paying what seemed a massive fee, he sent Bella the following letter to be hand delivered to her the next morning.

_My Dear Wife,_

_It seems that serious things are afoot and I must bide another day in Denver to see to the best interests of the ranch. I hope you will be comfortable without me one more night._

_For myself, I know there is no comfort for me without you in my arms and I look forward to the next time I can behold your beautiful face. I will return as soon as I am able._

_Your Devoted Husband,_

_E. A. Cullen_

He sealed the letter and gave it to the postman with a sigh. It would be delivered the next day about the time he had expected to return himself.

He turned to walk out of the post office and down the street, thinking it was too early to return to the boarding house. He found himself wandering by the hotel he and Bella had spent their honeymoon in and decided on the spur of the moment to go inside and order some dinner. Perhaps he could revisit their blissful two nights spent there while he ate.

As he sat at the table, he looked around at his fellow diners and saw a striking young woman sitting at a table nearby. She was what they called a 'pocket Venus'—small boned and petite, but womanly, with delightfully beautiful features and dark, almost black hair done up in an intricate hairstyle. Her clothes marked her as a well-to-do young woman. She was almost as beautiful as Bella. She was earning the stares of quite a few of the restaurant patrons and he was beginning to wonder if she was alone. It wasn't safe for a lady of her quality to be in the city on her own.

He placed his order with the waiter and when he turned back to observe the lady he saw that she had been joined by a gentleman. He was relieved for the lady but soon his relief turned to amazement. The man who had joined her looked very familiar to Edward. Extremely familiar.

Edward was staring at his younger brother, Jasper Cullen.

**AN: The winter of 1887 was severe. Some ranchers lost their entire herd not only due to the harshness of the season, but due to the fact what forage was available was not of a high quality so the cattle were not equipped to bear the brunt of the weather. This famine making situation forced ranchers to rethink their methods of ranching but some refused to change their ways, causing strife and what is now known as the range wars.**

* * *

Chapter 12 The Relatives

Edward arose from his seat and walked over to the familiar looking man who was sitting with the little beauty in the dining room. "Brother?" Edward asked.

Jasper turned in surprise, his face lighting up. "Edward!" He stood with his hand outstretched. Edward took it in a tight grip, his expression amazed.

"How did you know we were here?" Jasper exclaimed.

"I didn't. I was in town on business and decided to come in here to get some supper and saw you here." Edward shook his head in wonder. "It is good to see you, Brother."

Jasper smiled happily at Edward and said, "It is good to see you, too. It has been too long. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but she goes by Alice. We are on our wedding trip."

Edward bowed over Alice's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you and welcome you to the family."

Alice smiled sweetly at Edward and suggested, "Why don't you join us here. We were just having our supper."

Nodding, Edward signaled the waiter to place another setting their table and soon they were all three sitting together.

"So when did you get married, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"We were married last week. We arrived in Denver yesterday and were trying to get our bearings a bit before descending upon you. I hope you won't mind our presence?"

"It is a fine surprise, Jasper. I suppose you know that I was married recently as well?"

"Yes. Father told me about it. He was surprised you settled down. I've brought you letters from both mother and him. Is your bride here?"

"Unfortunately, no. She's at the ranch. This was supposed to be a quick trip for me but it has been extended by circumstances beyond my control."

"Father said your wife's name was Isabella?"

"Yes. She was Isabella Swan from Virginia. She prefers to be called Bella, though."

"From Virginia? How did you meet her?"

"We corresponded for a while and then she came out to meet me in person. We were married the next day." Edward smiled remembering that day. "I am sure you will like her. She is wonderful."

Alice was sitting quietly watching the interaction between the brothers. Edward turned to her and asked, "Are you from Chicago, Alice?"

"I am. I believe you knew my older sister, Frances."

Ah.

Yes.

Edward remembered Frances.

She was his first kiss among other things. Edward swallowed nervously. He had been a great believer in the sowing of one's wild oats when he lived in Chicago and Frances was one of the reasons he decided to leave so surreptitiously.

"How is Frances?" Edward asked politely.

"She is doing well, thank you," Alice said archly.

_Oh, bloody hell_, Edward thought. _Alice knows more than she's saying here. Damn. And the first thing I am going have to do is to introduce my wife to her_. _This is going to be a disaster of major proportions._

Edward decided to put that out of his mind entirely. He was too happy to see his brother. He and Jasper had always had an easy relationship. Jasper was two years younger but much more relaxed in his attitude about life. He was content to be stepping into shoes already made for him.

But even though Edward and Jasper were very different, they got along very well. The warmth in Edward's heart made him realize just how much he had missed his little brother over the years.

"So Jasper, tell me what you've been doing besides marrying this beautiful girl here?" Alice smiled at the compliment and blushed prettily.

"Brother Edward, I've done nothing but follow in our beloved pater's footsteps. I've been trying to convince him that now that I am a responsible married man perhaps it is time for him to cede at least some of the reins to me but so far, he is not interested.

"When Alice and I heard that you had gotten married, we decided to take advantage of my free time and travel west to visit you and yours. Perhaps you can put me to work? I've always wanted to be a cowboy!"

"And I've always wanted to be a pioneer's wife!" Alice added.

Edward laughed, "You are welcome to my ranch and if you want, you can saddle up and ride the herd with me and my hands, Jasper, but I think, dear Alice, that you'll find Bella spends her day fairly much in the same way she did in Virginia. We don't live that more rough than we would back in Chicago except for the occasional brown bear in the vegetable patch."

Alice looked disappointed.

Edward added, trying to appease her, "But we do have sing alongs round the campfire in the evenings. You will be welcomed there if you'd like. I am sure Bella would enjoy your company."

"I'm greatly looking forward to meeting my new sister. I'm sure we will be the best of friends," Alice said.

"I hope so. Bella is a kind and friendly sort."

"Are you staying here, Brother?" Jasper asked.

"No, actually, I'm just here for the dinner. I'm staying at a boarding house nearby. I have duties tomorrow concerning the ranch but after dinner, I can be at your leisure. If you want to be a ranch hand, we'll have to get you outfitted for it. You can't rope cattle in a suit."

They went on to discuss the appropriate attire for the Wild West and after coffee Edward took his leave and walked to his lodgings. He noticed there was a light on in the postal office as he passed, so on a whim, he knocked on the door. A wrinkled old man answered and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Excuse me for the late hour but I arranged to have a letter delivered to my ranch tomorrow. I have an important post script to add to it and was wondering if that was possible?"

"Well, sonny the US mail can't be tampered with."

"This is a letter that I wrote, though, to my wife. She will worry if I don't send her further information."

"Yer wife, eh?" Edward could see he was wavering.

"Yes. We've only been wed a month and this is the first we've been parted since we married. I have no wish to worry her."

"Well, let's see what I can do." After asking where Edward had addressed the letter, the old man shuffled around in a mail bag and was able to soon pull out the missive in question.

Edward unsealed the envelope and then added the following to his letter.

_Post Script:_

_My dear Bella, you won't believe it! I ran into my brother, Jasper, in town. He and his new bride, Alice, came west to visit us on their honeymoon and it was pure luck that I ran into them so unexpectedly. They are planning to stay with us for a while and seem interested in learning what we do day to day. I am well pleased._

_But the unfortunate side to this happy story is that I am sure it will put off my return for an additional day at the least. I hate to cause you sorrow and I pray that your days are filled with happy things. I cannot wait to be reunited with you, my darling._

_When I return to you, I shall be bringing my family!_

_Your Devoted Husband,_

_Edward Cullen_

Edward walked back to the boarding house with a heavy heart. He was glad to be reunited with his brother but the separation from Bella was hurting his heart.

Boarding house beds-sometimes you had to share a bed with a stranger, so Edward getting the narrow single was probably a good thing.

As he settled into the uncomfortably narrow boarding house bed, he thought of his sweet, soft, and warm wife back at home and sighed. Every particle in his body ached for her. He hoped she was settling in without him well. It looked as though he may be in Denver longer than he anticipated.

Bella was up with the sun the next morning. She wanted to get everything accomplished early so she could be prepared for Edward when he arrived later in the day. She was watering her vegetable patch when she heard a voice behind her. Turning, she found a smiling Rosalie standing on the edge of her garden dressed in work clothes instead of the stylish garments she usually wore.

"Good morning, Miss Black. I hope you slept well last night?"

"I did indeed, Mrs. Cullen. I see you are about your garden this morning. What are you growing?"

Bella pointed out the various vegetables and flowers she had planted. Everything was coming up just fine.

"I was hoping to have some blooming flowers ready for Edward's return but there aren't any close to being open yet."

Rosalie said, "Why don't you dig up some flowers you find blooming wild and plant them where you want them?"

"Can you dig up wild flowers and replant them like that?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Sure. I used to do it all of the time," Rose assured her.

"What kind of plants?"

"This time of year, you'll find mountain parsley and columbine. Really there are all sorts of flowers. We can go for a walk and I'll show you."

Bella and Rosalie spent a good few hours walking in the nearby woods and pastures and finding a variety of likely plants to transplant. Bella thought to bring one of the hands with them to carry a spade. She also thought he'd be good to have around if they ran into a bear or something equally fierce as he had a rifle slung across his shoulder.

Bella found Rose's companionship surprisingly enjoyable. She was witty and informative. By the end of the first hour, they were calling each other by their given names.

"I need to go home today, Bella," Rose was saying.

"Is your brother arriving back home today, then?"

"I don't know for sure but I can't intrude on you and Edward on his homecoming."

"Oh, heavens! I don't think Edward would mind you being here, not at all. He said he was happy that now I was Mrs. Cullen, we could more easily have visitors and entertainments at the ranch. Before we married, it was difficult due to propriety's sake. I am sure he will be happy to know you were our first overnight guest."

"You are very kind, Bella."

"I enjoy your company, Rosalie."

Bella found the old rain barrels that she had Tyler cut in half a few days before. She rolled them to stand in front of the porch of the ranch house. She and Rose filled them with good soil and then transplanted the plants they had found in the wild. After a good watering Bella said, "I think that does it. Hopefully they'll take."

"They are quite pretty setting here in front of your home. You can enjoy them while you sit on the porch."

"It does look well, doesn't it? Thank you for helping me. I am thinking it would be a good time for a cup of tea. We can sit out here and enjoy the fruits of our labors." Bella smiled and went to get the tea ready.

She found Rose looking pensive when she returned. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Oh, I was just thinking—always a dangerous activity," she smiled at Bella.

Bella poured out the tea, "I understand. Sometimes thinking leads to actions we might regret."

"Or inaction," Rose added.

Looking determined, Rose turned to Bella and asked, "Bella, what gave you the courage to come out here and throw your lot with a man you hardly knew?"

"It wasn't courage as much as it was fear, to be honest, Rose. My living arrangements in Virginia were becoming more and more difficult. As I had started this correspondence with Mr. Cullen, it seemed he was my only haven in the storm that was becoming my life. I did have the insurance of a return ticket, though, and all throughout the process, Mr. Cullen made sure I was comfortable and satisfied with our decisions. I was very fortunate he was such a good man and the letters he wrote portrayed him honestly. I am very happy with how it turned out."

"Did you follow your heart, then?"

"My heart is well satisfied with how things are but I believe I followed my gut more than my heart. I simply knew this was what I should do. It felt right from the moment I agreed to come out here."

"So you didn't love Mr. Cullen when you wed him?"

Bella blushed. "Isn't love a process? I was beginning to love him from his letters. When I met him and found the man he was matched what he wrote, I knew he would be a good husband for me and loved him more. It has just gotten better every day, in fact, when he left me yesterday, it was very difficult to watch him go. I miss him very much."

Rose smiled. "I've known Edward since he came out here - ten years at least. I've never seen him so happy."

"That's good to know. But speaking of which, I need to get ready for his return. Will you excuse me, please?"

"Certainly. I'll just go over and see if Cookie needs some help getting dinner on." Bella was surprised to hear that and she hoped Cookie wouldn't be uncomfortable with Rosalie's company but it couldn't be helped.

Bella hurriedly changed out of her work clothes and washed up in the basin. Her mother used to call this a cat bath. It was all that could be done when the luxury of a bath was unavailable. She changed into a neatly pressed dress and was just doing up her hair when she heard hooves in the yard.

Her heart skipped as she rushed through the house to throw herself on her husband. But when she flung open the door, a stranger stood there with a letter.

Puzzled she took the missive and thanked the messenger. Recognizing Edward's hand, she sat on the porch and opened the envelope to read that he wasn't returning that day.

It was as if someone wrung her heart in two. She felt pressure in her eyes and she knew she was going to burst into tears, so she ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

Flying upon the bed, she buried her face into Edward's pillow and sobbed.

However, while emotionally she was falling apart there was a good solid part of her wondering what in the world was she turning into? Had Edward's presence in her life made her happiness so completely dependent upon him? This was so incredibly frustrating. He was relying on her strength and wisdom to keep the home fires burning so to speak and here she was, a wailing mess, all because he wasn't coming back today. And she hadn't even read the whole letter!

"Compose yourself, Bella!" She said aloud. She sat up and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and blew her nose, then she reached for Edward's letter again.

She gasped when she read that Edward's brother was in town with his new wife and they were coming to visit! O Lord.

There was so much she had to get done! That news galvanized her more than anything else Edward could have said. She rose out of bed, splashed some water on her face and ran to find Cookie and Tyler.

The men were coming in for their dinner when Bella entered the dining hall. They bid her cheery hellos as they sat down to eat.

Seeing Eric sitting at the table among the hands, she approached him, "Mr. Yorkie, I've just had a letter from Mr. Cullen informing me that he's been detained in Denver for longer than he intended."

"I am not surprised, Ma'am. That meeting was bound to be contentious. I am sure they are closing the ranges."

There was muttering around the table as the men responded to Eric's comment.

"What will happen, then?"

"Boss has a plan that will keep us in the cattle business but we'll have to rearrange things a bit. I am sure he's in town buying needed materials so that we can begin."

The men were listening as intently as Bella was but Eric refused to continue. Bella understood his reticence. It would be better if Edward was the one to make any grand announcements.

Tyler, Lauren, and Boy were just coming inside when Bella stopped them to explain about Edward's delay and the fact he was bringing two more guests.

"Lauren, we need to get busy on the first floor today so that all will be perfect for when Mr. Cullen's brother and sister-in-law arrive."

Lauren nodded and made as if to go get started at the moment but Bella suggested she eat her meal with her family first. They'd start first thing after dinner.

Going into the kitchen, Bella was confronted with an unexpected sight. Rosalie and Cookie were leaning against the work table laughing together. This was interesting.

"Ah, Bella, have you come for your dinner?" Rosalie asked.

"I have but also came to say that Edward has been delayed in town. He won't be returning today and when he does return, he'll be bringing guests! His brother and sister-in-law are surprising us with a visit."

"Well, then you truly don't need me hanging about," Rose said.

"You are more than welcome to stay, Rosalie. I do have some work that I need to see to, but you can relax here or might I suggest investigating our study? Edward just inherited his grandfather's library and there are some mighty fine books on the shelves. You can do whatever you wish."

Rosalie laughed, "How about if I help you get ready for the impending arrival of your guests? I could help with the baking or perhaps finding more flowers to plant?"

"That sounds wonderful but I feel guilty having a guest of mine do work."

"I really insist. I would love that better than reading anyway. Perhaps Emmett could help me if his duties allowed?"

She was the first person Bella had ever heard call Cookie by his real name, "If that's what you'd like then, fine. Cookie, how are we set for victuals over the next few days?"

Cookie and Bella spent a few moments within the pantry and decided that a steer needed to be slaughtered but they'd wait until the guests arrived to insure the meat would be fresh. It wasn't the time of year to age beef.

Bella bustled into the main house and she and Lauren started to duplicate downstairs what they had done upstairs the day before. They were more than half way done by supper time and in that time, Bella hadn't seen Rosalie once.

Interesting.

Edward spent the morning ordering supplies to be shipped to his ranch. He was buying the necessary items for fencing what was going to become his grain fields. He had been doing some research and found that considering the size of his herd he needed to put at least three pastures into grain production. He bought a plow and a team of strong horses to pull it. Then he bought seed and a seed drill and its rigging.

In one morning, he spent more money than he had in a year. It was quite a nerve-wracking experience. They were going to have to economize at home and he was going to pray for a calmer winter this coming year. Ranching was always a risky business, it seemed like.

He met Alice and Jasper for dinner at the hotel and then took them shopping for some work clothes for Jasper. They'd picked out some boots, riveted denim jeans and a variety of cotton work shirts. And of course, Jasper had to buy a hat. Edward talked him out of the ten gallon variety and he settled for a Stetson not much different from Edward's own. Edward was surprised when Alice insisted on getting her own "pioneer" gear.

Alice asked detailed questions on what Bella wore and Edward was finding it hard to talk about his wife without getting heart sick from missing her. Jasper was watching his brother with growing amusement. It was evident to him that Edward's Bella had staked a claim on his heart. When they left the warehouse, they wandered towards Jasper and Alice's hotel.

Jasper said, "How long does it take to get to your ranch from here, Edward?"

"About a half day's journey if you don't push the horses. If you push them, a couple of hours."

"How long does daylight last here abouts?"

"This time of year, the sun sets at about eight or so."

"So, why don't you saddle up and go home? Alice and I will follow when our clothes are ready. I am pretty sure we can get to Bear Valley on our own."

"Actually, I have a shipment leaving Denver two days from now. You could follow them if you wished." Edward was feeling excitement in his heart.

If he moved quickly he could be home and in his wife's arms tonight. It all worked out that just an hour later, Edward was mounting his horse and waving goodbye to his brother and sister-in-law.

He recognized that unfamiliar feeling in his chest was joy. He was headed not just back to his ranch; for the first time in his life he felt that he was truly headed home.

**AN: **

**The meals of the day: Breakfast was usually eaten after morning chores were finished—the animals were fed first. The next meal was the biggest: Dinner was usually held during the middle of the day and required the most time to prepare. Then Supper—the evening meal and usually made out of left overs from Dinner. Hope that was explanatory.**

**Hospitality: in those days people dropped in all the time. The host needed to always be prepared for guests somehow, someway. And guests could stay as long as they wanted and that could be months. I am not kidding.**

**It was unusual that Edward and Bella called each other by their first names. Most married couples called each other Mr. Doe and Mrs. Doe.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Return

Bella was polishing the fireside table when Rosalie came into the big house. Bella smiled and said, "Rosalie, did you get a chance to eat your supper?"

Curiously, Rose blushed, "Yes. I ate in the kitchen with Emmett."

"Good. I know he took good care of you."

Rosalie bit her lips as if she was trying to hold back a laugh or a smile or both. "That he did."

Bella studied her friend closely. She knew that Cookie had feelings for Rose and she was sure that he gave her flattering attention while they were together. She hoped that he behaved himself. She was beginning to think that perhaps she should have insisted upon being a chaperone instead of letting Rose go off with Cookie on her own. This was a new role for Bella, one she felt uncomfortable doing.

She turned her attention on the table and casually asked, "What did you do with yourself today, Rose?"

Rose picked up a soft cloth that Bella had lying next to the beeswax cake. The cake had been softened from sitting next to the well banked fire and she was able to wipe a smear of it onto the cloth. She then started polishing the chairs that went with the table.

"After you left to do your duties, Emmett and I decided to go look for more flowers. We found some lovely specimens up in the wood beyond the barn and brought them back to plant in the remaining old rain barrels. We put them in front of the cook house. I must say they look a treat."

"I will go look at them as soon as I finish this table. Thank you very much, Rosalie."

"It was nothing. I enjoyed myself enormously. After we washed up, Emmett and I did some baking and I helped him put supper on."

They worked companionably for a while. "You're the only one I've ever heard call him Emmett."

"That's because I knew him before he was a cook. He used to ride herd over on my father's ranch. I've known him since I was very young."

"Oh, that's right. I think Cookie told me that he and Edward used to work for your father before Edward bought this ranch."

"That is right. My father had the biggest herd in these parts." Rosalie sounded regretful.

"Why did Jacob sell off the herd, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't, but it is embarrassing. Jacob never liked working that hard and selling the herd was easy money. He believed we could live well off of the proceeds but… well, it hasn't worked out as Jacob planned."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"My father left me half of the property—half of the land and the house. He left Jacob the other half and the entire herd. Jake's sold off everything that he could but he couldn't sell off the land because I've refused to agree."

"Do you think you'll ranch yourself?"

"I would love it. I love the work. I love the life. I am very unhappy with my brother's choices."

"Could you buy your brother out?"

Rose shook her head and said, "No, I don't have any money and I don't have any relatives that would leave me an inheritance so that I could, like your husband did."

Bella looked confused.

Noting her expression, Rosalie said, "You don't believe a man could buy a homestead as large as this one on the salary he made as a cowboy, do you?"

"I really don't know."

Rose chuckled and said, "No, Edward's grandmother passed and left her money to Edward. The first thing he did was buy this place."

It made sense to her now. She never really thought of how Edward had come into his land. Of course, she had never asked him. She was sure he would have told her had she asked. It just never had come up.

She felt a little out of sorts, though, that Rose knew something about her husband that she didn't, although she knew she was being unreasonable.

Rose went on after a moment, "But anyway, I couldn't run the place on my own, without money or without a herd. I don't know what I will do."

Bella had finished the table and started on the remaining chair.

"It looks very nice in here, Bella. You worked hard today."

"Yes but as a result, I am filthy. I think after this I will get cleaned up and then go to bed. Thank you very much for all your help today, Rosalie. I truly appreciate it."

"It was enjoyable for me, Bella. I like the company and I like to stay busy. I truly do appreciate you letting me stay with you."

"You are welcome at any time, Rosalie."

After going outside and admiring the newly planted flowers in the rain barrels, they said their goodnights and Bella went into her bedroom to wash and get ready for bed. She put her night gown on and said her prayers then lay upon Edward's side of the bed, trying to be closer to him. No matter what she tried, though, and as tired as she was, she just couldn't sleep.

Occasionally, she could hear the faint echo of song from the cowboy's campfire. She enjoyed listening to them but didn't feel comfortable going down there without Edward.

A few more fruitless minutes of trying to fall asleep, and she rose and grabbed a shawl and her pillow and went through the dark house to the porch and settled down on the wooden swing. She lay on her side, her head on the pillow and her feet tucked up on the swing, drawn up under her long nightgown.

There was a full moon tonight and it comforted her to know that it shone down on Edward as well as herself. She heaved a great sigh and looked out over the beautiful moon-silvered countryside that flowed down the hill and across the valley and to the river.

The faint guitar music that drifted over from the campfire soothed her heart and soon, without her even being aware of it, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It took Edward a little longer than three hours to ride back to the ranch. He didn't like to push his horse any more than he had to but it was hard to practice self-control when all he could think about was what awaited him when he got home.

He arrived in the stable yard just as the hands were putting out their campfire and heading for the bunkhouse.

Tyler offered him a friendly salute and said, "'Evening, Boss. We weren't expecting you back tonight."

"I wasn't expecting it either, Tyler, but I was able to get what I needed this morning. It will be shipped out here in two days. My brother and his wife will be arriving with it," Edward explained as he dismounted and started to unsaddle his horse.

"Very good, Boss. Here, let me take care of Kate for you. I am sure you have better things to be doing right now," Tyler grinned.

"Ah. Well yes, thank you, Tyler. Is the missus around?"

"I believe she's up at the big house with Miss Black."

"Miss Rosalie Black?" Edward was incredulous.

"Yep. She's been staying with the Missus since you left. Seems that Jacob Black left her all by her lonesome on his ranch and Miss felt a little uneasy staying there by herself."

"As well she might."

Edward thought a little remembering Rose's behavior when she and Bella met and asked, "Everything smooth between the women?"

"Seemed to be getting along like a house afire but Cookie would probably know more about that."

"Cookie!" This was an evening full of surprises as far as Edward was concerned.

"Yep. Miss Black and Cookie were thick as thieves this afternoon."

Edward was shaking his head, "Amazing."

Tyler laughed and nodded. "Romancing is in the air in these parts." He winked then and Edward decided to go before Tyler's comments would get even more speculative about his own love life.

"Thanks for taking care of Kate, then, Tyler. I am headed off."

"G'night, Boss," Tyler grinned and Edward headed up the hill towards the darkened house.

He could not worry about Tyler and his revelations right now because in front of him lay his own personal heaven. As he neared the house, however, he noticed a few things. The first was the grey barrels up ended on either side of the front steps. He could see something growing out of the tops but due to the darkness, he couldn't make anything more out of it. Bella must have been domestic while he was gone. His smile was tender as he thought of her.

The second thing he noticed was a white splotch on the swing that hung there. He couldn't imagine what it was but as he got closer, he could make out a pillow and a head nestled on it. Was that Bella? His heart pounded with anticipation.

He carefully set down his saddle bag on the top step and lay his hat atop it, then as quietly as he could, walked over to the swing to see that indeed it was his wife, sound asleep. He sighed as he stared at her as she was lost in her slumbers. He realized now that she was everything to him; everything.

He quietly went to the swing and tenderly scooped her up into his arms and then sat down with her in his lap.

"Edward?" her sleepy voice asked.

"Yes, dearest."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I think I am dreaming you are home."

He kissed her forehead and said, "No, Bella. I came back earlier than I expected. I couldn't bear to be apart from you another moment."

His arms held her tightly to his chest.

"Really?" The sleep was dissolving away as consciousness returned. "You're really here?"

Edward lifted her chin with a gentle hand and whispered, "Yes. I am here and I will prove it."

He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips and, finally fully awake, she responded with all the pent up longing she had felt for him over the past two days. Their kiss was half relief, half desire and Bella found herself rising up so she could respond to him with vigor.

Edward delighted in her response and soon his thoughts didn't drift, they sped towards what they soon could be doing in that soft bed of theirs just beyond two doors. He ran his hand up her side to cup one of her breasts and teased the hardened bud he found there with his thumb.

Bella moaned in delight, "Oh, Edward, I'm so thankful you're home."

"And I'm glad to be here."

He looked at her with bemusement and asked, "But Bella, why are you out here on the porch?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep and so I thought I would come out here and enjoy the beauty of the night as I listened to the singing the boys were doing over at the campfire."

Edward looked out over his land at the bright moon that was now high in the sky. "It is lovely, isn't it?"

"I am glad I can share it with you."

She leaned into him for another passionate kiss and set familiar fires off within the both of them. Edward was just about to suggest that they move to their bedroom when his stomach rumbled.

"Edward, I wager you haven't had any supper!" Bella exclaimed.

"To be honest, I was in too much of a hurry to get to you."

Bella sat up and moved off his lap. "Well, I will get you something to eat right away. You must be famished!"

"Bella, I need to clean up first anyway. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Bella picked up the shuttered lantern that she had earlier put on the porch floor and led her husband inside the house.

She lit a second lantern and gave it to Edward. "You'll find that we spruced up the pump house a bit, Edward. There's a bench in there and hooks on the wall along with basins and ewers. There's soap in the cabinet and a stack of toweling. It's simpler to wash in there that way. I'll go over to the kitchen and fix you something for supper."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled at her and squeezed her bottom making her squeak. "I love you, too."

Several minutes later they met up in the kitchen. Edward's hair was wet and he smelled like clean linens. Bella smiled happily at him. "I've fixed you some eggs, some fried bacon and fried bread. Do you think that will be enough?"

"Sounds perfect. Are you going to eat?"

"No, I've had my supper but I will keep you company. I shall tell you what I've been doing since you have been gone, if you wish."

"I do wish," he said as his eyes twinkled and he started eating his supper.

"Rosalie Black is visiting us. She didn't like being left by herself at her home—evidently her brother travelled to Denver, too—so she came here. She's been very helpful. I have really enjoyed her company."

"Rosalie's a good sort as long as her brother isn't around. What did you two do?"

"First she showed me how to get an instant flower garden by digging up wild flowers and transplanting them where I wish. We had a lovely time. And guess what! I found a huge blackberry patch in bloom. I can now make jam. We'll have that treat for the winter."

"That would be a wonderful thing, Bella, but I warn you to be careful. Bears like blackberries as well as people do. Always go apicking with someone else and carry a gun with you," he cautioned.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Thank you for the warning. I'll be careful."

Edward took a bite of his toast and nodded, "What else did you do?"

"After we got the plants in the old rain barrels, your note came telling me that you were going to be delayed. I am so glad you weren't as delayed as you had anticipated. Oh! Edward, where are your brother and sister? I had forgotten that part of your letter."

"They will be traveling here in two days. They had some personal furnishings they needed to wait for before coming here."

"Good. That will give me a few more days to get everything perfect before they arrive."

"By the way, Mrs. Cullen, the pump house looks mighty fine. Maybe we could put a stove in there and the bath tub. It may be easier to bathe there than in our bedroom."

"Now that's a fine idea, Edward." She reached across the table and put her hand on his.

He turned his hand over to grasp it. He could eat one handed.

"Lauren and I spent this afternoon turning out the first floor. The day before, we did the top floor. Now all that has to be done is the kitchen and dining hall, and we'll have the whole house in shape, just in time for your brother and sister!"

"You have all well in hand, Bella. I am proud of you." He finished his meal and rose to help Bella wash up.

"I can do this by myself, Edward."

"I know you can, but if I help, the sooner we can get this done and sooner we can get to bed." He kissed the back of her neck as he was drying a dish. Bella giggled and had no problems allowing her husband to sweep her off her feet and take her to their room.

Eventually completely tired out but also completely satisfied, they fell asleep in each other's arms. As she drifted off, Bella remembered the beauty of the full moon shining over the land. She'd never seen a lovelier moon and to share it with Edward was the ultimate joy. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

But then she had a startling thought, so startling that her eyes popped open wide. She always had her monthly course during the waxing of the moon but this month she hadn't.

What was it the maid in the hotel had told her? That babies were conceived two weeks before the course would come? And if the courses went off, then a baby was on its way?

She wondered if all the loving they had been doing had brought them a blessing? Honestly, they hadn't been doing anything but since they wed. She knew very little of babies, the getting of them and the process of bringing them into the world. She now was desperate for information.

But wasn't there a book from Edward's grandfather's library that was about human physiology? There was! The first chance she got, she was going to study that one.

Thus resolved, she cuddled deeper in Edward's arms and then drifted off to sleep a smile upon her lips and perhaps a secret in her heart.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Question

_Pregnancy occurs when the fertilized ovum attaches itself to the wall of the uterus. Immediately, the female's body responds by making changes that provide for a healthy environment for the zygote that encourages further development._

_The changes in the female's body may be the first signs of impending motherhood. These can include interrupted menses, morning nausea, swollen and painful mammary glands, violent reactions to certain smells or foods, an increased need for sleep and heightened emotional states.'_

Bella marked her place with a scrap of fabric and put the book down on the desk. She had snuck away from the massive cleaning exercise that was going on in the cook house to satisfy her curiosity about whether she could be in the family way or not.

Other than the first symptom, she hadn't noticed any of the rest. Well, except for missing her husband so terribly that she cried when he went to Denver but wasn't that more of symptom of the love she had for him rather than otherwise?

And she did love him with all her heart. She was so proud when he complimented her on the work she had done on their home. Would he also be proud if it turned out she was in the family way?

But could there be other reasons for her 'interrupted menses?' She got the book back out and looked in the index, then turned to the specific page.

'_Interrupted Menses can be caused by pregnancy, illness, starvation, hysteria, and advancing age when it ceases permanently—a condition called menopause.'_

Illness? She didn't feel sick at all.

Hysteria? What is that? She looked up that term and found that it referred to a typically female overwrought emotional condition brought on by extreme duress or changes in the surroundings of the sufferer.

Well, her life had been turned upside down in the past few months but even though she was happy, could all of the changes she had gone through still interfere with her body's normal functioning? Perhaps.

As she was only twenty-five, she believed could ignore the last cause.

"Bella? We need your advice," Rosalie entered the study to find Bella pouring over the book.

Bella shut the book and looked up at Rose, "What do you need, Rose?"

"We were wondering if curtains wouldn't be a nice touch in the dining room?"

"Actually, they would be but I want to put up ones that will keep drafts out come winter and I need to buy the appropriate material for it."

"Couldn't you have a summer set and then a winter set?"

"I could but haven't the resources for it right now."

"Ah, but you do!" exclaimed Rose. "I have some old gingham curtains at my house that haven't been used in years. I was even thinking of making them over into something else but gingham isn't my favorite fabric. I would be happy to give them to you."

"Oh Rose, you are too generous!"

"Not at all. You may change your mind once you see them but they are better than nothing."

"I'll set Tyler to constructing the fixtures, then. Thank you, Rose."

"Why don't we ride over to my house together to get them?"

"That would be enjoyable but we'd have to bring someone with us for protection."

"Pish! We don't need protection in broad daylight!"

"Probably not but I know that Mr. Cullen would prefer that we do. I've no wish to worry him."

"Truly, Bella, I've lived here all my life. No one would dream of interfering with either of us on your husband's land or mine. Why should you take the men away from their work? You know how much they have to do now that Edward's decided to combine farming with ranching."

Rosalie made good points but Bella also knew exactly what Edward's reaction would be if she did as Rose bid. He'd be so unhappy with her for going unescorted and besides what if Rose's brother was home now? It was Jacob Black that set off her internal alarm in the first place. No. She wasn't going to go to the Black ranch unescorted. In fact, she decided she wasn't going to go at all. She had a lot to see to here before Alice and Jasper arrived. A ride out like that would take most of the day.

"Rose, I am going to have to decline your offer this day, I am afraid. I have too much to see to here." With that she arose and pushed in her chair and walked around the desk to stand with Rose.

Rosalie looked very disappointed and perhaps a little angry but she just nodded her acquiescence and followed Bella from the study.

"Well, I think I'll go just the same. I should see how things are going over there anyway. Someone may have burned it down while I've been gone." She laughed at her joke.

"Would you like one of the men to accompany you, Rose?"

"As a matter of fact, I'd love the company. Could I purloin Emmett for a few hours?"

"If he feels he can be spared, of course," Bella smiled.

Since the kitchen was being torn apart, Cookie had made all the meals for the day ahead of time so it would be easy to feed the men and still get the deep cleaning done. It was something that she and Lauren could see to on their own. So, Cookie saddled up his horse and was soon escorting Rosalie back to her home.

Bella and Lauren put the finishing touches on the dining room as Tyler carved the brackets and measured the curtain rods that he was making out of dowels. She was always so impressed at Tyler's ingenuity. He was a man of few words but he could make anything she asked from clothesline, to pump house furnishings to curtain rods.

"Tyler, where did you learn to be such a marvelous woodworker?"

"My pa," was all he said.

Bella waited for him to expound but he just focused on the work at hand. Lauren paused to watch Tyler work and for the first time, Bella wondered about their relationship. She never saw them engage in conversation together and she never saw them exchange a look or a smile. But it was obvious when the little family was together they were close-knit.

None of them spoke much, not even little Boy. Bella looked over in the corner where he was playing with some wooden blocks. The little boy was probably around three or four years old. Bella didn't know for sure because when she would ask him his age, he'd just look dumbly at her as if she was asking him to fly to the moon.

She bent down to pick up one of the blocks that had tumbled away from Boy's clutches. For the first time she noticed how beautifully made the block was. It was a perfect cube with edges softened and there was a hint of a carving on the face. Bella looked closely and could see a puppy's gamine features peering out from the wood. On the opposite side of the cube was carved the puppy's hind quarters; on the side, its flanks; on the top, its back; on the bottom, four little paw prints. How inventive!

She handed Boy the block back, "Your blocks are very nice. I see the puppy carved there."

Boy smiled and held the block she had just given him to his cheek and he nodded. "Mah fa-vor-ite."

Bella smiled at him and stood, just in time to see Lauren gaze fondly at her son. Dusting her hands, she turned and saw Tyler watching his wife and son from the corner of his eye. His normally severe expression softened for a moment, then he was back to work, focused on the curtain rod.

Bella was becoming very fond of the Crowleys. They were simple people, as Edward had said, but they were good hearted and loyal. Edward had mentioned that Tyler was one of the first people he met when he came west. He was the handy-man on the Black ranch but left soon after Edward bought Bear Valley Ranch.

Edward welcomed him to work on here. Things had gone on smoothly for a few years. And then one day out of the blue, Tyler brought home a wife.

"Lauren, would you like to help me arrange the tables and benches back on the floor? I think the wax has set." Bella asked.

Lauren nodded and the two women got back to work.

* * *

Edward walked up to the big house after a long day working and supervising the men as they dug post holes in preparation to fencing off the lower forty acres.

He was hiring an experienced plowman to come in the next week to turn the soil and then he hoped to get the first crop of wheat in the fields before the end of June. He knew he was pushing the season but he'd found that if they had a hard winter, usually the next autumn was late in coming. He was taking a risk but there wasn't much else he could do. Next winter, he was going to need to feed his herd.

He had sent the men up to the cook house in shifts for their supper because he wanted to take the most advantage of the daylight. Finally, it was too dark to do any more and he could put the day's work behind him—at least the physical part of it.

He washed up as he usually did then went to find his wife. He looked in the main room of the house, and their bedroom then peeked into the study. She wasn't to be seen there, which probably meant she was over in the kitchen. As he recalled, she had been planning to work on spring cleaning there today.

He turned to go when he noticed she had left a book out on the desk. He was curious as to what she had been reading that day.

Smiling, he walked to the desk and picked it up and read its title: "Human Physiology." Bella always surprised him with her choice of reading material. What could she be interested in learning about the human body?

He noticed she had marked her place with a small strip of fabric. Out of curiosity, he opened to the selected page and suddenly forgot to breathe.

The main topic on the page was 'Pregnancy'.

Edward slid down into the desk chair, the book hitting the table with a thunk.

_Pregnant? So soon?_

They'd only been married for a little over a month.

But then he remembered what a physically intensive month they'd shared and realized that the only day that passed when they didn't have sexual congress was on the one day he was in Denver. The rest of the time—well, rabbits didn't have anything on them.

_A baby?_

Edward still couldn't get his mind around the concept. A part of his mind was laughing at his reaction. Didn't he start looking for a wife because he wanted progeny? Of course!

The bigger part of his mind, however, was recoiling in shock and fear. He hadn't expected his quest for a family would involve such a headlong fall into love and there was no doubt about it, he loved Bella. Every moment together was bliss. He wasn't sure he wanted to share her so soon.

But his greater worry was that bearing babies was a dangerous business. In fact, dying in child birth was the most common cause of death for married women. What would he do if Bella became one of those statistics?

Worry was a cold stone in his gut as he thought about Bella wending her treacherous way through the process of motherhood. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Selfishly, he wished they had more time together, just the two of them, before a baby would come.

But that was something he should have considered a month ago and a month ago, all he could think about was how good it felt to love her. He cursed as his body automatically responded to that thought.

Well, there was nothing for it. He'd just have to wait and see. He didn't think he could even acknowledge the topic until she brought it up to him. Sighing, he rose from the desk and went over to the cook house. He needed to see his wife.

Edward found her elbow deep in soap suds as she washed a pot.

"Still working, my love?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I'm almost done. I've saved some supper for you in the oven."

She dried her hands and picked up the plate that was warming in the oven's built in warming tray. Edward sat at the table in the kitchen and she brought it over to him and sat it down on the table. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"What are you having?"

"I think I am going to have tea. Does that sound appealing?"

"It does but not nearly so appealing as my wife."

He held his arms out to her. She chuckled and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. He kissed her soundly and the familiar electric feelings fluttered from her lips down her throat and bloomed deep below her heart. She wrapped her arms about his neck, threaded her fingers through his hair and returned his caress.

They shared a breathless moment then Edward sat back and whispered, "I missed you today."

Bella smiled and said, "I took your dinner down to the field."

"But that was nearly nine hours ago."

"You must be terribly hungry, then." She made to get up off his lap but he held her there.

"There is more than one kind of hunger, you realize."

"I think I'm becoming aware of it but I also know that some kind of hungers will keep until the first kind is seen to while the food is still hot."

She wriggled off his lap and went to put on the tea.

Edward grinned and tucked into his supper. "What did you do this afternoon?"

"We turned out the cook house and now I believe we are fairly ready for your guests."

"Our guests, Bella."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course. I will make sure their bedroom is ready tomorrow just in case and perhaps we should kill that steer so we can have some good roasts for their arrival?"

"What does Cookie say?"

"I haven't asked him today but a few days back he thought we should wait until the day before your brother and his wife arrived."

Edward nodded. "That is probably a good idea. Where is Cookie, anyway?"

A concerned look crossed Bella's face as she poured a cup of tea for him. "This afternoon, he and Rose rode over to her ranch to get some curtains for us to use in here. I suggested that she take someone with her and she decided on Cookie. They haven't returned yet and to be honest, I am a little worried about them."

"Hmmmm. As long as she has Cookie with her, I think she'll be fine."

"Oh." Bella still looked concerned.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"Am I supposed to be acting as a chaperone between the two of them? Because if I am supposed to be, I haven't been doing a very good job."

Edward blinked in surprise. "Chaperone? I thought Rose wouldn't give him the time of day?"

"Seems to me she's giving him the time, the date and the year! Edward, should I feel responsible for her reputation while she's here?"

He sighed and said, "I'll talk to Cookie when they get back and find out what's been going on between the two of them. I think it only politic for you to keep them company in the future. I can't imagine Jacob Black will be happy if it turns out there is something between them. Rose was always expected to marry big."

"Marry big?"

"Surely there were some in Virginia who had the same idea? To marry for money and position? That certainly was the name of the game in Chicago when I lived there. In fact …"

Now was the time that Edward could pre-empt his sister-in-law's knowledge. Should he take the plunge?

Bella looked at him questioningly.

"In fact, that was one of the reasons I left Chicago all those years ago."

"You did? I thought it was because you'd no wish to follow your father's footsteps?"

"Yes, that was the main reason but tied up with that was the fact I was also expected to 'make a good marriage.'"

"Oh."

Edward shrugged. "I'd been paired up with a girl or two and found those expectations as hard to bear as being in my father's shadow, so I threw it all away and came here."

"Really? Did you like the girls otherwise?"

"They were charming cardboard cut outs of what their parents expected out of them—much the same as I was. They palled after a while."

"Uh, how many girls are we talking about Edward?"

"Truly, there were a few but towards the end there was only one. I never knew her well. It was all so superficial. I couldn't tell you much about her except that she liked to dance."

"Was she pretty?" Bella asked self-consciously.

"Not half as pretty as you, wife, and I mean that. She was all show and no depth."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Frances Brandon. Normally, I wouldn't divulge that because it was so far in the past but it seems that my brother married her younger sister and I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't brought up in some way during her visit. She's all ready mentioned it to me while we were in Denver."

Bella's mind was spinning. Of course, Edward had to have had a past of some sort. He was too handsome, too charming, and honestly, too knowledgeable when it came to pleasing her physically to think he had been as inexperienced as she was when they married. In fact, if she were honest, she'd benefitted from his experience pretty frequently. She smiled as she thought about that.

"Edward, truly, I thank you for telling me. I'd hate to be blind-sided by this in a casual conversation with my new sister-in-law. As far as your history goes, well, that is what history is after all, isn't it? It is all in the past? As long as I am your present and your future, I am well pleased."

"Bella, no other women holds a candle to you in my estimation. I am delighted with everything about you. I'd stand you up against a hundred Frances Brandons and you would still come out head and shoulders above them."

As Edward was finishing this declaration, they heard the front door open and Cookie walked in.

"Hello, Boss, Missus," Cookie said.

"Evening, Cookie," Edward responded.

Bella smiled. "Is Miss Black back, Cookie?"

"No. She's at her ranch. Her brother had returned before we got there."

His broad brow furrowed. "He wasn't too pleased to see us together."

"Why's that?" Edward asked.

"He was concerned about Miss Black's reputation."

"That's surprising since he went off to Denver leaving her alone and unprotected. It's not what someone who would care would do," Edward said.

"So Rosalie told him," Cookie smiled as he remembered the exchange.

"But anyway, Missus Cullen, I have those curtains Miss Black wanted you to have." He put a brown paper wrapped parcel on the counter.

"Thank you, Cookie. Will we be seeing again Miss Black soon?" Bella was hoping she would. She had enjoyed her company.

"I'm not sure, ma'am, but I think she was happy to spend her time with you."

"As I was with her. Cookie, have you had your supper?"

"I can rustle up something up for myself, ma'am. You and Boss go on to bed."

They bid their goodnights to Cookie and walked hand in hand to their bedroom in the big house. Soon, Edward and Bella were getting ready for the night. Edward was smiling at his wife's recounting of her day. She seemed so enthused about making their house a home and was happy at her progress.

He was, too, but what he was mainly preoccupied with was what he read in the book that night. Bella wasn't mentioning anything about expecting, thinking that she may be, or anything along that way. She seemed her normal, happy self, nothing out of the ordinary.

She climbed into bed after Edward as he blew out the lamp and rolled to hold her in his arms as he normally did. Bella rested her head upon his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist and waited for his further advances.

But there were none.

She lay there for several minutes listening to his heart beat wondering what was wrong. Was he tired? Had she upset him? Didn't he want her? Was she palling on him, just like those Chicago beauties had?

Finally, she lifted her head and looked at his face to find he was staring at the ceiling.

"Edward," she whispered, "what is wrong?"

He looked down at her and pulled her closer, still not sure he should broach the subject currently racing around in his mind. All he could think to say was, "I love you."

She smiled. "I know you do and I am sure you know I love you, too, but I can tell there is something pressing on your mind and was hoping you could trust me with it. Perhaps I can help you."

He sighed. "Before I found you in the kitchen tonight, I was in the study."

"And…?"

"And I found the book you were looking at today."

She was puzzled as she tried to remember what it was, then looked startled. "What book?"

"Human Physiology."

"How did you know I was looking at that particular book? I thought I had replaced it on the shelf."

"No. It was on the desk and handily book marked."

"Oh." She looked a little guilty. This was a minefield of embarrassment. Rose accidentally distracted her from re-shelving the book.

Edward cleared his throat, "Bella, do you think you are in the family way?"

**AN: In the early 19****th**** century, a woman had on average between seven and eight live births in her life time which usually ended before the age of forty. Things were getting better towards the end of the 19****th**** century. Certainly greater medical knowledge was part of it, but primarily it was the improvement in personal hygiene that extended life expectancy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 15 The Family

"_Do you think you are in the family way?" Edward asked._

Bella lay there in his arms and was thankful that the lamps were turned down. She was sure embarrassment was writ on her face with bright, red cheeks. She took a deep breath.

"I am bashful talking about these things but I suppose as you are my husband, 'tis something you should be aware. I usually have my monthly course during the waxing of the moon and we are beyond the full moon now with no sign of it."

"So that means…?"

"It could mean a baby is coming to us, Edward. Does that please you?"

"It pleases me, Bella, but I also fear it as well."

"Fear it?"

"Babying is dangerous business. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She chuckled. "I am healthy, Edward. My mother had no troubles with having her babies and I'm built very much like her.

"But let's not be hasty. Other than missing my monthly, I haven't noticed any of the other symptoms that would mean I am expecting. According to that book, I could be missing it for other reasons; mainly, that my life has undergone huge changes in the last month. Sometimes that causes hysteria within the system and interrupts the natural cycle."

"Oh." Edward sighed in relief. "How will we know for sure?"

Bella chuckled. "Until my course comes or a baby does. We shall have to wait and see."

They were quiet for a while when Edward ventured, "Bella, I have something to talk with you about."

She leaned up so that she could see his face. "Yes, Edward?"

"Should you not be in the family way, would you be greatly disappointed?"

"It is all so new to me. I suppose a part of me would be disappointed but there is always the next month to love our way into a baby, if that is what we want."

Edward squawked a laugh. "That would be a pleasant pass time, indeed. But I was thinking of practicing some restraint for a while in hopes we could have some time to ourselves before starting a family. Would that sadden you, Bella?"

"Practice restraint?"

"I am enjoying it just being the two of us. I'd like to put off having a child for a little while if we can."

"You think that you'll feel differently about me once we have children?" Bella was beginning to feel distressed.

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I believe that every day we are together I'll just love you the more. I'd like to savor each day for a while. Having a baby so soon would be a surfeit of riches to me, like eating a delicious meal all in one bite. I'd still enjoy the flavor but I'd prefer to draw it out a bit. Do you understand my meaning?" He was gently tracing the curve that led from her breasts to her hips as he spoke to her.

"I do understand but how can practicing restraint postpone getting a child?"

"There are times when you are fertile, my love, and times when you aren't. When you are fertile, we should avoid intimate marital relations and resume when you aren't."

"I had heard that before."

"You had?" Edward was surprised.

"You'd be surprised how many older women feel it is their duty to impart marital wisdom to young brides."

"I know that matron at the hotel had spoken to you. Were there others?"

"Yes, one other but this lady was kind. She was the maid who tidied our hotel room. She reassured me a bit the morning after our wedding night and told me about when I could get 'a babby' and when I couldn't."

"You were upset the morning after?" Edward was concerned he'd left her when she may have needed him.

"Not from anything you did—well, yes, I guess it was from something you did but I just was so ignorant, Edward. I can't believe how stupid it is to leave women in the dark about marital duties when, actually, they are more like marital pleasures. Not every woman has such a considerate husband as you."

"What had I done?" Edward pressed for an answer.

Bella kissed his cheek. "Nothing you shouldn't have. I was just embarrassed when I went to straighten our bed to find a blood stain on the sheet. The maid explained what it was from and then told me about how to get a baby if I wanted."

"Oh. I never noticed it."

"Good. I did not want you to."

"How did she say to prevent a baby?"

"To abstain from marital relations two weeks before I would expect my monthly."

Edward nodded. "That's not fool proof but there' re other methods as well."

"Oh?"

"There's French Letters, withdrawal and of course, no intimacy at all."

"French Letters?"

"Not something you should ever mention in polite conversation, Bella. A French Letter is a sheath that covers … well, it serves as a barrier between … it keeps the …"

Edward bumbled to a stop and looked helplessly down at Bella. "I don't know how to delicately explain what they are to you."

"You can be indelicate, if that helps. I don't mind."

He cleared his throat. "They are sheaths made out of animal intestine and sealed at one end."

"Like sausage casings?"

He chuckled and said, "Yes. And this is the sausage."

He took Bella's hand and placed it upon his penis.

She snorted. "So you wear that while we are intimate and it catches your seed?"

"Exactly. But French letters are hard to get a hold of. I don't have any here and I have no idea where to get them. I suppose I could put out some inquiries."

"That sounds rather embarrassing, Edward."

He sighed. "I suppose. I could ask in Denver rather than closer to home."

"What's 'withdrawal' about?" Bella asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Before I release my seed, I pull outside of you and release it away from you."

"That doesn't sound like much enjoyment."

"It would still be enjoyable, Bella." He pulled her closer. She had never taken her hand away from him and so she started teasing him with soft caresses.

"Should we start practicing this new method tonight?" she asked.

"I am not sure we should since we don't know whether there's a baby in there or not." He placed his own hand on her lower abdomen.

"You mean we shouldn't be intimate if I am expecting?" Bella was horrified.

"I'm not sure. I don't think we should, do you? Would it hurt the baby?"

"I don't think so. I hope not."

"Perhaps we should not, then."

His words and his body weren't in agreement. Bella continued her attentions to him.

"Oh, Edward, I doubt we'd hurt the baby."

"We could try something that wouldn't put so much pressure on you."

"How's that, then?" Bella asked.

His voice lowered to almost a growl. "Roll over on your side and face away from me."

She did as he asked, he pulled her to him and drew her nightgown up above her waist. His fingers followed, caressing, pinching, stroking and loving her. The sensations he created struck painless fire through every nerve she had and she arched her back so that her head was on his shoulder and she could turn her lips to his.

They kissed as she pressed herself against him and his fingers continued to tantalize her breasts, her waist, her womanly parts. She felt her body preparing to accept his. He stroked downward to find her moist warmth and he groaned. His own readiness was evident as he pressed against her backside and she knew he wanted her.

Suddenly, he pulled her bottom up and her top leg over his thigh and entered her from behind—and it felt amazing. They both moaned simultaneously and their loving began.

He pressed his hand against her as they moved and she felt a pressure building up inside more intense than she'd ever felt before. Edward's lips were at her neck and all the sensations together, his lips, his hands, his fingers, how he filled her were causing a gathering and a growing in her womb; her heart was pounding and she rose up, up, up until she fell.

A long low moan escaped her lips as suddenly she was soaring over a sparkling precipice she had no idea was there.

As Bella climaxed, Edward knew that if he was going to institute the withdrawal method of parenthood postponement, he had to do it now… and with quite an effort, he did. With a quiet shout, warmth exploded over Bella's backside and they both were left gasping.

After a few moments, Edward rolled out of bed and over to the wash stand to get a damp cloth. He returned to bed to clean Bella up a bit.

"Was that that enjoyable for you, Edward?"

"I'd say, if a little messy." His voice was rueful.

Bella rolled over when he was done and melted into his arms. "I'm so sleepy, now."

But Edward was curious. "Bella, was that different for you?"

She didn't answer for a bit then hesitantly said, "It was. I felt as if my soul was shattering in the most delicious way."

"I am pleased. It should feel like that each time."

"It's always wonderful. I love it every time."

She yawned and added, "But falling asleep in your arms is almost as good for me."

She tucked her head up under his chin.

"You can see why I want to savor this meal, can't you?"

"Oh, yes. Most assuredly." They kissed goodnight and didn't need to dream.

They found their reality was better than any dream.

* * *

The next morning saw a tremendous amount of activity on the ranch. Bella was up betimes to make sure everything was in place for the arrival of Jasper and Alice that they expected later in the day.

The guest bedroom was ready; the steer was slaughtered and was being butchered by Cookie and a few ranch hands. Bella was glad to leave that chore to the men. Meanwhile, she watered and hoed the vegetable garden that was coming up very well indeed. Soon, they'd begin to reap the rewards of her efforts.

The puppy, Rascal, always accompanied her on her gardening duties. He was adorable, gangling around in the dirt, sniffing the plants and trying to chase the odd bird that would fly down, yipping and barking his excitement. Tyler was building a dog house for him, so that as soon as he could be parted from his mother, he'd become the garden guard dog proper.

Bella wanted the dog house to be put inside the fenced in garden but Edward insisted that it be kept on the outside. He would rather view Rascal as a Bella guard dog than a garden guard dog and was encouraging the pup's attachment to Bella.

When she was finished gardening, Bella took Rascal back down to the barn to be with his mother and litter mates. She spent a few happy moments talking to the new filly and her mare. As she was leaning against the stall door, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and warm lips caressed her neck.

"Edward?" Bella gasped.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Truly, I wasn't expecting anyone." Edward was always circumspect when it came to public displays of affection. In front of others, the most demonstrative he ever was had been to tip his hat when he saw her or to offer his arm. The look in his eyes at those times was passionate, though, for anyone with the wit to see it.

Bella twisted around to face him. "You're being very bold, Mr. Cullen."

"I couldn't resist your allurements, Mrs. Cullen. Besides, no one is in here but ourselves." He started eyeing the ladder that led to the hay stack in the loft above them.

"Now don't you be getting ideas. Your brother and sister are on their way as we speak and I need to get up to the house to get ready for them. I plan to take a bath and attire myself as is fitting for Mr. Cullen's wife. I don't want to be caught with hay down my back and in my hair."

Edward chuckled. "But that is a particularly fetching look for you, Mrs. Cullen. I think you'd start a new trend."

"A new trend for the harlots among us, I suppose. I don't think your brother and sister would approve."

"They're seeming to embrace everything they find out here. We should educate them about the niceties of a haystack in the late morning."

"Late morning? What time is it?"

"It's getting to be about dinner time."

"Oh, lawsy. I need to get up to the house. I wanted to be dressed before noon."

Edward took her hand as they walked out of the barn and up the hill to the house. "Edward, do you think they'll like me?"

"I can't find a reason why they wouldn't. You're perfect."

"There speaks a fond husband. I'm not perfect. I hope they aren't disappointed."

"Just be my Bella. All will be fine."

They parted ways then and Bella spent the next hour or so bathing and getting dressed. She brought out her best dress, the one she got married in. She hadn't worn a bustle since she arrived at Bear Valley Ranch but she was thinking now was the time to pull out all the stops. She didn't want her new relatives to have a disgust of her.

Finally, she had the last curl in place and she tidied up her bedroom, asking Lauren to help her with the tub. Lauren had also decked herself out in preparation for their guests. She had a spit curl right in the middle of her forehead but it had drooped down a bit and now looked more like a question mark than a curl.

Bella looked askance at the curl wondered what she should do. She didn't want to make Lauren feel belittled but she did look rather ridiculous.

"Lauren, would you like me to dress your hair for you today? I can see you put a curl in it."

"Yes, please," was all Lauren said and she compliantly followed Bella back into her bedroom where Bella had her sit in front of her vanity.

She pulled out the pins from Lauren's hair and brushed it out. Boy stood right by his mother's knee watching everything Bella did.

"Pwetty, Mama."

Looking in the mirror, Bella saw Lauren's reflection and for the first time realized that she was indeed pretty with her cornsilk blonde hair and green eyes.

Bella smiled and started braiding Lauren's hair and pinning it up in an intricate but stable arrangement. "I used to like to do my friends' hair back in Virginia. There you are, all finished. What do you think?"

Lauren stared at her reflection and smiled, "Thank you ma'am. It looks mighty nice."

"You're very welcome, Lauren."

The two left the house together, Boy trailing as his wont behind his mother. Lauren veered off to find Tyler, perhaps to show him her new hair style.

Bella smiled as she made her way to the cook house to see if Cookie needed any help. She found he had everything under control and she'd be in the way if she stayed, so she wandered back over to the big house, deciding since she was dressed, she couldn't do any physical work for fear of getting dirty, so she went to the study to select a book to read until her guests came.

She decided to start the Jane Austen she had never read, _Persuasion,_ and took it out to the porch swing to read. Soon she was lost in the English Regency and enjoying every word. Poor Anne Elliot, to be thwarted from true love simply because of societal convention.

Eventually, the sound of cart wheels and horses impinged upon her notice and she looked up to see a large wagon laboring up the hill with a team of four horses pulling it.

Behind the wagon was a smaller cart stuffed to the gills with luggage and riding along side of that were two of the most elegant people Bella had ever seen, even in their riding gear.

She slowly shut her book and laid it on the swing as she got up to meet her guests. Where was Edward? The butterflies in her stomach had threatened to overwhelm her.

Several men came out to meet the wagon and direct it down towards the barn but the luggage cart and the two riders remained behind. Bella walked out to meet them a shy smile on her face and a desperate plea in her heart that Edward would appear immediately.

"Welcome to Bear Valley Ranch. I am Isabella Cullen."

"Oh, thank you," the tall blonde man said as he dismounted, "I am Jasper Cullen and this is my wife, Mary Alice." He walked over to her horse to pluck Alice from the saddle.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran over to Bella and flung her arms about her neck. "I am so glad to meet you. I know we'll be wonderful friends."

Bella was surprised at Alice's enthusiasm but she hugged her back and said, "That would be wonderful, I'm thinking."

Then to the both of them, she added, "We are very pleased you have come. Let Tyler see to your luggage. I will show you to your room and give you a chance to freshen up a bit. Then please do come down for some refreshment. I am sure you are hot and thirsty."

They smiled their thanks and she took them upstairs.

"You home is so quaint!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you. We find it very comfortable."

They arrived in front of the large guestroom, and Bella said, "Here is your room. Please let me know if there is anything you need. I will do my best to provide it."

Jasper and his wife smiled their thanks and Bella left them to get the refreshments ready. Bella had prepared a small array of cold foods for her guests to choose from arranged on the sideboard near the fire place. She was very glad that Edward had a tea set so she could entertain in style.

She measured the tea into the pot as she wondered where Edward was. She had expected him to be here when his brother came. Something must have held him up on the ranch but soon she heard him come up the porch steps and remove his boots with the boot jack before coming into the house.

"Bella," he called as he entered and then saw her standing near the fireplace in the main room, "are they here?"

"Yes, Edward, they just arrived. They are getting comfortable and then will come down for a cold repast. They seem very kind."

"Good. I am going to clean up myself. I'll be right back out."

He paused as he looked at her. "You look so lovely, Bella."

She blushed, "Thank you, husband. I wore this on our wedding day."

"I recognize it."

He had a soft look in his eye and walked over to stand in front of her. "That was a good day."

"Indeed, it was," she smiled up at him.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her waiting lips and smiled. "You are very distracting, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled back at him. "Go on and get cleaned up, Edward. I know you want to see your brother."

He grinned. "You are right in that. You and I will pick up where we left off later."

He disappeared into their bedroom as she chuckled.

A few moments later, Jasper descended the stairway with an armful of packages and Bella beckoned him over, "Would you like some tea, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, please call me Jasper. There's too many Mr. Cullen's around here to keep pace."

"Then please call me Bella as we have the same difficulty with 'Mrs. Cullen.' How do you take your tea?"

"Milk and sugar, if you have it."

"Certainly," Bella said as she poured his cup and handed it to him.

"My parents send their best regards, Bella. I have a gift to you from Mother." He handed her a package.

Surprised, Bella blinked. "How very thoughtful of her. I certainly didn't expect anything."

"Mother is glad Edward is married to an eastern girl. She was terrified that he'd marry some wild western woman."

"Instead, he married a wild eastern woman." Bella laughed just as Edward emerged from their bedroom a glad smile on his face.

"Jasper, welcome to Bear Valley Ranch!" Edward rushed to shake his brother's hand. "How was your trip?"

"We made good time, even following the wagon. It's quite beautiful here, Edward."

"It is. That's why I homesteaded here. I came here once and fell in love with the mountains, the valleys, the rivers," Edward said as Bella handed him his tea.

"You always were a dreamer and a poet."

"And you were always the practical one."

"But you've done well, Edward. You have this wonderful place and this lovely wife." He lifted his teacup to salute his sister-in-law.

Edward smiled his thanks and gazed fondly at Bella.

Bella felt her cheeks color and she said, "You are very gallant, Jasper. Would you care for a sandwich or cakes?"

"Why thank you, Bella. Riding does make me peckish." He went over to the side board to fix his plate.

Bella followed him, fixing a plate for her husband who had settled down in the wing chair.

"Jasper, I'm glad you are here. I think you'd enjoy Colorado," Edward was saying as Bella gave him his plate. She sat down on the hearth next to him to listen to them talk.

"I think I would, too, Edward but only temporarily. I will always be a Chicago boy at heart, I think. I can't imagine being away from home for ten years like you have. Have you ever considered coming back for a visit?"

"I have but there's too much work to do here. I couldn't leave the ranch for the time a trip would take."

Just then, light footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and both men rose. "Ah, here's my wife. Alice, Bella has some wonderful tea brewing there."

Alice was so light on her feet, she practically danced over to Bella's side. Bella handed her a teacup and was thanked with a brilliant smile. She took her tea to the divan and perched on its cushion.

"What a rustic home you have Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Edward smiled and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. But please call me Edward and I am sure Bella wouldn't mind if you use her given name. It's going to get confusing if we insist upon formalities around here."

"What a good idea, Edward. It will be my pleasure."

Bella smiled but was unsure if having a "rustic" home was a good thing or not but decided to give Alice the benefit of the doubt.

"Now Bella, you must tell us how you were able to convince Mr. Edward here that he was the marrying kind."

Bella's smile dimmed a bit as she considered the question and decided the only way to answer it would be to not to take it seriously. "Lawsy, Miss Alice, I believe that Mr. Edward was the one to do the convincing in our case."

"Do tell?" Alice said, cocking her head and reminding Bella nothing so much as a bird.

"Yes. I completely bowled him over from half a continent away. I suspect it was my way with letter writing that did it."

Edward laughed and said, "Your letters were mighty entertaining, Bella. I practically memorized each one for the wit of them."

"Pshaw, Edward, yours were the interesting ones. You were always writing about being a cowboy: roping and herding the cattle and riding the range. Very romantic your letters were."

"So, you met through corresponding?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we did, actually," Edward said. "But when Bella finally arrived here, for me it was love at first sight."

Alice tittered and said, "And you, Bella, was it love at first glance for you, too?"

"Pretty close to it, I'd say. I couldn't figure why this handsome gentleman would be staring at me so, so I was more nervous than anything else at first. But his charm soon soothed my nerves and I could listen to my heart."

She smiled over at her husband and saw a spark in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

"Jasper, did you fall in love with me from the first moment you saw me?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I've known you since we were both in dresses. I don't even remember the first time I saw you."

Alice laughed and said, "Yes, our families spent a lot of time together once upon a time, didn't they? But we stopped for a while. I wonder why that was? It was about nine or ten years ago, wasn't it, Jasper? I remember because I was getting ready to go to my first formal dance and we had to cancel. But I don't remember why..."

Edward was so glad he had all ready revealed to Bella his history with Alice's older sister. He could deduce exactly why the Brandons and the Cullens stopped socializing together ten years ago and it had everything to do with himself and Frances Brandon, Alice's older sister.

He was wondering what was Alice's motive for discussing this like she was but there was only one thing to do about it.

"So, tell me what Frances is doing these days, Alice," Edward requested.

Alice blinked, surprised that Edward brought this out so boldly in front of Bella. She felt a little sour because she had thought she could play a little cat and mouse with Edward but with one sentence, he had spoiled it.

"She's doing well. She got married several years ago to an up and coming lawyer, Marcus Roman, and now has four children, all beautiful."

"That's very good for her. I believe I went to school with Marcus Roman. His father owned a dry goods store? I remember seeing him work there back in the day."

Alice's expression was a little put out. "He hasn't worked in his father's store for years."

"Neither have I, Alice. Neither have I," Edward responded then turned to his rather amused brother, "Jasper can Bella and I show you and Alice around?"

And with that, the two couples spent a pleasant hour looking around the ranch that was in the vicinity of the big house, Bella and Alice walked arm and arm, Alice chattering away about everything she saw. Bella smiled and nodded occasionally but the whole while she was wondering why she felt so very uncomfortable, as if something ominous was looming.

It was a very inauspicious way to begin a relationship with her new sister.

**AN: Divan is an old fashioned term for a sofa. Both boys and girls wore dresses from infancy until they'd outgrown toddlerhood. The boys graduated to trousers. **

* * *

Chapter 16: The Sisters

The next morning found Jasper up early to join Edward in his work on the ranch. He was dressed as his brother was, with the exception that Edward's clothing looked soft and comfortable and Jasper's looked stiff and new. Bella was up before the men, seeing to breakfast with Cookie.

"Cookie, I believe Mrs. Jasper Cullen and I will be riding over to visit Miss Black today. Would you like to accompany us?"

"Indeed I would, Missus. At what time do you plan to go?"

"I believe right after we put dinner a way. If we are late back for supper, Lauren and Tyler can see to the men."

"Yes'm. Are you riding over or taking a buggy?"

"I think it would be easier to take the buggy, don't you?"

"I'll see to it for you, then."

"Thank you, Cookie."

After breakfast, there was still no sign of Alice, so Bella went to her garden to work there. Rascal was happy to be with his human mother and he kept pulling at her skirt when she'd be doing something other than giving him attention.

"I named you well, little man," Bella chuckled as she shooed him away from her hem. She picked up a twig and threw it for the puppy to chase. Her ploy worked and he dashed off barking with high pitched puppy joy.

As Bella hoed and watered her garden, she thought about the presents and the letters her new parents-in-laws sent with Jasper and Alice. Her mother-in-law sent her some lovely fabric that she could make into a dress and an even more welcoming letter.

Bella paused a moment and pulled it out of her apron pocket and reread it.

_My Dear New Daughter,_

_It was with great joy and delight that we received Edward's letter informing us of your marriage to him. I extend you my welcome into the family._

_Edward says you are a fine lady from the Old Dominion, as I like to call Virginia. My mother's family was from there; Norfolk, to be precise. I do not remember her speaking of any Swans there but I realize you were from a different part of the state._

_I was fearful that Edward would end up married to some unrefined westerner. I am so glad he had the good sense to look east for marital prospects. I know that you will make sure to keep to standards of decency that I am sure the local belles are not even aware._

_Perhaps, dear daughter, you can turn your powers of persuasion on convincing Edward to return home for at least a visit. It has been ten long years since my mothering eyes have set upon him and I miss my child deeply. _

_His grand piano sits unused in the great room and I am sure he misses the playing of it. He was incredibly talented._

_Warm wishes to you again, Isabella, I hope one day my fondest prayer will be answered and I can set eyes on the both of you before I am called Home._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

Bella's brow creased as she read. Her mother-in-law was uncharitable towards the local residents. She was so far off the truth that Bella was glad that there were a thousand miles separating the two of them.

When she showed Edward the letter he just shrugged and said, "That's mother."

She shoved the letter back in her pocket and resolved to answer it that evening before she went to bed. Perhaps she could ask Edward's advice.

She resumed hoeing when a few minutes later a very sleepy looking Alice appeared standing against the garden fence wearing a wrapper over her night gown, her hair in rags and slippers on her feet.

"Good morning, Alice."

Yawning Alice asked, "What time is it, Bella?"

"Oh, I'd say it is close to quarter of seven."

"In the morning?" she seemed shocked.

Bella laughed, "Yes."

"How long have you been up?"

"We get up with the sun around here. Have to make hay while the sun shines as they say. On the other hand, we go to bed with the sun as well."

"Oh, I thought you were just being courteous last night when you retired knowing that we were tired from our travels."

"I am afraid not, Alice. 'Tis the life of folk who live according to the patterns of nature."

"You don't stay up to play cards or dance or anything fun?"

"I am afraid that if we did, you'd soon find us falling asleep at the card table and tripping over our feet on the dance floor. But sometimes there is a small entertainment of the evening before bed. On fine nights, the men usually light a bon fire down near their bunkhouse and they entertain themselves with song. Some of them have very fine voices. It's quite romantic to sit and stare at the stars while being serenaded by cowboys."

Alice giggled but then looked quickly around her if she was wary of being seen by those cowboys at the moment.

"Bella, I can't find your girl to help me dress. I normally don't come outside dressed like this. I am glad there are no men about now."

"Oh, Lauren isn't a lady's maid. At the moment she's helping Cookie in the kitchen and I doubt she'd know how to help you anyway. I suppose if you need some help, I could assist you."

"Would you, please? I can't get the laces of my corset by myself."

"Then why wear one?"

Alice looked scandalized, "It isn't decent."

"Heavens Alice, it is plenty decent to go without a corset. Corsets are constricting and when you have a lot of work to do, you've no wish to have your breathing constrained."

Alice eyed Bella's waist, "You aren't wearing one now?"

"No. I've just got on a camisole and a pair of bloomers under this dress. No bustle. No corset. I'd recommend you follow my example just for comfort's sake."

"Perhaps I will. It may be liberating. I'll be back down in a bit." And off Alice went to dress.

Bella shrugged. Alice seemed nice enough to her, it was just with Edward she got a little sharp. Perhaps as she got to know her better, she would be able to ask her about it.

Bella returned to finish her gardening chores but before she could put Rascal away, Alice appeared dressed in a dark skirt and a matching blouse.

"I have done as you suggested, sister, I am wearing just a cami and bloomers underneath and my hair is hanging down like a girl's. I wonder what Jasper will think of it."

"You'll find out when he comes up for dinner at noon," Bella chuckled.

"So, are you finished with your garden for the day?"

"I am. The peas are just about ready to pick. I cannot wait until we have fresh peas on the plate for dinner."

"I don't much care for peas."

"Oh, why is that?"

"My grandmother used to force me to eat them. I'd have to sit at my place at table until my plate was clean. Those peas would grow so cold and unappealing."

"Oh, I can imagine. But peas fresh from the garden, they are something else to behold. Wait, let me show you something. Give me your hand."

Bella reached over to one of the pea pods hanging from its bush and pulled it off. She snapped the pod open and pushed the peas out onto Alice's palm with her thumb.

"Eat that."

"Uncooked?"

"Yes. They are delicious." She picked a pod for herself and ate the tender peas within then smiled encouragingly at Alice.

Alice looked skeptically at the little peas sitting on her palm and then picked one up and tentatively popped it into her mouth and chewed. Her smile revealed her approval, and she quickly ate the remaining peas. "Those are delicious!"

"The trick to peas is to pick them young and not overcook them. Speaking of that, have you broken your fast, yet?"

"No."

"Then come with me and we'll get you something." Bella took Alice into the kitchen and got her a cup of coffee and some freshly sliced bread and butter.

"Sit here and enjoy. I have to take Rascal back to the barn. Cookie and Lauren will look out after you while you're here."

Bella quickly left, found Rascal digging a hole in a flower bed and scooped him up to return him to the barn.

"Goodness, Rascal, you sure can find trouble without trying."

When she got back to the kitchen she found Alice regaling Cookie and Lauren with a story about Edward back in Chicago.

"…Edward had to spend every Saturday afternoon for three months cleaning Mr. Smith's stables for that stunt." Cookie guffawed.

"Your families are quite close then," Bella commented.

"We were and we are now but there was a time we didn't see much of the Cullens. I am just as glad. It gave me a chance to grow up a little without Jasper noticing. He may not have been as interested in me had he witnessed the process."

Bella smiled deciding her curiosity concerning Edward's past, while understandable, was not appropriately expressed by prying information out of his sister-in-law. She was sure Edward would tell her anything she asked if she could just gather the courage to do it. It was evident that there seemed to be some sort of scandal concerning Edward and Alice's older sister. Bella had been imagining all sorts of things and truly, it was probably better not to imagine anything but to ask directly.

Alice started telling Lauren that she didn't need new linens on her bed but she was surprised that the chamber pot hadn't been emptied. Lauren just stared at Alice uncomprehendingly.

"Uh, Alice, if you need help in your room, I'll help you for a bit. Lauren takes care of her own room and the main room on the house. She has a lot to do in the day."

Alice looked astounded. "Who empties the pot, then?"

Bella smiled and said, "Welcome to the wild west, Alice. Come on, I will show you what to do."

Alice looked bilious but Bella simply walked her over to the big house and up the stairs to her room. The room was a shambles with luggage strewn about, the bed unmade, and the offending thunder mug setting under the bed.

"Are you saying that I shall have to tidy this room on my own?"

"You can get Jasper to help you. Today, I will. We have no 'servants' as you would know them back east, Alice. We don't have available men and women to do such tasks that we can do for ourselves. Lauren helps but I would never expect her to have to deal with my chamber pots. What a terrible job that would be."

"Does Edward help you?"

"When he can. He's never hesitated."

"Even the chamber pot?"

"Especially the chamber pot. Even more especially if he's the one to dirty it in the first place." Bella laughed.

Alice looked astounded. "Do you think Jasper will feel the same way?"

"I have no idea, Alice."

Bella went to the bed and started straightening the covers. Alice went on the other side of the bed and they finished the job together.

"Would you like to put your clothes away, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I suppose so."

They spent a companionable half hour unpacking Alice and Jasper's luggage. Bella had never seen such lovely clothes and such an abundance of them. In fact, there wasn't enough room in the chiffarobe for Alice's clothes, let alone for Jasper's as well.

"I have a thought," Bella said. "There's an armoire in the extra bedroom. Let's move that in here for your use."

"Perhaps I don't need all these anyway, Bella. I will repack the ones I will not need right away. That should suit us better."

"That makes a lot of sense, Alice. I am going to find Tyler and see if he can't help us move the armoire."

Bella left Alice rearranging her clothes and went in search of Tyler. She found him in the cook house, whittling clothes pegs for the clothes line. "Tyler, could you help Mrs. Jasper and me move a piece of furniture?"

He nodded and put aside his tools, looking to see where his son was. Boy was sitting in his corner playing with his blocks. Tyler silently extended his hand and Boy jumped up and ran to grasp it and they both followed Bella back to the extra room.

Between the three of them, they were able to move the heavy armoire into Alice's room. Then it was a simple matter of packing away the remaining clothes.

"Tyler, if you could remove this trunk to the extra room, then Mr. and Mrs. Jasper can get to it easily if they wish. Then come back for the empty luggage and we can put it in the lumber room," Bella requested.

Tyler nodded and went to do as he was bid.

Alice was unpacking her husband's luggage when she came across a packet that was unfamiliar. In European script were the words "French Missives" written across the top.

Alice looked at them with a puzzled expression but Bella remembering her frank talk with her husband a few nights previously knew exactly what they were. She blushed and looked away as if she was engrossed in the stack of shirts that were still on the bed.

She listened as Alice opened the packet and then heard her gasp. Bella turned to her sister-in-law and saw the corresponding blush on her face.

They both looked guiltily at each other, Alice still holding the packet in her hands but having replaced the cover. Alice's lips trembled as she tried to hold in a smile. Bella wasn't quite as successful. Her lips quivered into a grin, Alice out and out laughed and they both started guffawing, tears coming into their eyes, and having to lean on the bed for support.

After a good few minutes, their laughter quieted and they wiped the tears from their eyes. But they didn't say a word to each other about Alice's discovery. Alice quickly placed the packet into the top drawer of the chifferobe and went on as if the incident hadn't happened. But they both were smiling to themselves as they worked.

Soon, Alice's room was tidy and all that was left was to take the chamber pot out and deal with it. The lid was on so it was a simple matter to lift it by the handle and both ladies walked out to the outhouse and went inside.

Bella had spruced up the inside of the outhouse in her work over the past weeks. She had Tyler white wash the inside and cut two high windows for cross ventilation in it. In the winter, she was going to have him fit it with glass to keep the cold wind out. They had a two seater, one was equipped with a carved wooden saddle or seat that would add to the users' comfort. The other was plain, just a hole in the plank. It was understood that you did your sitting business at one and your standing business at the other.

In a basket next to the seat were strips of newspaper to be used to clean up after one was finished. When they ran out of newsprint, there was a basket of old rags. After use, these rags were collected in a bucket and the onerous job of cleaning them had to be done. Bella much preferred to use the newsprint which was simply thrown down the hole.

Another, larger bucket sat in the corner. It was filled with a white powder called lime or the old ashes from the various stoves in the house. Occasionally, the outhouse user needed to take a scoop of the lime and dump it down the hole. This kept down the smell and the flies if used consistently and it also aided in the decomposition of the materials deposited in the hole.

Bella also added some slender pine branches that stood in a tall cask in the corner. The resinous pine fragrance from them would help clear the atmosphere in the small building. She changed these out every few days.

Bella directed Alice to dump the contents of her pot down the standing business hole. Alice grimaced as she performed the task. Then the women walked out to a big tub on the back porch of the cook house. This is where the used dish water was dumped to be re-used for things like washing floors and cleaning chamber pots.

Bella scooped up a large ladle of grey water and dumped it in Alice's pot, sluiced it around and then dumped the water on a flower bed. She repeated it once more and then handed the pot to Alice.

"That's all there is to it, Alice."

"Maybe I'll make Jasper go out and use the outhouse in the evening instead of the pot."

Bella gave Alice a skeptical look, "It's a bit different when you have to deal with the cleaning up yourself, isn't it?"

"That's true."

Alice looked as though she had a lot to think about. She was wondering what Jasper was doing with Edward. She was finding that life in the west wasn't quite as romantic as she thought. Was Jasper having the same revelation?

Edward watched his brother as he plunged the post-hole digger into the earth. Jasper was sweating and had loosened the buttons of his shirt at the neck. Edward could tell that Jasper wasn't used to doing so much physical work but Jasper never complained. They were both hot and sweaty when it was time to go up for dinner.

"Let's go see our women and get some dinner, Jasper."

Jasper smiled and straightened up trying to work the kinks out of his back. "That was invigorating, Edward."

"You took to that post hole digger like you owned it."

Edward clapped him on the back. Jasper laughed and they both went over to their horses that were waiting placidly in the shade of a tree that stood nearby. The men mounted and rode up to the big house. After stopping in the pump house, they came up to the big house to meet their wives and eat their dinner.

Bella met Edward at the door. Her smile lit her face like the sun but instead of their customary embrace, she simply held out her hand. They had guests and needed to be circumspect. Edward took her hand and raised it to his lips, gazing intently into her eyes.

"I bet you're hungry, Edward."

"I am, ma'am." There was a tone in his voice that indicated he was hungry in more ways than one. Bella smiled and shook her head. He promised the day after they were married that he would always be willing and able to take her to bed and evidently, he wasn't joshing. She thought about mentioning the fact Jasper had some French Letters to him.

She led him over to the table.

Jasper came in right behind Edward just as Alice descended the stairs. She was wearing her "ranchwear" - the corsetless riding skirt and blouse and her long, black hair was hanging down in ringlets to her waist. Jasper looked her up and down in stunned surprised, a slow grin spreading across his lips.

"You are a thing of beauty, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he sketched a bow.

Alice smiled back at Jasper and made eyes at Bella. Evidently, Jasper liked her more casual look.

They sat at table and after a brief grace, dug into their meal of stew and biscuits. They talked about what they did that morning and their plans for the afternoon.

"Alice and I are going to take the buggy to visit Miss Black this afternoon, Edward."

Edward looked up from his plate with a frown. "By yourselves?"

"No, Cookie agreed to accompany us."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Edward said.

"Why not?"

"There's bad feelings between Jacob Black and Cookie. I don't want the two of you in the middle of it.

"Jasper, how would like to give fence building a pass this afternoon so that we can accompany the ladies?"

"My pleasure."

"Oh, Edward, I know how busy you are. I hate to take you away from your work."

"Actually, with Jasper's help, we got twice as much done this morning than we expected, so I have the freedom to accompany my wife on a social call."

So, after dinner and explaining to a disappointed Cookie that his services wouldn't be needed, they got dressed in their visiting clothes and Bella and Alice boarded the buggy and Edward and Jasper rode their horses to Rosalie's house.

When they knocked on the door, a pleased Rose opened it and peered beyond them as if she were looking for someone else. Her light dimmed a bit when she saw it was just the four of them but after Jasper and Alice were introduced, she ushered them to her parlor where she soon brought them tea and cake.

After explaining her brother was not at home at the moment, they made polite conversation. Then Rose said, "Are you coming to town this weekend? The preacher's due."

Edward said, "Ah, yes. I'd forgotten. I think it would be good for us to attend. Are there going to be any dances?

"Of course, the night before in the Livery stable as usual."

Edward looked at Bella, "Would you like to go with me to the Preaching Dance?"

**AN:**

**hair rags - women used to tie their curls up into rags to keep the curl in. Hair rollers, as it were.**

**lumber room - a place where extra furniture and household goods were stored, sort of like an attic.**

**grey water - is really a modern term, I suppose. It doesn't refer to the color as much as the fact it isn't potable but still useful for cleaning and other tasks.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Camp

Alice was in a tizzy over the dance. It was all she could talk about over the next few days. First, she wanted to know what Bella was going to wear. Bella had one smart dress but it was made over from one of her mother's and was sort of old fashioned. When it was new, it had a huge hooped skirt but Bella had taken the whole thing apart and now it looked more modern with a swept up bustle. She was doubtful about it.

"Didn't Mother Esme send you some material?" Alice asked.

"She did. It's a lovely blue silk."

"We have time to whip up a dress for you from it, if you'd like."

"I could never make a dress so quickly, Alice."

"I can."

Bella looked at her in astonishment.

"Truly, I have a gift. Fastest needle in Chicago!"

"I would have imagined that you went to a tailor, Alice."

"My father refused to allow me to visit the tailor as much as I would have wanted, so I had to do it on my own. I rather enjoy it. Now, let's see the fabric!"

The girls spent the next few hours figuring out what to do with the lovely fabric Esme had sent. Alice measured Bella and they started cutting the material. But this pastime interfered with Bella's chores, so eventually, she had to leave Alice with the majority of the sewing work.

The evening after they visited Rose, Edward and Bella sat together in their study. Jasper and Alice had gone down to the bon fire for a bit. Bella wrote to her Mother-in-law thanking her for her good wishes and the lovely fabric. She was so tempted to write as though she was illiterate and unrefined to shock Esme but she could never do that to Edward. At the moment Edward's mother was pleased and it seemed wise to try to keep her that way.

"There, I am finished with the letter, Edward. Should we send it to town or just save it until we go ourselves?"

"A few days won't matter, Bella. We'll take it in ourselves. Now, are you enjoying yourself with Alice?"

"I have. She's willing to learn to do things she is used to relying on other people to do, even if it surprises her. Her company has been very pleasant. But I am afraid you won't have any secrets for long with her here. I heard her regaling Cookie and Lauren with some episode from your past that required you giving up your Saturdays to clean a stable."

"Truly?" Edward chuckled. "Well, I shouldn't have painted pied spots on Mr. Smith's thoroughbred horse. That horse could sure soil a stall."

Bella smiled at him. "So, it seems like I am attracted to rascals."

Edward grinned back and held out his arms, silently inviting her to sit on his lap. She willingly complied and wrapped hers arms around his neck.

"What other rascals are bothering you, Bella?"

"The four legged, barking variety. He's full of vim, that one. If he wasn't so cute, I'd send him back to the barn."

"Oh, he's just a puppy. He'll get the hang of what he's supposed to do soon."

Bella cuddled into his arms and ventured, "Edward, was there some sort of scandal between you and Frances Brandon?"

Edward knew he was going to have to come clean with this, especially since Alice refused to let it go. "Well, there was some sort of misunderstanding. Frances and I had been paired up by everyone when I lived in Chicago. I didn't care really, one way or the other. Frances was a good sport and not bad company but I had no intentions at the age of nineteen to settle down with anyone. I thought everyone understood that but apparently not. They tried to force my hand.

"One night, my parents were having a dinner party and invited the Brandons among others. After we ate and the women left the men to their cigars, I was handed a note asking me urgently to go to my chamber. When I got up there, Frances was there sitting on my bed wearing nothing but her chemise and stockings. I turned to go out but only to come face to face with Frances' mother. There was a great to do and Mr. Brandon insisted that I make an honest woman out of his daughter but I had no intention of doing so. My parents seemed to agree with the Brandons, so I did what I had been toying with doing for a while: escape.

"I am sure I angered everyone but they got over it well enough. Frances even got married to a decent fellow, if not from the best tier of families in Chicago, but with four children, she seems to be prospering. I wrote my parents a few months after I left to reassure them that I was still alive and it took a few years for them to forgive me, but I'd say all was well."

"So, you and Frances never were more than friends."

"Uhm. We did share a kiss or two." Edward looked at Bella from the corner of his eye to see how she took that.

"You did, did you? I was right! You were a rascal. Whose kisses do you like best, mine or Frances'?" She sniffed.

He snorted in response. "Whose do you think, _Mrs_. Cullen?"

And with that, he kissed her, pulling her as closely as he could. She delighted in his embrace but couldn't resist teasing him a bit more. When they broke apart she whispered, "And I much prefer your kisses, as well."

Edward got an arrested look on his face. "You prefer my kisses to whose?"

"Oh, all my beaus back in Virginia."

Edward was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "Beaus?"

Bella laughed. "Turn about is fair play, Edward. If you shared some kisses before we met, why couldn't I?"

Edward exhaled trying to come up with a rebuttal, but his justice-minded nature told him there really wasn't one. He just hated to think of Bella's lips on any but his own.

He made a rueful grimace. "You've got a good point, Bella. I only care about now and tomorrow. What's in the past is in the past, as you said before."

Bella winked at him. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm sure you can imagine how much I enjoyed kissing all those old men with bad teeth and worse smells."

"Bella, I didn't know they were your type." He cracked a smile.

Bella shuddered. "No truly, Edward, there wasn't anyone. If we hadn't met, I was destined to be an old maid."

"I can't believe that, Bella. Why, any man would love to have you."

"Only if I could bring a nice little dowry with me and I had nothing."

"Bella." Edward kissed her head. "On the contrary, you have everything I could ever want."

Bella pulled his face to hers and kissed him properly. Before they were done, her heart was hammering and she was breathing in gasps.

"Shall we go to bed, Bella?"

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered, "did you know your brother has some French Letters?"

Edward blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I was helping Alice unpack today and I saw them."

"Hmm. I guess I will have to have a little talk with him then."

He gave her another kiss and then they set about to put the lamps out and button up the house. They left one dimmed lamp on the small table next to the front door for Jasper and Alice to use when they came in and then retired to their own room - but not yet to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bella didn't see Alice until it was almost dinner time. Alice had ensconced herself in her room putting together Bella's dress. At dinner time, Alice appeared with a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her lips. "You're going to look a treat, Bella."

"I am sure that's all going to be your doing, Alice. You're certainly working hard on my dress."

"I love it. It's not work to me. It sure beats making twelve dozen biscuits."

That gave Bella an idea. "If you want, Alice, I can put some more sewing projects in your hands if you'd like?"

"Would I?" Alice squealed.

Bella smiled. "I need to start making some flannel shirts for Edward so he'll be more comfortable in the winter. I just haven't had the time to start on it."

"That would take no time at all. Where can we get the fabric for it?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps there is a store in town. We can check this Saturday."

"You have never been to town?"

"Not to Bear Valley, no. I've been to Denver, though."

"Then this will be an experience for the both of us."

"I am sure it will. Did you know we were going to be camping out over night while we are there?"

"Really?" Alice looked hesitant.

"Yes. It seems that the one hotel they have is above the saloon and to quote Edward 'it's a little rough around the edges.' You know, Alice, I got the impression that perhaps it's a bawdy house!"

"Gracious! That would be something to stay there. Could you imagine what we'd see?"

"I think Edward can imagine too well, so it is acamping we shall go."

"We'll be sleeping in tents?"

"Edward said that if it is fine, they sleep out under the stars in bedrolls but he didn't want us to have to sleep rough. He's going to be bringing the wagon and he said that you and I could sleep in there on a mattress."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Alice pouted.

"I am not sure I'd like to sleep out on the ground, though. That's what Edward and Jasper will be doing."

"How will we get dressed for the dance?"

"We'll roll up the mattress and use the wagon as a dressing room. Edward said it was an old Conestoga wagon. It has a ribbed ceiling that he can attach that supports a tent like roof and side. We'd have all the privacy we'd need."

"Will it just be us that will be going?"

"Oh no. I think most of the hands are going; the Crowleys are, too. Eric Yorkie is staying back with a few fellows to keep an eye on things out here. There will be a big campfire and Cookie will be fitting up the chuck wagon. I am very excited about it."

When the circuit riding preacher came to Bear Valley on his route, usually about once every five weeks, people in the vicinity would gather to attend church and they liked to take advantage of it. They couldn't dance on a Sunday but the night before was fair game.

Folks would come on a Saturday for the dance, stay over with friends or camp out, then wake up the next morning and attend services which could last for hours. They'd break for lunch and then return for a hymn-fest. Thus fed on the Good Book and the Holy Spirit, they'd travel back to their homes until the next time the Preacher would return. It was the social event of the area.

Bella had much to do to prepare for the journey and she worked from dawn to dusk. Finally by Friday, she was ready. Alice had put the finishing touches on her gown and she slipped up to her room to try it on. Bella had never seen a lovelier dress and she felt like a princess wearing it. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and black lace peeping over the top that accented her curves. A corset—she would wear a corset this time, of course—cinched in an impossibly small waist that bowed outward at her hips. The bustle of the dress was swept up from the front and cascaded down into a small train in the back which could be buttoned up get it out of the way for dancing. The dark blue color set off her skin to perfection.

She was determined to keep it secret from Edward until the night of the dance. Her old black dancing shoes would do and she had her mother's black Irish lace shawl to wear over it. She could even get out the onyx necklace and ear bobs that were her grandmothers.

She would do Edward proud, she hoped. She spent the few hours before supper finishing up the packing, irritating Cookie with a dozen requests and then deciding a nice, relaxing bath would do her a treat.

Lauren helped her set up the bath in her room and finally she found herself sinking down into the tub in hot, soapy water up to her chin. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body.

When she was done, she leaned back against the rolled toweling she had at the back of the tub and shut her eyes. Bliss. She didn't realize she had dropped off to sleep until she felt two lips against hers. She sat up straight. "Edward, what are you doing home?"

Edward looked down at the delightful picture Bella presented, her bosom just appearing from the water and smiled, "It's supper time."

"Oh! I can't believe I stayed in here so long. I'm so sorry." She moved to stand up. Edward helped her and grabbed the towel that was next to the bath to wrap his wife in as she stepped out onto the floor. He had his arms around her and he pulled her close so that he could kiss her again.

"You've been working hard. You must be tuckered out," he commented. "Is all in hand for tomorrow?"

"Yes. There's only last minute things to take care of before we head out."

"Then, put on your night gown and I shall bring supper in here to you."

"Edward, what would Jasper and Alice think? They would believe me to be slothful."

"Bah. They know better than that. They are having their supper in the dining hall with the men tonight. Besides, as I won't get to lie with you tomorrow night, I want to make best use of the time we have together now. I want you all to myself."

"You don't want me sleeping under the stars with you, Edward?"

"It sounds romantic but the ground gets pretty hard after a while." He moved to the door, "I'll be right back."

Bella smiled as she slipped her night gown over her head. She started to ladle the water out of the tub into the water cans next to it. Then, she put the cans next to the door. When Edward returned he had two plates to set down on the fireside table in their bedroom. He plucked the cans up off the floor and took the water out to dump on the flowers in front of the house. Then he took the bath tub and the remaining water over to the cook house to dump that out in the grey water tub and upended the bath tub there to drain.

When he returned to their bedroom, the covers were turned down on the bed and two chairs had been pulled up to the small table where could eat their supper together.

"Are you ready to go tomorrow morning, Edward?"

"Pretty much."

"Will Mr. Yorkie and the others regret not going?"

"We all take turns, Bella. It was their turn to stay behind."

They said grace and began to eat but Bella found she was more tired than hungry and she yawned.

"You are tired, Sweetheart?"

"Yes. Unusually so. I can't keep my eyes open."

"Well, then why don't you tuck yourself into bed? I'll finish up here and join you later."

"You sure? I feel guilty not doing my share."

He looked at her meaningfully and said, "I've a feeling you do more than your share around here, Bella. Let me take care of you tonight."

She shrugged. "More than my share? I doubt that, Edward."

He just smiled. "Go to sleep, Bella."

She went to the wash basin and rinsed her mouth then gratefully crawled under the covers of their bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was dreaming.

When Edward came back later, he gazed tenderly at his sleeping wife. He got undressed and into his night shirt, washed up and then after lowering the lamps got in the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She unconsciously cuddled into his side and settled back to sleep. Edward was contented and thoughtful.

He'd read that section in the physiology book as well as Bella. She was currently demonstrating another symptom indicating that she was in the family way. On the other hand, she had been working almost non-stop since they decided to go to town this weekend. She might have another good reason to be tired.

They'd just to have to wait and see.

* * *

Bella was still tired when she woke up in the morning but she forced herself to do what she had to do. She was glad when she could finally climb up onto the wagon and sit next to Edward as he clucked the horses into motion.

Jasper and Alice were riding ahead and several of the hands had joined them. They were planning to stake out a good campsite when they got to town. Lauren and Boy were perched on the chuck wagon seat next to Cookie and Tyler was riding behind them. The little convoy of two wagons and a horse wound its way down the hillside into the river valley and along the coach road. It was a beautiful day, with the bright blue sky and the green trees and craggy mountains that surrounded them lending themselves to flights of poetic fancy.

"Are these the green havens you were writing about last summer, Edward?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "They are. Do they please you, too."

"I find myself agreeing with you but they don't please me half so well as you do."

He chuckled. "That's a fine thing for a husband to hear."

"It's simply the truth."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel fine just still plenty tired for some reason."

They were quiet for a bit when Edward asked, "Are you keeping track of the signs, Bella?"

She paused a bit before answering him. "I am, Edward. I'm thinking that if I show up with any more, I will consider it a foregone conclusion, but until then, I'm just going to be patient."

"That's wise, Bella."

"I know you wanted to wait, Edward. Will you be awfully disappointed if it is true?"

"I will be totally and completely fearfully ecstatic, Bella."

She laughed."That is quite a combination of feelings, Mr. Cullen."

"That they are but my biggest feeling is joy."

Bella put her arm through his as he held the reins and leaned against him. "I've never been as happy as I am at this moment Edward. I'm forever grateful for you."

"Grateful?" he said as he arched his brow and shot a look at her.

"Yes. You have brought me to this life. You have shared so generously with me. I am a very blessed woman."

Edward just shook his head with a smile. "We're both blessed then. I'm forever counting mine."

They rode along for the rest of the morning until they reached the small village of Bear Valley. It wasn't much more than one street bordered by some business establishments and some homes. Bella looked interestedly around her as they drove through the town. It was busy today but she recognized that was most likely due to the fact Preacher Sunday was coming up.

The largest building by far was the two story hotel and saloon. It was situated midway down the street and had several cowboys sitting out in front of it drinking whiskey and watching the passing scene. As they were in shadows under the over-hang of the porch, Bella didn't recognize any of them until one stood up and doffed his black hat in her direction. Jacob Black. Even at the distance she was from him, she could feel the intensity of his gaze. Flustered she nodded and smiled but then looked away. She'd no wish to encourage him.

Soon, Edward pulled off the road and drove towards the river. Bella could see several horses hobbled and grazing in the large grassy field. She saw Alice sitting on a broken tree limb chattering with, of all people, Rosalie Black. Jasper was standing behind the ladies in a relaxed attitude as if he had done this a hundred times.

Jasper smiled broadly as they drove up. "Welcome to Camp Cullen, Edward and Bella."

He helped Bella down from the wagon and walked her over to where Alice and Rosalie were. Edward pulled the wagon up into a good position so that the ladies would be convenient to the campfire and the chuck wagon and pretty much surrounded by his men at all times. There was no such thing as being overly careful when it came to the ladies, especially his lady.

"Why, Rosalie, it's a pleasure to see you," Bella greeted Rose with a buss on the cheek.

"I happy to see you, too, Bella. Are you camping here?"

"Yes. We even brought our kitchen along with us." Cookie was pulling up the chuck wagon just a little bit away from the Conestoga.

Rosalie looked over at Cookie and blushed. "So I see."

"Where are you staying tonight, Rose?" Bella asked.

"I have a room at the boarding house above the Lucky Lady."

"Really? Are you comfortable there?"

"Comfortable or not, it's the only place in town."

"You could stay with us if you you'd like. Alice and I are sleeping in the wagon. You're welcome to join us. It would be cozy but you'll be safe."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Rose looked from Bella to Edward. "I wouldn't mind staying here."

"You are welcome, ma'am," Edward said and so Rose had her small amount of luggage moved from the hotel to their camp site.

Cookie was busy getting dinner on with Bella and Alice's help and soon they were all picnicking by the river enjoying Cookie's best stewed ribs.

After dinner, they decided to go for a walk down the main street to stretch their legs. Bella walked with her arm in the crook of Edward's elbow and looked at the various businesses along the way. She saw a fairly good sized general store, a blacksmith, a dry goods, and a tailor and leather merchant of all things. A Post Office was in the General Store and at the very end of the street was a Church. Next to the saloon, which was midway down the street, was a livery stable that had been cleaned out and readied for the dance that evening.

She and Alice stopped into the dry goods store to look at the fabric available and found several bolts of some good cotton flannel that would work for warm winter shirts. Edward told Bella of the terrible winter they suffered last season and she wanted to be prepared.

She selected some good wool for socks and gloves as well. It had been awhile since she'd knitted very much more than a scarf but she thought she could cobble together something that Edward could use. She saw a knitting pattern book for sale for two cents. She looked through it to see how complicated the patterns were and sighed in vexation. Socks seemed to be a lot of work and gloves-oh dear. She added the pattern book to her pile of purchases.

Edward had been studying some boots but looked up when he heard Bella's voice. "What do you think of these?"

He walked over to where she was standing and looked at her selection. "Planning on doing a bit of sewing?"

"I would like to. Have I bought too much?"

"How much does that lot cost?"

"Uhm. I think we are looking at $3 and some: two bolts of material and sundries, some wool and knitting needles and some knitting patterns."

"Can you use some of the material for yourself?"

She looked dubiously back at the fabric. "If you want us to match, I suppose."

He laughed. "Take one of those bolts back and buy one for yourself that is more fitting for a beautiful lady. Maybe something blue?"

"But I used that whole lot of fabric your mother sent on one dress."

"I don't think that silk would suit me very well as I work on the ranch, Bella."

Bella laughed. "I suppose not."

He stepped closer to her and whispered, "You may have need of roomier clothes come this winter?"

Bella gasped, her eyes wide as she stared back at Edward and slowly said, "I suppose so. Perhaps. Maybe."

He smiled tenderly at her and she turned to select a bolt more suited for her own hypothetical needs.

Soon, they were done but Bella was dragging, so after they returned to camp with their purchases, Edward suggested they spread a blanket in a shady grove next to the river with a good book.

It was quiet and peaceful and soon Bella found herself falling asleep in the dappled sun with her head in Edward's lap as he sat reading against a tree. She felt blissful—as if she was enjoying a little slice of heaven. Edward's free hand drifted down until it rested upon her lower abdomen. Smiling softly, she drifted off once more feeling loved and protected and perfect.

It was good that she had a nap because the dance was going to last well into the wee hours of the morning. When Alice and Rose returned, they woke Bella and scurried to the wagon to prepare for the evening.

It was awkward with the three of them getting dressed in such cramped quarters but after a lot of giggles and shifting about, they finally emerged, one at a time to the appreciative stares of the gaggle of men who just happened to be hanging around the wagon for some reason.

Bella was the last to emerge and Edward was there at her side to help her down. His hands shifted around her waist and he easily lifted her from the tall wagon bed. The men had set up a tent of sorts to get dressed in for themselves and Edward was wearing the suit she remembered from Denver - the gray broadcloth that fit him so well, the suit he was wearing the day they married.

"You look very fine, Edward," she murmured appreciatively.

"'Tis nothing compared to your beauty. You are irresistible. I shall have to beat the men off with a club tonight." He leaned in and kissed her, oblivious to the catcalls of his men.

Bella giggled. "You are very forward, Mr. Cullen."

"I can't help it. I am slain by your loveliness."

Jasper chuckled. "Now, Edward, none of that. It sets a bad example for the men."

Edward gave his brother a wise look and just tucked Bella's arm into the crook of his. "Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen." And she let him lead her across the street to the dance.

A man was leaning against the wall of the saloon dressed for the dance like Edward, in a suit. He was studying the group of well-dressed people as they walked across to the livery stable cum dance hall, noticing his sister on the arm of a cook. He sneered. She used to have better standards.

But his true attention was on the alluring woman with the dark hair in the sapphire blue dress. He gulped down the slug of whiskey, threw the glass against the wall and sauntered towards the dance hall.

He was looking forward to tonight. Yes, indeed he was.

**AN Most people would think that Alice would go to a seamstress but actually, folk utilized the assistance of a tailor to make their outer garments and more formal wear, whether they were for women or men.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 18: The Dance

It was extremely out of character for Edward to so impulsively kiss his wife in front of his men but he couldn't help himself. She was stunning. All he ever wanted to do was touch her, to hold her. That afternoon by the river, he spent more time gazing her as she slept than reading his book. The possibility that she was pregnant with his child sent his protective nature into overdrive. Tonight, he was going to lay his bed roll right outside of that wagon. He doubted he'd sleep.

As they walked across to the dance he noticed Jacob Black appear from the shadows of the saloon porch. He was going to keep a close eye on him. He didn't like the way he looked at his wife.

He had expected some reaction from him concerning Rose's bunking in with Bella and Alice, but had heard nothing. He hoped Jacob wouldn't raise a ruckus over it. The girls seemed to be getting along well and it would be a shame if Jacob spoiled their time together.

He had talked to Cookie about Miss Black and wasn't actually sure how he felt about their conversation.

"Miss Rosalie and I are courtin'," Cookie confirmed.

"But I thought she said differently awhile back."

Cookie smiled at Edward and just shook his head. "A woman has the right to change her mind."

"What about her brother?"

"Miss Rosalie is of age and is independent of her brother. He has nothing to say about her doings and if you ask me, he has neglected his responsibilities towards Miss Rosalie ever since his Pa died."

Edward was surprised and had wished him the best of luck. There was something going on at the Black ranch and he felt uneasy about it. Yes, it would be wise to keep an eye on Jacob.

As soon as they entered the dance hall, a large framed lady of middle years rushed up to them, exclaiming, "Oh, Mr. Cullen, what a lovely bride you have! I have been on pins and needles waiting to meet her!"

"Mrs. Cope, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my wife."

He looked at Bella and added, "Isabella, Mrs. Cope and her husband run the General Store. She's also the president of the Bear Valley Cultural Association that organizes these events."

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. You must, of course, join the Association. It is a refining influence in this town. We need you."

Bella was flustered. How could she participate in an organization when she rarely came town in the first place? "I am honored that you would ask me, ma'am, but I am not sure I would be a good candidate for such a thing."

"Oh, pshaw, of course you would. But don't worry about that now. The dance is starting. We've dedicated the first number to you. Would you and your husband be so kind as to head the set?"

Bella looked helplessly at Edward who just smiled and shrugged. "We'd be honored ma'am. What sort of dancing do you do here?"

"I am sure it isn't as elegant as you are used to, Mrs. Cullen, we do no minuets here! But we need not disappoint. We have a gay time with our reels and squares. We even have a waltz or two."

As Bella wouldn't know how to do a minuet either, she was glad to say, "I assure you, Mrs. Cope, I am greatly looking forward to it.

Turning to her in-laws, she said, "We have guests with us. Please allow me to introduce my brother-in-law and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen."

Mrs. Cope gushed over Jasper and Alice while Bella squeezed Edward's arm just to reassure herself that he was there. He must have felt her trepidation, so he covered her hand with his other one and smiled down at her. He knew that she'd be the belle of this ball.

He whispered in her ear, "Just make sure you save me the first waltz."

She looked at him in surprise. Didn't he expect her to dance all the dances with him? "Edward, I was expecting to dance only with you."

"Now, Bella, you can't come to a dance where there are about ten men to every lady and only dance with only one of them, even if it is me. I think if I were to be so selfish, I'd start a riot here."

She colored a bit and remembered being more of a wall-flower back in Virginia for the opposite reason and she also remembered how grateful she was to be asked to dance no matter who did the asking. Sitting and watching was fine once in a while, but not for the whole of the evening. She nodded back at Edward as they took their place at the head of the line.

The livery stable made an adequate ball room. Although roughhewn, it had wooden floors and a large central open area that was conducive to dancing. In preparation for the dance, they turned all the cattle out to pasture, removed all the wagons and buggies except for one low wagon that would serve as a stage for the musicians.

After scouring the building, bales of hay were brought in and were covered with blankets to serve as seating, the pillars and beams were decorated with streamers and flowers and one long, table was set up to serve for refreshments and punch.

The musicians were warming up and the hall was practically filled. Bella saw the men did outnumber the women quite significantly but there were several women there. She was looking forward to meeting them.

The Master of Ceremonies was helped up into the wagon and he called for the attention of the assembly. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to our little soiree. We have among us some new faces that we'd like to welcome. Hopefully, this will be the first of many occasions that we will welcome them in our midst."

He cleared his throat and gestured to where Bella and Edward were standing. "We'd like to congratulate Mr. Edward Cullen for his recent marriage to a lovely Virginia gal. We hope your marriage is a happy and fruitful one."

There were general catcalls and clapping at that and Edward lifted his hand in acknowledgement while Bella smiled and blushed as she dipped a small curtsey.

The M.C. went on, "In honor of Mrs. Cullen, we are starting the night off with a Virginia Reel. Maestro?" He looked towards the caller and then left the stage.

The caller stood to the front of the wagon and said, "Alright you fine ladies and dashing gentlemen, calling for the _Vir-ginnn-i-a Reeeel_."

The ladies, headed by Bella, lined up in a line facing the men, led by Edward. There were enough couples for two sets of seven, Bella was pleased to note.

The caller called, _"Honor your partner_" and immediately the two lines curtsied and bowed to each other at the sound of the chord.

The sprightly tune of "_Rattlin' Bog_" began and the caller called out "_Right hand, round"_ and the couples raised their right hands to touch as they skipped clockwise around each other.

"_Left Hand Round_" caused them to switch hands and go in the other direction.

"_Do-si-do_" meant to circle again but this time with their arms folded in front and back. Bella smiled gloriously as she passed round her husband and he grinned back, happy but not surprised to note how light of foot she was.

"_Head lady and Foot gentleman forward and back_." Now it was time to look down the line and see who would dance this part with Bella as she moved forth catty-cornered down the line to meet half way with the gentleman from the foot.

Edward's grin turned to a grimace as he noticed their foot gentleman was none other than Jacob Black. Well, he resolved, there wasn't much Edward could do about it except watch.

"Mrs. Cullen," Jacob acknowledged when they met in the middle.

"Mr. Black," she replied as the movement of the dances propelled them back into their places.

"_Head lady and foot gentleman, do-si-do_."

They danced down the row and circled each other.

Jacob ventured, "'Tis a beautiful evening, Mrs. Cullen."

"That it is, sir." And then they parted to return to their partners. It was Edward's turn to go forward so, he couldn't truly evaluate Bella's reaction to Jacob but he hoped for the best. Truly, what could the man do on a crowded dance floor?

The dance went on and Edward was able to introduce Bella to many of the gathering, especially the ladies. He was aware that women needed feminine company to be completely at ease in life, no matter how happy in their marriage. But Bella could do no more than briefly meet her neighbor ladies before she was swept off to dance with one or another of the gentlemen waiting their turn with her. Alice was as sought after, too, and Jasper and Edward frequently found themselves watching their smiling wives being swung around the room by enthusiastic cowboys.

Edward was able to claim his waltz, however, and took the advantage of it by waltzing Bella out the open doors into the street to a dark nook where he kissed her with all the pent up emotion he had been suppressing that evening.

Bella laughed and said, "Edward, your rascally nature is showing itself."

"I can't help it." He kissed her again. "How are you feeling? Not too tired, I hope?"

"No. I feel fine. I am enjoying myself. Everyone has been most welcoming."

"They should. You are a flower among the thorns."

"You are too fond of me to be objective."

Edward just shook his head and smiled. He heard the waltz music end and said, "We need to get back inside, else we'll have a stream of fellows out here looking for you."

Bella laughed as he whisked her back into the faux ball room to the eager arms of her next partner.

She was catching her breath at the end of a reel when the tunes of another waltz struck up. She turned around to look for Edward and stumbled into Jacob Black's arms.

"Oh, pardon me, Mr. Black. I didn't know you were there."

"My pardon will be easy to earn, Mrs. Cullen."

"How is that?"

"By letting me dance then next dance with you."

"This one right playing right now?"

"Of course."

Bella felt a little uneasy but she couldn't think of a good reason to deny him so she simply held out her hands and Jacob pulled her out onto the floor. There was one thing she could say about Jacob, he was a marvelous dancer. His waltz was as smooth as glass. Bella was beginning to let go of some of the natural anxiety she felt whenever she was around Mr. Black.

She smiled up at him and asked, "Do you always come to these Preacher Sunday dances?"

"Only if there's someone I want to dance with here, as well." He looked down into her eyes significantly and that's about all it took for her anxiety to reappear triple fold.

"You are a fine dancer, Mr. Black. I can see why there'd be scores of ladies hoping to dance with you."

"Scores of ladies don't interest me. Dancing isn't all that I am good at."

Every word he said seemed to have innuendo attached to it. He pulled her imperceptively closer and tightened his grip on her hand. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

He leered down at her, "Do you frequently go in swimming, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella was surprised. "In swimming! Why would you ask?"

"A few weeks back, I heard some gun fire when I was out at the northern boundary of my land and went to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I saw what must have been a water nymph frolicking in the watering hole up the mountain. Did you enjoy your activities up there, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella was scarlet and repeated in a faint voice, "Activities?"

"Imagine my shock when I saw my beautiful nymph be ravaged by a hulking satyr. It was quite a scandalous scene, I do assure you."

Jacob must have seen her and Edward swimming and making love by the pond that day. Bella was mortified.

"Mr. Black, I am distressed that you'd mention such a private thing to me that you accidentally witnessed. A gentleman would have left as soon as he realized what he had stumbled upon."

"Oh, but Mrs. Cullen, I am no gentlemen and from what I witnessed, you are no lady."

The man was insufferable. Bella's embarrassment was fast changing to anger. She stopped dancing and pulled herself from his arms. She glared into his black eyes and simply turned on her heel and walked off the dance floor.

Immediately, Edward was there to take her arm. "Bella, what happened?"

"That man is despicable!"

"What did he do?" Edward's voice was stern.

Jasper walked to Edward's side. He had seen what had happened on the floor as well. Bella was livid but she was very aware that the eyes of the entire assembly were on her and she didn't want to do anything to further her embarrassment.

She remembered how idyllic the picnic to the meadow had been and now Jacob had sullied it. Tears arose in her eyes which made her even angrier. Why on earth did she cry when she got mad? It was so frustrating.

She heard a disturbance behind her. Cookie had Jacob by the arm. "You sidewinder, you ain't worth my spit." He pulled Jacob towards the back door of the hall to throw him out but Jacob was able to pry himself free and then take off on his own.

Several men gave chase and Bella turned back to her husband and said, "I don't know what to do."

It was evident to Edward, that their evening was over. Nodding to Jasper, he led Bella back to camp. Once they were private, he asked, "Bella, what happened?"

Her voice was stifled, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Edward's concern was fast growing out of control. Whatever had happened must have been beyond the pale.

"I don't want you over reacting, Edward. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Bella, my job is to protect you. You have to let me."

Bella swallowed as Jacob's words came back to her. Tears spilled over and she sat down on the nearest flat surface which turned out to be a small bench that Cookie used to get to the top of the chuck wagon. Edward squatted down in front of her.

He whispered, "Tell me, Bella. I have to know so that I can help you."

"I don't ever want to be in the vicinity of Jacob Black again."

"I can promise you that," Edward said grimly. He leaned towards closer to Bella and said, "Tell me, sweetheart. I'm in agony here. "

"Jacob revealed to me that he witnessed what we did the day we went up to the meadow. He said he'd heard rifle shots and went to investigate. He saw me without my clothes on, Edward. He saw us having marital relations."

Bella gulped a few times before she could go on. "When I chastised him for not leaving immediately when he saw we were having a private moment, he told me he was no gentleman. And then," she sniffled barely able to choke out, "…and then, he said from what he saw, I was no lady. That's when I left him standing on the floor."

"Why, that dastard!" Edward exclaimed. Fury laced each syllable of his sentence.

"I almost struck him but I wouldn't lower myself."

She was shocked to see the rage on Edward's face.

"Husband, I don't want you doing anything extreme."

"Bella, he needs to be pulled up short and it will be my pleasure to do it. I will bushwack that man. He's worse than a jackass."

At that moment, Jasper, Alice, Cookie, and Rosalie arrived.

Alice rushed up to Bella, "Sister, are you well?"

"I'm fine, just angry."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Rosalie had tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie, you had nothing to do with what your brother said."

"He's always been selfish and now has turned into a bully. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I am so ashamed to be his sister. Please, Bella, don't let his behavior come between us."

Edward pulled Cookie aside as the girls talked and comforted each other.

"He got away, Boss. He must have expected some sort of trouble tonight and had his horse already saddled at the back of the paddock."

"Why would he pull such a vicious stunt?"

"I don't know for sure, Boss, but there've been rumors that he is desperate. He has gambled away everything of value that he's owned except the ranch and that would have been gone too if Rose would have let him but she owns half the house and the land and all of the furnishings."

"And a desperate man will do desperate things," Edward mused.

"So, brother, what are you going to do about this cad?" Jasper asked.

"I will put the word out that I want to find him and when I do, I am going to horse whip him at the least."

"And at the worst?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked directly into his brother's eyes and said, "Kill him."

* * *

Chapter 19 The Repercussions

The dance was over after Jacob's verbal assault. The people attending did not know what he said to Bella but they did know it was highly insulting. They were, as a whole, embarrassed. Here this exotic beauty from far away had come among them only to have one of their own show his incivility. They feared that she may decide never to consort with them again.

There was much speculation about the nature of the insult. Perhaps he said something off putting about her southern roots. Feelings were still high about the Civil War for some folks. Then there were the folks who had the opinion that Jacob made a fresh comment and Mrs. Cullen took offense to it. But it all boiled down to they didn't know. They only hoped she would not lump them together with such a fool.

As one, they all wanted to make it up to her. Soon, a committee of town folk walked over to Camp Cullen to try and make amends. They were surprised to see a composed Bella listening intently to something her brother-in-law was saying.

"…so, Bella, you would do my grandmother proud. I never knew anyone who could give the 'cut direct' as well as she did before you."

"I tell you, Jasper, it wasn't my intention. I was doing everything in my power not to strike the impertinent man. That would have just proven what he had said to me."

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll strike him for you."

"Oh, Jasper, I thank you for your gallantry but I'd just soon as forget all about it."

Mrs. Cope, cleared her throat, "Mrs. Cullen, my sincerest apologies for the contretemps that just occurred. We truly only welcome ladies and gentlemen to our gatherings. We hadn't realized that Jacob Black's character had gone off. He comes from such a good family. We do apologize for any distress he may have caused you."

Bella had arisen and put her hand on Mrs. Cope's arm. "Oh, ma'am,' twas like a summer storm—soon over and forgot. Please don't trouble yourself anymore about it."

"You are too kind, Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Cope smiled gratefully, "But as a result of this night's debacle, the Blacks have been stricken from our book."

Rosalie, who was leaning on Cookie's arm, gasped.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Cope. Miss Rosalie Black doesn't deserve such censure. She's been victimized as much by her brother as anyone, probably more so. Don't punish her for his crimes."

"Hmmmph. She lives on her own in that empty house for the most part. Who's to say what she's up to?"

Edward spoke up at that point,"Mrs. Cope. Please. Miss Black is our guest and we will not have her so maligned."

"Oh, of course, Mr. Cullen. Never would I have meant to sully the name of a friend of yours."

Mrs. Cope could backtrack when she saw where her opportunity lay. Soon, she said her goodbyes and walked back to the dancehall to make sure everyone had done their part in the clearing out of it.

Bella noticed that Rose had her face buried into Cookie's chest and her shoulders were heaving as though she was sobbing, "Oh, Rosalie. Please don't let what she said upset you. No one is going to blame you for the actions of another."

Rosalie turned her tear streaked face towards Bella. "They will. I know these people. They will take great delight in my disgrace."

"We'll always stand as your friend, Rosalie. I am sure there are many others who will as well. Put this evening out of your mind. It will all work out," Edward tried to reassure the woman.

Cookie looked down into Rosalie's eyes, "Don't worry Rose, we'll take care of you."

She pulled away from him. "You can't. I am alone in this world. I want to go home. Could you please saddle my horse for me?"

"Rose, it's midnight. You can't travel now; and besides, you aren't alone. You have me."

"Yes. I have you and what a fine pair we are: me with a dowry of half house and half a ranch, you with your ability to feed fifty men at the drop of a hat. We'll have a wonderful life."

Bella had never heard Rose speak in such a cynical tone before.

"Rose, please stay with us. I will feel better knowing that you're safe."

"Bella as I've told you, no one is going to physically harm me here. I want to go home. I can't stay here with all those petty people. Maybe they should strike me from the social register. It won't make any difference to me. I will never come here again."

And with that, Rose turned and swept off to the wagon they were they had gotten dressed earlier and had been planning to sleep in later. Some minutes later, Rose appeared in a riding costume and her small case.

"Rose, I am going with you," Cookie firmly stated.

"I won't have a piece of reputation left if you do."

"Sure you will. I will bring a few of the fellers that are with us today. I'll camp out with them once we get there. You will be safe; reputation intact."

Bella watched as Rose, Emmett, and two other men ride out of camp. _The Lazy B Ranch_ was less than an hour's ride from town, so although it was late, they didn't have too far to go.

This night had really ended up in the ditch all thanks to the imprudence of one man. Bella wondered if Jacob realized the damage he had caused to his sister's reputation. Hopefully, Edward's influence in the community will help ward off the worst of it.

Sighing, she turned to walk back to the wagon. What an evening this turned out to be. She was suddenly exhausted and stumbled a bit as she walked. Strong arms caught her waist and she was pulled up against Edward's body, "Careful, now Bella."

"Oh, I'm just suddenly so tired. I can't wait to get to bed."

Edward squeezed her a bit, thinking that he wished they were at home so they could go to bed together. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"Bella, I hate to revisit painful things, but could you tell me exactly what Jacob Black said to you before you retire?"

"We were passing pleasantries for a few moments then he asked me how often I went in swimming. I was surprised at the question and said so. He recounted how a few weeks back he heard gunfire as he was riding on his land. He went to see what the source was and saw a 'nymph' swimming in a mountain pond. He then admitted to also seeing her ravished by a 'satyr.' I chastised him for his ungentlemanly behavior and he admitted he was no gentlemen but then, after what he observed, he said that I was no lady. And that's when I left him."

"He's a pitiful scoundrel for saying that but you have clarified something for me. The only vantage point Jacob could have had would have been from the ridge overlooking the pond. He couldn't have gotten closer because of how steep it is, so that means was close to half a mile away. I am sure he could see that we were unclothed but I know he couldn't see many details. He probably couldn't tell who we were except by the color of our hair and because we were on our own land. He truly didn't see much. And besides, we did no wrong, Bella."

"While it is still embarrassing, I do feel a little easier. Thank you."

Smiling, he drew her arm through his and escorted her towards the wagon.

"In any case you are as Venus and should never be ashamed of your beauty. Half Jacob's problem is that he is jealous of me."

Bella made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort but, since she was a lady, of course it wasn't.

"That's exactly his problem, my love. You just don't see yourself like everyone else does. I'm a proud man to be your husband."

They arrived at the wagon, "I believe Alice has already retired for the evening," he said.

"Oh, I hope she's not yet asleep. I have no wish to wake her."

"Well then, let's get you in there and you can soon join her in dreamland."

He paused but before he helped her climb into the wagon, he looked around to see if they were being watched, then turned her to face him and kissed her goodnight. As always, their kiss ignited fires that couldn't be easily dampened this evening but he couldn't help himself.

When they parted he whispered, "I love you. Sleep well."

Bella smiled at him as she whispered her own goodnight and turned to climb into the wagon. She found Alice sitting on the sheet covered mattress in her nightgown, brushing out her hair.

"This was an exciting night, Bella."

"Yes. A little too much excitement for me," Bella ruefully exclaimed as she began to disrobe.

"Rosalie's brother is a villain. It was plain to everyone tonight. You just need to put him out of your mind."

"I will try. I feel sorriest for Rose, though. His mud splattered her as well."

Alice looked at Bella curiously, "What exactly did Jake say to you, Bella?"

Bella blushed deeply. "I don't mind telling you but truly this needs to stay between the two of us."

"Of course. We are family."

Bella nodded hoping she could trust her new sister. "One day a few weeks ago, Edward took me to a beautiful place on his land up in the mountains, filled with wild flowers and trees and a lovely pond. We picnicked there and since the day was so warm, Edward suggested we take a swim. There was no one around, or so we thought, so we did. Jake just happened to see us and he told me so tonight."

"Oh, Bella! I am shocked that he would admit such a thing to you! How embarrassing. You are a brave soul! Well, at least you had your chemise on I am sure."

"Uhm, that's the thing. We didn't have a stitch on."

"Jake saw you going naked in front of your husband?"

Bella blushed. "That he did but it was quite aways away. He could see nothing distinctly."

"But your husband could."

Bella looked at Alice strangely; she had been naked in front of Edward pretty much nightly since they wed. It seemed fairly natural to her.

"Why, of course. Isn't that normal?"

Alice gasped. "I'd never dream of appearing in such a way in front of Jasper."

"Your husband has never seen you naked?"

"No! How embarrassing!"

"Then don't you…?" Bella came to a full stop. She didn't know how to say it but Alice knew exactly what she was trying to ask.

"Why of course we have—a few times." Alice blushed not willing to admit that it had honestly been more than just a few times but she hesitated to admit to being so wicked.

"Only a few times!" Bella was shocked. "I can see that in this circumstance, the brothers do not resemble each other at all."

Alice gasped. "You mean you and Edward…"

Bella chuckled and said, "Yes, quite often and I look forward to it."

Alice simply stared at Bella, completely taken aback. "You enjoy it?"

"Indeed I do," Bella said. "It's what marital relations are all about. Edward is thoughtful and loving with me. I encourage his ardor."

"Bella, I've never heard a lady talk so about intercourse. My mother told me it was a cross all wives must bear."

"I suppose that is where _we_ are different. My mother died long before I had a need to know such things so my teacher was my husband."

"And he's taught you to be wanton!" Alice squeaked.

"No, I am not wanton, just loving. My husband shows his love for me and I can show my love for him with our bodies as well as our words."

"It's not Christian."

"It most certainly is, Alice. In fact there is a whole book in the Bible extolling it. Next time you have one handy, read the Song of Songs. It will open your eyes. And your husband will be glad for it."

Alice looked as though Bella was speaking a foreign language that she did not understand.

By this time Bella had gotten out of her dress and folded it neatly away. She started loosening the laces of her corset, happy to be free of the constricting device. Pulling the loosened corset over her head she folded it on top of her dress and sat down next to a contemplative Alice.

"Alice, I have thought this all the way through. Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so."

"Why did you marry Jasper?"

"He was a good match for me."

"Is that all?"

"He seems to like me well enough."

"He only likes you?"

"Well, he tells me he loves me."

"And honestly, sister, what do you feel for him?"

Alice heaved a great sigh and then her words came out in a rush, "Honestly, Bella, I love him with all my heart but I don't think he really loves me. He thinks I am childish."

"What do you love about him?"

"He's kind and funny and wise and he has the cutest dimple and his hair is so full and springy. I love to be in his arms and to be honest…"

"To be honest?"

"To be honest, I love the attention he gives me when we are intimate."

"Alice, I will tell you truly, if you show him you love him and enjoy being intimate with him, you will please him greatly and he will just love you the more."

"Is that how you caught Edward?"

Bella choked back a laugh. "I am afraid we did not have the luxury to play catch-me-if-you-can. We got to know each other through letters and it is my belief we fell in love with each other from our correspondence. Edward sent for me and we found that we were perfect for each other rather quickly.

"My sister wasn't much of a letter-writer."

"I don't think it would have mattered in her case, Alice. Edward was far from settling down at the age of nineteen or twenty. "

"He didn't do right by her, just the same."

"I could detect you felt a little peevish towards Edward when you first arrived."

"Did it show?"

"I am afraid so."

Alice sighed again. "I was not trying to be so obvious."

"What did you hope to accomplish?"

"I don't know precisely. I guess I just wanted him to acknowledge that he did wrong by Frances."

"What if he feels that Frances did wrong by him?"

"He left her at the altar, Bella!"

Bella was shocked and asked, "They were actually engaged?"

"Well, all but officially."

"Edward asked Frances to marry him?"

"No, then it would have been official but he treated her as though he was courting her."

"What would that be like?"

"He was always her partner at dances. He would always speak to her at parties. He even…" Alice lowered her voice, "…he even kissed her."

"But he never actually talked to her about marriage or spoke to your father?"

"No, but our parents used to speak of it frequently."

"I know that I am his wife and I am liable to be prejudiced but I know Edward well enough to say that if he truly wished to marry your sister, he would have and done it honorably."

"Edward does seem like an honorable man, now."

"He's the best man that I have ever known. You realize that there are always two sides to every story, though don't you? What do you think Edward's retelling would be?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask him, then. I am sure he would be happy to set you at ease."

"Did he ever mention Frances to you, Bella?"

It was Bella's turn to sigh. "He did."

"What did he say?"

"Basically, it was all a misunderstanding. More than that, I could not tell you. Alice, I honestly think you should talk to Edward about it. I am sure he would tell you the truth from his perspective."

"I like Edward very much, Bella. He's all Jasper could talk about and I'm beginning to understand why since meeting him. When Edward's letter arrived telling his family of his marriage, that was all Jasper needed to hear to suggest that we take our honeymoon out west. It has been an adventure and I am glad that we did it but it wouldn't be a destination that I would have picked."

"You seem happy enough, Alice."

"Oh, I am. I am having a delightful time visiting you. Things are _truer_ here than they are back home. It's easier to breathe."

Bella smiled, "And now you know the reason Edward came here; so he could breathe."

Alice laughed and said, "Well, I am that tired. I am going to go to sleep now. Do you want me to blow out the lantern?"

"Yes, please."

Soon, they were in enveloping darkness and Bella lay down on the mattress, wrapped in a thick quilt. After Alice drifted off to sleep, Bella still couldn't settle. Her afternoon nap had thrown off her sleeping schedule. Plus the excitement and distress she had experienced just made her mind spin from one thought to the next. It was quiet outside the wagon but she could hear the pop and crackle of the campfire as she lay there.

She sighed. Wasn't Edward sleeping right outside the wagon tonight? She wondered if she could see him if she peeked over the tailgate.

She rose to her knees and stuck her head through the canvas opening. Sure enough, she could see him rolled in his blanket with his head on a saddle bag. There was enough light that she could see his eyes were shut. She sighed again but not from frustration but from awe. He was beautiful and he was hers. And she just had to sneak down there and cuddle with him.

There was no one in their vicinity who could see her so, she carefully stepped out on to the lip of the tail gate and eased herself over, pulling her own thick quilt with her. She managed find her feet easily and then tip toe the few feet over to where Edward lay.

Wrapping her quilt around her, she tried to lie down next to her husband without waking him up. She should have realized that was a hopeless wish.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"I wanted you…no, that's not right… I need you to hold me."

He pulled her down next to him. "And I need to hold you, sweet Bella."

As she cuddled into his chest, she realized that all that had gone wrong that day was righted by simply being held by his two strong arms against his heart and to feel his soft kisses against her forehead.

She thought she could sleep now.

* * *

Chapter 20 The Chuckwagon

After lying upon the ground for an hour, Jasper discovered just how impossible it was to get comfortable enough to sleep on it. He rolled over to his other side and stared into the embers of the fire. This was marginally better.

There was someone up poking at the coals every once in a while. Jasper supposed he was the guard. He never would have guessed a look out was necessary in town but after the goings on this past evening, he was beginning to realize just how wild the west really was.

He rolled over again and moaned. The ground grew no softer since he had last lain on this side. He may as well get up and answer the call of nature he had been putting off.

Stifling any groans he made as he stood, he looked around. The moon was just a sliver but was still high in the sky as it made its way west. It was sure pretty out here. Jasper loved it. He could imagine staying here for a while but he knew that was going to be impossible. He had responsibilities and a wife now. No fantasizing for him. Chicago was going to pull him back home before long but until then, he was going to enjoy every second of his visit. Well, maybe every second except for sleeping on the ground.

After he finished his business, he walked back to where his bedroll was and noticed a rather lumpy shadow over where Edward was sleeping. Squinting his eyes, he could see that Edward was not alone. Bella was curled up on her side with her head nestled on his brother's shoulder. Edward's arms were wrapped possessively around her. They both seemed deeply asleep.

He was a little envious of his brother's marriage. Edward and Bella seemed so at ease together. Although always behaving circumspectly, it was hard for Edward to hide the love and desire in his eyes for his wife and the amazing thing was Bella returned each of his looks with one equally as adoring.

Alice never looked at him like that. He wished she did. He had hoped that after their marriage, they could strip away the conventions of the time and just be happy together. But Alice was as formal after marriage as she was before. Even the introduction of his husbandly duties didn't lessen her prim and proper manners. She just simply lay there, her eyes squeezed shut until he was done. Even though Jasper was satisfied with the activity, he wished his bride enjoyed it more herself.

He replayed in his mind the conversation he and Edward had shared the other day as they were working together in the newly seeded wheat field. From out of the blue Edward asked if he had any prophylactics.

Jasper stuttered a surprised, "Yes."

Both men reddened as Edward asked where he obtained them and Jasper explained that there was an apothecary in Chicago where they could be specially ordered. Jasper offered Edward the address. Edward thanked him and then went back to his labor.

Jasper was puzzled. Didn't Edward want children? Wasn't that why he went looking for a wife in the first place? The only reason Jasper had French Letters was because he did not think it wise to make Alice expectant while they were traveling but as soon as they returned home, he was disposing of the damn things. Edward was already at home so he should be working on making his family. It was strange but he was sure his brother had his reasons.

However, seeing Edward and Bella lying together under the stars reminded him that since Rose had gone back to her home, Alice was all alone in the wagon asleep on that soft mattress. He wondered if she would enjoy his company?

There was only one way to find out and so he climbed into the wagon and started removing his boots and belt. As he lay down behind Alice she stirred and rolled over, still asleep. He noticed that her night gown was opened at the neck the buttons having come undone. He could glimpse her cleavage and it made him suddenly desirous of her.

He gently pulled her to him so that their bodies were close. Alice's eyelids fluttered but did not open. She let out a small breathless whisper, "Jasper." She was still unconscious. Was she dreaming of him?

He leaned forward to kiss her and was delighted when she returned it. He parted his lips and barely touched hers with his tongue to see how she'd respond. She gasped but then wrapped her arms around him and pushed her fingers through his hair. She was awake now.

Jasper pulled back to look into her big blue eyes that were gazing sleepily at him but with a hint of something else. She seemed to be enjoying his attentions. His heart started to beat faster with excitement.

"Alice, can I love you tonight?"

"Where's Bella?"

"She's sleeping outside with Edward. I guess she couldn't bear to be parted from him."

"Oh… well then in that case, yes please."

Jasper smiled back at her, then leaned in for another kiss. He was shocked when she responded enthusiastically by pressing her soft lips against his own and grasping the collar of his shirt in her fist. Her tongue coyly teased the corner of his mouth. Never had she been so bold.

In response, Jasper deepened their kiss and for the first time their tongues met in slow, languorous caresses. When they parted, Jasper whispered in wonder, "Alice, that was magnificent."

She smiled, "Isn't it supposed to be?"

"Well, yes. Did you like it as well?"

"Jasper, I always enjoy it when you show me particular attention. I just did not realize that you would like me to show you."

"I do, Alice, most definitely. What brought about this revelation?"

Alice smiled coquettishly. "Something Bella told me tonight."

"What was that?"

"Have you noticed how they are together? Edward and Bella?"

"I have."

"They seem to be so perfectly happy. I would like to be like that with you, Jasper. Bella said if I would show you that I love you and enjoy being intimate with you, that I will please you greatly and you will just love me the more."

Jasper stared at Alice in wonder—mostly wondering how in the world the conversation between the two women arose; then quickly deciding that Bella was now his favorite relative.

A spark of gladness ignited in his heart and he was moved to say, "I don't know how I could love you more than I do, Alice. It consumes me. I have been afraid of giving you a disgust of me if I showed you the depths of my love so I have been hesitant. I'm glad to know my attentions aren't repugnant to you."

"Oh…"

Jasper surprised her. She didn't know he felt so strongly. They had both been keeping secrets from each other out of the same stupid fear, that their love would drive the other off when actually, the opposite was true.

Tears glistened in Alice's eyes and she finally responded, "You really love me?"

"Of course, I do. Why do you think I married you?"

"Because we make a good match and our families were pleased."

"Alice, I know I am easy going but I'm not that easy going. I married you for one reason and one reason only. I am in love with you. The day you consented to be my wife was the happiest I've ever been. Dare I hope you may feel the same?"

Alice threw her arms back around his neck and said, "I do feel the same, Jasper. Oh, indeed I do."

They kissed in exaltation, hearts pounding with happiness, bodies responding in joy.

After a few minutes of delightful explorations of lips and tongues and hands, Alice leaned back and said, "Show me how to please you, Jasper."

In a strained voice, Jasper said, "Oh, Alice. You have made me the happiest of men."

"And you make me the happiest of women, Jasper. So, show me…"

"First," he said pulling at the hem of her night gown, "Let's remove this."

She giggled and then whispered, "Only if you'll take off your clothes as well. Let's be naked together."

Edward decided to stay in camp with Bella rather than chasing off after Jacob. His fear was that if he left her, Jacob would show up and he would not be there to protect her. He would find a way to deal with Jacob later. He could not ignore what he had done but he needed to figure a way to call him out without harming Bella more. A solution to this hadn't occurred to him, yet. But he did know one thing—he was going to deal with Mr. Jacob Black if it was the last thing he did.

He had intended on staying awake the night long to make sure she was safe in the wagon. He stretched out on a ground cloth nearby, wrapped in his blanket and stared up at the stars that glowed so brightly in the sky. How much his life had changed since that afternoon when he met his fate at the Denver depot!

He shut his eyes remembering when he first held her hand; the certainty at first touch that they were fated to be together. He remembered when she agreed to marry him and their rush down the street to find a preacher. How soft and sweet she was on their wedding night when she so willingly gave herself to him and the many nights of passion they shared since. He thought he was in love soon after he met her but he found that each day that passed he loved her more.

Suddenly he heard a movement close by and he opened his eyes to see his angel, wrapped in a quilt trying to quietly lay down with him. How thrilled he was to hear her say she needed him as he opened his arms to her. He knew exactly what she meant.

There was a little embarrassment the next morning when Bella rose to get breakfast on. She slept soundly at Edward's side but woke up in good time to prepare the breakfast since Cookie was away. She made her way back to the wagon to get dressed only to find a very exposing situation inside. Bella opened the canvas covering and found Jasper and Alice, sound asleep on the mattress—and completely bare-naked.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed as she pulled her head back out. Edward, who had followed her over, was surprised at her action.

"Is there a problem?"

Climbing back down to the ground, Bella whispered in Edward's ear, "Jasper and Alice are asleep in there."

Edward arched his brow. "So?"

She lowered her voice even more, "They aren't wearing anything."

The twinkle in Edward's eye matched the mischief of his grin. He grabbed Bella's hand and led her around to the side of the wagon, level to where Jasper and Alice's heads would be.

He spoke a little louder than he normally would as he said, "Well, Bella, what are you planning to fix for breakfast this morning?"

She looked at him in surprise but as he nodded at her she said, "We planned to have biscuits, and beans this morning, along with hot coffee."

"That sounds good, sweetheart. Perhaps you ought to hop into the wagon to get dressed."

"I'll be right back." Bella said as she headed back towards the tailgate.

Just about then, some thumps and bumps could be heard coming from inside the wagon and then Jasper's voice rumbled, "Just a moment…"

He tumbled out of the wagon a few minutes later with his shirt untucked and his belt and boots in his hand.

Bella very solemnly said, "Good morning, Jasper. I trust you slept well?"

He nodded back at her, "Good morning, Bella." Then, he actually winked at her, "And I most certainly did."

Bella laughed as she climbed back into the wagon only to be tackled by a very enthusiastic Alice. "Oh, Bella, it worked!"

"What worked?" Bella asked as she scrambled to get her bearings.

"Telling Jasper I liked his attentions! He loved it. He said the sweetest things. I am so happy."

"I am very glad for you, Alice."

Bella smiled and reached for her corset. She had already washed her face before coming into the wagon, so all she really had to do was get dressed.

She quickly put on the gown she was planning to wear to church services and then added and enveloping apron over that. She was going to have to make up biscuits now and she didn't want her clothes to be covered in flour.

"Will you need some help this morning, Bella?"

"Certainly. I'm making breakfast for everyone, and since Cookie isn't here, I would love your help."

Alice started getting ready and after Bella helped her with her corset, readied herself to climb out of the wagon. She turned to Alice, "I have another apron out at the chuck wagon for you. See you in a few minutes."

Edward and his men were feeding and watering the horses, so Bella went to the chuck wagon that was situated close to the camp fire. She smiled at the hand who was standing there, "Could you stir up the fire a bit for me please? I need some nice coals."

"Certainly, ma'am," he smiled bashfully at her as he complied.

Bella opened up the wagon and got out the dutch ovens she would use to prepare the meals. The beans had been precooked, so she just added a streak o' lean and a streak o' fat—what some people called fat bacon—to the pot and then went to the fire to get the coals she needed in the scuttle. She added the coals to the bottom container, then settled the cast iron pot on top of it, gave it all a good stir then set the lid on top of that.

She then rolled out the dough for biscuits, seasoned the second and third dutch ovens with lard and dropped the greased dough balls down into the pot, set it on the coals, and covered it.

Next on her list was coffee. There were several hopeful looking fellows hanging around and she knew they were all looking for the same thing—a nice hot, steaming cup of coffee. She supposed she should have put that on first. She hurriedly got busy ladling hot water into one of the large coffee pots, then opened the canister containing the roasted coffee beans.

The minute the aroma of the beans hit her nose, her stomach lurched. She knew with horrible certainty that if she did not move now, she was going to ironically upchuck all over the chuck wagon. She hurriedly put down the canister and ran towards the river, trying to get away from all of the smells that were suddenly assailing her. The beans, the horses, the men, the fire, all were making her stomach heave.

She found a bolder near the edge of the river out of sight of anyone who could be looking, knelt down and emptied her stomach of its contents.

After a bit, she felt better but then realization hit. Oh, lawsy. That was sign number three. She checked them off in her mind: no bleeding, being especially tired, and now being sick in the morning due to smells.

What were the other symptoms? Wasn't there one about sore breasts? Bella put her hand to her bosom and pressed. Oh my. They were surprisingly painful. But, then they usually got rather achy right before she started bleeding. She sighed.

She wished she knew one way or the other for sure. Not knowing was driving her around the bend.

Feeling a little better, she went back to the chuck wagon and saw Alice busy with the coffee pot.

"Oh, there you are, Bella. I thought I would get the coffee on. I ground some of the beans was wondering how much to put in the pot?"

Bella smiled weakly at Alice, "Oh, probably about two handfuls."

She got a ladle of water and rinsed her mouth out away from the wagon. Then, she went over to where the biscuits were baking in the dutch ovens and peeked at them.

She had to hold her breath to keep her stomach in line. The biscuits were browning nicely. She lifted the pot off of the coals and used tongs to take out a few embers to slow down the cooking, then set the pot back on top of it.

"How long 'til the coffee is brewed, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh, not long if the water was off the boil. Five minutes?"

Just a while later, she saw Edward approaching them and she smiled. Should she tell him of her developments? She knew he wanted to wait to start a family but that was something they should have considered from the beginning. It seemed as though that horse was out of the barn already. No use shutting the door, now.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit, Edward."

"Is there any coffee?"

Alice was putting the two large coffee pots up on the chuckwagon table along with several tin mugs. Bella nodded in her direction.

She watched him as he walked over to his sister-in-law to beg a cup. Alice smiled up at him and handed him two mugs after a brief discussion. Edward walked back to Bella as she was stirring the beans.

"Here you go, Mrs. Cullen." Edward loved calling her that - she was beginning to think it was his way of telling her his loving and possessive feelings without saying them. She took the mug and immediately grimaced.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward was concerned.

"Ugh… I can't drink this today. The smell is making me ill."

Edward gave her a significant look, "You are sick to your stomach?"

"It would appear so," Bella set the mug down away from where she was working.

Edward put his hand on her arm and said softly, "Is that the third symptom, sweetheart?"

"Perhaps, in addition to my sore bosom, I would say that's numbers three _and_ four." She looked questioningly into his eyes. Was he happy?

A spark flared in their green depths and he grinned, "I wish there weren't a dozen people standing around here, Mrs. Cullen."

"Why is that?"

"Because at this very moment, I could kiss you silly." He gently squeezed her arm. His own ached to hold her close but that could wait until they were private.

Smiling, Bella bent down to pick up the beans and Edward huffed, "You shouldn't be picking up heavy things. Let me."

She laughed as he took the pot over to the table along with the biscuits.

The men started lining up to receive their vittles on the tin plates that were stacked at the end of the table. Bella and Alice ladled their food out: a generous portion of beans and several hot biscuits each. Bella had found a treat at the general store—a pot of honey. She put that on the table for the men to add to their biscuits if they chose.

Soon, everyone was sitting around the campsite enjoying their breakfast—all except for Bella. She found that even the idea of eating that food made her queasy. She dug around in the wagon and found a loaf of bread. She cut the end off and held it near the fire with tongs until it was toasted. That seemed to be all she could tolerate. She hoped she felt better before church services were to start.

After everyone had eaten, she and Alice cleaned up and she put some beef stew on for their dinner meal. Cookie had prepared everything a head of time, all she needed to do was to put it to heat. It had to sit over the coals for several hours so that by the time they broke for their dinner, it should be done.

After that, all Bella wanted to do was to lie down for a few moments. There was a good hour and a half until the first hymns were to be sung, so after everything was cleaned up, she begged off the walk to town that Alice and Jasper were taking and climbed back into the wagon. Edward was stepping over to the saloon for a few minutes to meet with a neighboring rancher. He made sure that Tyler was staying back at the camp and then bid his wife goodbye for a few moments.

Bella sat down on the rolled up mattress just to stretch out for a bit. Before she knew it, she was asleep and she did not wake up until she felt a rough hand cover her mouth and a menacing voice whisper in her ear, "Mrs. Cullen, you and I have a pressing appointment that we must keep. You will come with me…"

**AN: Dutch oven cooking is an art.**

* * *

Chapter 21 The Murder

When Rosalie and Cookie got to the Lazy B Ranch it was early morning. The moon was soon going to be setting in the west, so Cookie decided that they'd just camp out on the wide porch that wrapped around three sides of the ranch house. Rose would stay inside. However, not three minutes after she had let herself into her home, Cookie heard her scream. All three of the men ran into the house to find Rose standing at the desk in the great room amid a mess of papers and torn open cupboards and drawers.

"I've been robbed," Rosalie wailed.

"Spread out, fellers. He may still be in the house." The men started searching the two floors of the house but there was no one there and there were no signs that someone had broken into the house except for the mess in the great room. Rosalie was looking through the desk to see if she could figure out what was missing.

"My mother's pearls!" Rose cried. "I always kept them in the desk safe. They are gone."

She moved some more papers around and gasped. "All the ready cash is gone, too."

"Was the safe broken into?" Cookie asked as he looked at the device.

"No one forced this open. Miss Rosalie, who knows the combination?"

"Only me and my brother." Rosalie looked resigned.

Everyone in the room knew what had most likely happened. Jake raided the house for what he could get quick money from.

Rosalie sank down in a chair. "I don't know what I am going to do."

"We can try to get it back from your brother," Cookie suggested.

"He'll just deny he took it." She rose and started picking up the papers and setting things to rights.

"Your brother is loco, Miss Rosalie."

"He must be desperate. I have a bad feeling. Something's not right and it's only going to get worse before it gets better."

Cookie walked over to stand in front of Rosalie, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Rosalie, no matter what you have to face, we will face it together. You are not alone."

Rosalie opened her mouth as if to say something but was caught by the resolute look in Cookie's eyes. Her mouth trembled and suddenly tears sprung as she dissolved into his chest and she sobbed. Her tears were from two sources: sadness because of the fall of her brother and relief because she knew that with Emmett by her side she never had to be alone again.

* * *

Boy was looking for pollywogs along the river bank. He was hoping to take some back to the ranch in a jar so he could put them in the creek at home. He liked pollywogs but his pa told him they didn't stay pollywogs for long. By some sort of magic they changed into frogs. Boy liked frogs even better than pollywogs.

He was stooping down to the water when he heard his pa ask his mother to go across to the livery stable to see if they had any extra hay that could be bought. Evidently, there wasn't enough forage for their horses in the field they were camping in. He stood up to see if his mother wanted him to go with her but she didn't even look back at where he was playing, she just hurried off across the way to do as his father bid. Oh well, he'd rather look for pollywogs

Tyler squatted back down next to the fire trying to repair a piece of harness before they needed to head back home this evening. He was hoping to get it done before the church meeting so he could attend. He dearly loved hymn singing.

He was surprised when the boss had asked him to stay back in the camp to guard Miss Bella. For gosh sakes, they were in town, it was broad daylight and the fellow they were nervous about was long gone by now. Tyler had noticed how fond the boss was of his wife, though, so he supposed he was entitled to be a little overbearing when it came to her safety.

Tyler hunkered down to try to splice the broken pieces of leather together. He heard a sound from behind him that seemed out of place. Just as he turned to look, a heavy blow hit the back of his head and he slumped to the ground.

Jacob Black stood over Tyler's prone form and looked around.

No one was in the area to see, so he quickly walked over to the wagon, lifted the cover and crawled in. In front of him was, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the world, sound asleep and completely at his disposal. He couldn't help leering. He would get what he wanted one way or the other.

He would show that Jonah, Edward Cullen, that he could take all his treasure if he had a mind.

He readied a knife, some twine and a kerchief and then woke Bella with a hand over her mouth. "Mrs. Cullen, you and I have a pressing appointment that we must keep. You will come with me…"

Bella's eyes widened but she could not say a thing. She struggled a bit against him but he twisted her arm painfully until she was still. He held a knife at her throat and flipped her over with her arms behind her and tied her wrists together following with her ankles. Gagging her with his kerchief tied tightly around her mouth he was satisfied that he had subdued her. Now all he had to do was to get out of there before they were seen.

He peered out of the wagon to see that the coast was clear then he easily lifted Bella up and threw her over his shoulder and dropped out of the wagon on to the ground. He ran into the shadows of the surrounding trees to where he had tethered his horse.

He knew better than to untie Bella's legs to ride, so he slung her over his horse's haunches. She made some noise then and he was fearful they'd be heard, so like he did to Tyler, he knocked her on the back of her head to render her unconscious.

He was grinning as he mounted his horse and stealthily rode out into the wilderness undetected. He would have what he wanted. The only drawback to his plan was that he wouldn't see the look on Edward's face when he discovered his wife was gone.

Boy heard a horse ride by and lifted his head to see who it could be. He was shocked to see Miss Bella sleeping as she rode on the back of the horse with the man. Why would she do that? It was a puzzle to him.

As he always did when he had a question, he walked over to ask his pa but his pa was sleeping, too. That was even stranger. His pa never slept during the day. He bent over his father and tried to awaken him but couldn't. He'd never known his father to sleep so soundly. He needed his mother.

Boy ran across the camp to the livery stable to see his mother speaking with one of the stablemen.

"Ma! Ma! I can't get Pa to wake up. Why is he sleeping during the day?"

Lauren looked at her son, "He ain't sleeping, Boy. He's fixin' the harness."

"No, Ma. He's sleeping," and Boy pointed towards the camp.

Lauren looked in the direction Boy pointed and could see that the camp was empty and Tyler was nowhere to be seen. She decided she'd better see what Boy was going on about so she walked over to where she last saw her husband to find him sprawled in the dirt.

"Tyler! Tyler!" she knelt by him and saw the back of his head was bleeding. "Boy, go get Boss. He's in the saloon. Get 'im quick!"

The young boy ran again across the way to find Mr. Cullen. He'd never been into the saloon by himself before and was a little scared about it but his Ma said to go in there, so he did. Mr. Cullen was talking to a grey headed man at a table in the corner. Panting, Boy ran over to his side.

Edward was surprised to see Boy there and in such a state.

"Boy, why are you here?"

"Ma sent me to get you. Pa won't wake up."

Edward made his excuses to his neighbor and scooped Boy up and ran with him over to the camp. He saw Lauren kneeling over Tyler's prone body. She was crying.

"Is he dead? Kilt?" she blubbered.

Edward felt for a pulse and found a strong one in Tyler's neck. "No. He's alive. Do you know what happened?"

By then, curious on-lookers came over to see the to do.

"No." Lauren sobbed. "He was just laying here. Boy came to get me."

"Where were you?"

"Tyler sent me over to see if they could sell us some hay at the livery."

A cold hand started squeezing Edward's chest. He looked toward the wagon where Bella was sleeping. "Have you seen Mrs. Cullen?"

"No."

"She were sleeping, too." Boy said in wonder.

"Sleeping?" Edward asked.

"Yes. While she was riding on the back of that man's horse. She was sleeping."

"What horse! What man!" Edward exclaimed.

"That man that came over with Cookie's lady friend."

"Jacob Black."

Boy shrugged.

Edward knelt down and looked Boy in the eye. "Where did you see them?"

"They was riding along the river, yonder. They crossed over to the other side."

"Good Boy for telling." Edward rose, trying to dampen down the fury and fear in his heart. He knew he had to think clearly and act quickly. He ran to the wagon to confirm that Bella was gone and swallowed his bile to find it empty. He turned back to the people gathered around.

"Jacob Black has kidnapped my wife. We must go after them now."

The Sherriff, Charlie Forks, asked, "How do you know it was Jacob Black?"

"He was seen by Boy here. My wife isn't in the wagon. Last night he indirectly threatened her. We need to act fast to save her."

The Sherriff started organizing a posse and Edward went to saddle his horse and load his rifle.

Fear, and rage were roiling in his gut. He must have knocked Bella out if she appeared to be asleep when Boy saw her. That bastard was going to die.

Jasper and Alice rushed over to him after hearing what had happened. Alice was near to tears herself. Jasper started to saddle his own horse.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I am going to rescue my gal and I am going to kill Jacob Black."

* * *

When Rosalie awoke that morning she decided to go back to town and see if she could roust her brother out there. She knew that she couldn't run the ranch, not even the house, without some money on hand. When her brother took everything of value, he left her destitute. She needed to get back what she could and having Emmett along for muscle wouldn't hurt.

When they got into town, they could see a huge ruckus going on over at the Cullen Camp. Alice saw them approaching and she ran to meet them.

"Rosalie, there's a big problem!"

"What happened?"

"Your brother kidnapped Bella!"

"My brother did what?"

"Your brother snuck into our camp this morning and kidnapped Bella from out of the wagon. She was taking a nap."

Rosalie almost fell from her saddle as she dismounted. Her life couldn't get much worse. Cookie rushed to her side, concern written across his face.

"What are they going to do about it, Miss Alice?" Cookie asked as he put an arm around Rosalie.

"The Sherriff has mounted a posse to chase after them."

Just then, a stern looking Edward approached.

"Rosalie, do you know where your brother might hide? Some place he could get to that is off the beaten track with a bound captive?"

Rosalie had blanched white as a sheet. She looked dazedly at Edward and shook her head.

"Listen, Rose, this is critical. My wife is in danger and I need anything you can give me. Is there an old hunting shack or mine adit that you know of?"

"When we were little, our Mother used to take us to the old Indian village that's at the head of the River. We'd picnic there and I remember a few times camping out. Jacob used to love it there. It's an easy ride along the banks and no one goes there but us."

Cookie said, "You think he went that away, Boss?"

"He did head in that direction. We will follow his trail. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Rosalie, will you be alright here with Miss Alice?"

"As well here as any place," she answered.

"Well, then let's set off," Edward said. The party followed the trail Jacob left into the wilderness.

* * *

Bella slowly came to consciousness. Her head was pounding and her body was aching. She couldn't find a place that didn't hurt. She soon realized that most of her discomfort came from her position—lying across the rear end of a horse. Her nose was pressed into his flank and all she could see was his rear legs—and his "appendage."

Even though she was in such a precarious position and was half frightened out of her head, she remembered being taught about appendages on her wedding day. She could hardly believe the way her mind was working at such a time.

Suddenly the horse's tail swished and smacked her in the face. That's what she got for looking at his appendage, she supposed. She needed to take stock in her situation.

But really it was too ridiculous. She was kidnapped by that rotter Jacob Black for what purpose? She thought after he said what he did the night before that he had taken a disgust of her. He must be mad.

She was either going to be held as a hostage or taken advantage of in the biblical sense. Her heart started to palpitate when she thought of the latter. She hoped he didn't want any of that. She would puke for sure. She couldn't stand the thought of him touching her.

She tested to see if her legs were still bound.

They were so, no jumping off the horse and running away.

She slowly lifted her head to see if she could find a weapon. The horse swished her in the face again. Dang that infernal creature!

Jake had a rifle in a scabbard on the back of his horse. Perhaps if she worked at her bonds, she could get her wrists free, then grab the rifle and shoot him.

Yep. That's what she would do. Just who did he think he was to carry her off like a sack of potatoes? She was angry enough to aim at his trouser snake.

She started to fiddle with the twine that was binding her wrists. She remembered when he tied her up, he was acting as though he was hog-tying a calf - just a few quick loops around her wrists and square hitch. If she relaxed the twine by pushing her wrists together, maybe she could wiggle out of the loops.

She worked at it for a bit and then smiled when she could feel she was making progress. Soon, her arms were free.

Her next step was the rifle. She wondered if it was loaded. Wouldn't a real cowboy always keep his guns loaded? She thought so. As she studied the rifle she realized she wouldn't be able to get it out of the scabbard from her current position.

She looked about for other weapons and saw a pouch on the back of his saddle. She could pull the tie that closed it to see what was in there.

She gently pulled the cord chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. She got the thing opened and could see the butt of a pistol there. Eureka!

She gingerly reached for it just as the horse swatted her in the face with his tail again. She may just shoot the durn horse, too!

She got a hold of the pistol and gently, gently pulled it out. She looked at the cylinder and could see there were no bullets in there. Drat! She was just going to have to use it as a club, then.

Grasping the barrel, she awkwardly rolled on her hip and sat up as she swung the gun as hard as she could at Jacob's head. She was pleased to see she connected a solid hit but that was all she saw as her momentum caused her to fall off of the horse.

The durn horse was spooked and reared causing a dazed Jacob to fly out of his saddle and crash onto the ground in front of Bella. His head hit a large stone.

"_Oh. That can't be good_," Bella thought.

Bella untied her legs, pulled the kerchief down off her mouth and then got up to check on Jacob.

She couldn't find a pulse and began to panic. Had she killed him?

She had been mad at him and she had thought about killing him—and his horse—now that it was quite possible she _had_ killed him remorse was beginning to fill her heart. And on a Sunday, too! Oh, dear.

She needed to get back to camp and get someone out here to help him. She adjusted his body so that everything was straight and she set his hat on his head so the sun was off his face and then she turned to go back the way she came.

Their path had been easy as it followed the river bank, so she just started walking down stream. She had no idea how far away they had ridden. She must have walked for an hour when a dull ache in her abdomen grew until it made her pause for breath.

Edward was going to be so unhappy about her. He was probably already upset by the stupidity that Jacob did. Bella hated to cause her husband a moment's worry. And now an additional trouble gripped her. How would Edward take the news that he was now married to a murderer?

Bella wasn't watching too closely where she was treading so she tripped over a stone that was in the path and fell right on her face. Her pain and her grief were suddenly overwhelming and she just gave herself up to her sorrow and sobbed right where she lay.

She didn't hear the approaching posse but Edward, who was leading it, saw her as soon as she came into view. His heart was in his throat and the cold fist that gripped his heart squeezed impossibly tight. He was in agony to see his wife lying still on the ground. Had that vermin killed her?

Edward spurred his horse forward and slid to a halt as he jumped off and ran to Bella's side.

"Bella! Bella are you all right?" he cried.

She lifted her head as he neared and cried, "Oh Edward, you're here!"

"What has he done to you?"

"Oh, he just took me, but I think I killed him," she sniffled.

"You killed him?" Edward was astonished as he helped her to her feet and took her into his arms. The others in his party rode up just then.

"Yes. He had me across the back of his horse and I was able to get out of the bonds my hands were in. I pilfered a pistol from his saddle pouch but it didn't have any bullets, so I hit him on the head but the strength of my blow caused me to topple off of the horse.

"That scared the horse and it reared causing Mr. Black to fall from the saddle and smack his head on a large stone when he landed. The fool horse ran off but after I untied my feet, I tried to find a pulse on Mr. Black but to no avail. I think I killed him, Edward!" Her face crumpled into a grief stricken mask.

"Oh, Bella, Jacob Black needed killin' and if you hadn't I would have. Where did this happen?"

"Up the river a piece. I've been walking for a while."

Edward instructed his men to head up river to find Jacob's body and bring it back to the camp. He picked Bella up and put her on the back of his own horse.

He climbed into the saddle, twisted around and said, "Hold on, my beauty."

She wrapped her arms around him and they headed back to camp.

When they arrived, there was a clamor of people cheering to see Bella hale and hearty and all wanting to know the story.

Tyler was conscious and came to Edward, hat in hand, full of sorrow for allowing Bella to be kidnapped. Edward told him not to worry as Bella was fine.

Edward was content to let the other men tell the crowd the rest of the story. Edward took Bella into their wagon and gave her a few moments with some hot water to wash up.

After a few minutes, he begged entrance to the wagon and shut the canvas curtain behind him so they could have some privacy. He drew her into his arms and kissed her as he'd wanted to for days. He was so thankful she was back and whole. Each kiss spoke of his gratitude and joy.

"Bella, when I saw that he had taken you, I have never known such fright. I am so thankful you are back with me."

He was surprised when Bella pulled away from him. Her face still full of woe.

"My darling, what is the matter?"

"I am not in the family way, Edward. I've started bleeding."

* * *

Chapter 22 The Doctor

"_I am not in the family way, Edward."_

Edward simply pulled Bella back into his arms and sat down on the rolled mattress that made a convenient seat in the back of the wagon. All he could think of was how relieved he was to hold her safely in his arms. He had been imagining all sorts of things—how Jacob could have hurt her or killed her or taken her away so that he'd never see her again.

That—that right there—was what would cause his soul to die. If he ever lost her, he would be lost as well. He pulled her closer still and kissed her temple.

"My Bella, my sweet Bella, I can think of nothing except how happy I am that you are back with me and I can hold you again in my arms. We will have all the time in the world for a baby, my dear heart, and I am sorry for your grief but my happiness is with you; my joy is right here."

To his surprise tears rose in his eyes and his voice broke on the last few words. Bella tilted her head back to look at her husband with wonder. The love he felt for her was writ plainly on his face.

She started shaking her head and whispered, "I don't deserve you, Edward. You have given me everything and I have just burdened you with worry and bother."

"Bella, how can you say that? You have given me… You have brought… I am so…"

Edward seemed to run out of words so he did the next best thing. He kissed her with all the love and passion and fervor that he had. She returned his kiss with matching ardor until their hearts beat together in perfect harmony.

Ultimately, Bella realized that she had stumbled into a life with Edward through luck or fate or answered prayers, she didn't know how—she only knew that she was in heaven.

She made a silent promise that she would strive her whole life long to be worthy of this man.

Just then, a scratching at the canvas cover was heard and a soft voice called, "Edward? Bella? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

It was Rosalie. Bella looked at Edward in a panic. In their moment of bliss she had forgotten that she was a murderer and now she had to face the sister of the man she killed.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, clutching his arms, "I don't know what to say to her."

"It will be fine, Bella."

Edward helped her down from the wagon to meet the waiting Rosalie.

Before Bella could say a word, Rosalie began, "Bella, I am so sorry for what my brother did. I do not know what kind of man he has become. It seems as though something broke in his brain. Our family was not like that. He was not reared that way. I am so sorry."

She looked miserably at Bella.

"Oh, Rosalie, I am sorry, too. I fear I may have killed your brother." Bella's face reflected her woe.

Rose's voice caught a little but she went on to say, "You were within your rights, Bella. I can have no grudge against you for I would have done the same or worse. I grieve for the brother I knew in years past. This monster he became…" Rosalie just shook her head.

"Rosalie, I don't hold anything Jacob did against you. Please have no worries along that score."

Bella was leaning heavily on Edward's arm. Her pain was increasing the longer she stood. All the aches and pains that had disappeared while in Edward's arms came back with a vengeance. Her head was throbbing, her stomach was aching, and every muscle in her body felt as though someone had beat her with a stick.

Rosalie noticed Bella's pallor. "Bella you aren't hurt are you?"

"I had to ride slung across the back of Jacob's horse and that animal must have the boniest spine in creation. I suppose now the excitement has worn off, I can feel my bumps and bruises a bit."

Edward put his arm around her back as he looked at her with concern. "Why don't you lie down, Bella. I will have someone go fetch the doctor."

"Oh, Edward, I am fine, just a little sore and achy."

Rosalie offered, "I saw Doc over at the church. I'll go get him. "

"No, Rosalie…"Bella pleaded but Rosalie had already left.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you to lie down. I want the Doc to check you over. You've been through a lot."

Bella just looked helplessly as her husband lifted her back up into the wagon. He followed her and started to roll out the mattress again.

"No, Edward. I don't want to be abed when the doctor comes."

"Why not?"

"I am not used to men seeing me in bed. I would feel uncomfortable."

Edward chuckled and said, "And I would like to reserve that beautiful vision solely for myself... I am sure Doc could look you over as you sat here. But perhaps you should change out of your dress into something easier for him to examine you in?"

"That's a thought. What sort of man is the doctor?"

"Doctor Banner is a good man. He's in his middle years and has a wife and family here in town. He's useful."

"Useful?"

"I've only had to call for him when one of the hands has broken a bone or the like. He's competent with that sort of thing."

"Well, I don't have a broken bone. Just bruises, I think."

Edward kissed her again and then said, "I'll see if Alice can get you some vittles. You relax and rest."

Edward left Bella to find Jasper and Alice standing by the chuck wagon where Alice was working. She looked up at Edward as he approached.

"I am so glad Bella is back. Tell her not to worry about supper. I have it all arranged."

Edward thanked his sister-in-law and was amazed, city-girl though she was, at how easily she stepped into Bella's role when she was needed. Alice started getting something together for Bella to eat when Rosalie returned with the Doctor.

"Where's the patient, Mr. Cullen?" the cheery man asked.

"She's in the wagon resting but she's expecting you," Edward said as he led the doctor over. Before they reached the wagon, Edward took the doctor aside and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Doctor Banner, we weren't sure but Mrs. Cullen had signs that she was expecting. After today's events, she started to bleed."

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. What precisely happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped, tied up and thrown across the haunches of a horse the villain made his escape. In order to subdue her, he knocked her out. Plus, later on she fell from the horse. She had been treated very roughly today."

"This is a rather delicate question but did her kidnapper ravish her?"

Edward's voice hardened, "I don't think he had the opportunity."

"Hmmm. Well certainly the physical trials she went through today could have caused a miscarriage if she were pregnant. Let me examine her and I will know for sure."

Edward waited nervously outside the wagon as the doctor saw to Bella. He should have never left her side today. All Old Mr. Dowling wanted to interrogate him about was why he was 'giving in' to the threats from the federal government by fencing in his property and plowing up his pasture.

Dowling and some others were hot under the collar about being forced to change their ways of ranching but Edward knew better. He saw how poorly the cattle fed last season and they had no reserves to get through the difficult winter.

It was clear to Edward that if he planned to stay in the cattle business, he needed to find a better way to manage his herd. Feeding them himself was the only way he could figure. He had been studying the European method of animal husbandry this past six months and was especially interested in new methods originating in the British Isles.

He was adapting some of their ways to his own ranch and was hopeful it would prosper. Only time would tell.

Edward shook his head. Perhaps he should have gone after Jacob last night and horsewhipped him as he wanted to. What gall that desperado had to sneak into his camp this morning to make off with Bella! It was too bad he was dead because that was something that Edward wanted to visit upon him himself.

And to think, his Bella saved herself, that was the most amazing thing about the entire episode! While he would have liked to have been the one to rescue her, the fact she did it on her own took his breath away and told him that she could take care of herself.

Every day she surprised him with her strength, kindness, and wisdom. He found himself promising that she would never regret coming to Colorado to marry him. He would strive for the rest of his life to make sure she was happy.

They did not realize they had both made the same silent vow that day.

In a half an hour, Doc Banner emerged from the wagon and gestured to Edward to come for a private discussion.

"She is not expecting now, Mr. Cullen, but I don't know that she ever was. If so, it was early in the pregnancy—so early no one could know for sure but since she isn't now, I would put it in your mind that she never was. It makes it easier to accept.

"She is currently bleeding and has abdominal discomfort but she says that is not unusual for her during her menses. She has some abrasions and contusions along her ribs, hips and thighs but they are minor. And there is an impressive lump on the back of her head where she was struck. Her headache stems from that but I don't think she will suffer worse from it. I believe that a lot of her discomfort will pass after she has a good sleep.

"I will prepare a tincture to help her with her aches and pains that she can use as she needs. She's an impressive woman, Mr. Cullen."

"That I know, Doctor Banner. Thank you for coming."

"It was my pleasure to meet the one the whole town has been talking about. She lived up to every word."

They shook hands and the doctor went off to his surgery to fix the preparation for Bella.

Edward returned to the wagon to comfort his wife only to find her looking grimly at a torn up construction of whale bone and cotton strapping.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I broke my bustle."

Edward snorted a laugh, "You broke your bustle? How?"

"I guess falling off a horse isn't conducive to stylish dressing. Drat. I will have to order a new one and until then I can't wear my best clothes because all the fabric will be trailing down in the dust behind me."

Edward sat down and took the torn mess out of her hands, "I'll buy you ten bustles, if you want."

Bella laughed, "I don't need ten bustles, Edward."

"What do you need, then?"

Bella turned to look into Edward's deep green eyes, "I think all I truly need is you."

* * *

Bella was able to change her clothes and after taking Doc's tincture she insisted upon going to the last part of the hymn sing at church. She wanted to hear the music but she also wanted to show her face to the community so they would not think her trials had been greater than they actually had been. After the rather pointed questions the doctor asked during the examination, she knew exactly what that gossip would be.

The last thing Edward needed was uncomplimentary rumors flying around about his wife. Edward wanted her to rest and she told him she would look forward to doing so later that night.

She and Edward created a little stir when they entered the church. This inspired the minister to say something about thanking God for Bella's deliverance from evil and answering their fervent prayers in the morning so quickly and propitiously. He then proceeded to announce the next hymn.

"Let us all be upstanding and sing _'What a Friend We Have In Jesus._' Mr. Gilroy?"

The piano had been hauled over from the saloon for the day's service and was being played by the same man who played it nightly in a room full of folk who were not quite so heavenly inclined. As a result he had a rather unique way of playing church hymns, Bella thought. It was hard at times to tell whether she was sitting in a dance hall or a church sanctuary.

She couldn't help smiling at the thought and stifled a giggle.

She looked at Edward out of the corner of her eye and saw he was smiling, too, as he slanted looks at her. She knew that if she met his eye, she'd burst into laughter and that probably wouldn't go over so well in the middle of a hymn that was dedicated to her deliverance. She should not be battling to hold in her giggles, she should be enraptured and grateful.

How to get her mind off her frivolous thoughts? She needed to think of something that would put her in the correct frame of mind. Ever since she took that tincture the doctor sent her, she had been prone to giddy thoughts. What had been in the medicine? She would say, though, her headache was gone and her other aches and pains lessened.

Her thoughts wandered a bit as she reflected over her day. Suddenly she remembered the sound Jacob's head made when it connected with the rock.

She killed someone today.

Maybe he was dead before he flew from the saddle or maybe the rock finished him off. Either way, she was the perpetrator, she was at fault. She looked across the aisle to see Sherriff Forks among the congregation. Would he arrest her after they brought Jacob's body back?

And where were the men who were supposed to bring it back? Shouldn't they have arrived by now?

Soon, the singing was over and the congregation was dismissed until the next time the circuit rider came to town. Bella and Edward joined Jasper and Alice out in front of the church to talk and were soon joined by Cookie with Rosalie on his arm. As they chatted, they noticed a flamboyantly dressed man saunter up to their little group.

He tipped his hat and said, "I was told that Miss Rosalie Black was among the lovely ladies standing here?"

Rosalie nodded. "I am Miss Black," she said.

"Miss Black, my name is Samuel Uley. Forgive me for so being so forward but I fear I can't wait for a better opportunity. Your brother, Jacob Black, and I entered upon a game of chance in Denver a few weeks back and I had the good fortune to win the title to your land at the Lazy B Ranch. I am here to take ownership of it."

It was as if someone had dumped a barrel of spring water over them. No one moved. No one spoke. They just stood there in a shocked daze.

"My brother only owned half the ranch, Mr. Uley."

"But I have the deed papers here." He passed some legal documents over to Rosalie.

She scanned through them. "Yes, Mr. Uley, this deed is in my father's name but there is a new deed on file that divides ownership according to my father's will. I am afraid my brother wasn't honest with you."

"Consarn it! Where is that scalawag? He owes me a thousand dollars!"

What little color that had remained in Rosalie's face fled. She swallowed and said in a shaky voice, "I am afraid he met with an accident this morning, Mr. Uley."

There had been a flurry growing in the background of Mr. Uley's revelation and suddenly it interrupted their conversation.

"Boss," one of Edward's hands cried, "Boss, they are back from getting Mr. Jacob's body!"

Edward turned to see the remaining search party ride into town. The leader rode up to Edward and slid off his horse.

"Boss, we scoured both sides of the river for miles and we didn't see hide nor hair of Jacob Black. He weren't there."

**AN: Tinctures were a way of delivering medicinal herbs to a patient by dissolving them in alcohol and having the patient drink them down. Most patients enjoyed the medicine more than the cure.**

**"What a Friend We Have In Jesus" whose lyrics were written 1855 by Joseph Scriven and whose tune was written in 1869 by Charles Converse.**

* * *

Chapter 23 The Filly

This just may be what paradise was.

Bella stretched her legs out under the quilt and sighed. There was nothing so blissful as getting into a freshly made bed after a long, long day. And this day had been a long one, the longest one she could ever remember.

In one day she had possibly been pregnant, then kidnapped, then killed someone, then escaped, then not possibly pregnant, then got drunk at church, then found she didn't kill someone, then packed up a camp site and traveled back home. All in one day. It was a little much and she was sure she hadn't completely digested it all, yet.

She was so glad to be home and that's exactly what it felt like as the wagon climbed the last long hill. She smiled to see their lovely house nestled in the fir trees. Edward insisted she get right to bed and for once she was glad he was so firm. She needed this more than anything else right now, except maybe Edward's company.

So, she got undressed and climbed wearily into bed. Edward and the rest saw to supper, the animals, and the rest of the evening chores. All Bella had to do was rest. She felt wonderfully indulged and she was trying her darnedest not to feel guilty about it.

She was grateful, especially grateful, that she had not killed Jacob regardless of how much he deserved it. She wanted to be friends with Rosalie and no matter what the circumstances; it would be difficult to have a pleasant relationship with a person if you had murdered their brother. Plus, she didn't want to go through life knowing she was a killer. The guilt would cloud every day for the rest of her life.

But what happened to Jacob? They had searched and found the place where she had left him—the unloaded pistol she used to hit Jacob was still there—but there wasn't a trace of him, not even a track to follow. It was hard ground there and footprints didn't readily show. Plus, Jacob's horse didn't return. Could a wild animal have dragged him off? There was no sign of that.

Ah well, she snuggled down into bed. Regardless, she had a lot to be thankful for.

Suddenly, she had a cramp and remembered what that meant.

She was of two minds about it—sad and relieved at the same time, if that was possible; sad because she knew that having a child that was a part of her and part of Edward seemed to express their love so perfectly. And she could imagine the happiness she'd feel as a little green eyed boy looked up at her a when she held him in her arms.

God willing, that would come one day but she was a little relieved that she had a little more time with Edward, just the two of them.

Another cramp. She was accustomed to having cramps during her monthly but these seemed a little more severe than she was used to. Perhaps it was because she skipped a month. Perhaps it was because she was miscarrying. She shrugged. Who knew? She got out of bed to take more of that tincture the Doctor had prepared for her and she discovered she also needed to change out her rag. She made a face and wondered how she was going to handle all this around Edward. Would he be put off by it?

She went behind the screen and lifted her night gown. As most women did, she kept special absorbent cotton rags by just for these times. They were very similar to diapers and worked much the same way. She doubled up at night, and so folded two rags into thirds, then removed the soiled rag from her patented "sanitary protector", a panty-like garment that she could pin the rags into. After pinning the fresh rags, she put the soiled one into a lidded soaking bucket to await the opportunity to wash it. It was going to be hard to keep Edward ignorant of this business since they lived so closely.

She washed her hands at the basin and then started looking for the tincture, since her cramps were bothersome. That's how Edward caught her out of bed.

"Bella, you should be asleep by now," he gently chastised her.

"I was looking for the medicine the doctor sent."

"It's out in the other room. I will get it for you."

He left and came immediately back handing her the vial. "Are you in pain, sweetheart?"

"Just a little cramping. Nothing that matters." She took the dose and then climbed into bed. Edward having undressed, soon joined her.

"What's this?" Edward asked indicating the rubberized cotton sheet that was covering her side of the bed.

"It's a protective cover for the bed." Her cheeks blossomed into color.

Edward looked at her thinking for a moment and then understood. "I see. Can't I still hold you?"

"Do you want to?"

He scoffed. "Of course. Come here."

She scooted over to him making sure she stayed on the sheet. She smiled in satisfaction to nestle her head in its customary place on his shoulder. She loved feeling his arms around her and his heart beating under her hand.

She lifted her head to kiss him good night and wasn't surprised when their chaste salute grew into something more. How she loved the feel of his lips pulling hers in and the feel of his tongue brushing against her mouth. When she opened to him and their tongues met, she couldn't help but moan.

"Oh, Bella," Edward groaned back at her. He was suddenly in an excited state and felt like a monster about it. How could he think of being intimate with her while she was in this delicate condition? His body was such a selfish creature.

Bella could feel his arousal pressing against her abdomen. Truth be told, even in her situation, she felt needy as well. She kissed him again, deeply this time, and let her hand drift down, over his night shirt until she encountered the bulge there.

She leaned back and smiled softly at him and said, "I would comfort you, if you would show me how."

"Comfort me?"

She whispered, "The Kama Sutra tells of using hands to pleasure one another."

Edward swallowed, his mouth went immediately dry, and leaned down to kiss her once again. As their lips met, he pulled up his nightshirt and took her hand to show her how to wrap it just right around him. Then, hand over hand, he taught her the movements that would make him wild. He took his hand away and let her continue.

Ah, it felt so good. "Faster," he said.

She changed the way she was lying to get a better angle and then sped up.

"Ohhhh," he groaned.

She went faster.

"Gooood, Bella, Oh!" and without much more warning that that he ejaculated all over her hand and his stomach. She laughed softly, so satisfied that she had pleased him.

"I'll never think of churning butter the same way," she teased.

Edward laughed in surprise and delight. "Bella! You are certainly a character. Hah! I shall have to get you a milk cow just to watch you work the churn."

Bella grinned as she slipped out of bed to wash her hands and grab the flannel. She noticed that she was wound up tightly and sighed when she thought how long it would be until she could fly with him again.

He took the flannel from her and took care of himself.

"Bella, let me help you." He sounded very earnest.

"Help me? What do you mean?"

"I can help you the same way you helped me."

"How?"

"By touching and stroking. We can do it through your clothes if you are worried."

"I am not sure, Edward. I have the stomach ache and I have all these garments in the way."

"Aren't you anxious, though, my love?" he said softly.

"Anxious?"

He placed a gentle hand on her breast and circled the tip with his thumb. "Anxious…Needy...Wanting...Desirous," he whispered against her mouth but he didn't kiss her, he just barely traced his lips over hers, then over her cheek bones, her temple, finally ending up kissing her forehead, her nose, then finally her mouth. She was lost.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned.

"Here, let me put my thigh between yours."

She did as he suggested, then he pulled her bottom so that the top of her pubis was flush against his muscled thew. He rubbed against her as he kissed her sending a fire burning through her whole body. She started to move with him, pushing harder and harder, faster and faster, kissing deeper and deeper until her release overtook every molecule within her.

She didn't gasp, she didn't sigh, she let out a deeply pitched moan that was much louder than she expected.

Her eyes popped open and she gasped. "I hope no one heard that."

"I think they've all gone to bed."

She suddenly realized that the contractions she was feeling from their loving counteracted her cramps. She felt loose inside rather than tight and better than she'd felt all day. She also realized she needed to adjust her rag, so she slipped out of bed and went behind the screen. At the rate she was going, she would have to wake a couple times during the night to see to her trouble or she'd flood the bed. Definitely, she would be washing tomorrow.

When she climbed back beside Edward she fell asleep almost as soon as he put his arms around her.

Edward was still counting his blessings; his biggest being Bella. She was his treasure, his jewel.

Suddenly a Proverb came to him, dredged out of his memory from long ago:

_An excellent wife who can find?_

_She is far more precious than jewels._

_The heart of her husband trusts in her,_

_and he will have no lack of gain._

_She does him good, and not harm,_

_all the days of her life_

_._

Yes, this was his Bella. And he was a man much blessed. He held her gently and brushed an errant tress from her cheek as she slept in his arms.

Then, he thought of another verse:

_Husbands, love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her._

He grimly thought, he would do whatever it took to protect Bella. He was going to have to figure out how to find and dispose of Jacob Black. He was sure the scoundrel had regained consciousness then high-tailed it out of there.

The Sherriff had put a warrant out on him, wanted dead or alive, so he was sure all the eager roustabouts would be up in the hills looking for him, hoping to win the reward.

Edward didn't have the luxury to go out and search like that and he had a gut feeling the minute he did, Jacob would show up here. In fact, he reckoned all he needed to do was to stay put and the fellow would come to him.

Now, how to set the trap that will be awaiting him.

* * *

Cookie was still staying with Rosalie but he felt very uneasy having Sam Uley around in the house with her. He decided that he would bunk down in front of her bedroom door, to be damned what Uley thought. He knew a smarmy carpetbagger when he saw one. Boss understood his dilemma and wanted Rosalie to be safe, so he allowed Cookie to be away until this had blown over.

Cookie suggested to Rosalie that she move over to the Cullen's but Rose was adamant that she stay on her ranch so she could guard her place.

Cookie had a right to be worried for the first night Uley was there, he asked Rosalie to marry him. Sam figured that way he'd get the ranch that he originally believed he had won. Besides, Rose was not a bad looking woman at all.

Rosalie explained that she was engaged to Emmett McCarty, and Cookie just had to smile. He hadn't asked her to marry him yet, mostly because he didn't have the where-with-all to support a wife. He knew she was hiding behind his figure hoping to dampen down the gambler's ardor—or greed as it really was.

Cookie didn't even know why Uley was there. Jacob had placed the bet using an expired legal document as collateral. The document was worthless. So, in his opinion, Uley didn't own anything. His problem was with Jacob not with Rosalie or the ranch.

Cookie had the Sherriff investigate this angle but until they had a definitive answer about it concerning the estate, there wasn't much else they could do.

Cookie thought about marrying Rose. He had $252.78 to his name. That was a fortune to some and he had saved it over the years by being thrifty and gambling on sure things. The reason he agreed to be Edward's cook, even though he was still good in the saddle, had more to do with the fact that chuck wagon cooks got paid twice the amount as cattle wranglers.

Tyler still was grumpy he lost the bet over whether Miss Bella would make the Boss happy or not. That had been a sure thing for Cookie to bet on, though. He could see how those two hit it off from the very beginning. And it should teach Tyler not to make a bet after he'd had a few shots of whiskey.

But those two and a half hundred dollars weren't near enough to establish himself as an equal to Miss Rosalie Black. It was a terrible position to be in, to want something so badly and have it out of your reach, not by inches but by a mile.

One thing he knew and was glad of, Rosalie trusted him and it was to him she turned when she was troubled. At least he could do his best to be her friend. He'd be satisfied with that.

Maybe.

* * *

The next morning Edward and Bella were standing along the paddock fence watching the now five week old filly dash around like a thing possessed.

"She's a lively one, isn't she?" Bella asked.

"Oh, she's just feeling her oats."

"Have you named her, yet?"

"No. We've just been calling her Girl."

Bella chuckled. "I think Tyler and Lauren have probably reserved that name for a future daughter."

Edward grimaced and said, "Lauren had a little girl last year but she passed when she was not more than three days old. I don't think they named that little one."

Bella looked horrified. "Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been joking. I am sure it is a tender subject for the Crowleys. How could I be so callous?"

"You didn't know, Bella. But that's a fact of life in marriage. I hope we never suffer that blow but the facts are, we probably will."

Bella thought to herself _We probably already did_.

Her light heart suddenly shadowed, she watched the little filly prance. Life and death were too close in the world. Death could be just a heartbeat away. It was a lesson to her. She would make sure to live her life the best she could.

"Edward, do you still feel we should put off a baby of our own?"

"To tell you the truth, Bella, I was looking forward to a little brown eyed girl to dandle on my knee. I was sad to find it wasn't going to be as soon as we thought. I was being selfish before but…"

Bella looked at him wanting him to continue.

"But I believe, Mrs. Cullen, I will be happy with whatever you choose. I'm happy as long as we are together."

Bella smiled, "You are the sweetest man God ever created and I believe you'll be the most wonderful father. I say, Edward, that we should leave all of this in God's hands and just live our lives. If we are blessed then, Amen. If we aren't right away then, Amen, to that, too."

"I guess I won't be sending off to Chicago for any special package."

"Perhaps not." Bella smiled. This decision felt right.

"Edward, I was thinking. Getting a milk cow wouldn't be such a bad idea. I'd like to start my chickens soon, too. Does anyone keep pigs around here?"

"You're going to turn me into a farmer, Bella," he laughed.

She giggled, "No, this is for our own consumption. Virginia is known for its hams. Perhaps I should write my brother and get him to pick a pregnant sow out for us and send it forth. What do you think?"

"What makes Virginia pig meat so good are the peanuts they feed on, Bella. We don't have peanuts out here."

"That's true. Besides, I think a cow would be the most useful. Just think: fresh milk, cream, and butter. I even know how to make cheese but we'd need more than one cow for that."

Edward looked around and saw they were alone so he wrapped his arms around her. "Ah, so you are going to be my milk maid?"

Bella leaned back in his arms and said, "I could, Mr. Cullen, if you wished."

"Well then, let's get us a cow."

* * *

Jacob lay on his stomach looking over the precipice at the group of horsemen riding below. He knew they were after him but he knew these mountains better than anyone around and he knew they'd never find him. He watched them as they conferred as to what direction they should take and one fellow pointed in the opposite direction from where Jacob was. Soon, the group trotted away completely unaware of how close they had been to finding their quarry.

"What fools," Jacob muttered to himself.

He rose and went to where his horse was tethered.

Fortunately, the damn thing came back to him after it had calmed down when it had spooked the day that he took Bella.

There's nothing like coming to consciousness with huge horse lips slobbering all over your face. Dang horse; but it saved him and he was able to ride away to safety before search parties came looking for him.

It was all that damn bitch's fault. She was the one to get him in this mess. She cast her net, that witch, and ensnared him with her beauty and he deserved to have her. He had suffered enough at her hands.

He had made up his mind.

He was going to get her and in the process, he was going to get Edward Cullen, too.

**AN: This was the revealing chapter about women's issues. If you are more interested in seeing what our sisters managed back in the day there is a very informative web site called the Museum of Menstruation. **

**Another thing about Virginia hams… Smithfield hams are smoke and salted cured and delectable but you have to soak them and cook them following the correct method AND you have to slice them thinly. You've never had a ham biscuit until you have had a Smithfield ham biscuit. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 24 The Life

Sherriff Charlie Forks rode up to the _Lazy B Ranch_ not particularly looking forward to the chore he was set to do. He had conferred with the circuit judge about the Uley-Black situation and got an opinion on it. He also was sad to convey the latest bulletin on Jacob Black to his sister. She was in a tough spot all in all and didn't deserve it, in his opinion.

He rode right up to the house and dismounted, swinging his horse's reins over a post that was there for the purpose. Climbing up the porch stairs he knocked on the door. Hat in hand, he waited until the door was answered by none other than Emmett McCarty. Why was he here?

"Morning Emmett. Miss Black and Mr. Uley around?"

"Yes. They are in the house. You want to come in?"

"Yep. I have some news for them."

Emmett led Charlie into the parlor where Rose and Sam were pointedly ignoring each other. Rose was working on some needle work and Sam was playing with a deck of cards. As the two men walked in, both Rose and Sam jumped up as if they were glad of the distraction that Sherriff presented.

"Good Afternoon, ma'am—sir," Charlie said as he pulled off his hat.

"So, my good man, do you have some news for us?" Sam asked, a jovial smile on his face.

"I do. Why don't we sit down and I will tell you what I've discovered."

All of them sat, even Emmett. Sherriff had to figure out what his role was here. Something was up with that. Shouldn't he be up at _Bear Valley Ranch_? Curious. But on to the business at hand.

"I spoke to Judge Weber and he considered your situation and came up with this decision. Now, Mr. William Black, Rosalie and Jacob's father's last will and testament, which is on file at the county courthouse, states that the _Lazy B Ranch_ be divided in half; one part goes to Jacob and the other goes to Rosalie after his death. This deed to the land was drawn accordingly after Mr. Black died." He lifted up the document that Rosalie had given him.

"The deed you have, Mr. Uley has been superseded and you have no claim to the land at all. You do have recourse against Jacob within the civil court but as it is, you are a guest here, not someone who can legally claim ownership."

"Damnation!" Sam exclaimed. "I will tear the hide off of that whippersnapper!"

"Have you had any news of Mr. Black, Sheriff?" Cookie asked.

"No. He's disappeared into thin air."

Turning to Rosalie, Sheriff Forks softened his voice. "I am sorry to tell you, Miss Black, but formal charges have been laid. Jacob is wanted dead or alive for kidnapping Mrs. Cullen, and threatening bodily harm against her."

"What if Mrs. Cullen refuses to press charges?" Rosalie asked.

"She is not the one that pressed these charges, ma'am. The state's attorney did."

Rosalie nodded. She had thought as much. Even she had to admit that Jacob had gone beyond the pale in his behavior. And he used to be such a wonderful scamp. True he was over indulged but he never let it go too far, not until Pa died and then there was nothing and no one could stop him.

Rose sighed and stood. "Thank you, Sheriff, I am glad you took care of this business in a timely manner."

She then turned to Sam Uley and lifted her chin as she said, "Can we help you pack so you can get on the road?"

Sam looked surprised. Rose was basically kicking him out of her house. "No, thank you ma'am. It won't take me five minutes to be out of here."

"That's good. That way, you can go into town with Sheriff Forks."

Knowing he could not put up much of an argument there, Sam grimly nodded and left the room to get his belongings together. He was determined that, though Rosalie Black may have heard the last of him, Jacob Black hadn't.

The Sheriff turned and looked significantly at Rosalie and Emmett standing together. "Uh, I was surprised to see you here today, Emmett."

Cookie smiled. "I am helping Miss Rosalie out. It isn't right for her to be here all by her lonesome, especially with all the wild things that have been happening."

Rosalie smiled at Emmett then spoke to Sheriff Forks, "I am very thankful to have Mr. McCarty's help."

The Sheriff looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and went outside. Cookie followed him to get Sam Uley's horse saddled.

Rosalie watched them go and then went back to her needlework project. She hated crewel work. She stabbed the needle through the fabric as she heard Sam clatter down the steps. Good riddance, she thought as she rose to bid him good bye.

"Have a lovely trip back to town, Mr. Uley." She smiled sweetly.

Sam nodded at her. "If you happen to see your brother, Miss Black, please tell him I want a word with him."

"You and about half the county, Mr. Uley."

Sam harrumphed and walked out of the house. Rosalie smiled and went back to her handwork. A few minutes later, Emmett came in and stood watching her, not saying anything.

Rosalie looked up and noticed the twinkle in his eye. "What are you thinking, Emmett?"

"A lot of things, Miss Rosie. Primarily, that you told Sam Uley that we were affianced. Once he gets to town, we'll have a problem."

"A problem?"

"I would say so. I'm sure that the Sherriff will pump Uley for information as they ride back together and you know that Charlie Forks is the biggest gossip in town. This time tomorrow, it's going to be all over that you and I are getting married."

Rosalie stood and took a few steps closer to where he was standing. "So? Does that upset you, Mr. McCarty?"

"I wouldn't say it upsets me, Miss Black, but it does call to mind that I haven't actually asked you to be my wife, yet."

"I did notice that, Emmett." Rosalie shrugged.

"A man tends to like to be in on those sorts of decisions, I am thinking."

"But some men take so long to come to the point."

Cookie studied Rosalie's face. "I believe some men have to consider things a bit before they get that far."

"And what things would they be?"

"Whether he could dare to dream that the most wonderful gal in the world would choose him, especially after she told him once he wasn't good enough."

Rosalie took another step towards Emmett. "Maybe the gal had been completely childish and shallow before. Perhaps she has finally learned what is truly important and finally realized the only thing that could make her happy. I think she would consider him again if he'd just ask."

"Hmmm. So you advise him to ask?"

"I would."

"When?"

"Now?"

Cookie was the one to actually close the gap between them as he took her hands in his. "Miss Rosalie? Would you marry me?"

"I would."

Beaming, Cookie said, "I guess we won't have to worry about the gossip mongers anymore," and then leaned in to heartily kiss his intended.

A few moments later he asked, "When do you want to get married?"

"Soon."

"I will be ready whenever you are. I need to talk to Edward Cullen, though."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I have to tell him he needs a new cook."

"Emmett, I want the _Lazy B_ to start ranching again. Do you think there's a way we can do it?"

"There's always a way. We'd have to buy cattle and hire hands. I've got some money put by but not enough."

Rosalie looked around. "I am afraid there's nothing here worth selling to get the money we'd need. Jacob took anything that would garner ready cash. I don't know how we'll do it."

"We'll find a way, Rosie. Miracles do happen." He took her in his arms once again, to prove it.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The amazing thing was, since Cookie left _Bear Valley Ranch_, Alice stepped into his place willingly and happily. It seemed she was a natural in the kitchen and the men were tickled that such a little dynamo was the one to dish up their grub.

But it wasn't grub. It was fine eating. Alice could make scrambled eggs seem like the rapture.

"Alice, where on earth did you learn to cook like this?" Bella had asked one day while they were preparing dinner together.

"It was happenstance. My governess was sweet on our chef, so I spent a lot more time down in the kitchen than Mama ever knew. But Henri, the chef, noticed how interested I was in his craft and was happy to teach me. He was from France and I believe what I cook reflects that. I have always enjoyed cooking and am so glad I now have the chance. "

"We are certainly benefiting from it, I'd say. You are a blessing to us, especially under the circumstances."

Bella looked out of the window at her bourgeoning vegetable garden. They had harvested peas, pole beans, summer squash, cucumbers, onions, carrots, and tomatoes. Bella had spent most of her days this summer in the kitchen pickling, and putting up vegetables for the fall. The new mason jars made it so easy.

She couldn't wait until the winter when the snow was high on the ground and she could present Edward a dish of summery pole beans and tomatoes. She had Tyler build shelves in the kitchen to store the fruits of her labor and she was slowly filling them up.

Cookie and Rosalie had come to _Bear Valley Ranch_ to announce their engagement soon after Jacob Black disappeared. It was not surprising to Bella and she was very happy for them. Cookie stayed at Rosalie's ranch, bedding down on the porch until the circuit riding preacher showed up again and they could be married.

Instead of a dance that weekend, the town had a wedding. Apparently forgetting that Rosalie Black had been stricken from the social register, Mrs. Cope was in rare form hosting the reception in the livery stable. It was a joyous occasion. Bella had never seen a happier looking Bride and Groom. This trip to town for Preacher weekend was eventful but in a good way, contrary to the first one Bella attended.

Cookie had been talking to Edward about the _Lazy B Ranch _and how to get it restarted. Later, Edward and Bella shared a sweet moment in the night before they drifted off to sleep. "I wish I could loan Cookie the money he needs for cattle but my profits aren't there this year."

"And your expenses are bigger than you expected." Bella felt guilty. She knew she had cost him quite a bit of money, moving her out there and their stay in Denver plus all of the improvements she had made did come with a cost. She was thinking about how the pump house was now the bath house, complete with a stove to heat the water. Also, the purchase of two milk cows, the construction and fitting out of a chicken coop, and the canning equipment were additional expenses. True, the quality of their lives was improved but there were costs involved.

Edward's kiss interrupted her train of thought. "Yes, I have more expenses but I have more joy than I could have ever imagined. I wouldn't have things any other way. You are my pearl, dear heart."

Bella nuzzled his neck and drifted off to sleep, thinking that if she was his pearl, he was certainly her treasure.

"When a man is fond, there's no telling how far he will go to protect his ladylove," Bella recited, then giggled, Alice joining her. There was no doubt that their own men were fond; they could barely behave circumspectly when around other people.

A fire had appeared in Jasper and Alice's marriage since that momentous Preacher Sunday and it was quite sweet to watch, at least Bella thought.

Bella and Alice shared knowing glances and then picked up their baskets of vegetables and went into the kitchen. Rascal was big enough now to let roam the yard and so, they left him nosing around the garden. Tyler constructed a tidy dog house for him and the pup seemed happy enough with it. Bella wasn't sure if Tyler appreciated the playful pup's high spirits but Boy was always giggling and laughing whenever Rascal was about. Bella thought there was nothing as joyful as a little boy's laughter.

One day she'll be listening to the laughter of her own child Bella thought. She truly couldn't wait. Just as they had discussed, Edward and Bella were leaving the chance of a baby in the hands of God but so far, there was no sign that one was on the way. _Patience is a virtue_ she reminded herself.

Sighing, she went about preparing the vegetables, with Alice's help, either for the day's meals or for canning. At dinner time, Alice left the kitchen to get the dining room ready for the meal as the men would be coming in soon. Bella was finishing up in the kitchen when she heard the door slam to the bath house and she knew that Edward was back.

Smiling, she started to prepare their plates. She carried them over to the main house so they could have a private meal, just the two of them. Alice and Jasper preferred to eat in the dining room with the hands. Like the _artiste_ that she was, Alice liked to see the men enjoy what she had prepared.

Bella loved this time alone with Edward. He made her heart happy just by being in the same room with her. Her back was to the door as she was bending over the table, so Edward's first sight of her was of her luscious behind. She hadn't heard him coming in as he was in the habit of taking off his boots at the door—there's no telling what he would have tracked in there from the paddock and stable.

She had noticed a spot on the table cloth and was leaning over, rubbing it with a napkin, trying to get it out. She was putting a lot of vigor into it, so Edward got the benefit of seeing her sweet little behind shimmy and shake as she tried to remove the spot.

The first she knew of Edward's presence was a very suggestive wolf whistle and she jumped to find him propped in the doorway, grinning at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Edward! You surprised me!"

He walked over to her and kissed her nose. "I was just admiring the view."

Bella was blushing. "Sir, I fear you were being forward."

"Forward and backward, too. It was still a thing of beauty to behold." His hands drifted down to her bottom.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Edward, do you want your dinner now?"

"I'd rather have you but now is not the time. I need to talk to you about something." He looked serious. They sat down at the table and Bella looked questioningly at her husband.

"Jasper and Alice are going back home next week."

"Oh." Bella was surprised how disappointed she was to hear that. "Why so soon? I thought they were going to stay until next month."

"Our father wrote asking for his quicker return. There's something business related that needs Jasper's attention."

"I will miss them." Bella stirred her soup, suddenly sad.

"Well, they suggested that they take you to Chicago with them for a visit."

"Without you?"

Edward nodded and then said, "I can't leave the ranch, Bella."

Bella immediately responded, "Then, no."

"But think about it, Bella. You will be able to meet my parents, who are desperate to see you, and Chicago is a fine town. You would enjoy the sights. And also, you can be safe from Jacob."

"Jacob?" They hadn't spoken of Jacob in a while. He had disappeared and no one had heard hide or hair of him.

"Yes, Bella. I fear he's out there somewhere just biding his time, waiting until our guard is down and then he'll come after you again."

"I don't want to go. Not without you."

"Bella, the cattle drive is coming up in just a month. I will have to leave home to take the herd to market. You cannot go with me."

"For how long would you send me to Chicago, Edward?"

"At least until I get back from the drive. The beginning of November?"

"Edward," her voice was breaking, "that would mean we'd be apart for almost two months. I can't be away from you for that long. I can't. Please don't send me away."

Edward's own expression was pained. A separation from her would feel like a hole in his heart but he had no idea how he was going to keep her safe during the cattle drive. "I don't want to be parted from you, either. I just don't know of another way."

Bella had lost her appetite completely and she was feeling like she was going to break in a thousand pieces. She rose from the table and mumbled, "Excuse me."

She dashed into their bedroom and shut the door as tears began to fall. Edward got up to follow her and found her lying across their bed sobbing into her pillow. He didn't know what to do. He sat down on the bed and looked helplessly at his distraught wife. She was sobbing so hard, she had already saturated the pillow. He had never seen her so upset.

'Bella don't cry… Please don't." He patted her on the back.

"Don't send me away from you, Edward," she sobbed.

"Oh, Bella." Edward reached over to take her into his arms.

She gratefully curled against him and burrowed her face into his neck. "You don't have to go if we can think of something to do to keep you safe while I am gone."

"Who's going to be your chuck wagon cook?"

"Cookie is. He doesn't have a herd of his own, so he agreed to run our chuck wagon during the drive."

"So that means Rosalie will be alone, too?"

"I don't know what they plan to do while he is gone."

"Perhaps Rosalie and I can stay together? Along with Tyler? You said he generally stays back to keep an eye on the place, right?"

"That's true but it wouldn't be as safe as you leaving with Jasper and Alice for Chicago."

"I didn't come west, Edward, to be safe. I came west to live my life with you. I can't run away every time something seems threatening to us, else I would never stay home. I chose this life, Edward. It is what I want."

He tenderly stroked her back as he held her close. He knew there would be no running. They would face this together. Somehow.

* * *

Chapter 25 The Farewell

Bella and Alice both cried on the day they parted. For the first time in her life, Bella understood how it felt to have a true sister of the heart. She and Alice became close over the time they were together; each learning from the other and enjoying their companionship.

Alice had forgiven Edward for disappointing her sister all those years ago after she realized that Bella and Edward were simply meant to be. And truly, Frances really wasn't such a catch in the first place, if Alice was being completely honest.

Jasper was sad to be going, too. He enjoyed his days spent in the saddle with Edward and working with his hands. He was truly melancholy about the prospect of going back to Chicago and trading his broken in denim blue jeans for the constraints of a business suit.

He stood on the porch of the ranch house and looked out over _Bear Valley Ranch_ and envied the life his brother created. However, he also realized that Edward was a different sort of man than he was. He doubt he'd ever wish to give up the stability and comfort of his Chicago life on a permanent basis and strike out on his own with nothing, as Edward did all those years ago. He liked a sure thing and Chicago was that for him.

Edward had enjoyed having his brother's company. They worked well together and Jasper's easy going nature and willingness to chip in whenever there was work to do made him handy to have around. He would miss him. The fact that Bella and his brother and sister-in-law hit it off so well made the suggestion that she go back to Chicago with them feasible, if he put Bella's feelings aside.

But Bella convinced him they shouldn't be parted for that long. To tell the truth, he didn't need much convincing. He would have felt gutted to be without her for but he needed to find a way to keep her safe while he was on the drive.

Edward waived his little brother and wife off with Bella at his side. He stood smiling but internally he was in turmoil. He couldn't take Bella with him on the cattle drive because she was not hardened enough to spend seven days in the saddle.

She couldn't ride with Cookie in the chuck wagon simply because he wouldn't stay with the herd so she'd be more exposed than if she stayed home. Cookie would drive ahead of the herd, set up camp, and prepare a hot meal ready for the cowboys when the herd caught up to him. So basically, the chuck wagon was travelling on its own. It would be very easy for them to be ambushed.

Then again, he felt very uneasy leaving her at home with just Tyler to protect her. As he recalled, Tyler didn't do such a good job the last time. And he couldn't hire someone to come guard her because all available men were working on the drive for all the ranches around.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

Bella was going to surprise Edward today. He was working in the wheat field closest to their house but he was so busy, he asked that she just send a sandwich or two down to him to eat at dinnertime. She decided to do better than that.

She rushed through her morning chores and then got the dinner on for the men. It was a simple dinner, one that Lauren and Tyler could easily manage on their own once it came time for the men to eat. She found a large basket, lined it with a gingham napkin and then made up several roast beef sandwiches, a bottle of coffee, and a container of cream. After that, she scooped out a large serving of berry cobbler that she had made for the sweet from blackberries she had picked the day before. She put the cobbler in a bowl, covered it with a towel and packed it away with the rest of the picnic food.

"Lauren, do you know what to do for dinner now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be back by mid-afternoon, then. Thank you." She smiled, gratified that she could take this time to sneak off to be with her husband. With Alice and Cookie gone, she had much more work to do and was finding that her time with her husband was the victim of it. By the time all her daily chores were completed, she was exhausted and could barely wash her face before climbing into bed.

Frequently, by the time Edward joined her, she'd be sound asleep and he couldn't bring himself to wake her for his own selfish desires. And as soon as she woke in the morning, she had to rise because the cows needed milking and breakfast for the whole ranch needed cooking. Bella was happy with her life but she missed the time with Edward. A new cook was coming after the drive and that should free her time a little.

Bella picked up a blanket, the basket of food, her wide-brimmed hat and then practically skipped down the hill to where Edward was working. A large oak tree threw beautiful shade along the edge of the field and so Bella spread the blanket there and set out the food and drink. She stood, hands on hips to watch her husband as he worked in the field.

He had seen her of course, the minute she was within his sight a smile lit his face and he tipped his hat. He sent his workers up for dinner, then finished what they had been doing before walking over to his sweetheart.

Bella wished she could paint a picture of him as he neared her. The look in his eyes, the smile on his lips, the leonine way his body moved all could be features in her dreams for ages. Before reaching her, he looked around to make sure the men were gone, then upon entering the shade of the tree, he took her into his arms and his kiss matched the ardor of his gaze.

"Oh, Edward. I've missed your company," she said afterwards.

"I've missed every part of yours, too."

He pulled her down to sit next to him on the blanket. "We both have been caught up in our work and there is no help for it. It won't get done if we don't do it."

"I thought we could steal some time together with a picnic." She handed him a wet towel. Edward was fastidious for a cowboy and he didn't like to eat with dirty hands.

As he wiped his hands and face, Bella said, "I've brought sandwiches and a treat."

"But you are the treat, wife."

"Then, I've brought two treats," she laughed. "The other is blackberry cobbler and cream. I picked the blackberries yesterday, baked the cobbler this morning and the cream, I skimmed from the milk our own cows gave us." She handed him a sandwich wrapped in brown paper.

Edward smiled, "Can I have my treat first?"

Bella was surprised but shrugged and reached for the basket to get the bowl of cobbler out. Edward set down the sandwich and stopped her by gently cupping her cheek and pushing her back so that she lay upon the blanket, in the tall grass under the tree. "This is the treat I want first."

He kissed her again and it was like fireworks exploding under her skin. He lovingly traced the sensitive part along the inside of her lips with his tongue and let his hand travel downward to tenderly tease her bosom.

"Edward, don't you think we are rather exposed to be doing this?" Bella had to ask, especially considering how their outdoor activities turned out the last time.

"We can just embrace a bit, Bella. It would take the edge off my longing for you."

They kissed some more; sweet, loving, electrifying kisses and Bella sighed, "I am afraid, my love, it does the opposite for me. It winds me up so tight that I wouldn't care if someone was watching. That's not very modest, is it?" Her fingers traced the line of his jaw.

Edward laughed and sat up, "Kissing you does whet my appetite and I should know better but I can't resist you. Come hell or high water, tonight I will make sure to come to bed with you so that we can share some private moments."

He picked up his sandwich and unwrapped the paper from it.

Bella grabbed one for herself. They spoke companionably as they ate, chatting about their day when suddenly they were hailed from across the field.

"Woo HOOO! Edward Cullen!" Bella's eyes widened as she counted her blessings that they hadn't gone any further with their affections just now.

Edward stood up to see who it was then he waved and called, "We're over here Sherriff."

As soon as Charlie got close enough, he started to apologize for intruding upon them. "So sorry to disturb your dinner but I've brought some news that I knew you'd want to hear."

Bella, ever the gracious lady, said, "Oh, Sheriff Forks, please join us. I'd wager you haven't had your dinner today. We have plenty to share. Sit down!" She handed him a sandwich and he willingly accepted it.

"Why thank you, ma'am. 'Tis a pleasure to join you."

The men settled themselves on the blanket with Bella. Charlie unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite.

Bella and Edward looked at him attentively, wondering what the congenial man had to say but Charlie was in no hurry to tell them.

"Your cattle look prime, Edward."

"Yes, fortunately they've been able to feed well this summer. I hope to recoup the losses of last winter at market."

"You just might, as not many herds are in the shape yours are."

"That's hopeful news for us, then."

Charlie nodded and held up his sandwich to Bella. "This is good eatin' ma'am."

He was eying the bowl of cobbler in the basket.

"Would you like another? You are welcome to it."

"I do believe I will, thank you," and he picked up another wrapped package and dug into its contents.

"Your brother and sister have left the area, haven't they?"

"Yes, they left a while ago. We received a letter telling of their safe return to Chicago."

"That's good to hear. Right nice couple those two were. Fit right in hereabouts."

"We enjoyed their company very much and were sad when they had to go back," Bella said.

"Well, perhaps they'll come again?"

"I hope so," Bella said with just a shade of melancholy in her voice.

The Sheriff had finished off his second sandwich and so Bella offered him some coffee and cobbler.

"Now that's a pleasure I can't deny!"

So Bella was able to divide the cobbler between the two men. She poured the cream on top, then poured two cups of coffee for them. She had only brought dishes enough for herself and Edward so, being the proper hostess, gave her portion up to the guest. She really didn't mind. She just wished the man would tell them what he came to say.

"So, Edward, we've had some news about Jacob Black."

Bella's heart sped up and she could fell frissons of fear skitter up her spine. Edward stiffened and looked grim.

"It seems that Sam Uley tracked him down in Tombstone and shot him dead. Uley sent word wanting the reward."

"Did he also send proof of his claim?" Edward asked.

"Yes. The Sheriff down there has Jacob Black's belongings and some papers that identify him."

"When did this happen?" Edward continued.

"Last week or so. Shoot out at high noon right on the main street."

Bella was stunned. "Dead? Oh, poor Rosalie. Have you told her?"

"No. Thought I'd come here first as you folks were the ones who were being threatened by Jacob Black."

Bella turned to Edward with a worried look. "We will have to go to her. She will be devastated."

Edward nodded at his wife but internally, he was rejoicing. His major problem was solved with the death of Jacob, Although he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to put that dog out of his misery, he knew could now safely leave Bella at home with the Crowleys while he went on the drive . He felt like the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders.

The Sheriff stood as he dusted the crumbs of his meal from his fingers and got ready to go. "I'll just be getting over to the _Lazy B_ now. Mrs. McCarty needs to know this news as well. Good afternoon, Ma'am. Edward."

And he nodded and took off back over the field. Soon he was out of sight.

Edward turned to Bella and said, "You are wondrous, sweetheart."

"I am wondrous?"

"Yes. Here this devil, Jacob Black, had foul intentions towards you, insulted you, kidnapped you, and most likely caused us a terrible loss, and you are not rejoicing at his death but are concerned only about the feelings of his sister."

"He did some bad things, Edward, but Rosalie still loved him. I never like to hear of the untimely death of anyone, no matter how much deserved, but Rosalie was hurt by his behavior, too. She has suffered with embarrassment, betrayal, and an uncertain future because of her brother's antics but still he was her brother and I think her heart will be broken over this news." She started gathering up their dishes.

Edward stood and helped her, finally folding the blanket and putting it in the basket. The men were coming down to the field now, so after biding Bella adieu and tipping his hat he went over to give instructions for the rest of the afternoon. Bella waited until he was finished with Eric and then they both walked up the hill to the ranch house.

"I am going to get cleaned up, Bella. I will get Tyler to saddle Tanya and Kate for us. Do you feel like riding over?"

"That would be fine, thank you Edward." Bella smiled and they parted their ways.

She went into the cook house to dispose of her basket and then rushed over to the house to get changed for the visit to the _Lazy B._ Edward soon joined her as she was changing into her riding costume. She was lacing up her corset as he walked in.

He smiled teasingly, "Do you need any help with that?"

"I could always use your attention, Mr. Cullen," she teased right back.

Edward, always willing, stepped forward to put his hand to the task. Bella was wearing a pair of drawers that covered her from waist to knee. There was no crotch in this garment because taking them down for personal necessity would involve too many clothing adjustments. All a lady had to do was to pull up her dress and pull open the placket of her drawers, take care of business, and she was done. It could be drafty at times but nothing too uncomfortable. A lady just had to always remember to keep her knees together and her dress pulled down.

Over top her drawers, Bella was wearing a chemise. This was a cotton or linen undergarment that covered a lady from shoulders to below the knee. The one Bella was wearing was sleeveless but she had some heavier, flannel long-sleeved ones that she was saving for winter. Chemises could be plain or adorned with lace and embroidery. Bella liked her chemises to be feminine so occasionally she'd add a ruffle to the hem or around the neck.

The corset was designed to accentuate womanly curves. It was a garment that was stiffened with whalebone and worn around the waist. Tapes pulled it tightly to enhance a woman's figure so that the bosoms were held upwards, the waist drawn in and the hips flowed gently outward. It looked quite appealing but if pulled too tightly could be a torture device.

Bella turned her back to Edward and moved her long hair out of the way so he could have access to the tapes. She had gotten most of them adjusted but the ones towards the top were harder for her to reach. She was glad of Edward's help.

Edward loved these moments. For some reason the simple intimacy spoke to the fact of their happily married state. His current relief from his worry over Jacob Black simply gladdened his heart more. Plus, he couldn't resist kissing her neck as he did it.

"Edward you are trying to distract me."

He pushed up against her to show that he was also distracted.

She had to laugh. "Edward we are going to be paying a condolence visit. How can you think about such things now?"

He answered her with his lips still behind her ear, "As I told you soon after we wed, I will always be ready, willing, and able to take advantage of seeing my beautiful wife dressed only in her most personal garments."

He slid his arms around her waist to pull her completely flush against him. "I love you," he whispered.

And of course, Bella melted. Sighing his name, she put her head back against his chest and shut her eyes, drowning in the sensations he was causing. Edward continued to kiss her neck and nibble at her earlobe. His hands were tracing her newly defined curves, then he reached down to push her hard against his own growing desire.

Bella put her hand over his own and rubbed her hips back and forth, her aim was to encourage him.

He didn't need encouragement. Groaning he lifted her chemise and felt between her legs for the sweet spot that he was always hungry for.

"Kneel on the edge of the bed so we will be even, Bella" he pleaded.

She did as he asked as he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, unfurling himself from his own undergarment, he gently guided her to bend over and then brought _himself_ to _herself_ and entered within.

Bella gasped in pleasure, for this sensation was different in a good way. "Oh, Edward that feels so good."

"You're so incredibly close around me like this, Bella." His voice reflected his enjoyment. He leaned over her, one hand reaching around to touch her just _there,_ the other bracing himself on the mattress and sought to pleasure her as much as he was being pleasured. His hips and hand moved in synchrony.

Bella was on her hands and knees, her hands in fists as she pushed as hard as she could against Edward. She could feel the pressure growing within her and she tightly clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip.

As he moved, Edward started murmuring soft words in her ears, "My Bella, oh you are so fine to me. I am lost in you… I am lost. You are my heart."

He placed a kiss behind her ear and then stood as he felt both of their peaks were approaching. Suddenly, they were soaring, each nerve responding to their physical love. Bella collapsed on their bed, Edward following behind her. They both were panting and euphoric.

Bella turned her head to look at her husband whose eyes were shut and lips were curled into a little smile. She put a hand up to his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

His eyes opened, he tenderly looked deep into hers and kissed her sweetly.

"_So long as I can breathe or I can see, so long lives your love which gives life to me_," he quoted.

They lay there for a bit until Edward remembered that by now, the horses must be standing waiting for them and so they hurriedly finished getting ready.

They walked out to the barn and found both Tanya and Kate waiting patiently for them. As Edward helped Bella up into her saddle, he couldn't help but to let his hands pause a little longer than necessary. He sighed. This overwhelming emotion he had for her took over all his senses.

He reckoned that he felt such an arching joy mostly due to the fact that his worry about Jacob Black was gone. All he could see ahead was a wonderful and blessed life he was going to share with the love of his life.

Smiling at Bella, he said, "Let us go, my heart."

And they rode out of the barnyard together on their way to pay their sympathies to Rosalie Black McCarty at the _Lazy B Ranch._

**AN: A placket is the reinforced edge to a garment where buttons or hooks could be attached but in the case of drawers, none were. Bella's drawers' placket was very similar to the opening in a man's boxers, just much bigger.**

**Men usually wore unionsuits in those days, a completely unsexy form of underwear, so I didn't describe them here. Google pictures of unionsuits and you'll thank me.**

**The quote is from Shakespeare.**

* * *

Chapter 26 The Drive

When Bella and Edward arrived at the _Lazy B Ranch_, there seemed to be no one around. The Sherriff's horse wasn't outside the house but a pile of horse manure was indicating that he had been there but left.

Bella and Edward dismounted and climbed the stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Perhaps they have no wish for visitors at the moment, Edward."

"That could be the case."

They knocked once more and there was still no answer.

"Could they be outside?" Bella ventured.

"Let's look around."

They walked around to the back of the house and saw both Cookie and Rosalie. She was sitting on a swing that hung from a large tree but she wasn't swinging. Cookie was standing over her with a hand on her shoulder.

Bella and Edward stopped uncertainly, not knowing whether they should make themselves known but before they could decide, Cookie looked up and saw them standing there. He waved and then bent down to say something to Rosalie. Then she stood, put her arm through Cookie's and walked over to meet Edward and Bella.

Bella watched Rosalie approach compassionately, trying to discern exactly how she wanted to be treated at the moment. The shock of such grave news affects people differently. She would follow Rose's cues.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry I did not meet you at the door."

"Please, Mrs. McCarty, we came to offer our condolences." Bella said, matching Rosalie's formality but the look on her face was full of care and concern.

"Why, thank you. Please do let us pass into the house where we can sit." Rose's stilted speech was telling.

Edward shot a questioning look at Cookie. Cookie grimaced and shrugged but followed his wife into the house.

As they settled into the parlor, Rosalie busied herself making tea.

"Rosalie, truly don't worry with that. We are here to help you and offer our support," Bella said.

Rosalie let her hands fall limply into her lap and she stared into space. After a moment, she said dully, "He wasn't always bad. When he was a boy, he was full of happiness and high spirits. As he grew, his headstrong ways and insistence on getting what he wanted started to wear on our relationship but mostly he was just a boy in his actions. It was after my Father died that he went mad. It could only have been madness to drive him to such wickedness."

She looked up at Bella and Edward, then went on, "I'm sorry for the evil he has brought on you. Please forgive him, if you can."

"That's all in the past, Rosalie, and forgotten," Bella said.

Edward thought he would never forget what Jacob Black did but he knew very well now was not the time to mention it.

"Sheriff Forks told me that Jacob was killed in a shoot-out with that Sam Uley in the Arizona Territory." Rosalie's voice was lackluster and her expression was empty.

Edward spoke, "What proof did Charlie present to you of Jacob's death?"

"He said that the Sheriff in Tombstone knew the dead man was Jacob. Evidently Jacob had been there for a while and was known as a gambler. Sam Uley tracked him down. There was a shoot-out and Jacob was killed. They buried him in the local cemetery."

Rosalie swallowed. "He should be here with Mama and Papa but if I want his body back to bury next to our parents, I'd have to pay. Sam Uley is bringing Jake's belongings as well as the affidavit from the Sheriff in Arizona testifying to his death."

"That's surprising of Mr. Uley," Bella said.

Rosalie laughed harshly. "He just wants his reward, Bella. Evidently, Sam figured that killing him would be the only way he'd see money out of my brother."

They were all quiet for a while the Bella said, "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Rosalie."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Can we do anything for you?"

"No, thank you. There's nothing to be done."

"Please consider us if you ever have a need," Edward asked.

They rose and took their leave. On the way home, Bella's thoughts were sad for her friend and she was thinking of ways she could help her over the coming months.

Edward looked at his wife's expression and decided to try to get her to think about other subjects. "We leave on the drive next week. I hate to say this just after witnessing poor Rosalie's grief but it is a profound relief to me that I won't have to worry about your safety at being left behind here while I go."

"I knew the drive would be coming up soon and I'm glad you are no longer worried. What must I do to help you get ready for it?"

"Cookie was planning to come over in the next few days to set up the chuck wagon. You may wish to see if we've provisions enough on hand and order new if we have the need."

Bella nodded.

"How about clothing?"

"I wear what you see front of you on a daily basis but I will need this suit brushed. I generally wear that in town to do business."

"I will go over it again to make sure it is as clean as can be."

"I'm sure I will look fine, sweetheart." He smiled at her.

"Do you think Cookie will still go with you on the drive?"

"That's a good question but I think he will. They are in need of the income. And while I am in Denver, I will meet up with our new cook and bring him back to the ranch with me so you will no longer be so burdened."

The week leading up to the drive was hectic: sorting the cattle they would take to market and the cattle that would remain behind to maintain their herd, getting provisions together, hiring last minute cowpokes to make the trip.

Before she knew it, Bella was bidding her husband goodbye. She was trying very hard to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach as she watched him saddle up.

That morning, Edward awoke her with kisses that ended in their typical conflagration. He left Bella gasping, heart thundering, and every muscle incapable of moving.

"Edward, I don't think I can budge," she panted, "I feel so … boneless."

Edward snorted a laugh at her comment but didn't say anything as he lay on top of her.

"What is so amusing?"

"What you said surprised me. It was humorous."

"That I couldn't move?"

"No. That you were _bone_less."

"Well, that's how I feel. I don't see why that's funny."

"Well, in polite company it isn't but in impolite company it is funny."

"Why?" Curiosity still was one of Bella's main attributes.

Edward rolled off of her but still held her close, "I feel as though I am sullying your goodness when I tell you these things."

"Hmmm. Perhaps, I'm not as good as you think I am."

Edward laughed again and hugged her close, "You are better than good."

Bella made a face. "No, I'm not because if I was, I wouldn't still want to know why being boneless was funny in impolite company, so tell."

Edward laughed again, and kissed her forehead. "In impolite company a man's pecker is sometimes called his _bone_. So when you said you felt _boneless_ it was actually a direct result of me _boning_ you._"_

Bella gasped and giggled. "Well, then I am all for being boned if it makes me feel like this."

He squawked another surprised laugh and kissed her neck. "I want you to remember this feeling for the next week so you won't forget me."

She huffed. "I don't think that's possible. It's hard for me to focus on anything other than you, Edward. You are infused in my every fiber."

He kissed her once more. "Good. Remember me."

He rolled out of bed and extended his hand to Bella. "Come on Missus. We have work to do."

Groaning, she let him pull her out of bed just as she thought of all the tasks she had to complete before he left.

"Oh, my word, I need to dash." Her seemingly powerless muscles suddenly were charged with energy and she grabbed her clothes. She went behind the screen to wash up and then dress.

Edward had finished long before she did and soon returned to bring her a cup of coffee as she was straightening their bed.

"Coffee? Where did that come from?" Bella asked in delight.

"Cookie's been at work already. He's got breakfast on."

"I swahn, Edward. I've got to get a move on."

And with that she dashed out of the bedroom but two seconds later stuck her head back in and said, "Thank you for the coffee, darlin'."

Edward laughed and shook his head.

And then she was a whirlwind of activity until she found herself waving her apron at Edward as he rode off down to the herd. She had thought about riding down with him but she needed to milk those cows that were bellowing in the barn and she didn't want him or his hands to see her cry like a baby.

She was determined to keep herself busy until he came back in seven days time. And so she did.

She cleaned the house from top to bottom, she dug up the vegetable garden where it had run its course and replanted with fall crops. She went berrying with Boy, Lauren and, remembering what Edward said, a rifle. She did massive amounts of laundry and ironed everything she could. She made winter curtains for the cook house. She made Edward some flannel shirts for winter. She canned vegetables until she ran out of jars. She picked flowers and hung them to dry in the eaves. She wrote her brother his monthly letter. She wrote Alice her weekly letter. She taught Rascal, who was getting fairly large and gangly several tricks. She practiced her horsewomanship. She visited Rosalie…

Until finally, she decided on the Saturday before Edward would return she would take advantage of the beautiful early fall day when the sun was still warm, to take a book out to the wheat field with a blanket and read it.

She spread the blanket under the oak tree, just about where she and Edward had had their picnic a few weeks before but as she sat, she got hot. The air was so still. She looked up at the tree branches above her and could see the leaves stirring and she realized that perhaps the tall wheat surrounding her kept the breeze from reaching her.

Bella smiled. She remembered writing Edward almost a year ago that her favorite place to read was up a tree. She hadn't climbed a tree since she arrived in Colorado. Maybe she ought to try out a Colorado tree for that purpose.

Chuckling to herself, she picked up the blanket, folded it neatly and placed it next to the tree. Then she put her book—Jane Austen's _Persuasion_—in her apron pocket and jumped to grab the lowest branch.

Her old tree climbing skills came back easily to her, and soon she was perched high up in the tree in order to catch the errant breeze. She found a comfortable nook and soon was ensconced in her arborial throne.

She felt that she was the queen of all she surveyed and was quite happy to revert back to her old childhood ways in this case. And, besides, it was much cooler up there in the branches.

Soon, she was once again lost in Jane Austen's world of Bath soirees, gentlemen callers, and old loves. Life was good.

* * *

Rosalie just wanted to be left alone. The death of her brother tore her in two. She was grief stricken but she was also relieved and those opposing feelings were laying a huge yoke of guilt on her shoulders. She was tired of the constant stream of sympathizers, condolence givers and just plain nosy gawkers. She still had not come to terms with everything that had happened and she needed to so that she could regain her equanimity.

Emmett had suggested that she spend the week while he was gone with Bella, but though she liked Bella very much, and appreciated Bella's thoughtfulness and kindness, she didn't think she'd be good company for Bella, so she didn't go. She spent the better part of the week going through Jacob's room, trying to discover amongst the detritus of his life, some reason he changed into the blighted man he did.

One day, she stumbled across a Daguerreotype of him sitting stiffly and formally on a bench in a Denver studio. She gasped and sat down on his bed, staring at the picture of her handsome, misguided brother.

She wished he had been smiling in the picture because that was how she loved remembering him. But in this he looked stern and his eyes looked dead. She felt a pain gripping her heart and the first tears streaked down her face as she stared at her brother. She finally cried for the first time after hearing he was gone.

She fell over on his bed and sobbed. She cried for the boy he was, for his smile, for his laughter, for the joyous times they had shared. She also cried for the embarrassment and guilt she felt over his recent actions. She cried because he died friendless and alone and at this moment his corpse was moldering in the cold ground of a strange land, with no one to visit his grave with flowers and a prayer.

It was hours later when she roused herself enough to get some supper. The crying she had done must have been her solace though, because for the first time since she had heard he was dead, she slept the whole night through. The next day she woke with a lighter, if not healed step and she took the Daguerreotype of her brother downstairs to put it on the parlor shelf next to the paintings of her parents. At least in this form, Jacob was home.

* * *

Boy had heard Pa say there was a new litter of kittens up in the hay loft in the barn. He really wanted to see the kittens but Ma said she was too busy doing her chores to take him there. Pa was working in down in the paddock fixing a section of fence that had come down by accident.

Boy wanted to see those kittens but he wasn't allowed to climb the ladder to the hayloft by himself. He was a flurry of impatience and he knew that since Miss Bella had gone somewhere with a book, there'd be no one around to take him anytime soon.

He was exiled to the front stoop because he had been underfoot as his mother tried to clean. Usually, he could occupy himself with the blocks that Pa had made him but, though they were stacked in a pile on the step next to him, they didn't hold his interest today.

He really wanted to see those little bitty kittens. He tried to be very still to see if he could hear them mewling from where he was sitting. He thought maybe he could.

If he stood up, perhaps he could hear them even better and surely if he took two steps off the porch he could hear them best.

Wait, could he still hear them? No? He took two giant steps closer to the barn.

Was that them? He cocked his head. He wasn't sure. So, he halved the distance between the house and the barn and once again stood listening.

He thought he could hear them but very faintly. They sounded lonely. Did they need some company?

Soon, Boy found himself in the barn at the foot of the tall ladder. There was no one there, not even the cows or the horses, or even the dogs that sometimes stayed in during the day, just empty stalls and the ladder to the loft.

There was no one there to tell on him besides he'd be back down before his Ma would ever know he was missing from the porch. He just wanted to make sure the kitties weren't lonely.

So rung by rung, the doughty little boy climbed the ladder into the loft. Once he crawled onto the loft floor, he was astonished. He'd never seen so much hay in his life. There could be kitties anywhere up here. He began to look around to no avail. So, he thought he'd try listening for them again.

To his delight he did hear the peeping mews of new born kitties coming from the corner of the loft. He climbed over some bales and eventually found the nest the mother cat had made for her progeny.

She was nowhere around but to his delight he saw three tiny, furry kittens huddled together in the straw. They were no bigger than the palm of his hand and he smiled in delight. There was one solid black one and two white and black ones; one more white than black, the other more black than white.

He thought he'd sit a spell with them until their mother came back. He didn't want them to be lonely.

And he really wasn't too sure if he could climb back down the ladder by himself.

* * *

Rosalie was doing some bookwork in her father's old study when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she thought it was probably another condolence call. She rose, trying to compose her face into one of welcome. It was all she could do not to slam the door in the face of the people who stood there on her porch: Sam Uley and Sheriff Forks.

Suddenly she was enraged, "Sam Uley, you have some gall coming here after what you did."

She started looking around for a weapon and eyed the rifle that was on the wall near the door.

"Now, Mrs. McCarty, you don't want to do anything rash. Sam has your brother's belongings. I can't give him his, uh…." He drifted off as he realized that what he was going to say was verging on the insensitive.

"His reward," Rosalie answered for him. "Oh, I see. I need to recognize Jacob's belongings as being his before you'll give him the money."

Charlie stuttered a bit in embarrassment. "I..I..I'm sorry just to spring this on you like this but do you think you can do us this favor? Then we'll be gone and out of your way."

Sam spoke up then, "Indeed ma'am, I tried to avoid this uncomfortable meeting but the Sheriff here said it was the only way. I do apologize for disturbing you."

Rosalie just sniffed and stepped back inviting the men in. She led them to the parlor and asked them to sit.

"How are you doing, Miss Rosalie?" Charlie asked.

"I was doing fine until you two showed up, if you wish to know the truth. The honest facts are, I'd be happy to kill you, Sam Uley, for what you did to my brother."

Sam just swallowed and looked anywhere but at Rose. His eyes drifted over to the shelf where her family pictures were. He looked puzzled at the new picture alongside the two paintings that he was familiar with. It wasn't there the last time he had been in this room. He stared at the picture and a gnawing sensation started in his gut.

"Mrs. McCarty, who is that young man in yonder picture?"

Rosalie scoffed, "Who do you think it is?"

"It surely isn't your brother!"

"It surely is."

Sam walked over and picked it up. "This is Jacob Black?"

"The very same."

"This is not the man I killed in Tombstone."

"What?" both the Sherriff and Rosalie chorused.

"No. The man I killed in Tombstone was fair completed. He had dark hair, that is true, but his skin was as white as a lily's, he had blue eyes and he was short of stature. This man looks tall and dark eyed.

"Yes, Jacob was well over six foot. Didn't you remember his appearance from the night that you played with him in Denver?"

"Well, uh, Missus. We had been imbibing in some rather spirited spirits, you understand, and the memory of the particulars of that night are rather hazy. But I was sober in Tombstone and I know this feller here ain't the one that I disposed of."

Rose was in shock. "Then who was the man you killed?"

"I don't know but he was calling himself Jacob Black in Tombstone."

Rosalie was hopeful. "So you're telling me that my brother is alive?" She could feel little sprouts of joy spring in her heart.

"As far as I know, he is. I certainly didn't kill him."

They got out the possessions that Sam had brought with him and Rosalie couldn't identify anything there as belonging of her brother. "I am not sure I could tell you one way or the other. These things aren't familiar to me at all. Not even the pocket book."

She opened the item and found it was completely empty; no money, of course, but also no papers or signatures of the kind. Nothing to identify whom it belonged to.

"Well, Sam, we must be getting on and leave the lady to her devices. We will take this with us ma'am as you couldn't claim them."

He picked up the pile of belongings and ushered Sam out the door where their mounts were waiting for them. Rosalie stood in the doorway watching them ride off with a bemused smile on her face. "My little brother is alive!"

Then, a cloud darkened her countenance and she said a little more firmly, "My little, mad brother is alive." But this time as that thought crowded her mind, she remembered something else. Something dire.

Her brother was alive and Bella was unprotected.

**AN: ****Men carried pocket books. They were like wallets. Women carried purses or bags.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Jackass

The herd made good time to Denver. Edward noticed that Cookie was pushing them a little further than he used to in years past. Cookie's duty was to drive the chuck wagon ahead of the herd and set up camp each day, so generally speaking, it was the chuck wagon cook who decided how far a herd would travel in a day. Since they didn't have that far to go, Edward and Cookie had preferred to take it slow.

Instead of the customary two to three miles Cookie would normally choose, he pushed them to closer to five. You didn't want to move a herd too quickly because they'd burn off some of the weight they had been putting on over the summer but Edward would not remonstrate with his friend for pushing. He knew why Cookie wanted to get back home quickly and Edward had the same incentive.

Never-the-less, Edward was able to sell off his cattle at a better than expected profit, which pleased him to no end. There was much he hoped to do with the money. He had to take care of some business before returning and he was speeding that a long as quickly as he could but perhaps he could return home on Sunday.

On Saturday, he was eating his dinner in the same restaurant where he proposed to Bella those few months ago. He heaved a great sigh as he looked around the dining room and then shook his fool head. He could not believe how sentimentally he was behaving. He almost asked to be seated at the table that he and Bella had shared but at the last minute, double checked to see if he'd remembered to bring his balls along on this trip because he sure was acting like he'd lost them along the way.

He took the first table he was offered and then started to think about what he wanted to eat when he happened to see his old neighbor, Mr. Dowling, enter the place. He waved him over to invite him to sit with him. The older man smiled congenially and sat down.

"How are you, Edward? Did you get a good price?"

"Better than I expected. I am grateful for that."

"Your cattle looked well, Edward, better than most. How did you manage?"

"They had good forage this summer and I plan to feed them this winter. I am hoping next year will be even better."

"So you are still going to mix farming with ranching?"

"I can't see how I can avoid it, Mr. Dowling. I think it will work out well."

"I'll still wait and see. I don't like the thought of giving up good pasture to farming."

"Many feel that way."

They disagreed on this subject but Mr. Dowling appreciated Edward's candor. It made for a good digestion and even better neighbors.

But just the same, Mr. Dowling decided to change the course of their conversation. "How is your little wife doing?"

"She's very fine, thank you," Edward said with a smile.

"Has she recovered from that little tussle at Preacher Sunday a few months back?"

Edward frowned as he remembered. "Yes. She may be little but she's a strong woman. She's recovered. I don't think I have, though."

Mr. Dowling chuckled. "The ladies have a way of turning us inside out, don't they?"

"That they do," Edward said with a wry grin.

"You know, that gambler that claimed he'd won the Lazy B was in town earlier this week."

"He's in town? Did you know that he killed Jacob Black in a shootout?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yes. I had heard of it before the drive and it was all over town when I got here. The gambler was saying that he was on his way to Bear Valley to finish up his business."

"Probably going to claim his reward."

"Most likely, although I have a question about whether he really killed the Jacob Black we know."

Edward stopped eating and looked hard at Mr. Dowling. "What do you mean?"

"The gambler, Uley, was describing the shoot-out. One of the details just didn't quite sit right with me. He was talking about how, after Black was killed, they didn't have anything but a woman's coffin to put him in. Now Edward, how tall do you think Black was?"

"He was taller than I am and I am more than six foot."

"There's no way you could fit in a woman's coffin is there?"

"You'd have to cut off my legs."

"That's why I don't think it was the Jacob Black we knew. He was well over six feet tall."

A pain started gnawing at Edward's chest. Jacob Black wasn't dead and Bella was home alone and unprotected. He had to get back to her immediately.

Quickly, he made his excuses to Mr. Dowling and paid his tab. He got out of Denver in record time, making poor Kate gallop as hard as she could.

Bella…his Bella was in danger and he was not there to protect her.

* * *

Bella was immersed in early nineteenth century England and swooning over the seemingly ill-fated relationship between Miss Anne Elliott and Capt. Wentworth. Nestled in a crook of the oak tree, she could almost ignore her actual surroundings.

Her sub-consciousness was aware of something different, though. There was an out of place noise. Something was nearing and the niggling prompting of her outer senses soon got her attention. She stopped reading and looked away from her book. The bower of leaves she was nestled in high above the ground provided unexpected cover for her. In about two seconds she was glad for she could see a horse coming through the field towards the tree she was in.

Not thirty feet away from where she was sitting was the dead man, Jacob Black, evidently resurrected to torment her some more.

* * *

Tyler finally got the paddock fence mended. He hoped that dang filly would quit kicking at the thing. She had more energy than a swarm of bees and looked to be as ornery, too.

He was glad he was not going to be the one to break her. She'd probably take a feller's head off in the process.

He gathered his tools and walked up to the little shed where he kept them, wondering where his wife and child were.

There was a time when he never could have imagined sharing his solitary life with someone but once he saw Lauren wiping off tables in the Bear Valley Saloon, he knew he could not imagine a life without her. He could never tell her because words were not his strong suit but he showed her by his every breath.

Even from the first moment he set eyes on her, he knew she was the one for him, though he had never considered looking for someone before. He simply recognized that she was his gal. So, he sat in the corner of the saloon that whole Preacher weekend and watched her as he nursed a beer. He never said a word to her, just gazed at her.

It did not take long for her boss to notice his attention and she pointed it out to Lauren.

"Look, honey," she nodded her head where Tyler was sitting. "Seems like someone is sweet on you."

So, Lauren looked and when their eyes met, they stared. A few minutes after this revelatory moment, she realized she needed to get back to work, so she nodded at him and busied herself again.

Not a word was said. When it was time for Church to start, the saloon closed and everyone went to services. Lauren and Tyler sat together to listen to the preacher and sing the hymns.

When it was over, Tyler turned to her and said, "Next Preacher Sunday be ready." Lauren again nodded and went back to work.

The next Preacher Saturday, he went to the saloon where Lauren was waiting for him, offered his arm and they walked together to the Chapel where the Preacher was getting ready for services.

Tyler said, "Excuse me, Preacher, but me and the lady wish to get married."

The preacher was surprised because usually these things were set up well before hand. "Right now?"

"Please, sir."

"I suppose I can. Let me get my things."

The preacher pulled out his Bible.

"What are your names, please?"

"I am Tyler Crowley and …" then the horrible realization struck. He did not know his gal's name. Not even her given name. He gaped and looked at his intended.

"Lauren Mallory," she said in a whisper. Her husky voice caused goose bumps to run down his back. It was the first time he had ever heard her say anything.

He swallowed, took her hand in his and turned to the preacher. "We are ready now."

Explaining to Boss that he was bringing a wife home with him that Sunday was complicated.

"Boss, I got hitched and I am bringing her back to the ranch with us when we go."

Edward was shocked. "Are you funning?"

Tyler was not the sort to fun anyone and he looked insulted, "No. I'm hitched today and I'm bringing her with me."

"Where are you going to live?"

"At the ranch."

"She can't live in the bunk house with you, Tyler."

Edward could see Tyler hadn't thought that far ahead. "Let me meet her and maybe we can figure something out."

Edward had just finished construction on his ranch house and so he decided to offer the Crowleys a room there and he'd have Lauren keep house for him and cook for all.

And so, that's how Lauren came to be Tyler's wife. That first night, they just lay together on his bedroll at the camp holding hands but the next night, after they returned to the ranch and had their privacy, Tyler entered a land that he never knew existed.

She was so soft and warm and welcoming and she endured him so willingly. She was quiet, never speaking more than she had to and he was glad she wasn't a chatterbox but from that first night, he lived for her and would always.

When their son was born, he never in his life thought he'd die because of it but there was a point when he was sure he would. She lay there in their bed, big with child, and suffering because of him. He could hardly bear it, even though she eventually got through it well enough and presented him with a wonderful Boy.

He swore he would never trouble her again that way and for the longest time after Boy was born he didn't. Then one night, she looked at him and said, "You don't want me no more?"

That thought was so foreign to him he couldn't comprehend it, so he didn't answer, just rolled over, put his back to her and went to sleep.

The next morning she and Boy were gone.

His panic was palpable. No one had seen her and he asked everyone at the ranch. Edward formed a search party and suggested that Tyler check the main road to town first. The rest of the men he sent over the whole ranch in case she had decided to go hiking or something completely foolish like that.

Nodding, Tyler jumped on his horse and tore off down the road to the town but it wasn't long before he saw her trudging down the lane, carrying Boy in one arm and a carpet bag in the other. She heard him coming so she stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" was all he could say as he dismounted and walked to face her.

"You don't want me no more," she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want you no more?" He could not understand how she could think that.

"You don't _want_ me no more." He finally understood what she meant and it hurt his heart.

He put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "I do. I will always and forever want you."

"But…you don't touch me in the night." Her cheeks were aflame.

"I…I… want to but I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't stand to see you suffer like you did because of it."

"Suffer?"

"When you had Boy. You suffered terrible."

"It weren't so bad. I don't even remember it now."

"It just about kilt me to see you like that and to know I was the cause of it."

She put a gentle hand on his cheek. "I suffer now because of you."

"You are suffering now? Because of me?" Tyler was hurt.

He'd gone out of his way to make her life easy.

"My heart pains me because you don't want me no more."

"I want you, Lauren. More than anything."

"Then why don't you take me?"

And so he did. Right there on the side of the road. They found a shady spot and put the sleeping baby down in a safe place, then he showed her how much he wanted her. And she didn't suffer any longer.

They continued on together and they had their share of affliction but in the long run, the years had been joyous for Tyler and all because of his gal.

Tyler climbed the steps into the house and saw Lauren sitting on the floor polishing the legs of a chair with a soft cloth. He looked around and didn't see Boy anywhere but he knew he wouldn't be far off. Boy was obedient and dependable. He probably was taking a nap.

Tyler climbed the stairs to their room. He thought he would check on his son but Boy wasn't there. Tyler went back down the stairs and opened the front door. He saw the building blocks he had made Boy stacked on a step but there was no sign of the little feller.

Tyler went back into the house and asked Lauren, "Boy?"

Lauren looked up, "Ain't he out on the stoop?"

Tyler leaned against the door. "Nope."

Lauren got up and wiped her hands on her apron. "I told him to set out there and play."

They went into the yard and looked but there was no Boy to be seen.

Tyler started calling for him, "BOY! YOU! BOY!"

He couldn't help the note of fear that was there. Lauren ran to the cook house and went inside. A few moments later she came back out and shook her head at Tyler.

Tyler went to the barn and saw it was empty. He looked at the ladder that led to the loft.

"He wouldn't go up there. He's not allowed," Lauren said. Her voice was fearful, too.

Tyler climbed the rungs like he was flying and looked at the loft crowded with bales of hay. In a panic-filled voice he cried, "Boy! Are you up here?"

There was no answer. He climbed back down and looked into the scared eyes of his wife, a fear that mirrored his own. As one, they turned to leave the barn, calling again and again to their son.

Boy's head peeped above the bale of hay as he heard his parents leave the barn. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he shook with sadness. His Ma and Pa were so angry at him. He could hear it in the way they were calling for him. He was so scared.

Not knowing what to do, he just hunkered down next to the kittens and the mama cat who had returned to take care of her babies. Boy was suddenly heartbroken to see the kittens safe at their mama's side. How he now regretted climbing up into the loft. All he wanted was to be safe at his Ma's side or held tightly in his Pa's arms. He put his head down on his arms and sobbed.

* * *

Bella watched the unsuspecting Jacob ride by her perch. He was heading uphill but skirting the most direct route. Bella assumed he was trying to be stealthy. Well, she was just going to have to be stealthier. She waited for him to be well up the hill before climbing quietly out of the tree.

Picking up the blanket she bent over and crept up the edge of the wheat field on the opposite side of Jacob's path. When she got into the tree line, she stood and ran through the trees, keeping in the shelter of the brush and bushes that were there. Once she got level with the house but still out of sight of anyone, she came around to the back of the house and went in the back door locking it behind her.

She came into the main room and saw Tyler and Lauren practically run down the stairs. "Have you seen Boy, Miss Bella," Tyler demanded.

"No. I haven't. Not since this morning anyway."

They started heading for the door and Bella shouted out, "STOP!"

Both Tyler and Lauren halted and turned to her with stunned expressions. Bella ran to the front door to lock and bolt it, "Jacob Black is out there. I saw him pass by on his horse."

"But Boy is gone!" Lauren wailed. "We can't find him anywears."

"If you couldn't find him, then Jacob can't. We need to lock up this house. Shut the shutters."

They ran around the house pulling the shutters closed and locking them. Edward had them installed after they had returned from the Preacher Sunday when Bella was kidnapped. There were little site holes in the shutters so someone could see out but the only way someone could see in would be to walk right up to the hole and peer in. There were also bigger holes in them that were akin to arrow slits in a castle except you could shoot out of them—they were the equivalent of nineteenth century arrow slits.

Lauren was softly crying and Bella's heart went out to her. She could understand her agony and she wished there was something to do.

"Where did you see Jacob head to, Miss Bella?"

"He was skirting around to the north side of the property."

"I will go upstairs to the corner bedroom. I'll have a good view from there." Tyler ran up the stairs as Bella looked out of the window.

"I see him!" Tyler shouted down the stairs. "He's over behind the barn. You want me to take a shot at him?"

"How good a shot are you, Tyler?" Bella asked.

"Fair to middlin', I'd say."

"And you don't know where Boy is?"

An arrested look crossed Tyler's face. "No."

"Then don't shoot. Maybe we can talk Jacob into leaving."

Just as they were speaking of that Jacob sauntered out from behind the corner of the barn.

He stood in the middle of the yard, all insolence and arrogance and shouted, "Come out, come out, wherever you are Isabella. I know you are in the house and that's not much fun, when I've waited so long to play with you."

Bella opened the front window shutter and called out to him, "Jacob, this is useless. I am not alone and Mr. Cullen is due back at any moment. It would be best for you if you left."

"I did leave. Now I've come back for what I deserve."

"What do you deserve?"

"Now, that would be saying, wouldn't it? I am sure you know. You are married to a Jonah, did you know? Yes, your husband is a right prig, he's brought me nothing but bad luck. Everything always goes his way. He gets the money. He gets the ranch. He gets the girl. He did not deserve ANY of that."

"He worked for all of that, Jacob."

"No. He bought the ranch with money his grandmother gave him. How is that earning anything? He ordered you from a catalog. He didn't woo you. He didn't have to dance you off your feet, or pay calls and hope that you'd deign to notice him. You got off that train in Denver with a gift bow wrapped around your person and a tag that said 'To Edward THE JONAH Cullen.' I hate your husband."

Bella realized there was no talking to him. "We'll just have to wait him out," she said to Tyler.

Meanwhile, Jacob went into the open barn doors and disappeared from view.

The waxing moon was beginning to rise, and Bella realized for the first time that the night time was coming sooner than later and that was when they would be their most vulnerable.

She was fearful now but she knew she couldn't be half as fearful as Boy's parents. The little lad still hadn't appeared.

Suddenly, they heard a high pitched caterwauling and then rushed to the windows to look.

There was Jacob Black holding Boy with one arm wrapped around him and a pistol to his head. He was walking with him out of the barn.

"Isabella. Lookee see what I've got," he shouted.

Lauren started to cry, "He's got Boy."

Tyler swallowed and looked grimmer than he normally did.

"MISSUS CULLEN?" Jacob sang in a singsong voice, "what do you think of this? He's a fine boy isn't he? Just listen to those lungs. Powerful. It would be a real shame for his little light to snuffed at such a young age, wouldn't it?"

Tyler was holding his wife and shouted, "Leave Boy alone you varmit!"

"Oh I would like to, Tyler. I would. I'd much rather have someone a little more, say, voluptuous to hold on to. I'll tell you what, Mrs. Cullen! You come out here trade places with the boy and I won't touch a hair on his head."

Bella didn't ponder for a moment. There was no way she was going to allow Boy to be harmed. "I'm going out there Tyler…we'll get Boy back." She opened the door and walked out on the porch.

"Here I am, Jacob. You let Boy go."

"My, don't you look a treat, Isabella. I'll let him go. You come out her more first. I don't want any underhanded goings on here."

Bella walked off the porch towards the two figures standing in the middle of the yard.

"Now, Boy, when Mr. Black lets you go, you run as hard as you can for your Ma, you hear?"

"Yyy-eess, Miss Bella." Boy said through his tears. Bella took a few more steps closer to Jacob and Boy, her hands out to her sides.

"Let him go now, Jacob. You can see that Lauren and Tyler are unarmed on the porch. Let the boy go."

Jacob took two steps closer, dropped the boy unceremoniously and then grabbed Bella. "Got you, my beauty."

He pulled her close to his body, then held his pistol to her head. "I'm thinking that I should just end this right now. Edward will be robbed of his Mail Order Bride and any hopes he had that would spring from it.

"Or… or I can take my pleasure of you first. I deserve a sip of your nectar at the least."

He leaned over her as if he would kiss her. She ducked her head and he couldn't free his hand to force her head up so he could force a kiss upon her.

"Of course, I would be saving myself a lot of trouble and just end you here and now. Imagine your husband getting here to find your dead body as his welcome mat." He cocked his pistol.

"Jacob, I don't understand why you are doing this. You'll just make more trouble for yourself."

"I am already wanted Dead or Alive. There's not much more trouble a man can get into around these parts and that's all thanks to you and yours, Missus."

"Perhaps if you turned yourself in, they'll forgive that, Jacob."

"The west is a mighty unforgiving place. No, Mrs. Cullen, I've made up my mind. I'll take my ease with you and then kill you. I'll have the best of both worlds, then. I can disappear again and no one will ever find me."

He started walking her backwards towards the barn and he shouted to the Crowleys on the porch, "I will kill you if you come out. Get in the house."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BLACK!" Edward's voice was venomous but he was unseen. He was in hiding somewhere in the direction of the barn. Jacob whipped around with Bella held tightly against him.

"Edward to the rescue. This is rich," he muttered, then he raised his voice, "You can't shoot me Edward because you'll risk killing your beloved Isabella."

He shuffled backward, trying to keep Bella between himself and Edward's voice.

Suddenly, he felt the barrel of a gun right between his shoulder blades. "Let her go Jacob."

"Rosalie? Sister?"

"Yes. You have done enough damage to last a life time, Jacob Black. I will no longer be troubled by your actions. Let Mrs. Cullen go, or I will put you out of _my_ misery."

"If you shoot me that bullet will go straight through me into Mrs. Cullen and you'll kill her, too."

"Fine. Have it your way." She raised the pistol and put the muzzle at the base of his head.

"Now, Let Mrs. Cullen go."

"If I let her go, what's to keep Cullen from shooting me straight off."

"If he gave you his word, would you trust it?"

He shrugged.

"Mr. Cullen, if Jacob lets Bella go unharmed, would you still try to kill him?"

Edward pondered that a bit then said, "I won't kill him and he'll just have to take my word for it. My word has always been good around these parts."

"Let her go, Jacob. It is over. You won't get away. Stop causing even more grief in people's lives than you already have," Rosalie said. "Drop the pistol."

He thought a bit as he felt the cold metal barrel hard against his brain pan. Eventually, he shrugged and dropped the pistol on the ground and let Bella loose.

The enraged woman turned around and punched him in the nose as hard as she could. "You are such a jackass, Jacob Black."

* * *

Chapter 28 The End

Jacob Black held his nose in surprise. That wildcat cold cocked him right in the face. He looked at her in astonishment.

"You are such a Jackass, Jacob Black," Bella swore.

Jacob just blinked at her, then turned to his older sister and said, "She called me a jackass."

Rosalie grimaced at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Well? She was being kind."

Edward came up behind his wife and laughed. "Bella, you always amaze me," and gave her a hug with his free hand.

He led Jacob over to a bench next to the barn and had him sit down, then tied him to the bench and tied his hands behind his back.

"TYLER!" Edward shouted.

Tyler ran to Edward's side. "Boss?"

"Take a horse in to town and get the Sheriff out here. Tell him that he'll need a prisoner escort. I want this jackass, as my wife so accurately called him, gone from my property tonight."

Edward himself stood guard over Jacob until the Sherriff got there. It was well after dark by that time.

In the meanwhile, Lauren and Bella rushed around to get things settled. They found Jacob, Rosalie and Edward's horses and managed to get them to a corral, take off their saddles and feed and water them as well as the other livestock that were around.

Poor Kate looked the worse for wear and Bella hated to think what Edward put her through to get home in so quickly. Bella gave her some extra grain.

After milking the cows, the ladies opened the shutters in the house, lit the lamps and got some food together. All throughout this, Boy did not leave his mother's side. He grabbed on to her skirt and refused to let go.

Rosalie insisted on sitting on the bench with her brother. She didn't move or talk. She just sat there as though she were making sure that all went right from this point on. Perhaps, also it was a way for her to grieve.

Bella brought them some supper and they ate in silence. Rosalie fed her brother, since Edward refused to untie his hands.

They only spoke together once.

"You wouldn't have shot me, Rosie."

"You wouldn't have stolen Mama's necklace and all the ready cash and tried to gamble the ranch right out from under me either, would you, Jacob?"

He didn't say another word after that, just hung his head and waited for the Sherriff to come get him.

The Crowleys had long ago put their son to bed, the little tyke had such difficult day. Edward opined that the poor child would never break a rule again in his life. After Lauren put him down, she came back out to the cook house where Bella was working.

"I am so glad that Boy is well, Lauren. I know your heart was breaking when Jacob had him."

"I'd never been so scared, Miss Bella. I thought for sure that Mr. Jacob woulda kilt him right in front of my eyes."

Lauren's eyes glazed over with tears as she spoke and Bella dropped the cloth she was using and embraced her.

"Put that out of your mind, Lauren. Boy is safe and well and the only threat to our peace is waiting next to the barn for the Sheriff to take him to jail."

"It's strange how your mind turns at times, Miss Bella. All I could think of when Jacob Black had him was that Boy'd never grow into his name if he should die now."

"Grow into his name? Isn't his name Boy?"

Lauren looked at Bella as though she was daft. "Now, who would name their child 'Boy' for all eternity? That is just what we call him because his name was too big whilst he's a youngun."

"Then, what is his 'big' name?"

"Why it's Abraham Ulysses Jefferson Robert Crowley."

Bella was shocked. "That is a big name. It's a mighty unusual combination, though."

Lauren smiled and explained, "You see, the Crowleys are from Georgia, the Mallorys are from Pennsylvania. We didn't want the war to break out agin, so we named him after both sides."

Bella nodded. It made sense in its way.

A few hours later, Charlie Forks rode up with a posse of six men to take charge of Jacob Black. It was a simple procedure. They put Jacob on his horse and rode him down to Bear Valley to lock him up in the jail.

Edward and Bella stood and watched them all ride off. Rosalie went with them as her ranch was along the way. Bella invited her to spend the night but Rosalie wanted to be home when Emmett got back.

Lauren and Tyler didn't stay up much longer after the Sheriff left. Evidently, they needed their own reassurance in the privacy of their bedroom.

Finally, Edward and Bella had time to themselves. Edward escorted her up the front porch stairs and then guided her over to the swing. It was a beautiful night, the stars were brightly shining and the moon had almost waxed to its fullest. It may be the last full moon that they could enjoy from their porch swing before the colder weather set in.

Edward sat next to Bella and put his arm around her so that she could nestle her head on his shoulder. "What a day this has been," she sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin, sweetheart." They had earlier related the events of their day to each other in pieces.

"I'm just so thankful it all worked out like it has." He pulled her close. "Hopefully with Jacob finally in jail, we won't have those worries again."

Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"But there's one thing I didn't quite understand, Bella."

"What's that?"

"How did Jacob miss you as you sat reading in the wheat field? From horseback he surely would have seen you."

Bella had neglected to tell him the finer details of her day. "Well, I…uhm… well you see, Edward, Ihadclimbedthetree,"she said all in a rush.

He chuckled, "You climbed that big oak tree? Weren't you afraid of falling out?"

"No. It's an easy tree to climb with broad boughs. I was in no danger. It was hot trying to read while on the ground. The breeze was delightful aloft."

There was a little frown between her eyes. "You aren't unhappy that I climbed that tree are you? I know it isn't ladylike."

"Bella, I am so thankful you did climb that tree. If you hadn't, who knows how this day would have turned out."

He squeezed her again, "Bella, I don't know what I would ever do without you."

They then settled back in silence, comfortable in each other's arms as they listened to the crickets and occasional night bird.

The moon cast silvery light all over the countryside. It was serene and lovely and Edward felt completely at peace.

A thought, though, came to his wife. Bella looked at that big, silver moon and calculated.

Then, she smiled.

And, she turned sideways on her knees so that she was facing Edward. "Do you like that moon, Edward?"

"I do. It's beautiful and it's just about full so that I can also see my beautiful bride in its light."

She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face right close to his. "I like that moon, too, for all the reasons you said but for one more, too."

He smiled at her curiously and waited for her to continue.

"Because, my sweetheart, the moon is full on and I think I am as well. I may be in the family way again."

His smile was joyful and he pulled her in for a kiss and soon she was sitting on his lap and the moon and all it portended were forgotten.

They knew they had found their home in each other, a cowboy and his mail order bride.

The End

**AN: The Crowleys named Boy after the President and chief General of the Union side in the Civil War, Abraham Lincoln and Ulysses S. Grant and the President and chief General of the Confederate side in the Civil War, Jefferson Davis and Robert E. Lee.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Epilogue The Letter

January 1, 1888

Dear Brother and Sister,

I hope the New Year finds all hale and hearty and brings many blessings to you.

Bella and I enjoyed your Christmas Well Wishes and Thank You for the thoughtful gifts. Bella is sharing the variety of spices and other food stuffs you gave us with our New Cook, Juan Carlos Hernandez.

I am sure Bella has related to you how we replaced Cookie with a man hailing from Old Mexico. We have enjoyed learning to eat tortillas with our meals and that frijoles are a delicious side-dish. It was a little more difficult convincing the hands, though. They miss your cornbread and berry pies, Alice.

We were greatly pleased to hear of the expected arrival of a child in your household this coming May. We pray that all goes easily and healthily for both Mother and Baby when the day comes.

My Wife has given me leave to inform you that we are also in expectation of a blessing the following month, so our children will be close in age. I had thought to send Bella to Chicago to have modern medical attention but she insists that she will do well enough here with just a midwife.

She said that our baby should be born in Colorado and I must say, I agree with her. A new land for a new soul, God Willing.

The herd is doing well off on a forage supplemented by the food we provide them. I have not seen the sloughing of weight that I have witnessed years past but then, this winter has been relatively mild so far.

We had our first snow fall, which was unusually late, on Christmas Eve which brought frivolity to our celebrations. Bella's brother sent her a renowned Virginia ham for our victuals and I must say, it was rather tasty when eaten with biscuits and fresh butter, both rendered by the tender hands of my beloved wife.

You asked about the disposition of Jacob Black and a particular question you had of me. Jacob was apprehended by both myself and his sister. While I was in Denver, I heard that he was not dead as I had supposed, so I rushed back to Bear Valley only to meet Mrs. Rosalie McCarty along the road.

She had heard the same news and was on her way to inform my wife. We rode together until the ranch house was in sight. I could tell at a glance that something was wrong for Bella had shut the shutters. She would only have done that if she felt threatened, so Rosalie and I discussed an alternate plan.

I would stealthily approach the house to locate Jacob's where-abouts. I saw him go into my barn but not in time to get a shot off.

While I was observing, Jacob came out holding Boy hostage and threatening to kill him if Bella did not appear. Quickly, we devised a plan with me coming at Jacob Black from the front and Rosalie from the back. Fortunately, the device worked.

Jacob was tried in the county seat and convicted of kidnapping and attempted murder in October. On a cold and cloudy day later that month, he was hanged. Due to the circumstances of the crime, Bella was called as a witness in the trial but because of her delicate health at the time, I testified in her stead as a husband is allowed.

His sister, Mrs. Rosalie McCarty, was awarded the Reward Money for his capture but she declined it, likening it to blood money. It was donated to the school house in town for the education of our youth.

I will say, Mrs. McCarty did well by her brother. She attended his trial and visited him regularly in jail. She even stood by him on his execution day although she could not watch the deed itself. There were many people coming from far and wide to witness Jacob Black's demise. I thought the festive atmosphere was rather ghoulish, myself. He died quickly and cleanly and we were able to bury his body before the ground froze, so that was a blessing.

Jacob did explain many mysteries to us before his doom. It seemed that he never went near the Arizona Territory, as rumor had placed him. He hid out in the hills not too far away and lived off the land.

Evidently, the name 'Jacob Black' is not unique to the one man. About three months ago, Sheriff Forks got word from his colleague in Tombstone that a Mrs. Jacob Black from Texas had traveled out to his town to try to locate her husband.

By her description and a picture she had, they ascertained that the man Sam Uley shot was indeed a Jacob Black but, alas, not the one we knew and who had tricked Uley. It has been a sad case all around, I am thinking. Tragedy of the highest form.

I am very pleased, Dear Brother, that you followed my advice and invested in the _Lazy B Ranch_. There is no one better equipped for the job of Rancher as Emmett McCarty and his wife Rosalie. They are spending the winter figuring out which stock they will purchase to begin their new herd.

When they come to visit, our talk is mostly exclusive to cattle ranching. They have also decided to follow my path and grow the feed for their herd. Because of this, I am sure you will realize a profit the first year they go to market.

This coming spring, we will be building a cottage for the Crowleys to inhabit close by to the ranch house. It seems that all of our families are increasing and they will have need for the extra room as well.

Boy, or Abraham, as we are now calling him, is growing to be a fine lad and quick to learn new things. Bella has been showing him his numbers and letters and it has not taking him long to get the hang of them.

In closing, please give our best to our Mother and Father and I wish you all good health,

Yours truly,

Edward Cullen


End file.
